Harry Potter y el Títere del Tiempo
by Johan Kira Expelliarmus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de Harry Potter and the Puppet of Time, escrito por Calanor: Tenía que tratarse de Potter. A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba para nada este hecho, pero no había nadie más que tuviese el poder para cambiar el mundo. Para ello, decide enviar sus memorias a su yo más joven con la esperanza de crear un futuro mejor. Time Travel. Intelligent Grey Draco. No Slash.
1. Prólogo

Saludos a todos. Después de un largo tiempo, me he decidido a realizar la traducción de un long-fic, que espero que sea del agrado de todos los lectores de FFnet. No obstante, quiero advertiros e informaros que este long-fic se encuentra actualmente en progreso, pero que su autor original, Calanor, está cumpliendo a rajatabla con sus actualizaciones -a diferencia de lo que sucedió con mi anterior proyecto de traducir un long-fic, Harry Potter y el Niño Que Vivió, de The Santi, quien parece que decidió abandonar su fic sin que lo llegase a terminar-.

_**Sinopsis del autor:** Tenía que tratarse de Potter. A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba para nada este hecho, pero no había nadie más que tuviese el poder para cambiar el mundo. Para ello, decide enviar sus memorias a su yo más joven con la esperanza de crear un futuro mejor. Time Travel. Intelligent Grey Draco. No Slash._

_**Advertencia del autor:**__ Esta historia contendrán los siguientes contenidos a tener en cuenta por los lectores: lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, intrusiones mentales, muertes de personajes y temas adultos._

**_Parejas (según el autor):_**_ Como parece que las parejas son un factor a tener en cuenta para bastante gente, os anticipó que esta historia presentará a los distintos protagonistas del fic con distintas parejas a lo largo de su vida. En cuanto a la pareja principal, Draco/Ginny, esta pareja se establecerá tras haber transcurrido mucho tiempo en la historia; mientras que el resto de parejas se mantendrán en secreto por el momento. Y no, ninguno de los protagonistas masculinos va a tener un harén a sus pies, ni habrá slash en este fic._

**_Renuncia del autor:_**_ No poseo ningún derecho sobre Harry Potter y su universo, y no saco dinero con esto._

**_Renuncia del traductor:_**_ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía -si fuera así, otro gallo hubiese cantado-, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría recae únicamente en Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Prólogo**

**ooo0000ooo**

El anciano mago respiró hondo tras comprobar las runas por última vez. Todo estaba preparado para la primera fase. Por fin, tras tres largas décadas de preparativos, podría poner su plan en marcha. Ocupó su sitio, justo al borde de las runas que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la cámara ritual, en cuyo centro se alzaba el altar de piedra. Una pequeña mesa situada a su lado le facilitaría el acceso a los escasos objetos que necesitaría para cumplir su cometido.

Con una intensa mirada de concentración, reunió todas sus fuerzas y expresó las palabras que activaban algunas de aquellas runas, comenzando el ritual.

Entonces, una lente cristalina de luz azulina se formó sobre el altar de piedra, mostrando exactamente la misma habitación por el otro lado de la lente, como si fuese un simple cristal. Cuando el mago realizó ciertos ademanes, la lente comenzó a girarse, enfocándose directamente hacia él. Tras otros gestos, la imagen de la lente comenzó a ir en retroceso rápido, mostrándose como si fuese una de esas pantallas que los muggles habían inventado y denominado como televisores, donde en estos momentos se podía observar como el anciano había estado preparando la cámara ritual. El mago cerró sus ojos. Todavía faltaba bastante tiempo para llegar al momento temporal que pretendía visionar, y entremedio habían ocurrido tantas cosas dolorosas que no deseaba revivirlas de nuevo. En su lugar, ocupó ese tiempo para repasar mentalmente una vez más todos los preparativos que había hecho. Incluso el más mínimo error podría ser catastrófico.

Cierto que él era un mago por encima de la media en casi todos los aspectos, pero ni era excepcionalmente poderoso ni mucho menos se le podía considerar un genio. El único talento mágico verdaderamente extraordinario que poseía no se le había aparecido hasta haber superado con creces los sesenta años de edad, e incluso entonces sólo había llegado a descubrirlo por casualidad. Y es que él estaba excepcionalmente dotado para el campo de la Adivinación. No esa mierda que enseñaba aquel fraude que se apellidaba Trelawney cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts..., ni por asomo. Jamás podría mirar en el futuro, incluso si su vida dependiese de ello. Ni incluso utilizando los métodos correctos que Trelawney jamás conoció. Lo que él podía hacer era observar en el presente y, con algunas limitaciones, en el pasado. Ya era lo suficientemente bueno que hasta podía usar un simple charco de barro de cualquier camino para poder escarbar en cualquier persona u objeto sobre el planeta, incluso a través de los hechizos protectores más poderosos.

Sólo a través de este talento habría logrado ser capaz de llegar tan lejos como lo había hecho. Después de tantos años hurgando entre los escombros de las ciudades en ruinas y desenterrando tumbas en desiertos y junglas, había sido capaz de reunir los conocimientos y materiales necesarios para iniciar este ritual en su guarida de alta montaña, en la cordillera de los Andes. Y luego transcurrieron más años de cuidadoso examen del pasado, para planificar a la perfección los siguientes pasos. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero él ya no tenía nada que perder en la vida. Sólo quedaban unos pocos y dispersos magos sobre la faz de la Tierra, y su número decrecía con rapidez. Era cierto que aún quedaba una gran cantidad de muggles, pero estaban sometidos al yugo de sus señores _de la luz_, o sirviendo de alimento a sus homólogos _oscuros_. En opinión del mago, no era un mundo digno de ser vivido.

Razón por la cual se había propuesto cambiar el pasado que había dado lugar a este mundo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio como la lente le mostraba a su único hijo. Al principio, el chico había sido tan prometedor, pero al final se convirtió en una decepción absoluta que solo encontró una tumba prematura en su búsqueda de poder cuando se alzó el siguiente señor oscuro. Fue el definitivo fin de su línea familiar. El mago observó con asco cuando aparecieron ante sus ojos sus propias acciones de sus años en Hogwarts. Realmente había sido un patético mierdecilla. Esto hacía que lo que planeaba hacer fuese mucho más fácil de digerir. Pero eso tendría que esperar, pues primero tenía que empezar sus cambios con otro objetivo. Cuando la lente le mostró el momento temporal que buscaba, detuvo el movimiento del eje temporal, tomó un mechón de pelo negro con sus delgados dedos y murmuró un encantamiento.

Entonces la visión de la lente cambió y ahora mostraba a un pequeño bebe pelinegro de ojos verdes. Una preciosa joven pelirroja de ojos similares a los del niño estaba arropándolo en su cuna. Un joven pelinegro que lucía un cabello despeinado estaba observando la escena desde la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Potter, siempre se reduce a Potter_."

Era mortificante que él tuviese que confiar en Potter de entre todas las personas, pero el chico era simplemente el único mago de entre los más poderosos del mundo al que tenía alguna oportunidad de reclutar. O lo hubiese sido si se le hubiese permitido alcanzar todo su potencial. Gracias a los planes de un viejo entrometido, se había estancado muy por debajo de lo que él podría haber llegado a ser. Y para colmo, Potter ni siquiera alcanzó a cumplir los cuarenta años de edad: fue apuñalado hasta la muerte cuando trataba de acabar con una trifulca de borrachos mientras trabajaba como auror del Ministerio. El mago vio con cierta lástima a la mujer que le cantaba nanas a su hijo para que durmiese. Después de esa noche, Potter quedaría huérfano y a merced de sus horribles tíos. Sin duda, los Dursley podrían ser los ejemplos perfectos para mostrar a los magos el barbarismo de los muggles, pero al final solo eran unos simples peones en las artimañas de Albus Dumbledore. Realmente deseaba poder ahorrarle a Potter el hecho de pasar su infancia con sus asquerosos parientes.

Desafortunadamente, no podía. Él sólo sería capaz de cambiar muy pocas cosas, y no tenía el poder para enfrentarse directamente a Dumbledore o a ese bastardo mestizo apellidado Riddle. Cuando vio a Lily Potter dejar la habitación y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, él cogió un pequeño cristal y su varita de la mesa situada junto a él, y se preparó. Sólo tenía una cantidad muy limitada de tiempo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Después de que las primeras y escasas silabas de un encantamiento muy complejo salieran de sus labios, el resto de runas que habían permanecido inactivas se activaron, junto con un centenar exacto de cristales rojizos del tamaño de un puño que rodeaban la estancia. Estos cristales le servirían para obtener la energía necesaria para la segunda fase del ritual, una proeza que nunca hubiese logrado por si mismo. Cada cristal contenía la esencia vital de un ser humano que el mago había asesinado previamente, un hecho que apenás le perturbaba lo más mínimo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había desechado aquellas cosas inútiles que apenas consideraba que sirviesen realmente para algo, como por ejemplo le sucedía con la moral. Tras la caída de Voldemort en su intento de dominar el mundo, se habían sucedido el alzamiento de cinco señores oscuros, cada uno de ellos mucho más poderoso y terrible que el anterior para lograr la dominación del mundo (y dos de ellos lograron su objetivo, aunque fuese temporalmente); tres guerras mundiales, y finalmente la llegada de _ellos_, que habían conducido a esto. Sin duda alguna, los seres humanos de hoy estaban mejor muertos.

Cuando la energía alcanzó la lente, ésta cambió; la imagen comenzaba a ser cada vez más clara, más nítida y más real. Ahora ya no era solo una pantalla sino un genuino portal temporal hacia el pasado. Aunque casi nada podía pasar a través de él, algunos hechizos especialmente adaptados para ello si que podían. El mago inmediatamente comenzó a conjurar algunos hechizos muy complejos sobre el bebe dormido. Todos estos hechizos eran de naturaleza protectora, pero se mantendrían latentes e indetectables hasta que fuesen específicamente activados. Con suerte, lograrían aliviar el daño que Riddle, Dumbledore y sus parientes le hicieran, permitiéndole una posterior recuperación mucho más rápida.

Después de terminar de conjurar los necesarios hechizos resistentes a la paradoja temporal, el mago desplazó el portal temporal varios años hacia delante, para enfocarse en su objetivo original, otro niño dormido, él mismo cuando tenía seis años de edad. En realidad, lo que desearía era simplemente enviar su propia consciencia al cuerpo del niño, pero el portal no trabajaba de esa manera. Ni tampoco podría simplemente copiar su personalidad actual sobre el cuerpo de su yo más joven. El anciano sabía que ya era irremediablemente malvado, e incluso un poco loco, unos rasgos que serían graves obstáculos para sus planes.

Afortunadamente, él había previsto hacerlo de otra manera. El mago comenzó a realizar una intrusión mental sobre su yo más joven para modificarle de forma que fuese lo más conveniente para sus planes. Era un trabajo verdaderamente delicado, pero conduciría a establecer una personalidad fundamentalmente diferente. Considerando como se había comportado hasta alcanzar la veintena, la verdad es que le estaba haciendo un grandísimo favor a su yo más joven. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no había tenido una vida especialmente feliz, y en gran parte se debía a sus propios errores. Cuando terminó, apuntó su varita hacia su cabeza y comenzó a filtrar recuerdos fuera de su cabeza, para dirigirlas hacia la mente de su yo más joven a través del portal temporal. Entonces, de repente, sintió un ataque sobre las protecciones de su guarida.

"_Vaya, parece que ya se han dado cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. No importa, en unos pocos minutos nada importará_."

Las protecciones de su refugio no aguantarían mucho -nada se podía hacer contra el poder de esos seres una vez que te han percibido-, pero él había construido casi quinientas de las más poderosas protecciones que se podían construir una tras otra. Eso le daría alrededor de cuatro minutos antes de que ellos las rompieran todas.

Cuando las últimas hebras plateadas traspasaron el portal, entraron en la cabeza de su yo más joven y terminó de recitar los últimos hechizos, el anciano mago se permitió el lujo de relajarse y limpiarse el sudor sobre su calva. Había hecho todo lo que había podido. Con suerte, este mundo dejaría de existir gracias a su intromisión en el pasado antes de que ellos pudieran llegar hasta él. Entonces tomó un largo trago del cáliz lleno de veneno, que había preparado de antemano en caso de... que se diese la desafortunada posibilidad de haberse equivocado sobre como funcionaban los viajes temporales. Con la mente ausente, se dio cuenta de que noventa cristales de sangre se habían agotado, lo que significaba que podría haberlo hecho sin el esfuerzo de matar a diez personas más y segar su fuerza vital. Por otro lado, pensó en que más le valía que llegasen a sobrarle algunas reservas y no necesitarlas a que se quedase corto de energía y no pudiese disponer de ella.

Sonriendo alegremente, un anciano Draco Malfoy de 140 años de edad se sentó en una silla que había preparado previamente para su uso. Potter estaba lo mejor protegido que había podido; su yo más joven sería mucho mejor que el arrogante, cobarde y estúpido chaval que había llegado a ser; y su abuelo Abraxas se haría cargo de otras cosas si lograba sobrevivir a la viruela de dragón gracias a su intromisión. Sin un Lucius teniendo la libertad de hacer las cosas como él quisiese, con suerte las cosas irían mucho mejor que en su verdadero pasado.

Justo antes de que la última de las protecciones del refugio quebrase por completo ante el ataque externo, el anciano mago sucumbió al veneno, sin que jamás llegará a darse cuenta de que los diez cristales de sangre que habían quedado sin utilizar se habían volcado hacía el portal temporal, traspasándolo justo poco antes de que éste desapareciera completamente.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** La idea para esta historia ha estado en mi cabeza por algún tiempo, y después de encontrarme con el dichoso bloqueo del escritor mientras estaba con mi fic de Naruto, finalmente me decidí a escribirla y publicarla aquí. Más bien, esta historia es un experimento, así que las actualizaciones irán con lentitud. Por favor, enviad reviews y contadme que os parece._

_**Nota del traductor:** Como podréis comprobar en la versión original de Calanor, el Prólogo y el Capitulo 1 se hallan en el mismo capitulo, pero he considerado separarlos en la traducción para haceros la lectura más fácil. Y espero que os esté gustando leer este fanfic, y os animo a que dejéis muchos reviews. En poco tiempo publicaré el Capitulo 1._


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Renuncia del traductor:_**_ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía -si fuera así, otro gallo hubiese cantado-, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría recae únicamente a Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Primero (1º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Un pequeño niño de seis años de edad llamado Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Estaba atrapado en lo que parecía ser una cámara de tortura y alguien le estaba pegando con hierros metálicos al rojo vivo en la cabeza. El dolor era simplemente insoportable, pero ya ni siquiera podía gritar. Y de repente, el dolor se extinguió y Draco despertó. Sin embargo, ya no se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama.

Estaba sentado en el salón principal de la mansión, pero no se encontraba solo. En el sillón de su abuelo se encontraba sentado un hombre de aspecto muy viejo, observándole con una sonrisa aterradora y una expresión que le provocó escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

"Hola Draco. Estoy seguro de que te estarás preguntando que está pasando. Resumiéndotelo en pocas palabras, soy tú. O más bien debería decir que soy tu yo del futuro, dentro de más de cien años. Como ya puedes ver, el tiempo no ha sido especialmente benévolo con nosotros. Tras décadas intentándolo, descubrí una manera para enviar parte de mis memorias a través del tiempo. Actualmente gran parte de ellas se encuentran bloqueadas. Por ello, te recomiendo que aprendas Oclumancia tan rápidamente como te sea posible; las instrucciones se encuentran incluidas en mis recuerdos. Según cómo vayas progresando en la materia, más recuerdos se te iran desbloqueando. Mientras tanto, tu mente estará protegida por un hechizo, pero éste desaparecerá en unos pocos meses."

El anciano lanzó un largo suspiro. "Como te podrás imaginar, nuestro futuro no ha sido especialmente grato para mi, por lo que trato de cambiarlo. Te dejo instrucciones para lo que tendrás que hacer en un futuro próximo, así como muchos planes de contingencia y diversos conocimientos que te podrían hacer falta, pero serás tú quien decidirá tus acciones. Lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando te despiertes a la mañana siguiente es hablar con tu abuelo y contarle que has tenido una visión. Deja que utilice Legilimancia en tu mente. He preparado algo para convencerle de que tome ciertas acciones. Síguele la corriente. Ah, y ni se te ocurra escuchar nada de lo que diga nuestro padre." -él fijo la mirada en el pequeño Draco-. "Solo tienes esta oportunidad. No metas la pata, jovencito."

Y entonces todo se oscureció.

Cuando Draco se despertó otra vez, su corazón palpitaba con suma rapidez y estaba empapado de sudor. Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión si se encontraba tumbado en su cama. Tenía tal dolor de cabeza que no pudo evitar lloriquear ante aquel monstruoso suplicio, y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. El dolor amainó tras unos minutos y finalmente desapareció por completo. Tras relajarse un poco, Draco reflexionó si sólo había soñado aquella extraña conversación. Sus pensamientos le parecían diferentes, como si pudiese pensar más claro y más rápido que antes. Lo primero que encontró fue una detallada instrucción sobre cómo aprender Oclumancia, algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro de que ni siquiera conocía ayer mismo. Otra cosa era el recuerdo de una visión presagiando el fin de la estirpe de los Malfoy, junto con una petición de que hablase con su abuelo, y un gran discurso en una lengua que no podía llegar a comprender. Aparte de eso, sólo podía acceder a ciertas ideas generales. La única cosa que tenía sentido para él era la información de que su futuro hijo había muerto sin descendencia, haciendo que él mismo pasará a ser el último Malfoy. Draco ya había sido instruido en la importancia de continuar con el linaje familiar, lo que significaba que este único hecho ya habría sido una razón válida de mucho peso para retroceder al pasado y alterarlo. Desafortunamente, tenía la sensación de que la verdadera razón tras ello era incluso peor. Aún así, el niño no pudo evitar dormirse de nuevo antes de poder considerar más ideas al respecto.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, la tenue luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Después de comprobar sus memorias otra vez (si, esas instrucciones continuaban estando allí), suspiró y salió de su cama. Sus padres todavía estarían durmiendo, pero su abuelo solía despertarse bien temprano. Draco tomó una ducha rápida en su cuarto de baño antes de regresar a su habitación para vestirse. Cuando terminó, volvió a su dormitorio y se dirigió a su armario para coger sus prendas de vestir, pero de pronto tropezó con algo que gritó. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. Al darse la vuelta, vio a uno de los elfos domésticos retorciéndose las manos. Al parecer, había estado limpiando debajo de su cama y Draco había tropezado con sus piernas, que estaban sobresaliendo por debajo de la cama.

"Dobby lo siente mucho. Casi hago caer al pequeño amo. Dobby se planchará las manos por su descuido."

Draco iba a gritarle cuando de pronto un súbito pensamiento pasó por su mente. "_Es una estupidez maltratar a los sirvientes que conocen muchos de tus secretos_." Parpadeó, tratando de hallar algún sentido a esta repentina reflexión. Ningún recuerdo explícito se le apareció por la mente, pero si encontró cierta información abstracta sobre la lealtad y el trato apropiado hacia los sirvientes. Decidiendo confiar en sus ideas recién adquiridas, el niño se esforzó en mantener la calma.

"Olvidalo. No fue tu culpa. Debería haber mirado por donde iba."

El elfo se congeló, mirándole boquiabierto.

Entonces, una nueva idea entró por su mente. "Dobby, te ordenó que nunca te autocastigues a menos de que recibas una orden directa para hacerlo. Y cuéntale lo mismo a los demás elfos." -Draco sabía que sólo tenía una autoridad limitada sobre los elfos domésticos de la mansión, pero eso debería funcionar. No estaba seguro del porqué lo hacía; simplemente le parecía una buena idea.

Aparentemente eso fue lo suficientemente chocante para sacar al elfo de la conmoción en la que se encontraba. "El pequeño amo debe de estar bromeando. Nunca antes el pequeño amo ha tratado amablemente a ninguno de los nuestros."

Draco entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Cuestionas mis ordenes?"

Eso provocó que se callase. Por su expresión facial, no podía darle ningún sentido a la instrucción de Draco, y eso le estaba provocando un conflicto interno. Cuestionar sus ordenes normalmente requeriría castigarse a si mismo, pero eso violaría sus nuevas ordenes.

"Puedes marcharte." -Draco le despidió con un ademán.

El pequeño elfo parecía terriblemente confundido cuando se desapareció. Draco negó con la cabeza mientras comenzó a vestirse. Los elfos domésticos eran criaturas verdaderamente extrañas. En la mesa del desayuno, el elfo que le servía le estaba lanzando miradas de perplejidad cuando pensaba que Draco no se daba cuenta. Aparentemente, Dobby ya había transmitido sus ordenes.

"¿Mi abuelo ya está despierto?" -preguntó al elfo.

"El viejo amo ha pedido su té de la mañana y el periódico hace unos minutos."

Draco asintió con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, lo que pareció confundir más al elfo. ¿Acaso antes había llegado a ser tan cruel con los sirvientes que cualquier mínima señal de cortesía por su parte hacia ellos les provocaba tanta confusión? Cuando hizo su camino hacia los cuartos de su abuelo, situados en un ala diferente de la mansión, se dio cuenta de que su vocabulario se había incrementado masivamente. Si comparaba sus recuerdos actuales con los de hace unos pocos días, se daba cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran drásticamente mucho más maduros que antes. Se sacudió esas reflexiones de su mente, y reunió el coraje suficiente antes de llamar a la puerta de la suite de su abuelo.

"Abuelo, soy yo, Draco. ¿Puedo entrar?"

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas Malfoy dio un sorbo a su té mientras leía la sección de sociedad de _El Profeta_. Raramente salía en público desde hacía bastante tiempo. Su edad ya le estaba pasando factura. Aunque hacía poco que había superado los noventa años de edad, en su juventud nunca fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso con su cuerpo como debiera y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera mantenerse informado; todavía conservaba muchos contactos y podía ofrecer tantos consejos. Si sólo su hijo le escuchará.

"_¿Qué he hecho mal con este muchacho?_"

El alejamiento entre ambos comenzó hace ya tanto tiempo, durante la estancia de Lucius en Hogwarts. De alguna manera su hijo había acabado entrando en ciertos círculos sociales, que con el paso del tiempo pasarían a ser el origen de un grupo que se hacía denominar los mortífagos, quienes juraron lealtad al último Señor Oscuro. En su momento, Abraxas no vio nada malo en la agenda de Voldemort. Abraxas era un firme creyente de la superioridad de los sangre pura, pero jamás lo iría proclamando públicamente a los cuatro vientos. Eso sólo entorpecería su trabajo político. Un insulto como sangre sucia jamás saldría de sus labios, y si un nacido de muggles tenía habilidades útiles, Abraxas haría uso de ellas si podía. Después de todo, no tenía sentido el ignorar tanto las habilidades útiles como los contactos. A este respecto, se parecía mucho a su viejo amigo Horace Slughorn.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió a financiar secretamente la organización de Voldemort. Muchas de las antiguas familias habían perdido mucho poder cuando Dumbledore impuso su programa político después de la guerra contra Grindelwald, y él había visto en Voldemort una oportunidad para inclinar la balanza política de una forma mucho más cómoda para sus propios intereses. Voldemort era muy carismático, y un movimiento político libre e independiente como aquél le sería de mucha utilidad. Por desgracia, Voldemort acabó convirtiéndose en un asesino psicópata, y su hijo había probado ser un soberano idiota. Se había dejado conducir como el ganado para besar el dobladillo de la túnica de un autodenominado señor oscuro cuyo linaje familiar se desconocía. Una cosa era apoyar a un hombre para perseguir el cumplimiento de tu programa político, y otra bien distinta era servirle como un esclavo. Los Malfoy ni eran esclavos ni matones de nadie, sino que eran aliados que trabajaban silenciosamente detrás de los focos, o que se destacaban en los focos de la arena política y/o en los negocios.

Pero su hijo no había hecho nada de eso, y era demasiado arrogante para ver la situación tal como era. Callejeaba con esa tonta mascara plateada y se pasaba todo el tiempo comportándose como un brutal matón, atormentando y torturando tanto a muggles como a magos. A Abraxas nada le gustaría más que desheredar al imbécil, pero a causa del hecho de que no tenía otro heredero se veía forzado a apretar los dientes y fingir que todo iba bien. Conforme transcurrió el tiempo, la situación se había salido de control y estaba degenerando en una guerra civil que no hacía más que dañar la posición de los sangre pura.

Mientras tanto, él había logrado acordar un buen matrimonio para su hijo con una sensata mujer de la respetable familia Black, pero para poder tener un heredero se había tenido que recurrir a una larga exposición de pociones de amor hasta que lo engendraron. Por desgracia, un efecto secundario de estas pociones provocó que la juiciosa Narcissa acabase convirtiéndose en una de esas mujeres que siempre estaban de acuerdo a lo que hacía su marido. Realmente, ya era bastante malo que hubiese elegido a uno de sus compinches mortífagos como padrino de su nieto, ¿pero tenía que ser un mago mestizo? Era cierto que el joven era un excelente maestro de pociones, pero tú no metes a gente así en tu familia, tu los contratas.

Luego, las cosas en el país iban de mal en peor, y Abraxas comenzó a preparar planes para exiliarse con su nieto. Y entonces, de alguna manera Voldemort se autodestruyó, y toda su organización quebró a una velocidad vertiginosa. Había muchas cosas sospechosas al respecto, como todo aquel circo del Niño Que Vivió, pero Abraxas había estado demasiado ocupado durante ese tiempo para investigarlo. Ocupado en hacer todo lo posible para evitar que su único hijo entrase en prisión, lo que le costó mucho dinero y cobrarse bastantes favores que le debían. Naturalmente, el ingrato idiota pensaba que lo que le había salvado había sido precisamente su brillante exposición alegando estar bajo el influjo de la maldición Imperius. Debía reconocer que Lucius tenía cierto talento como manipulador, pero la mayoría de sus logros eran producto de la fortuna familiar, de las conexiones que Abraxas había hecho con los años, y de la simple incompetencia o el temor que su hijo generaba en aquellos que había sobornado o intimidado. Abraxas incluso había escuchado como Lucius había amenazado públicamente a alguien con maldecirlo con tal de salirse con la suya. Un verdadero pecado capital en el manual de conducta de Abraxas. Para él, sólo se podía recurrir a la intimidación en las peores circunstancias, y aún así sólo se llegaba a insinuar. Si tenías que matar a alguien, tu víctima nunca debería verlo venir. Sin ninguna duda, un Malfoy ya no podía hundirse mucho más.

No obstante, parecía que su nieto lograría socavar aún más ese límite. Todavía era muy joven, pero Abraxas ya no podía soportar su gimoteo constante y la forma altanera en que se comportaba, como si el apellido familiar le abriese todas las puertas. Y no ayudaba en nada que, por un lado, sus padres le mimasen tanto, y por el otro, le abrumasen con las exageradas expectativas que tenían depositadas en él. Todo aquello prometía degenerar al niño en una copia más pobre del pésimo ejemplo en que se había convertido su hijo. Y Abraxas simplemente ya no poseía la vitalidad o la energía suficientes para poder remediarlo. Incluso estaba considerando la idea de cederle más atribuciones a su hijo, pues alguien tenía que cumplir con esos deberes, y él ya se encontraba demasiado débil para hacerlo por si mismo.

Entonces un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus reflexiones.

"Abuelo, soy yo, Draco. ¿Puedo entrar?"

Abraxas estaba sorprendido. Normalmente su nieto dormía hasta mucho más tarde, y apenas le visitaba por propia voluntad. Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y se irguió para recibirlo.

"Adelante, Draco."

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco entró en la estancia, Abraxas arrugó el ceño, extrañado. Había algo diferente en su nieto. Pensó en ello durante unos momentos, mientras se intercambiaban saludos hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta. Era como Draco se estaba comportando. Últimamente el chico había desarrollado un aire de arrogancia y engreimiento, pero ese rasgo parecía haber desaparecido esa mañana. En su lugar, Draco parecía confundido y hasta un poco agitado.

"Abuelo, anoche tuve un sueño extraño. Parecía tan real. Había un anciano que me parecía familiar y me contó un montón de cosas sobre como debería cambiar mi vida. Y entonces menciono que debería hablar contigo sobre lega..., no, Legilimancia, y luego continuó hablando en un idioma que no podía comprender."

Abraxas no pudo evitar atragantarse con su té. Había esperado algún intento de su nieto para engatusarlo con el fin de que le comprase más regalos, pero ni mucho menos se habría esperado que su nieto hubiese tenido una visión. Los Malfoy poseían una pizca de sangre vidente con una inclinación nigromántica, pero rara vez se manifestaba y siempre lo hacía de forma extraña. Él mismo había tenido dos visiones en su vida. La primera le condujo a un viaje por el que cruzó todo Oriente Medio justo tras acabar Hogwarts, que le resultó muy provechoso; y la segunda le había advertido de unirse a Grindelwald justo antes de que él comenzase su guerra. En ambos casos fue un familiar fallecido quien le dio el consejo. En los diarios de su padre, encontró un hecho similar, donde se narraba como el hermano mayor de Abraxas le había hablado de un sueño que había tenido. Sólo que él no siguió el consejo y, por consiguiente, perdió la vida en un accidente de quidditch. Por tanto, por lo que Abraxas había descubierto a través de sus experiencias, un Malfoy solo tenía una visión en un momento crucial de su vida, permitiendo poder evitar el desastre. Que su nieto tuviera una visión a una edad tan temprana era un hecho absolutamente sin precedentes. Incluso más extraño aún era la petición sobre la Legilimancia, pero Abraxas estaba bien versado en las artes mentales y podía adentrase en una mente sin ningún problema.

Tras finalmente recuperarse de su ataque de tos, preguntó a su nieto. "¿Cómo sonaba ese idioma?"

Draco se concentró en recordar aquellas extrañas memorias y comenzó a producir algunos sonidos que su abuelo pudo interpretar como una pésima pronunciación de griego antiguo, lengua que él hablaba con fluidez, pero tendría que ver por si mismo aquel recuerdo para poder entender lo que se decía en él. En ocasiones como ésta, deseaba fervientemente que todavía conservase su pensadero en su poder, pero el imbécil de su hijo se lo había cedido a Voldemort, y cuando éste desapareció, nadie pudo encontrarlo. Y los nuevos eran extraordinariamente difíciles de conseguir; y es que a la gran mayoría de artesanos rúnicos les costaba cinco años de duro trabajo el poder crear un genuino pensadero de calidad. Por todo ello, aquello significaba que su precio era astronómico, y la actual situación financiera de la fortuna Malfoy era demasiado débil para proceder a un gasto de ese calibre.

"Draco, tengo que ver tu recuerdo en persona para comprender que es lo que ha ocurrido. Usaré un hechizo para hacerlo. Intenta relajarte y no te asustes. Sería bueno que te concentrases en ese recuerdo. ¿Estás preparado?"

El niño asintió nervioso con la cabeza. Abraxas preparó su varita e inició el hechizo. "¡Legilimens!"

Unos minutos más tarde, un tembloroso Abraxas salió de la mente de su nieto y envió al chiquillo de regreso a su cuarto con unas pocas palabras. Había sido una visión genuina. El anciano de la visión había sido el propio padre de Abraxas; parecía exactamente como estaba justo antes de su muerte, había hablado de la misma forma en que lo hacía, y sabía cosas que ninguna otra persona podía saber. No era extraño que Draco no lo hubiese reconocido, puesto que su retrato mostraba una versión mucho más joven de él. Después de darle a Draco unos pocos consejos generales y muy sensatos, de los cuales el más prominente era que debía dejar de escuchar a su padre, comenzó a hablar en griego antiguo, una lengua que Draco desconocía. Teniendo en cuenta el contenido de aquel mensaje, Abraxas lo consideró muy sabio, pues no se podía cargar ese conocimiento a un niño de solo seis años de edad. Brevemente, se preguntó el porqué no había recibido el mensaje por si mismo, pero quizás hubiese limitaciones desconocidas para ello.

El mensaje narraba la casi inevitable ruina de la familia Malfoy y su propia muerte en apenás dos meses a causa de la viruela de dragón. Había una forma de evitarlo, pero sería bastante complicado. Sacudiéndose ese pensamiento de la cabeza, Abraxas decidió dejar su suite. Había una forma de probar la veracidad de la visión, y sería un paso necesario en el plan propuesto por ésta. Media hora más tarde, Abraxas observaba el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Era el diario personal de una tía-abuela suya, fallecida hacía mucho tiempo y quien había sido una destacada erudita de pociones. Al final de su vida, se había vuelto bastante paranoica y había ocultado su diario donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo en décadas. Y ahora, la visión de su nieto le había dicho donde localizarlo exactamente. Echando un vistazo a su contenido, encontró que la mayoría de sus textos eran bastante interesantes, aunque poco útiles desde un punto de vista práctico. Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando: La Infusión del Fin Saludable. Esta poción le concedería unos siete años más de vida, con una completa inmunidad ante cualquier enfermedad mientras le curaba simultáneamente de todas las dolencias propias del envejecimiento. Las únicas pegas eran dos: que le mataría irremediablemente cuando esos siete años llegaran a su fin, y que requería un pequeño caldero de platalunea para prepararlo, que posteriormente sería destruido en el proceso. Y aquel caldero sería imposible reemplazarlo porque la platalunea era una extraña aleación mágica de la plata que se originaba a través de ciertos procesos alquímicos, los cuales debían tener en cuenta las diferentes fases lunares; y los pocos alquimistas que aún quedaban en el mundo ya no vendían sus productos. Por fortuna, la familia tenía uno almacenado, creado por un ancestro Malfoy que se había dedicado a la alquimia, pero por lo que él sabía, era el único existente en Gran Bretaña, y posiblemente sería el único que había en toda Europa.

Sólo quedaba una cuestión pendiente, y era si él quería seguir con el plan que proponía la visión. El hecho de vivir solo siete años más no le suponía ningún problema, pues dudaba que pudiera llegar a vivir tanto tiempo sin esa poción. Al menos, volvería a estar en forma una vez más. Educar a Draco tampoco le sería un problema. El chico era lo bastante despierto, y le sería fácil convertirlo en un digno heredero si Abraxas era lo suficientemente fuerte para emplear el esfuerzo necesario para ello. No, era la otra parte del plan lo que le hacía albergar dudas, especialmente porque no veía las razones para ello y tendría que confiar en la palabra de la visión. Él mismo tenía algunos contactos en el mundo muggle, pero introducir a su nieto a tan temprana edad le parecía algo prematuro.

Después de una hora meditando al respecto, Abraxas llegó a una decisión. Todos los Malfoy que habían seguido esas visiones habían prosperado, mientras que aquellos que habían hecho caso omiso de éstas estaban condenados a una prematura muerte. Abraxas asintió para si mismo..., seguiría el plan. Era hora de ir a su viejo laboratorio de pociones. Tenía asuntos que preparar e investigar.

**ooo0000ooo**

La poción había sido extraordinariamente difícil de preparar, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Abraxas sentía como el dolor que le había estado acompañando constantemente en sus articulaciones durante los últimos años estaba desapareciendo como obra de magia, y nunca mejor dicho. No se sentía exactamente como un joven, pero había recuperado la energía y el dinamismo que había echado en falta durante tantísimo tiempo. Ahora tenía que alejar a su nieto de la influencia de su hijo. Esa era la razón por la cual ahora estaba hablando con Draco en su estudio; tenía que reforzar los lazos familiares con él.

"Hiciste muy bien en venir a mi con esa visión, Draco. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría de regalo?"

Draco reflexionó durante un minuto o más tiempo, y la respuesta que salió de sus labios fue completamente inesperada para el anciano. "Me gustaría tener un hermanito o una hermanita."

Sin demostrar su tremendo shock, Abraxas le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Veré lo que puedo hacer."

Cuando se encontró a solas, Abraxas se inclinó en su asiento y reflexionó sobre la petición de su nieto. Había esperado que le pidiese una escoba, un potro, o algo por el estilo, pero jamás se imaginó que le pediría un hermano. Por otro lado, Draco sólo había llegado a tener un contacto muy limitado con otros niños, y suponía que se sentía bastante solo. Pero eso no hacía que su deseo fuese más fácil de satisfacer. Al propio Abraxas le hubiese gustado tener más nietos. En sus años mozos las viejas familias solían adherirse al sistema de tener al menos a un heredero y a un suplente. Su propia esposa había fallecido en un accidente de traslador antes de que pudieran tener más hijos, y jamás se volvió a casar. Estaba bastante seguro de que Narcissa siempre ha deseado tener una hija, pero eso era completamente irrealizable. Incluso con magia el engendramiento de Draco ya había sido muy complicado, por lo que sabía que sería imposible para ella que pudiera dar a luz a más vástagos.

Por tanto, quedaba la opción de la adopción de sangre, pero era ilegal, sin contar con el hecho de la gran dificultad para poder encontrar niños que nadie echase de menos. Sobre todo si eran niños de sangre pura; Abraxas no podía siquiera considerar el hecho de incluir en la familia a alguien que no fuese de sangre pura. Si la familia tuviese más miembros jóvenes, sería un hecho extraordinariamente útil, sobre todo en un momento en el que las viejas familias parecían a punto de extinguirse. Si se lo hubieran planteado justo tras el fin de la guerra, le hubiese sido mucho más fácil cumplir con el deseo de Draco, pero ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Por tanto, tendría que hacer saber a sus contactos más apropiados para ello de lo que estaba buscando, pero sabiendo que con toda probabilidad jamás podría llegar a ser capaz de satisfacer el deseo de su único nieto.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Cielo, ¿sabes donde he dejado el manuscrito para el artículo de los snorckacks de asta arrugada?" -resonó la voz de Xeno Lovegood.

"Lo más probable es que se encuentre sobre tu escritorio, querido." -respondió Selene Lovegood con la mente ausente. En ese preciso momento estaba trabajando en un artilugio que revolucionaría los viajes temporales a través de los giratiempos, al analizar la corriente temporal de antemano, y la tarea requería de su completa y absoluta atención. La pequeña Luna estaba actualmente echándose una siesta en el sofá situado justo al otro lado de la estancia, lo que significaba que apenas tenía distracciones. Aún así, algo parecía ir mal con los hechizos que daban potencia al dispositivo. No había ningún viaje temporal en las cercanías de su casa, por lo que le constaba, pero los hechizos tercamente le estaban mostrando que había alguna anomalía. Si ella estaba interpretando bien los instrumentos, parecía como si la corriente temporal estuviese siendo sacudida brutalmente por lo que podría ser la construcción de un túnel temporal.

Selena ajustó ligeramente uno de los hechizos para echar un mejor vistazo, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, su marido la abrazó por detrás para darle un beso de despedida. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente es que el artilugio en el que la señora Lovegood estaba trabajando había entrado en contacto con uno de los hechizos contra la paradoja temporal que el futuro Draco había conjurado, que finalmente desencadenó un estallido descontrolado de una enorme cantidad de poder mágico cuando contactó con aquellos cristales de sangre que permanecieron sin utilizar en el ritual y traspasaron el portal temporal justo antes de que éste se cerrase. Xenophilius y Selene Lovegood quedaron instantáneamente desintegrados, junto con una gran parte de la estructura del domicilio familiar. La interferencia mágica de aquella tremenda descarga fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para apagar parte de la red de detección mágica, demorando considerablemente las gestiones del Ministerio mientras todo el mundo se apresuraba a averiguar que era lo que había pasado en realidad.

**ooo0000ooo**

El hombre que solía llamarse Arthur Smith (al menos, cuando hacía negocios en el mundo mágico británico) fue la primera persona en llegar a la escena de la catástrofe. Con su alfombra mágica invisible (un objeto claramente ilegal) estaba transportando determinados artículos caracterizados por su rareza, su alto valor económico y, sobre todo, su ilegalidad, cuando vio como una casa parecía desintegrarse en el horizonte, por lo que se acercó a investigar.

Por lo que pudo atisbar, de los adultos que Arthur Smith supuso que residían allí era completamente imposible el poder auxiliarlos, a juzgar por el hecho de que apenás había restos intactos de sus cuerpos mutilados y desintegrados. Sin embargo, la pequeña estaba milagrosamente ilesa, aunque se encontraba inconsciente. Era extraño, pues mientras algunas partes del inmueble seguían completamente intactas, gran parte del resto se había convertido en polvo. Se preguntó que habría sucedido y que podría saquear antes de que saliera pitando de allí cuando recordó el encargo que había solicitado uno de sus socios comerciales.

Arthur no sabía con que propósito el viejo Abraxas quería un infante de sangre pura -las posibilidades se extendían desde lo ilegal hasta lo enfermizo-, y la verdad es que no se preocupaba. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que Abraxas Malfoy era un cliente digno de confianza en sus acuerdos y que pagaba un buen dinero, incluso si el hombre era un completo paranoico con su uso de juramentos inquebrantables y hechizos mentales para mantener todas sus transacciones en secreto. Y tampoco era algo que realmente le llegase a importar a Arthur, pues el dinero era el dinero y no planeaba contarle a nadie como le llegaba a sus bolsillos.

Tras decidirlo rápidamente, usó un hechizo de magia oscura para crear una copia muerta de la chiquilla, y entonces aturdió a la niña inconsciente para asegurarse, le puso un hechizo desilusionador y regresó con ella a la alfombra mágica.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas suspiró mientras leía _El Profeta_ en la mesa del desayuno. El paso previo de su plan había sido un completo éxito. Su preciosa carga se encontraba segura y sedada gracias al Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, y ahora el periódico le confirmaba que nadie sospechaba nada. El tintineo de los cubiertos cayendo le indicó que el siguiente paso de su plan ya estaba en marcha.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio como sus tres familiares más cercanos miraban al frente con una expresión vacía gracias a la poción que había mezclado con su té. Desconectaba sus conciencias de tal forma que era como una perfecta mezcla de la maldición Imperius, el Veritaserum y una posterior desmemorización, pero solo trabajaba por escaso tiempo y era mucho más difícil de elaborar en lugar de conjurar simplemente los hechizos. Sin embargo, se había tomado la molestia en hacerla por su principal virtud: no dejaba ningún rastro. Había dado a los elfos domésticos ordenes estrictas para que no fuesen molestados, y no necesitaría mucho tiempo para lo que tenía que hacer.

"Narcissa, ¿qué darías por una hija?"

"Cualquier cosa, Lord Malfoy." -respondió ella con una voz monótona.

Abraxas sacó de su bolsillo dos frascos de cristal. "Si estas dispuesta, llena este frasco con tu sangre. Ten cuidado de hacer tu herida lo más pequeña posible." -observó fríamente como su nuera hacía lo que le decía y entonces le lanzó un hechizo curativo sobre la pequeña herida mientras conjuraba un hechizo limpiador sobre el cuchillo que ella había utilizado. Si el otro adulto no estuviese tan dispuesto como ella, las cosas se podrían complicar.

"Lucius, ¿estarías dispuesto a dar unas pocas gotas de tu sangre para tener una hija? Podría serte muy valiosa para obtener apoyo político."

Abraxas miraba con cierto grado de inquietud la indecisión que mostraba el rostro de su hijo. Si él no estaba dispuesto a derramar unas gotas de su sangre por propia voluntad, tendría que usar su propia sangre, y eso podría conducir fácilmente a ciertas preguntas incomodas en el futuro. Afortunadamente, la idea de un posible beneficio político pareció ser suficiente, y Lucius llenó el segundo frasco con su sangre. Abraxas metió en su bolsillo los frascos, hizo desaparecer el té contaminado, eliminó todas las pruebas de lo que acababa de ocurrir y continuó leyendo el periódico. Las reglas mágicas del libre albedrío eran fáciles de sortear si eras lo suficientemente inescrupuloso. Unos pocos minutos más tarde los sonidos del desayuno se reanudaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cuando Abraxas dobló el periódico, la portada de hoy fue brevemente visible.

_Un hechizo accidental provoca una explosión en Ottery St. Catchpole._

_Una familia de tres miembros muere en la catástrofe._

**ooo0000ooo**

El anciano observó a la niña durmiendo con algo parecido al arrepentimiento. En realidad no le gustaba hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos como para poder echarse atrás. Antes de comenzar con la tarea principal, Abraxas empezó a conjurar los hechizos diagnósticos. No serviría de nada cometer un error a estas alturas. Mientras las luces de los hechizos refulgían alrededor y a través de la pequeña, Abraxas comenzó a recordar. En el transcurso de su larga vida, había amasado una gran riqueza de conocimientos que le venía especialmente útil en estos momentos. Parte de su mente estaba repasando su vida: sus años en Hogwarts; la pelea con su padre; su época como desmemorizador para ganarse su propio dinero; su viaje por todo el Oriente Medio, seguido de diez años de latrocinios, asesinatos y saqueos de tumbas; su regreso a Inglaterra con sus riquezas adquiridas; la reconciliación con su familia; la muerte de su hermano mayor; su carrera en la política y en los negocios; su matrimonio; la Guerra de Grindelwald; el nacimiento de su hijo; Voldemort; y ahora esto.

A lo largo de su vida había acumulado una extensa lista de crímenes, y ahora añadiría la destrucción de personalidad a la lista. Una mirada a su lado le mostró el ancestral pensadero de los Malfoy lleno de memorias falsas, con ocho pequeños viales y uno diminuto al lado del mismo. A Abraxas le había tomado dos meses armar un relato coherente, desde el momento en que recuperó el pensadero familiar de la ubicación que le había mostrado la visión de su nieto. Un timbre le avisó de que sus hechizos diagnósticos habían terminado con su labor.

Abraxas frunció el ceño cuando interpretó los resultados. "Hmm, vaya, tienes sangre vidente. Me pregunto si no es más una maldición que un don; después de todo, esta habilidad no suele hacer felices a los seres humanos que la reciben. No importa, el ritual romperá todos los vínculos anteriores." -él removió gentilmente algunos cabellos rubios que cubrían el rostro de la niña justo antes de empuñar su varita-. "Adios, Luna Lovegood. ¡Obliviate!"

**ooo0000ooo**

Tres días más tarde, Abraxas tomó su quinta poción vigorizante. El trabajo había sido arduo, pero ya no quedaba nada de la personalidad y los recuerdos de la niña que tenía delante suya. Era como si fuese un cascarón vacío, con su consciencia tan clara como el agua de lluvia de la primavera. Así sería hasta la próxima fase del plan. En efecto, había sido muy difícil, pero todas las memorias había sido borradas permanentemente. A diferencia de la cotidiana e ineficaz desmemorización que simplemente bloqueaban unos recuerdos específicos, él había borrado definitivamente todo. Tomaba mucho más tiempo y era más difícil de hacer sin causar daños permanentes a la víctima, pero su experiencia como desmemorizador le había proporcionado las técnicas necesarias para lograrlo con éxito.

"_Es hora del próximo paso_."

Abraxas tomó el diminuto vial y lo desenroscó. Con la punta de su varita tocó la apertura antes de agitarla a su alrededor. Un reguero de recuerdos plateados se adhirieron a su varita por un momento antes de depositarse en el interior de la cabeza de la niña.

"¡Legilimens!" -él cuidadosamente comprobó su obra. Todo parecía asentarse con éxito. Sólo era un remedio temporal, pero capacitaría a la niña de hablar y reconocer los conceptos básicos. Abraxas conjuró un encantamiento de soledad antes de despertarla. Unos pocos segundos después de que las gotas de la contra-poción cayesen sobre los labios entreabiertos de la pequeña, ella abrió sus ojos de color gris plateado, que parecían mirar a la nada.

"¿Me comprendes?"

"Si."

Agitando su varita alrededor, él activó el circulo ritual que les rodeaba.

"¿Renuncias a tu antigua familia por sangre y nombre por propia voluntad?" -Abraxas lanzó un débil hechizo de repulsión hacia la niña mientras se inquietaba con cierto temor a lo que ésta le respondiera.

"Si." -respondió ella, estremecida.

Entonces el anciano convocó una fotografía de Narcissa ante los ojos de la pequeña. "¿La aceptas como tu madre por propia voluntad?"

"Mamí. Si."

Abraxas despareció la imagen, y en su lugar convocó otra de su hijo. "¿Le aceptas como tu padre por propia voluntad?"

"Papí. Si."

En cuanto la imagen de Lucius desapareció, Abraxas cuidadosamente echó unas gotas de la sangre de Lucius sobre la mano derecha de la niña, y unas gotas de la sangre de Narcissa sobre la mano izquierda. El siguiente encantamiento tomó casi un minuto en realizarse.

"Como derecho mío al ser el jefe de la familia Malfoy, yo por la presente rompo todos los previos lazos de lealtad y sangre. El consentimiento fue solicitado y concedido. Nombró a Narcissa, de la familia Malfoy, como tu madre. Nombró a Lucius, de la familia Malfoy, como tu padre. Yo te nombró Aquila, de la familia Malfoy, y como un águila te elevarás. Por sangre y nombre serás una de nosotros para siempre. ¡Qué así sea!" -terminó el anciano.

De repente, las gotas de sangre parecieron cobrar vida a medida que burbujeaban y formaban siluetas similares a gusanos. La niña comenzó a chillar de dolor cuando éstos se enterraron por debajo de su piel. Pareció toda una eternidad, pero finalmente ella dejó de gritar y el circulo ritual se apagó. Se habían producido un buen número de cambios en el cuerpo de la chiquilla, sobre todo en su estructural facial. Abraxas incluso dudaba de que sus padres biológicos pudieran reconocerla, en caso de que aún continuasen con vida. Su cabello era del mismo rubio platinado que caracterizaban a los Malfoy, pero el cambio más sobresaliente se había producido en sus ojos. Antes del ritual eran de un color gris plateado, pero habían cambiado al gris más apagado de los Malfoy, aunque tenían numerosos puntitos de color plata y aguamarina -estos últimos como los ojos de Narcissa-. Parecía como si alguien hubiese incrustado gemas en los iris de los ojos de la niña. El anciano los consideró bastante atrayentes.

Abraxas acarició la mejilla de su nueva nieta, antes de darle una nueva dosis del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida.

"Bienvenida a la familia, Aquila Malfoy."

**ooo0000ooo**

Cuando terminó la limpieza, Abraxas no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Finalmente todo había terminado. En el transcurso de un mes, había logrado establecer cuidadosamente los recuerdos falsos creados específicamente en la mente de la pequeña. Y había hecho lo mismo con Lucius, Narcissa y Draco. Incluso se había molestado en hechizar a los elfos domésticos. De esa forma, para todos ellos Aquila siempre había formado parte de sus vidas. Incluso Abraxas se había molestado en crear memorias falsas para si mismo. No es que nadie pudiera llegar a ser capaz de reconocerlas como falsas. En realidad, todo aquello era una verdadera obra maestra de la magia mental. Que pena que nadie llegará a saberlo. E incluso muy pronto el propio Abraxas olvidaría que todo esto hubiese ocurrido.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, había estado fuertemente tentado a retocar la mente de su hijo, pero al final había decidido prescindir de aquella pretensión. La amplitud de los cambios necesarios para hacer de Lucius un digno heredero de la familia simplemente no podrían trabajar en la mente de una persona adulta. Lo único que lograría sería que el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas lo tuviese como un nuevo residente de su ala de daños permanentes por hechizos.

Abraxas miró alrededor con satisfacción. No había ningún rastro de que el ritual hubiese tomado lugar allí; la presencia de su pensadero y del diario de su tía-abuela con cuyo contenido había logrado elaborar la poción con la que había alargado su propia vida sería bien explicada de forma convincente en los recuerdos que se había preparado para si mismo. En algún momento del futuro tendría que mostrarle a Draco este escondite subterráneo oculto en los terrenos Malfoy. Contenía su laboratorio secreto de pociones, una cámara para realizar cualquier tipo de ritual, y lo más importante, la roca neurálgica de la familia Malfoy. Sólo las más poderosas de las antiguas familias poseían una de estas rocas, y permitía que una gran porción de la magia basada en la sangre familiar continuase existiendo, algo que sería simplemente imposible sin tener una de ellas. Y a Lucius jamás le podría confiar tal conocimiento.

En cuanto a cómo explicar la repentina aparición de Aquila al mundo exterior, eso sería lo más fácil. Muchas de las antiguas familias continuaban la tradición de anunciar la existencia de sus vástagos al mundo solo cuando habían demostrado sus primeros signos de magia accidental. De esa forma era mucho más fácil hacerlos desaparecer en caso de que fuesen squibs, pues nadie conocería de su existencia. Y esto era especialmente cierto si era una hija menor, cuando ya había un heredero cuya capacidad mágica estaba probada. Abraxas sentía lástima por la pobre Augusta, pues aunque su hijo había sido un gran mago, su nieto parecía que no había heredado las habilidades paternas. Por supuesto, aún quedaba tiempo, pero eran bastante extraños los casos en que un niño mágico no mostraba algún tipo de magia accidental alrededor de su sexto cumpleaños.

Por otra parte, se debía tener en cuenta un efecto secundario del ritual de adopción, que suponía establecer mágicamente el cambio de cumpleaños de Aquila a la fecha de su adopción, lo que significaba que ella celebraría su cumpleaños el día 30 de abril, precisamente dos días antes del cumpleaños de Luna Lovegood. Había sido una afortunada coincidencia, puesto que cualquier fecha más prematura hubiese levantado ciertas sospechas sobre cómo su nuera había logrado quedarse embarazada otra vez, justo tras dar a luz a Draco.

El anciano mago supervisó todo por última vez y consultó la lista que había hecho. Todo parecía estar en orden. Había almacenado copias de todas sus nuevas memorias dentro del pensadero y había aislado aquellas que tendría que borrar mediante la Oclumancia, y ahora estaba más que preparado para el último paso de su plan. Nadie sabría o sería capaz de discernir que hasta no hace poco, Aquila Malfoy no había existido. Apuntó su varita hacia su cabeza.

"¡Obliviate!"

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de ser abordado por un misil rubio y aterrizar sobre tu trasero.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor!" -dijo la persona responsable por su actual estado.

"Aquila, así no se comporta una dama." -le regañó su madre.

La chica volteó los ojos antes de responder. "Si, Madre."

Draco tuvo que reprimir una rísita. A los siete años de edad, su hermanita podía actuar como una perfecta dama... si quisiera. No había prácticamente nada ni nadie que pudiera obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, y cada día su fuerza de voluntad se iba afianzando cada vez más. La mayoría de las veces actuaba de la manera que se esperaba de ella, pero Draco sabía que podía cambiar a su antojo en cualquier momento. Tenía un carácter independiente, alentado por su tía-bisabuela Cassiopeia Black, que había tomado la costumbre de visitarlos a menudo desde que se anunció la existencia de Aquila, a la que quería con adoración. Y ella no era el único miembro de la familia Black que había comenzado a visitarlos con regularidad.

"Vamos Narcissa, deja que la pequeña se divierta. No todos los días un hermano cumple ocho años." -mencionó Pollux Black mientras Arcturus Black y Abraxas se reían disimuladamente por detrás.

Ya había transcurrido alrededor de un año y medio desde la incursión de su otro yo del futuro, y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Su abuelo había tomado el control de su educación, dejando a su padre rabioso por ello, aunque incapaz de hacer algo por cambiarlo. Draco había aprendido mucho de él, y después de aprender a dominar las etapas iniciales de la Oclumancia, incluso había logrado adentrarse en nuevos recuerdos adquiridos del futuro. Aparte de una gran cantidad de conocimientos abstractos, sólo había llegado a ver unos pocos recuerdos de la infancia del otro Draco hasta ese momento, pero ya sabía que la infancia de su otro yo había sido mucho más desgraciada. De entrada, no había tenido una hermana. Sobre cómo había llegado a producirse ese cambio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero tampoco sabía lo que su otro yo del futuro había planeado cambiar en primer lugar. O cuantos cambios involuntarios se habían sucedido tras su intervención.

En la anterior línea temporal, su abuelo había muerto hacía más de un año, y él apenás tendría algún contacto con los Black. Lo que no era sorprendente, considerando el hecho de que su padre no se llevaba bien con las demás personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Lucius ya se había imaginado ser el nuevo Lord Malfoy, pero la repentina recuperación de Abraxas había frustrado sus planes. Sólo había tomado una simple carta de su abuelo para que los Black les visitase con regularidad, y a Draco les gustaba todos ellos. Hacía no mucho tiempo que los Black habían sido un familia muy extensa, pero ahora apenás quedaban personas con sangre Black en las venas que pudiesen continuar con el linaje familiar.

Además de los tres ancianos de la habitación y su propia madre, solo quedaban el tío Sirius y la tía Bellatrix, que se encontraban encarcelados en Azkaban, por lo que era muy improbable que cualquiera de ellos pudiese engendrar descendencia en el hipotético caso de que lograsen salir de allí. Una exposición prolongada a los dementores tenía aquel desafortunado efecto secundario. Por otro lado, estaba otra hermana de su madre, Andromeda, pero ella había sido desheredada y desterrada de la familia Black por casarse con un nacido de muggles, por lo que ella y su hija Nymphadora estaban fuera de la familia. Eso solo dejaba a Harry Potter, debido a que su abuela paterna era Dorea Potter, de soltera apellidada Black y que era la fallecida hermana pequeña de dos de los Black presentes en la habitación: su bisabuelo Pollux y su tía-bisabuela Cassiopeia. Sin embargo, nadie sabia donde se encontraba el famoso Niño Que Vivió. Eso significaba que Draco parecía ser quien debía prepararse para hacerse cargo del señorío de los Black en el futuro.

"¡Levantaos los dos! ¡Es hora de los regalos!"

"¡Si!"

La mayoría de los regalos eran libros, para deleite de Draco. Sabía muy bien que le correspondía hacer un futuro mejor al que su homólogo futuro había experimentado en la otra línea temporal. El conocimiento era poder, y él necesitaría tanto como pudiera reunir en sus manos. Además de los libros, también recibió una escoba de Pollux y su propio potro alado de parte de su abuelo. Los Malfoy llevaban mucho tiempo criando caballos, tanto de la variedad normal como de la mágica, y él había querido tener su propio caballo desde hacía años.

"Muchas gracias."

Mucho más tarde, por la noche, Draco y Aquila fingieron dormirse en el sofá de la habitación anexa para poder escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación de los adultos, después de que se hubiesen retirado Lucius y Narcissa.

"¿Cómo progresa vuestro intento por sacar a Sirius de prisión?" -preguntó Abraxas.

"Nada bien. Toda la documentación se mantiene en secreto, completamente inaccesible, a pesar de los enormes sobornos que hemos sufragado. Crouch lo mandó a Azkaban con sus poderes especiales; ni siquiera se celebró un verdadero juicio. Nos están bloqueando ante cualquier paso que damos; parece como si alguien estuviese haciendo todo lo posible para que mi nieto continúe pudriéndose en Azkaban. Ni siquiera nos permiten visitarle." -dijo Arcturus, que sonaba muy cansado.

"Todavía no puedo creer que el muchacho se uniese secretamente al Señor Oscuro. Siempre tuvo una clara aversión contra las Artes Oscuras." -comentó la voz afilada de Cassiopeia.

Pollux respondió a ello. "Sigo creyendo que jamás lo hizo. ¿Sabéis que fue encarcelado por matar a ese muchacho de los Pettigrew y vender a los Potter? Simplemente no hay manera posible de que él llegase a traicionar a James Potter. El joven fue más un hermano para él que el propio Regulus, y Charlus Potter fue un mejor padre que Orion. Y no ayudó en nada que mi hija Walburga estuviese medio loca. Ella borró del árbol genealógico a docenas de miembros como si tuviese derecho a decidir a quien se desterraba de la familia y a quien no. Eso era únicamente derecho y deber de Arcturus. Hace poco visité Grimmauld Place; se ha convertido en un vertedero bajo el mando de ese demente elfo doméstico suyo. Su retrato enloquecido le da ordenes, y la criatura las escuchá y las acata. No veo otro remedio más que sacrificar al pobre."

"Recientemente he descubierto que Sirius ni siquiera fue interrogado o su varita comprobada. Cuando ellos le encontraron, se reía como un perturbado mientras decía que los había matado, una y otra vez." -continuó Arcturus con su relato.

Draco pudo escuchar como Cassiopeia murmuraba pensativamente. "Eso más bien suena como el efecto secundario de una prolongada exposición a la maldición Imperius. Se sabe de muchos que se volvieron locos cuando fueron forzados a hacer cosas que iban en contra de su propia naturaleza."

Después de una pequeña pausa, que seguramente había sido llenada por algunos asentimientos y un repentino ataque de tos de Arcturus, quien tras recuperarse volvió a hablar. "Hace unos días me encontré con un dato muy interesante. Sirius nombró a su ahijado Harry Potter como heredero en caso de que no tuviese hijos. Incluso más interesante es la campaña difamadora que el Ministerio está realizando contra él. No sé como alguien puede creerse que fuese la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro y su más ferviente y peligroso servidor, pudo explotar toda una calle y traicionar a los Potter. Parece que alguien está haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo en prisión y ennegrecer aun más su reputación." -comentó el anciano, riéndose ligeramente al final ante la pequeña broma sobre su apellido familiar.

"¿Sirius es el padrino de Harry? Muy interesante. Mi investigación sobre el paradero del chico no ha dado ningún fruto, pero el mes pasado descubrí que Alice Longbottom fue nombrada su madrina. Los duendes son extrañamente herméticos con este tema, y con el Ministerio pasa lo mismo, pero aparentemente la última voluntad de los Potter fue sellada y jamás realizada. Sé de mis tratos con Charlus que automáticamente se establecía un testamento estándar para cada Lord de la familia Potter. Incluso si James jamás hubiese suscrito algún testamento, el testamento estándar familiar tendría que entrar en vigor." -dijo Abraxas.

Una vez más, Cassiopeia habló. "Bueno, eso es algo que yo podría llamar un indicio. Y luego está el ataque sobre los Longbottom, que nunca tuvo algún sentido. ¿Por qué ellos deberían saber algo del paradero del Señor Oscuro? Entre tanto, al ser su madrina, Alice tenía el derecho inalienable para conocer el paradero del chico y ser la persona responsable de sus cuidados. Todo esto me lleva a pensar que es muy probable que Bella y su alegre pandilla de maníacos fuesen manipulados con mucha habilidad."

"Todo parece conducir a que Harry Potter es el eje de todo esto. Cada persona que tenía un derecho legal sobre su tutela ha sido eliminada de una forma u otra. Y luego están todos esos cuentos y libros sobre el Niño Que Vivió, que surgieron de la nada y ahora están por todas partes. Es muy sospechoso que todas esas historias describan su apariencia de la misma manera. He investigado tan lejos como he podido sobre quien recibe los derechos de autor a través de varías personas hasta que terminan en los bolsillos de la misma persona, pero no he sido capaz de identificar quien puede ser. Y toda la historia sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche apenas tiene algún sentido. No obstante, sólo hay una persona que podría ejercer tan amplia influencia y no ser atrapado." -añadió Pollux.

"Dumbledore." -escupió Cassiopeia. Draco no sabía la razón, pero su tía-bisabuela odiaba con fervor al afamado director de Hogwarts.

Un fuerte susurro llenó la habitación. "Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. El poder de la familia Black se desvanece, y el dinero no puede hacer mucho con la ministra Bagnold y gran parte del Ministerio en el bolsillo de Dumbledore o siguiéndole de buena gana. Nosotros sólo podremos ser capaces de actuar cuando el joven Harry regrese a nuestro mundo, pero no creo que pueda llegar a ver ese día. Cada mañana me es más difícil el simple hecho de levantarme. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a los tres años que faltan aún para que Harry cumpla los once años de edad." -declaró la voz increíblemente cansada de Arcturus.

Pollux fue el siguiente en hablar. "Me temo que a mi me está pasando lo mismo. Ya estoy tomando demasiadas pociones para que mi cuerpo me siga funcionando. Si soy afortunado, podría seguir por aquí durante otros dos años más, pero no mucho más."

"Por mi parte, mi mente es propensa a divagar. Podría vivir lo suficiente para verlo, pero para entonces dudo mucho que sea capaz de ayudar a nadie. ¿Qué hay de tu hijo Lucius, Abraxas?" -preguntó Cassiopeia con obvio disgusto.

La voz de Abraxas sonó dolorida. "Mi hijo es un mortifago y un idiota. Nunca podremos confiarle algo de tanta delicadeza. Si tiene la oportunidad, traerá la ruina a la familia Malfoy. Si pudiese le desheredaría o le desterraría por completo, pero eso sólo causaría demasiados problemas adicionales. La poción de amor no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes; ha hecho que Narcissa sea completamente inútil en reprimir las tendencias estúpidas de mi hijo. No, mis esperanzas descansan únicamente sobre Draco y Aquila. Pronto ya no habrá nadie más. Podría ser capaz de darles la suficiente buena dirección en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, pero no mucho más allá."

La voz de Cassiopeia se tornó más suave en ese momento. "Ambos son tan jóvenes."

"Lo son, pero ¿quién más hay? No podemos confiar en Andromeda, ni en Narcissa, ni en Lucius. Y aunque no fuese un asunto familiar, cada vez más y más de nuestros viejos amigos y colegas están siendo sucedidos por sus hijos. Y muchos de ellos siguieron fanáticamente al Señor Oscuro, y le seguirán de nuevo cuando resurja de nuevo o aparezca otro. Nunca debimos apoyar a ese loco." -mencionó Abraxas.

Arcturus carraspeó. "Ahora, a posteriori, es fácil decirlo, pero en aquella época a todos nos parecía una opción bastante razonable a la que apoyar, y esa decisión errónea nos ha costado muy caro a todos nosotros. Dumbledore estaba destruyendo nuestro mundo, y lo sigue haciendo. Al menos, teníamos que intentar detenerlo."

"Si sólo Grindelwald hubiese triunfado..." -dijo Cassiopeia con nostalgia.

"Pero no ocurrió, y su caída provocó el ascenso de Dumbledore. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión demasiadas veces, Cassy. Por otra parte, he notado que llevas a Draco y Aquila al mundo muggle de vez en cuando. ¿A qué se debe?" -cuestionó Pollux.

Draco se podía imaginar el encogimiento de hombros de su abuelo. "Tengo mis motivos. Nuestra familia hace una cantidad sorprendentemente enorme de oro gracias a los negocios que tenemos con los muggles, y sabéis tan bien como yo que Lucius es completamente incapaz de poder manejarlos. Todavía pasará algún tiempo hasta que nuestras bóvedas se hayan recuperado de la Guerra de Voldemort, pero lo estamos consiguiendo. Sólo estoy tratando de enseñarle a Draco todo lo que necesitará saber para que pueda hacerse cargo de ello. Es sólo una de mis medidas preventivas en caso de que me encuentre ante un final prematuro."

"Si, y también porque hay carreras de caballos en el mundo muggle." -añadió Cassiopeia.

Abraxas se rió. "Buenos, ya me conocéis muy bien. Si no te gusta el quidditch, no hay otro deporte de verdad en el mundo mágico. Draco le ha tomado gustillo al fútbol, al igual que Aquila, y mientras ellos recuerden que son superiores a los muggles, no veo ningún problema en ello. La ignorancia puede ser mucho más peligrosa. Ellos tendrán que tratar con un creciente número de nacidos de muggles. Hay demasiados pocos de los nuestros que permanecen únicamente en nuestra sociedad. Y otra pregunta, ¿cómo planeas resolver la cuestión del señorío Black?"

Arcturus tosió un rato antes de contestar. "Parece que Sirius nos ha quitado el asunto de las manos. No creo que él fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la forma en que aceptó a Harry como su ahijado lo hace el heredero universal de Sirius. No puedo invalidar esa decisión sin desheredar a Harry, y eso es algo que no desearía hacer. Todo lo que puedo hacer es nombrar a Draco como heredero secundario y regente del señorío en caso de que él adquiera el suyo propio. ¿Qué pasa con la fortuna Potter?"

"Recientemente soborne al duende correcto para acceder a los archivos. Al parecer, la mansión fue destruida, y lo mismo ocurrió con la mayoría de los negocios donde habían invertido. Creo que James se gastó demasiado en la lucha contra Voldemort. Es una lástima que Charlus no viviese lo suficiente para enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber. El chico se tragó absolutamente toda la propaganda de Dumbledore. Parece que su esposa Lily le refrenó de gastarse todo el dinero. Según mis estimaciones, ellos seguían siendo moderadamente adinerados, pero nada más. En la actualidad, Harry sólo podrá acceder a la bóveda familiar cuando reclame el señorío." -explicó Pollux.

"Todavía pienso en que la chica era quien mandaba en la relación. James hizo bien en casarse con ella, aunque fuese una nacida de muggles. De todas las informaciones que se saben de ella, Lily Evans era una bruja excepcionalmente poderosa, además de una auténtica erudita rúnica y de encantamientos. Ella seguramente fue quien realizó lo que fuese que condujo a la caída del Señor Oscuro. No hay sangre que valga, sólo poder." -comentó Cassiopeia.

Todos los hombres de la sala se rieron. "Todos sabemos que piensas que el Señor Oscuro Cesare estaba en lo cierto y debería haber triunfado, pero fue derrotado al final por la coalición de las viejas familias. ¿Con qué frecuencia deseas traerlo a colación, oh hermana mía?" -preguntó Pollux.

Después de eso, la charla viró hacia asuntos más triviales. Draco todavía seguía fingiendo que dormía, pero reflexionó sobre todo lo escuchado. Pronto recaería muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Tendría que esforzarse más en obtener más conocimientos. Sólo entonces Draco notó que Aquila estaba dormida en sus brazos. Ella se veía muy linda. Realmente era fantástico tener una hermanita, incluso si ella llegaba a ser muy fastidiosa.

**ooo0000ooo**

"_Finalmente, hoy es el día_."

En los últimos años, Draco había logrado descifrar más y más recuerdos que su yo futuro le había enviado, y ahora tenía una idea bastante clara de qué había ocurrido durante los próximos veinte años de la línea temporal, así como nociones más vagas de lo que ocurriría más adelante. Era bastante asqueroso observar como había llegado a convertirse en un patético mierdecilla sin la influencia de su abuelo. No obstante, los comentarios autocríticos que su otro yo había insertado en sus recuerdos habían sido muy divertidos. Su Oclumancia no era especialmente fuerte, pero había decidido concentrarse en la técnica del engaño, en lugar de la del bloqueo. Seguramente nunca llegaría a ser capaz de bloquear a Dumbledore o a Voldemort si cualquiera de ellos decidiese usar un ataque de fuerza brutal sobre él, pero se las podría arreglar de forma que pareciera que en su mente no hubiese nada incriminatorio por descubrir.

Pronto todo recaería solamente sobre sus hombros. Su bisabuelo Pollux falleció el año pasado, y Arcturus murió este mismo año. Cassiopeia aún estaba viva pero no se encontraba bien. Abraxas le había informado hace dos semanas de la poción especial que había usado para extender su vida, y que sólo le quedaría unos dos años más. Todos ellos habían usado cada minuto que disponían para enseñarles a él y a Aquila todo lo que podían. Nada de hechizos, no. Su magia no se había desarrollado lo suficiente para ello, sino todo lo que ellos necesitaban saber como vástagos de una de las viejas familias. Abraxas les había llevado al mundo muggle con regularidad y ahora podrían encajar sin problemas si quisiesen, para desagrado de su padre. Aunque en realidad no había nada realmente útil e importante que ese idiota pudiera decir. Draco esperaba fervientemente que si alguna vez se le ocurría decir algo como "cuando mi padre sepa esto...", alguien le lanzará una maldición.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente sería Aquila quien lo hiciese. La chica le encantaba encontrar las criaturas más extrañas... y cazarlas. Su hermana ya poseía una impresionante colección de trofeos en un cuarto de la mansión expresamente preparado para ello. Tía Cassie estaba encantada con ella, incluso si Aquila no mostraba ningún interés en cazar muggles ("Hay demasiados muggles, y la verdad es que no son ninguna presa interesante, Tita").

Hoy sería el día en que Harry Potter llegaría al Callejón Diagon. O al menos, él esperaba que fuese el mismo día. La intromisión de su otro yo del futuro podría haber desencadenado la existencia de un efecto mariposa, pero con suerte los principales sucesos permanecerían inalterados. En ese preciso momento, Draco estaba siendo atendido por Madame Malkin, probándose varías túnicas, una tarea ciertamente muy aburrida.

Draco había pensado mucho sobre la forma en que debería aproximarse a Potter y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ir con sumo cuidado con la manipulación encubierta. Su yo del futuro había dejado sumamente claro que necesitaban a un Harry Potter estable e independiente que pudiese pensar por si mismo y estuviese cómodo con sus poderes, pero si él no era lo suficientemente meticuloso, podría fácilmente convertirlo en un Señor Oscuro Potter. Y esa situación sería casi tan mala como la que los planes de Dumbledore habían generado. Y también estaba el hecho de que no podía convertirse en un amigo muy cercano de Potter porque si así fuera, Dumbledore tomaría un interés especial en él, y eso era una posibilidad que había que desechar a toda costa.

Quizás con toda probablidad, Dumbledore sería el hombre más peligroso con el que Draco podría encontrarse en estos momentos. No debido a sus propios conocimientos y poderes mágicos (que eran enormes), ni a su influencia política (que era incluso mayor, si cabe), o a su habilidad para manipular los hechos a su favor (que era igualmente incomparable). No, la verdadera característica de Dumbledore que le hacía tan peligroso era su convicción inquebrantable y sincera de que estaba haciendo lo que era más correcto. No estaba haciendo sus artimañas para cumplir sus fines personales. _Por el bien mayor_ habría sido el lema de Grindelwald, pero había sido Dumbledore quien lo había llevado al extremo. ¿Quién más dejaría adrede a un pequeño en un hogar abusivo y manipular cuidadosamente toda su crianza para crear un mártir que estuviese dispuesto a sacrificarse _por el bien mayor_ del mundo mágico? El hecho de que Harry pudiese volver de entre los muertos fue el resultado de una coincidencia afortunada junto a la absoluta idiotez de Voldemort.

Draco estaba seguro que Dumbledore sentía remordimientos auténticos por las acciones que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco le detenían ni le desviaban de su plan ni lo más mínimo. Aún así, el plan entero era absolutamente estúpido. Fue concebido después de que el Ministerio y Dumbledore estuviesen perdiendo la guerra contra Voldemort, a pesar de que el hombre era un estratega incompetente. Dumbledore se aferró a una interpretación bastante absurda de las palabras de una profecía imprecisa como si no existiera otra alternativa. Demonios, ni siquiera había alguna indicación clara de que ésta se estuviera refiriendo a Voldemort. En ese preciso momento ya existían alrededor de una docena de señores oscuros a lo largo del mundo, intentando tomar el poder de sus respectivos países o invadiendo los países vecinos, y Voldemort era un pequeño pez en comparación con algunos de ellos. Draco sabía por sus recuerdos que nadie trató realmente de derrotar a Voldemort. En su lugar, todos esperaban que alguien llegase y se ocupase del problema. Era absolutamente indignante. Desafortunadamente, por lo que sus recuerdos insinuaban, el futuro sería de lejos mucho peor, y él necesitaría a un Harry Potter en plenas condiciones para que hubiese alguna esperanza de supervivencia.

El repique de las campanillas de la puerta del establecimiento provocó que desviase la mirada hacía ésta. Allí se encontraba un chico más pequeño que él, con gafas y un pelo negro desordenado que miraba todo con curiosidad. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Madame Malkin colocarle en el pedestal junto a él y comenzar a medirlo para sus nuevas prendas.

"_Por Merlín, está llevando prendas que podrían cubrir a una ballena varada. Seguramente para ocultar lo dolorosamente delgado que está. Aquila me mataría si no hago algo al respecto_."

Su hermana pequeña había desarrollado un interés por Harry Potter pero, por lo que él podía constatar, ella no albergaba ninguna fantasía acerca de casarse con él. Era más bien un tipo de curiosidad científica por conocer quien era el chico real detrás del mito. Seguramente también se debía a cierta preocupación por su bienestar. Después de todo, él era un primo de los dos y el futuro Lord de las familias Potter y Black. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si Hagrid no estuviese por ahí. Pero bueno, no tenía ningún sentido quejarse de ello. Había llegado el momento de tomar el primer paso.

"Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. ¿También vas a Hogwarts?"

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Por favor, enviad reviews y contadme que os parece._

_**Nota del traductor:**__ Bueno, como podréis comprobar, ya he terminado el Capitulo 1 (con más retraso del que pensaba, así que os pido disculpas por ello). Espero que os haya gustado y os animo a dejar muchos reviews (cuantos más, mejor; así me animáis a traducir este gran fanfic aún más rápido), a continuar leyendo esta humilde traducción y a interesaros por la historia original de Calanor. Tratare de adelantar lo antes posible la traducción y publicación del Capitulo 2._

_PD: En cuanto a ciertas dudas que tal vez podáis tener sobre ciertos detalles mostrados en el Capitulo 1, quiero aclarar las siguientes dudas mediante la información que Calanor me ha dado tras consultarle estas mismas dudas antes de publicar la traducción:_

_1º) En cuanto a la visión que Abraxas pudo observar tras usar la Legilimancia en la mente de su nieto, esa visión no es la conversación narrada entre los dos Draco al principio del Capitulo 1, que se podría interpretar como un sueño que el anciano Draco mandó al pequeño Draco como una introducción secreta de sus intenciones. Lo que el pequeño afirmó a su abuelo que era la visión y que Abraxas pudo ver fue una memoria falsa creada expresamente por el anciano Draco donde éste, aparentando actuar como el padre de Abraxas (es decir, su propio bisabuelo), le daba unos pocos consejos generales al pequeño (incluido uno explícito donde le pedía al niño que no escuchará nada de lo que dijerá su padre) y luego pasaba a dar su gran discurso en griego antiguo donde narraba la información más sensible; y de esa forma lograba convencer a su abuelo de que era una fidedigna visión propia de los Malfoy (es decir, manifestada por un pariente fallecido para impedir un inminente desastre para un Malfoy) y, por tanto, que hiciera lo que en ella se le recomendaba para así poder alterar el pasado._

_2º) Sobre la mención que se hace sobre la Legilimancia, solo se menciona con el fin de que Abraxas entré en la mente de su nieto y así pueda ver la visión, y no para que Abraxas le enseñe al pequeño aquel complicado arte mental; en cuanto a la Oclumancia, el pequeño Draco está aprendiendo por su cuenta gracias a las instrucciones y consejos del anciano Draco, pero también recibe ciertos consejos y comprobaciones de su abuelo cada cierto tiempo en los próximos años, como parte de su educación a manos de su abuelo. Abraxas no nota nada inusual en la mente del pequeño Draco, asumiendo siempre que lo único que ocurre es que su nieto tiene una cualidad innata para proteger su mente._

_3º) Podréis comprobar que en la versión original de Calanor no viene recogido tan detalladamente la causa de aquella explosión que desintegró al matrimonio Lovegood y dio la oportunidad de que Luna Lovegood pasase a convertirse en Aquila Malfoy, pero el autor me comentó que la verdadera causa fueron aquellos cristales de sangre que quedaron sin utilizar tras el ritual hecho por el anciano Draco y que traspasaron el portal temporal justo antes de que éste desapareciera, y he creído más conveniente incluirlo en mi traducción en vez de señalarlo después de terminar el capitulo. No obstante, como podéis ver, también informó de ello en esta nota del traductor.  
><em>

_4º) He tenido algunas dudas sobre como traducir la palabra Moonsilver al español, ya que por lo que me comentó Calanor, es un término que él decidió crear e introducir en su fanfic, sin ninguna relación con el mundo de Harry Potter. Al principio me decantaba por traducirlo como "platalunar" (la forma en que Moonsilver es traducido al español en las cartas de Magic, la única referencia que he podido encontrar sobre una traducción al español de Moonsilver). Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la definición que Calanor pretendía darle (que él me comentó, pero que he decidido incluir explícitamente en el texto traducido para darle un mayor y mejor contexto) y lo extraño que me sonaba el término "platalunar" para dicha definición, finalmente me decidí a traducirlo como "platalunea", que me parece más adecuado a un material que no es un mineral (si hubiese sido un mineral, seguramente lo hubiese traducido con el sufijo "-ita" característico de los minerales en vez del sufijo "-ea" que he utilizado).  
><em>

_**Saludos a todos y todas.**  
><em>


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría recae únicamente a Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Segundo (2º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

"Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. ¿También vas a Hogwarts?"

"Si. Me llamo Harry." -respondió el chico con gafas.

Antes de que ambos pudieran intercambiar alguna palabra más, Hagrid se entrometió. "Oye, Harry, ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts." Después de que Harry le asintiera, el semigigante abandonó la tienda.

"_Vaya, creo que ya hay un cambio con respecto a mi otra vida. No creo que Hagrid entrase con Harry la primera vez. Pero no importa, es más, podría darme hasta un poco más de tiempo. Me duele el hecho de no poderle revelar casi nada a Harry, pero seguro que Dumbledore examinará su mente en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts._"

"¿Ese no era el guardabosques de Hogwarts?" -preguntó Draco inocentemente, con tal de retomar la conversación.

"Pues si, su nombre es Hagrid."

"He oído hablar de él. Es muy bueno con los animales, pero tiene un pequeño problema en reconocer lo que es peligroso para las personas normales. Supongo que es porque él es tan grande y fuerte, que no habrá muchas cosas que le puedan hacer daño." -esto debería ir mucho mejor que lo que el otro Draco le había dicho-. "¿Sólo te acompaña él?"

"Si."

"_Por Merlín, esto es como sacarse una muela._"

"Pues es extraño. Normalmente es uno de los profesores quien hace la presentación a quienes no están acostumbrados al mundo mágico. Pero bueno, supongo que él está capacitado porque trabaja en Hogwarts. ¿Te ha dado ya el manual introductorio estándar para los nacidos de muggles? ¿O te ha explicado las casas de Hogwarts? ¿O te ha contado como acceder al expreso de Hogwarts?" -preguntó Draco.

En ese momento, Harry pareció sentir curiosidad. "No, no lo ha hecho."

"Bueno, supongo que será su primera vez en introducir a un estudiante nuevo a nuestro mundo, así que es inevitable que cometa algunos errores. Puedes recoger el manual introductorio cuando vayas a recoger tus libros; explica algunos conceptos básicos sobre nuestro mundo, nuestras leyes y costumbres. Aunque tendrás que pedirlo específicamente a uno de los dependientes. El expreso de Hogwarts es el tren que nos recoge en la estación King's Cross de Londres para llevarnos al colegio, que está en Escocia. Se encuentra en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, que se encuentra oculto mágicamente entre los andenes nueve y diez. Sólo tienes que atravesar la barrera. Creo que viene explicado cómo se hace en el manual introductorio, pero he escuchado que mucha gente tiene problemas en atravesarlo." -explicó él pacientemente.

La explicación le ganó una sonrisa de Harry. "Gracias. ¿Y qué son las casas?"

"Los estudiantes en Hogwarts son seleccionados a alguna de sus cuatro casas. Son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin." -Draco hizó una mueca-. "Por favor, no cuentes a nadie lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que la mayoría de los Slytherin y los Gryffindor solo buscan pelearse entre ellos. Esas dos casas parecen tener alguna clase de enemistad histórica, y si te unes a una de las dos, tendrás problemas con la otra. Casi toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Slytherin, pero personalmente espero ingresar en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, aunque a mi padre no lo guste. Los adultos no te dirán como se elige tu casa, pero parecer ser que tú puedes influir en algo. Alguna gente dice que una casa es mejor que las otras, pero en realidad todas son iguales. Depende realmente de lo que tú quieras." -entonces Draco se señaló a si mismo-. "Como ya te habrás podido imaginar, me gusta aprender y explicar las cosas. ¿Qué es lo que considerás más importante para ti?"

Harry vaciló un momento antes de responderle con una única palabra. "Amigos."

"Entonces supongo que Hufflepuff sería la casa correcta para ti; ellos valoran sobre todo cosas como la amistad y la lealtad. Mi prima acaba de graduarse y ella fue una Hufflepuff y ahora está trabajando para llegar a ser una auror, que es una especie de policía mágico. Oh, y no se te ocurra unirte a una casa solo porque un pariente o una persona famosa estuvo allí. Tú eres tú, y no ellos."

Draco nunca se había encontrado realmente con Nymphadora Tonks, pero al escuchar a los adultos lograba mantenerse informado de las cosas. Durante su charla, Madame Malkin ya había terminado con Harry, por lo que el tiempo se estaba acabando. El propio Draco aún necesitaba que le ajustasen algunas túnicas más.

"Por cierto, ¿te gusta el fútbol?" -preguntó Draco.

Harry pareció un poco confundido por la pregunta. "Si, está bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, en el colegio sólo se juega al quidditch, que es el principal deporte del mundo mágico. Se juega con escobas voladoras sobre el aire. Me gusta volar, pero no me gusta el deporte. Si encuentro suficiente gente interesada, quizás podríamos fundar un club de fútbol."

Ante aquella sugerencia, Harry sonrió. "Pensaré sobre ello, pero gracias por la oferta."

Al notar como Hagrid estaba al otro lado del escaparate, sonriendo ampliamente y llevando dos grandes cucuruchos de helado, ya sabía que la conversación había terminado. "Bueno, parece que tu acompañante ha vuelto. Por desgracia, me tengo que quedar aquí hasta que mi padre vuelva. Supongo que te veré en el expreso o en Hogwarts."

Draco observó como Harry abandonaba la tienda con un último saludo dirigido hacia él. En su fuero interno, se encontraba bastante aliviado. El encuentro había ido tan bien como se podía esperar. Con bastante optimismo, lograría evitar que Harry permaneciese completamente ajeno a nuestro mundo. Y si tenía suerte, incluso podría causar que él fuese seleccionado de forma diferente. McGonagall nunca se ocupó realmente de su casa en general, y de Harry en particular; sus obligaciones como subdirectora y su estrecha relación con Dumbledore se interponían en ello. Si era elegido para la casa Slytherin, tendría que hacer frente a un Snape que le odiaba, y el peligro de que él se convirtiera en un futuro señor oscuro tendría muchas más probabilidades de que ocurriese. Las otras dos casas eran realmente la mejor apuesta para él, aunque Draco no creía que Harry tuviese las suficientes capacidades académicas para que le seleccionaran a Ravenclaw.

Al mismo tiempo, Draco había evitado que tomase lugar aquel encuentro preparado con la familia Weasley, haciendo mucho más improbable una amistad con Ronald Weasley. Harry estaría mucho mejor sin aquel vago a su lado, minando su rendimiento. Además, en cualquier caso estaba el hecho de que los Weasley eran unos fervientes partidarios de Dumbledore. Por otra parte, la carrera de quidditch del otro Harry le había granjeado un enorme número de lesiones potencialmente letales, desperdiciando mucho de su tiempo y había provisto otra oportunidad para que le manipulasen. Así que lo mejor sería mantenerle bien alejado de aquel deporte durante el mayor tiempo posible. Además, a Draco no le gustaba realmente el quidditch, y un partidillo de fútbol siempre era divertido en cualquier momento.

No es que nada de estas posibilidades pudiera obstaculizar seriamente los planes de Dumbledore. Draco estaba seguro de que el estimado director no tendría ningún problema en manipular a Harry; después de todo, no necesitaba controlar su día a día. El director mantenía sus planes con la suficiente flexibilidad, pero ahora le sería un poco más difícil ponerlos en práctica. Por lo que el otro Draco había podido descubrir, Dumbledore se contentaría con dejar que Harry viviese su vida mientras monitoreaba su comportamiento mediante el uso ocasional de la Legilimancia u otros medios, como usar sobre él algunos sutiles hechizos de compulsión para dirigirlo hacía una dirección específica cuando lo creyese más oportuno. La mayor parte de la evidente manipulación y acondicionamiento que el muchacho ya había sufrido ya habían ocurrido con los Dursley o sucedería en sólo unos pocos años más, pero ahora no era el momento de hacer algo al respecto. Harry necesitaría un buen y considerable periodo de tiempo sin interrupciones ni supervisión para poder aprender Oclumancia antes de que Draco pudiese llegar a reparar el daño que le habían ocasionado.

"_Vaya, no he dicho nada sobre lo de su ropa o su desnutrición. Entonces será mejor que oculte el encuentro a Aquila. Además, ella no sabe nada del plan y nunca me perdonaría que no me hubiese presentado como su primo._"

"Draco, ¿has terminado?"

La voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había sido imposible librarse de él hoy; después de todo, el hecho de conseguir su primera varita era un evento muy importante. Lucius era un idiota, pero un idiota que tendría autoridad sobre él durante unos pocos años más. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su abuelo no viviría mucho más tiempo y la emancipación sería imposible al principio. Eso significaba que Draco debía mostrar a aquel hombre el debido respeto y mantener agachada la cabeza ante él.

"Si, Padre."

"Entonces vayámonos ya, no tenemos tiempo que perder." -dijo después de despedirse de Madame Malkin con un gesto de la cabeza, Lucius se giró y salió hacía el Callejón Diagon, con Draco siguiéndole detrás suyo.

Los siguientes momentos consistieron en una confusa escena, pero de la que Draco grabaría bastante bien en su memoria. Cuando su padre apenas dio unos pocos pasos sin siquiera molestarse en mirar, de otra puerta cercana salió disparado Arthur Weasley, quien sin darse cuenta del obstáculo que tenía enfrente, no tuvo tiempo ni espacio suficientes para esquivar a Lucius, incluso si alguno de ellos hubiese prestado la suficiente atención de por donde iba. Ambos hombres cayeron, mientras el bastón de Lucius salió disparado hasta golpear a un mago que estaba levitando una pila de cajas llenas de frutas maduras. Lo sorpresivo de aquel golpe causó que el hombre estirase su varita hacia arriba, provocando que aquellas cajas y frutas salieran volando por doquier. Aquellos misiles frutales cayeron por todo el callejón, iniciando otras reacciones en cadena. Una calabaza especialmente madura aterrizó directamente sobre la cabeza de su padre antes de hacerse añicos. Draco jamás habría creído que tales sucesos pudiesen ocurrir fuera de aquellas películas cómicas de los muggles, y sólo pudo observar completamente boquiabierto mientras aquel completo desastre se propagaba con súbita rapidez.

Naturalmente, en lugar de mantener la calma, su padre comenzó a discutir con Arthur Weasley, y pronto otros magos y brujas comenzaron sus propios rifirrafes. Draco decidió alejarse prudentemente de todos ellos en busca de un rincón tranquilo hasta esperar a que todo aquello terminase de una vez por todas.

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny estaba mortificada de la vergüenza. Toda su familia estaba haciendo un lamentable espectáculo del que estaban siendo testigos todos los presentes en el Callejón Diagon, y la voz de su madre ya estaba alcanzando un volumen considerable, asegurándose de que todos los que estuviesen en un radio aún mayor fuesen también conscientes de lo ocurrido y de quién estaba involucrado. Ella era el único miembro de la familia Weasley que no se había arrastrado al calor de la trifulca, alejándose del creciente alboroto. Su padre estaba discutiendo con el señor Malfoy (que aún tenía zumo de calabaza cayendo por su cara y sus ropas), su madre parecía que estaba participando en un concurso de gritos con la señora Flint, Percy y el mayor de los chicos Flint parecían estar a punto de llegar a las manos en cualquier momento, los gemelos tenían su propia discusión privada con una chica que parecía ser también una Flint y con un muchacho que parecía ser su novio, y Ron estaba sumergido en alguna parte de aquella maraña de gente que participaba en aquel caos, puesto que no podía avistarlo. En total, probablemente habría unos treinta adultos y cuarenta y cinco chavales envueltos, pero su familia estaba en el centro del meollo. Oh, como deseaba que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies y se la tragase en ese preciso momento.

Entonces ella divisó a un niño rubio que debía de ser el hijo del señor Malfoy, quien estaba de pie echado a un lado, con la cabeza entre sus manos y murmurando: "Esto no está pasando; esto no puede estar pasando." Después de repetir esas mismas palabras unas pocas veces más, él respiró profundamente y se serenó, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos grises la encontraron, ladeó su cabeza pensativamente por un momento antes de aproximarse hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Ella temió que fuera a unirse a la trifulca, pero aparentemente el chico tenía otras intenciones.

"Hola, soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Eres una Weasley, verdad?" -preguntó él con voz calmada.

"Si, soy Ginny Weasley." -respondió ella.

Él señaló por encima de su hombro a la confrontación. "Parece que no quieres participar en la diversión. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en la heladería de Fortescue hasta que las cosas se calmen? Yo invito."

Ginny sabía que su familia no le gustaría nada que confraternizará con un Malfoy, pero el chico parecía agradable y la verdad es que sería de agradecer tomar una cierta distancia de aquel caos. Además, no sería ella si rechazara la oportunidad de comer helado gratis. Ella se encogió de hombros y contestó. "De acuerdo."

Ni incluso había pasado un minuto cuando ambos se hallaban sentados en una mesa con una vista privilegiada de los sucesos que ocurrían en el callejón y hablaban amigablemente mientras degustaban unos deliciosos helados. Y podían ver como ellos no eran los únicos que estaban observando el impresionante altercado con cierta fascinación.

"Sabes, la escena completa sería divertida si mi padre no estuviera abochornándose a si mismo." -remarcó Draco después de un rato.

Ginny suspiró. "Sé a lo que te refieres. Ninguno de ellos se echa para atrás, ¿verdad?"

"No, y no parece que vaya a suceder pronto. Me pregunto si necesitarán que llamen a los aurores o si las cosas se calmaran por si solas. Pero sin duda, de esto se hablará durante un buen tiempo. No me quiero imaginar lo que los otros chicos de Hogwarts van a decir." -respondió él.

"Desearía poder ir a Hogwarts también." -suspiró ella.

Draco se rió. "Mi hermana pequeña también está igual. No te preocupes, un año no es tanto tiempo."

"Oh, hermano mío, eso solo lo dices porque no estarás sólo en casa, sin nada que hacer." -sonó una voz femenina desde atrás.

Al girar su cabeza, Ginny pudo ver a una chica de su misma edad situada un metro detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados. Incluso si ella no hubiese llamado a Draco como su hermano, estaba claro por el parecido familiar que ella era su hermana.

"Hola Aquila. Permíteme que te presente a Ginny Weasley. Ginny, ésta es mi hermana Aquila."

Después de intercambiar saludos, Aquila se sentó en su mesa.

"¿Qué es lo que hizo ahora nuestro padre? ¿Y cómo ha llegado al tal extremo?" -preguntó Aquila mientras señalaba la gente que aún se encontraba ocupada en la trifulca.

Draco suspiró. "En pocas palabras, no miró por donde iba y chocó con el padre de Ginny. El resto tendría que mostrártelo Abuelo en nuestro pensadero, porque no me creerías si te lo contase. Por cierto, ¿donde están Abuelo y Madre?"

"Estarán aquí muy pronto; creo que sólo querían escoger un baúl, así que decidí adelantarme por mi cuenta en tu busca." -ella lanzó otra mirada a aquel alboroto, que iba calmándose con cierta lentitud-. "Pero ciertamente no esperaba encontrarme con todo esto, ni a ti hablando con un miembro de la familia Weasley. Ya sabes lo que Padre opina sobre ellos. Sin ofender, Ginny."

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "No importa. Si tú escucharás lo que mi familia piensa de todos los Malfoy, de que sois unos fieles seguidores de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis y que os coméis bebes muggles para desayunar todos los días."

"Por supuesto que no lo hacemos; ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que supondría para nuestra presión sanguínea? No, es en la cena cuando nos comemos a los bebes." -bromeó Draco y todos ellos se rieron con ganas.

Aquila supervisó como iba desapareciendo la multitud. "Aunque me gustaría tanto poder continuar con esta conversación con gente inteligente de verdad, me temo que tendremos que partir por caminos separados. Nuestro padre no reaccionaría muy bien si nos viese conversar tan amigablemente, y supongo que pasaría lo mismo con tu familia, Ginny."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Ginny replicó. "Tienes toda la razón. Bueno, gracias por el helado y la compañía, Draco."

Draco hizo un ademán tranquilo. "No hay nada que agradecer. Ha sido un placer. Adios, Ginny."

La niña rubia la observó con una expresión pensativa antes de hablar. "¿Te parecería bien si comenzáramos a ser amigas por correspondencia? Me encuentro a tan poca gente que sea interesante con la que poder conversar. Podría enviarte a uno de nuestros elfos domésticos para enviarte mis cartas y recoger las tuyas. Ninguno de los adultos llegaría a enterarse."

Ginny sonrió tras considerarlo un momento. "Seguro, me gustaría mucho seguir en contacto. ¡Adios!"

Ella abandonó la mesa de la forma más discreta que le fue posible, haciendo un pequeño rodeo por el callejón hasta aproximarse a su madre desde una dirección completamente diferente. Los dos chicos Malfoy habían sido tan agradables, y ella apenas tenía oportunidades de interactuar con otra gente de su misma edad que no fuesen sus hermanos. Ella había albergado originalmente la esperanza de poder ver hoy a Harry Potter, pero ¿cuales eran las probabilidades de que el Niño Que Vivió estuviera por aquí el mismo día que ellos? En su opinión, el hecho de conseguir una amiga por correspondencia le parecía un buen premio de consolación.

En ese preciso instante su madre la localizó. "Ah, estás aquí, Ginny. Me estaba preguntando donde te habías metido."

"Intente alejarme del altercado y estuve al otro lado del callejón, Mamá." -ella mostró a su madre el caldero lleno de algunas de las compras del día, del que se había ofrecido voluntaria para llevarlo porque de alguna forma le hacía sentirse como si fuese realmente a Hogwarts-. "No quería ser golpeada por accidente y tirar nuestras compras al suelo."

Aquel comentario le ganó una palmadita en su cabeza por parte de su madre. "Muy sensata, Ginny. Sinceramente, el descaro que tienen algunas personas. Esos horribles Flint..."

Ginny desconectó del despotrique que lanzaba su madre mientras ambas caminaban con dificultad hasta reencontrarse con los restantes miembros de su familia. Era tan típico de ella hablar largo y tendido sobre las faltas y los defectos de los demás mientras se hacía la inconsciente con los suyos propios. La visita al Callejón Diagon había sido sin ninguna duda mucho más emocionante de lo que había llegado a esperar.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas Malfoy soltó un suspiro después de que Draco abandonase su estudio. El encuentro de su nieto con Harry Potter había sido inesperado, pero no podía criticar a Draco por haber hecho algo al respecto. El muchacho estaba allí, sólo y seguramente Dumbledore habría colocado a un vigilante, además de aquel torpe semigigante. Hagrid era completamente leal al director y la persona ideal si necesitabas una cara amistosa, pero sin duda alguna no era el guardián más atento que se podía encontrar.

El problema era que incluso si pudieran hablar con Harry, ninguno de ellos tenía derecho legal a su custodia. Pollux o Arcturus podrían haber sido capaces de cambiar la situación con el consentimiento del pequeño Harry, pero ya habían muerto y no había forma posible de que él o Cassiopeia pudieran ir contra Dumbledore y el enorme poder político que ostentaba gracias a sus cargos y a su prestigio. Al menos, había sido capaz de averiguar donde el joven Harry Potter había pasado sus últimos diez años de vida, tras haber recibido su varita y, por tanto, ser registrado en el Ministerio, a pesar de haberle costado un buen dineral.

Y pensar que Dumbledore había dejado al crío con muggles, de entre todas las personas posibles. ¡Muggles! Seguro que esa mujer sería su tía materna biológica, pero esa no era la manera apropiada para educar al heredero de una de las viejas familias. No había forma de descubrir lo que el chico sabía, no sabía o cuanto había sido manipulado. Según Draco, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado al mundo mágico, pero su conversación había sido demasiado corta como para poder indagar algo más. Realmente, el hecho de presentarse a si mismo como un posible futuro amigo útil era realmente lo mejor que podía haber hecho Draco. Abraxas estaba realmente orgulloso de sus dos nietos. Y en particular, Draco mostraba una madurez que sobrepasaba con creces la edad que poseía.

"_La necesitará. Sólo tengo dos años más de vida. Con suerte, Lucius no arruinará la familia._"

Realmente era una verdadera lástima que él no pudiera simplemente pasar por alto a Lucius, pero Draco era demasiado joven. Había maneras para realizar una temprana emancipación, pero ninguna que pudiera utilizar con Narcissa y Lucius vivos. Si ya fuese un adulto, podría nombrarle como heredero directo, pero como estaban actualmente las cosas, él se vería limitado por otras cuestiones. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando el anciano pensó en todos los bienes y activos que había atesorado y colocado a buen recaudo. Bienes y activos que Lucius desconocía absolutamente sobre su existencia y así, después de todo, él no sería capaz de desprenderse de todos ellos. La trifulca en el Callejón Diagon le había demostrado una vez más porque no se podía tomar el lujo de confiar en Lucius. Su hijo simplemente era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien. Abraxas sabía que el mismo padecía esas mismas debilidades, pero él si había logrado mantenerlas bajo control.

Bueno, no tenía ningún sentido en seguir preocupándose por ello. Con Draco en Hogwarts, se concentraría en Aquila. Tenía tanto por enseñar y tan poco tiempo para ello.

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco intercambió saludos con la gente que ya conocía mientras se dirigía hacia el expreso de Hogwarts. En realidad, él no había sido especialmente cercano con ninguno de ellos, pero eran los niños con los que se le había permitido tener un contacto bastante regular. Por desgracia, ellos parecieron evolucionar de la misma forma en que aparecían en los recuerdos que el otro Draco había vívido. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle eran los ejemplos perfectos de los problemas originados por la aplicación de la ideología sangre pura en una población muy limitada. El anciano Draco había invertido mucho esfuerzo en sus últimos años, pero finalmente había podido demostrar de manera concluyente que el hecho de casarse únicamente con magos aumentaba efectivamente el potencial mágico de la estirpe conforme transcurría el tiempo, superando en mucho al promedio de los magos y brujas. Desafortunadamente, no se podía afirmar que pasase lo mismo con la inteligencia ni con otros rasgos sumamente importantes.

La muerte de Crabbe en la otra línea temporal era típica para aquellos magos que esas creencias producían: suficientemente poderoso para conjurar un auténtico Fuego Demoníaco, pero demasiado estúpido para reconocer que una habitación atestada de materiales inflamables era uno de los peores lugares donde se podía usar aquel hechizo, sobre todo si seguías encontrándote dentro de esa misma estancia. Y no es que él llegase a poseer la suficiente autodisciplina y la capacidad de concentración para mantenerla bajo control en condiciones de batalla. No, Draco había decidido seguir la filosofía de Tía Cassie: No hay sangre que valga, solo poder. Si una persona tenía el suficiente poder y, lo más importante, la suficiente inteligencia para ejercerlo con eficacia, no importaba mucho realmente quienes fuesen sus padres. No es que fuese una filosofía que su abuelo considerase ideal, pero era una que le parecería ciertamente aceptable.

En esta línea temporal, los dos muchachos parecían haber tomado la decisión de seguir a todas partes a Nott. En opinión de Draco, éste les daba la bienvenida. Claro que siempre había un lugar para la fuerza para todo empleado de un señor oscuro, pero si aquella fuerza era literalmente demasiada estúpida como para poder salir con vida, constituía más bien una carga que una ventaja. El resto de la comitiva de su otro yo no era mucho mejor. Theo Nott era una versión menos quejica y más peligrosa de su antiguo yo, Pansy Parkinson era una tonta de sonrisa boba, Millicent Bulstrode no solo se parecía a un trol, sino que parecía poseer la mente de uno, y así sucesivamente. Las únicas dos personas del potencial grupillo de Slytherin que eran dignos de ser recuperables eran Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass, y eso se debía principalmente al hecho de que sus familias permanecieron neutrales durante la guerra de Voldemort y, por tanto, no les habían adoctrinado a un grado incurable.

Saludando por aquí y por allá, Draco buscaba un compartimiento libre con una buena vista del andén. Había llegado muy temprano, pero era una verdadera necesidad si querías encontrar un buen compartimiento para alojarte en el tren. Finalmente encontró uno de su gusto, donde guardó su baúl y se sentó.

El encuentro con la familia Weasley en el Callejón Diagon de hace un mes había sido toda una sorpresa; estaba seguro de que no había ocurrido en la otra línea temporal. No estaba seguro completamente del porque había decidido acercarse a Ginny. Bueno, la principal razón era que ella no se había comportado como una idiota y era mucho más divertido ver aquel terrible altercado con alguien que tuviese el mismo problema que él: tener familiares verdaderamente imbéciles. Pero también había tenido otra razón, y es que Draco tenía la vaga impresión de que Ginny sería de alguna manera importante en algunos de los futuros acontecimientos que ocurrirían en Hogwarts, pero no estaba seguro.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Al principio no lo había notado, pero las memorias que había recibido estaban incompletas o de alguna manera se habían extraviado durante el proceso. Los sucesos ocurridos durante los años primero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo en Hogwarts le eran más o menos claros, pero sorprendentemente parecía que muy poco había ocurrido durante su tercer año. Bueno, aparte de los dementores y los débiles intentos de su otro yo para que despidieran a Hagrid y ejecutasen a un hipogrifo.

En realidad, él no había recibido memorias completas; de hecho, la mayoría de las lecciones y otros asuntos no habían sido incluidos en primer lugar. Draco pensó que había sido una medida muy sabia por parte del otro Draco. Si no hubiese sido de esa manera, se habría aburrido soberanamente durante toda su etapa estudiantil, y obviamente había supuesto que la cantidad de recuerdos que su antiguo yo había sido capaz de enviarle había sido bastante limitada. Además, él realmente no necesitaba saber lo que había comido durante cada día de su otra vida. La mayoría de sus memorias que había logrado descifrar era una provechosa información abstracta, ideas que de ninguna otra forma podría haber llegado a reflexionar siquiera, materias muy avanzadas que le servirían de mucha utilidad en los años venideros, y los hechos relevantes de los próximos años con suficientes recuerdos para proveerle del suficiente contexto necesario para poder entenderlo, así como toda una serie de planes y sugerencias sobre cómo podría llegar a cambiar las cosas. Algunos contenidos le parecían cosas propias de locos, pero en general ya sabía lo que le depararían los siguientes años.

Eso le condujo al problema que había descubierto. Quizás no había nada realmente importante que hubiese ocurrido en su segundo año, pero también podía haber ocurrido que los recuerdos relacionados con aquel año escolar se hubiesen perdido de alguna manera. Y Draco apostaría todo su dinero por la segunda opción. Oh, él había logrado encontrar ciertos trozos de información sobre diferentes sucesos de aquel año, pero no había sido capaz de ensamblar un relato lo suficientemente coherente. De alguna manera, Ginny había jugado un importante papel durante aquel año y Harry la había rescatado de una amenaza que no podía identificar, pero eso era todo lo que podía ser capaz de averiguar. Bueno, no se podía esperar que una serie de hechizos relacionados con los viajes temporales, que jamás habían llegado a probarse con anterioridad, funcionasen perfectamente al primer y único intento en que lo hacías, puesto que por desgracia, no había posibilidades de hacerlo en una segunda oportunidad.

Entonces de repente se encontró con un rostro familiar que jamás se hubiese esperado encontrar ahí, pasando justo por delante de la puerta de su compartimiento.

"Justin, ¿eres tú?" -preguntó él con sorpresa.

El muchacho se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hasta dirigirse al compartimiento. "¡Draco, viejo amigo! ¿Eres un mago?"

Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Draco mientras se levantaba de su asiento y estrechaba la mano del chaval. "Se puede decir que sí. De hecho, toda mi familia es mágica desde hace generaciones."

Justin se rió. "Eso explica ciertamente algunas peculiaridades tuyas. Mis padres pensaban que tú y tu abuelo sólo eráis un poco excéntricos. Contigo aquí, todo irá mucho mejor con mis padres. Especialmente con mi madre, que quería meterme en Eton."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Seguramente tenemos tanto dinero que nadie se atrevería a llamarnos locos, y creo que lo hago bastante bien, considerando que mi primera visita al mundo muggle fue cuando tenía siete años. Deberías ver como algunos magos se visten."

Draco se había encontrado a Justin Finch-Fletchley y a su familia mientras atendía a una carrera de caballos con su abuelo. De algún modo habían logrado congeniar bastante después de unos pocos minutos de conversación. La familia de Justin era de la alta sociedad, y estaba involucrada en los negocios bancarios. Su abuelo había utilizado convenientemente esta oportunidad de establecer un nuevo contacto de negocios fuera de los canales habituales que los magos utilizaban, y ambas familias habían mantenido el contacto con el paso de los años. Ahora que él sabía lo que tenía que buscar, se encontró con unas pequeñas menciones de Justin en los recuerdos del anciano Draco, pero él nunca prestó mucha atención al chico. Bueno, ya había otra diferencia que añadir a la larga lista.

Ambos continuaron hablando amigablemente hasta que Draco vio como la persona que había estado esperando llegaba al andén. Apresuradamente abrió la ventana y le saludó en voz alta. "¡Oye, Harry! ¡Por aquí!"

El chico con gafas miró alrededor por un momento hasta que le visualizó. Le lanzó un ademán de reconocimiento y fue a entrar al tren por la entrada más cercana. Draco le encontró en la entrada, donde le ayudó a cargar su baúl. Un minuto más tarde se sentaron juntos y continuaron charlando.

"Es una lechuza preciosa." -remarcó Draco.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, su nombre es Hedwig. Hagrid me la regaló por mi cumpleaños."

Un poco más tarde, dos chicas se unieron al compartimiento. Draco las reconoció como Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones. Curiosamente, Harry se presentó únicamente por su nombre. Por desgracia para él, su pelo se le había desplazado un poco, haciendo visible su llamativa cicatriz. Los ojos de las niñas quedaron bien abiertos.

"¿Eres... eres Harry Potter?" -preguntó Susan.

"Si, lo soy." -dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a enrojecerse ante las miradas de las chiquillas. Era el momento apropiado para que él interviniese.

"Sabéis que no es de muy buena educación mirarle boquiabierto de esa manera, y espero sinceramente que nadie quiera echar un vistazo tan cercano a su cicatriz. Ciertamente no querría que me recordaran constantemente algo de lo que no tengo ningún recuerdo, además de la muerte de mis padres." -comentó Draco.

Ahora fue el turno de Susan y Hannah en enrojecerse de vergüenza, pero eso no impidió a los tres ocupantes del compartimento que habían vivido desde siempre en el mundo mágico el lanzar sus miradas hacia Harry, mientras Justin obviamente no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Sabías quién era?" -preguntó finalmente Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Te reconocí de inmediato; después de todo, tu descripción es conocida por todo el mundo mágico. Cuando tu sólo diste tu nombre de pila durante nuestro encuentro en la tienda de Madame Malkin, asumí que no querías ser reconocido y te seguí la corriente. Realmente no te gusta tu fama, ¿verdad?"

Harry bajó la cabeza. "No, la verdad es que no. Ni siquiera sabía de todo esto y la magia hasta que Hagrid me trajo mi carta de Hogwarts por mi undécimo cumpleaños."

Hannah y Susan volvieron a mirarle boquiabierto.

"¿Podría alguien explicarme que es lo que está pasando?" -preguntó Justin, claramente frustrado.

"Bueno, veras, hace unos pocos años hubo un mago muy malo que mató a mucha gente. No como un asesino en serie, sino más bien como el líder enemigo en una guerra civil donde su bando actuaba como unos terroristas. Como el IRA, pero mucho peor. Todos le llaman ahora Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, pero el nombre con el que se hacía llamar era Voldemort." -Susan y Hannah se estremecieron. Draco hizo un gesto hacia ellas-. "Como puedes ver, su nombre sigue inspirando terror incluso entre aquellos que no tienen recuerdos propios de aquella época. No sé si ese era su verdadero nombre, pero a la gente no le gusta si lo pronuncias. Así que si incluso consideras esto como algo tonto, por favor, sé considerado con los sentimientos de los demás y usa el apodo con guión. En cualquier caso, como estaba diciendo, él mató a muchos magos y muggles, pero creo que lo de los muggles fue ocultado bajo la alfombra."

De repente Susan habló. "Él y sus seguidores mataron a toda mi familia. Mis padres, mis abuelos, mis primos, mis tíos y tías, todos asesinados. Ahora sólo quedamos mi tía y yo." -ella volvió a estremecerse cuando terminó de hablar. Hannah la envolvió en un abrazo y le envió una mirada a Draco, como diciéndole de que debería continuar su relato hasta el final.

"Bueno, las cosas estaban realmente mal hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió. Por alguna razón Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis decidió ir personalmente tras los padres de Harry. Su padre era un auror, que es una especie de policía mágico, y luchó contra él en varias ocasiones junto a su mujer, y vivieron para contarlo. Eso provocó que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis les marcará en su lista negra de objetivos para matarlos. Los Potter se escondieron, pero de alguna manera él les encontró. Nadie sabe realmente lo que ocurrió esa noche. El único superviviente fue Harry, pero considerando el hecho de que entonces apenas tenía poco más de un año de edad, es obvio que no puede contar a nadie lo que sucedió realmente. A la mañana siguiente, el Señor Oscuro había desaparecido, sus hechizos desaparecieron y su organización se desintegró, pero los padres de Harry también estaban muertos. Harry obviamente sobrevivió, pero no tengo ni idea de cuanta certeza tiene la versión oficial de los hechos. Parece ser que todo el mundo sabe que él sobrevivió de alguna forma a la maldición asesina, dejándole esa llamativa cicatriz. Lo verdaderamente extraño de todo esto es cómo la gente puede saber eso en primer lugar, puesto que por lo que sé, la maldición asesina no deja secuelas físicas más allá de la propia muerte y Harry desapareció del mundo mágico esa misma noche. La varita de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis jamás fue recuperada, así que ¿cómo la gente puede saber qué hechizos fueron conjurados? En cualquier caso, durante los siguientes años surgieron numerosos cuentos y libros sobre el Niño Que Vivió, haciéndole famoso y reconocible a la vista por cualquier mago y bruja." -concluyó Draco su explicación.

"Entonces, para resumir todo, ¿Harry es una celebridad en el mundo mágico por algo que no recuerda y de la que no le contaron hasta hace muy poco?" -preguntó Justin.

Harry asintió. "Si, he vivido con mis tíos muggles, pero ellos nunca me contaron nada. No les gusta la magia, ni tampoco yo. Siempre pensé que mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico. El relato de Draco es el más detallado que alguien me ha descrito. Bueno, Hagrid me contó algo, pero no tanto. Cuando entré por primera vez en el Caldero Chorreante, casi fui avasallado por los clientes."

"Oh, pobre Harry." -dijeron Hannah y Susan al mismo tiempo, saltando de sus asientos y envolviéndolo en un doble abrazo. Draco notó como Harry se puso rígido al principio, pero lentamente se relajó conforme el abrazo continuaba. Él no había planeado este orden de acontecimientos, pero era mejor que casi todo lo que había esperado que ocurriera. Era el momento de usar esta oportunidad para hacer unos pocos cambios más.

"Harry, habrá mucha gente que solo te vea como el Niño Que Vivió y quiera un trozo de tu fama o del dinero que tus padres te dejaron seguramente. Después de todo, los Potter siempre fueron una familia adinerada. No puedes escapar a tu fama." -Draco compartió una mirada con los demás ocupantes del compartimiento-. Si quieres, podemos ser tus amigos, y para nosotros siempre serás Harry. ¿Verdad?"

Susan asintió y finalmente dejo ir a Harry. "Has hablado como un verdadero Hufflepuff. Estoy de acuerdo." -Hannah y Justin pronunciaron declaraciones similares.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, me gustaría que fuese así."

En ese preciso momento el tren comenzó a moverse, iniciando el trayecto a Hogwarts, por lo que todos tomaron sus asientos. No tomó mucho tiempo a que se abriese de improviso la puerta del compartimiento y apareciese ante ellos un chico pelirrojo de su misma edad. "Todos los demás compartimientos están llenos. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Draco entrecerró sus ojos. "Lo siento, pero como podrás ver, nuestro compartimento ya está lleno." -y era cierto. Con los cinco ya sentados, la capacidad del compartimento ya estaba llena. Pero lo que era más interesante es que siempre había más sitios que estudiantes; el tren siempre se ajustaba mágicamente para acomodar confortablemente a todos los estudiantes. Además, él conocía de sobra a este niño: era Ron Weasley, y por la forma en que miraba a Harry, quedaba bastante claro que en realidad él lo había estado buscando específicamente.

Los recuerdos del otro Draco sobre Ron Weasley habían sido muy extensos, y ninguno de ellos era bueno. Dejando a un lado su personal enemistad que completaba el tradicional antagonismo entre sus respectivas familias, la Comadreja había sido uno de los dos mejores amigos del otro Harry. Y él era uno de los principales motivos por los que Harry no había logrado hacer más amistades en sus inicios en Hogwarts. Ron era un chico glotón, perezoso, celoso y estúpido, y su comportamiento parecía ser contagioso. Y añadiendo a la mezcla que siempre intentaba monopolizar el tiempo de Harry. Draco se preguntaba realmente porque el otro Harry no le abandonó en su cuarto año, puesto que su comportamiento durante todo el Torneo de los Tres Magos había sido completamente inexcusable. Pero no fue así, y tan pronto como el pelirrojo se humilló lo suficiente para disculparse después de la primera prueba, todo quedó olvidado.

Uno de los recuerdos del otro Draco que más apreciaba narraba cómo la vida de Ronald Weasley se hizo añicos a los diecinueve años después de la derrota definitiva de Voldemort. El idiota había usado un encantamiento confundidor sobre su examinador durante el examen práctico de conducir porque era tan vago de aceptar el auténtico veredicto y realizar el esfuerzo de repetir la prueba. Aquel insignificante Confundus se salió completamente de control hasta alcanzar la magnitud de una amplia infracción del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de la Magia, cuya correspondiente investigación trajo a la luz numerosas infracciones adicionales de abuso de autoridad. La gran mayoría de éstas eran de poca gravedad, pero todas juntas metieron a Ron en un grave problema. Al poco tiempo, perdería absolutamente todo: el respeto de sus amigos y su familia, su matrimonio y su trabajo. De hecho, logró esquivar la prisión por muy poco y se dedicó a beber hasta su muerte, ocurrida menos de un año después. Harry quedó libre de toda culpa, pero se vio forzado a dimitir de su puesto como Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Apenás un año y medio después, fue apuñalado hasta la muerte al intervenir en una trifulca de borrachos.

Los recuerdos de aquella época aún le eran bastante borrosos, pero el anciano Draco no fue capaz de alegrarse de ello por mucho más tiempo. Con el Estatuto del Secreto quebrantado irrevocablemente, las relaciones internacionales se desestabilizaron, conduciendo a la aparición de futuros señores oscuros que trataron de dominar el mundo muggle. Un tiempo después estalló la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Bueno, pues en esta línea temporal Draco se aseguraría de mantener a Ronald Weasley lo más lejos posible de Harry Potter como le fuese posible.

"_Por favor, dí o has algo estúpido. Por favor, dí o has algo estúpido._"

Y Ron no le decepcionó. Apuntándole con el dedo, el niño pelirrojo comenzó a hablar. "Siempre podéis echarle a él. He oído hablar de su familia. Fueron de los primeros en volver a nuestro bando después de que desapareciera Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Su padre dijo que había sido hechizado, pero mi padre no se lo cree. Dice siempre que los Malfoy nunca han necesitado una excusa para encaminarse hacia la magia oscura. Pronto descubriréis que algunas familias mágicas son más buenas que otras. No querréis hacer amistad con la persona equivocada. Yo podría ayudaros. Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley." -después de esta declaración, intentó acceder al compartimento, pero fue bloqueado por Harry y Justin.

"Creo que puedo darme cuenta yo solo de cuales son las personas inadecuadas, gracias." -respondió Harry fríamente.

"Te sugiero que te busques tu propio compartimento." -añadió Justin con el rostro bien serio.

Las dos niñas mostraron su asentimiento a lo declarado por los chicos, y tras ver aquel frente unido contra él, la Comadreja titubeó. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el compartimiento mientras murmuraba: "Estáis locos. Todos vosotros."

Justin dejo escapar un suspiro cuando se volvió a sentar. "Tengo que decir que fue incómodo, amigo. ¿De qué estaba hablando, Draco?"

Esta era una cuestión crucial. El cómo la respondiera conformaría sus relaciones por los años venideros. Comenzó a responder con cierta vacilación. "Es complicado. Mi padre estaba entre los seguidores de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, pero en su juicio fue absuelto de todos los cargos tras alegar que estaba bajo una maldición que impedía su libre albedrío. Hubo muchos casos similares; de hecho, que desaparecieran todos esos hechizos controladores fue la primera señal de que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis había desaparecido. El problema es que no hay forma de comprobar realmente si esto es cierto en los casos individuales. De entrada, no soy muy cercano a él, y el no habla de ello, pero hay rumores de que efectivamente fue un auténtico seguidor de él. Rumores que fueron esparcidos principalmente por los enemigos políticos de mi familia, lo que emborrona aún más todo el asunto. Y no es necesario que os diga que los Weasley pertenecen a una facción política diferente, además de que existe un antagonismo histórico entre ambas familias que dura ya varias generaciones. Solo puedo deciros con absoluta sinceridad que ni yo ni mi abuelo podríamos jurar lealtad a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Por desgracia, no puedo hablar por mi padre ni por otras personas emparentadas con mi familia. Solo puedo decir que no soy mi padre ni comparto sus creencias. Además, si fuese un purista de la sangre como Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, no sería amigo de Justin y su familia desde hace años. Espero que nosotros podamos ser amigos a pesar de esto. Después de todo, nadie puede escoger a sus parientes."

Draco vio estremecerse a Harry con satisfacción. Aquel último comentario le había tocado de lleno. Sabía que sus tíos eran como una versión muggle de los mortífagos que sólo les faltaba el apoyo organizativo de más simpatizantes para volverse violentos.

Harry tendió su mano. "No te puedo hacer responsable por las acciones que tu padre u otros podrían haber hecho. Nadie debería responsabilizarse por las acciones de otros."

Sonriendo, Draco estrechó la mano tendida. Los otros ocupantes del compartimiento expresaron sentimientos similares a los manifestados por Harry. No había estado en sus planes el conseguir ser tan cercano a Harry de aquella forma tan rápida, pero no era como si pudiese controlar cada pequeña acción del mundo. No obstante, si lograsen ser seleccionados a la misma casa, las cosas se le podrían poner bastante dificiles, teniendo en cuenta el posible escrutinio que Dumbledore haría sobre Harry y su entorno más cercano.

Ellos continuaron hablando sobre otros temas, pero sin tocar otros asuntos realmente serios. Así continuaron hasta que se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del compartimento y ésta se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico con la cara redonda.

"Disculpad." -dijo él-. "¿Habéis visto un sapo?" -cuando ellos negaron con la cabeza, él se lamentó-. "¡Lo he perdido! Siempre se me está escapando."

"¿Has preguntado a un prefecto o a uno de los alumnos mayores para que te ayuden?" -preguntó Draco-. "Hay hechizos para encontrar y convocar objetos y cosas, así que ellos podrían ayudarte a encontrarlo."

El niño asintió antes de abandonar el compartimento. "Gracias, no pensé en eso."

Cuando la bruja con el carrito de golosinas llegó, ellos juntaron su dinero para comprar un poco de todo. Draco tuvo suerte con su porción de las grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, pero Justin, Harry y Hannah no fueron tan afortunados. Susan se refrenó sabiamente de comer alguna de ellas. A continuación, la conversación viró hacia las casas de Hogwarts.

"Susan y yo esperamos entrar en Hufflepuff. Hemos sido amigas desde siempre, y no nos asusta el trabajo duro." -dijo Hannah.

Susan asintió, estando de acuerdo con su amiga. "Si, mi tía fue de Hufflepuff y sigue manteniendo el contacto con sus amigos del colegio. Si lo que buscáis es amistad y lealtad, Hufflepuff es vuestra casa ideal."

Justin y Harry no manifestaron ninguna preferencia, pero Draco abogó por Ravenclaw.

"¿Por qué quieres estar ahí, viejo amigo?" -preguntó Justin con curiosidad.

"Es simple, tienen una biblioteca privada en su torre." -respondió el rubio, provocando las carcajadas de todos. Cuando las risas amainaron, él continuó explicándose-. "Es sólo que me gusta aprender y estudiar, y temo la reacción de mi padre si acabase en Gryffindor o en Hufflepuff. Tiene ciertos prejuicios tontos contras esas casas. Slytherin es lo que realmente se espera de mi, pero creo que podría ser capaz de venderle Ravenclaw con los argumentos correctos. Además, podemos seguir en contacto incluso si somos seleccionados a casas diferentes, pero no sería tan fácil."

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Draco se preguntaba cuantos niños vivirían normalmente por aquí pero que se veían obligados a trasladarse a Londres con tal de tomar el tren tanto para ir a Hogwarts como para volver a sus hogares. Cuando ellos fueron conducidos a los botes que debían utilizar los alumnos de primer año, de alguna manera Draco se separó de sus amigos, para acabar compartiendo un bote con Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger de entre todas las personas posibles. Fue entonces cuando llegó a notar otro cambio.

Esta Hermione parecía diferente de aquella sabelotodo insufrible que había sido testigo en los recuerdos de la otra línea temporal. La niña parecía tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en sus ojos había una mirada calculadora que parecía fuera de lugar en una niña normal de once años de edad.

"_Me preguntó que podría haber causado este cambio. La otra Hermione era extremadamente inteligente en algunas cosas, pero extremadamente estúpida en otras._"

En el futuro alternativo, ella comenzó a ser conocida como la bruja responsable del genocidio de los elfos domésticos. Quizás fue la única erradicación de una especie consciente en toda la Historia cuyo origen procedía de un intento para ayudar a la mencionada especie. Cuando todo el mundo mágico británico se desplomó tras el escándalo del Confundus de su marido y la muerte de Harry, ella pudo ver como todos sus esfuerzos por la libertad de los elfos domésticos se iban a la mierda por asociación y decidió recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Nadie descubrió lo que ella había hecho exactamente pero antes de que ella pasase a la clandestinidad, de alguna forma todas las conexiones mágicas entre los elfos domésticos y las familias mágicas que los poseían fueron quebradas de forma forzada y su restitución comenzó a ser imposible de realizar por todo el mundo. Además del hecho de que la gran mayoría de los elfos domésticos no querían realmente ser libres, la otra Hermione había pasado por alto un pequeño pero vital dato a tener en cuenta: los elfos domésticos necesitaban una conexión con una familia mágica para sobrevivir a largo plazo y poder procrear. Algunos lugares de gran poder mágico como Hogwarts podían sustituir ésta bajo determinadas circunstancias, pero las acciones de la otra Hermione lo hicieron imposible de realizar. Dos años después, el último elfo doméstico había muerto. Después de todo, ellos formaban una pequeña población centrada en las islas Británicas y en otros países europeos; en otras partes del mundo tenían sus propias clases de sirvientes domésticos mágicos.

Draco conversó un poco con ellos, y por lo que pudo deducir, al menos Neville continuaba teniendo aquella personalidad tan tímida. Por otra parte, la travesía en bote fue genial y sin duda Hogwarts era un espectáculo verdaderamente impresionante para la vista. Durante su espera en la antecámara, se podía escuchar como la Comadreja hacía algunos comentarios estúpidos sobre como luchar contra un trol mientras algunos fantasmas traspasaban las paredes de piedra. Con la mente ausente, Draco notó como Hermione estaba tratando de calmar a un nervioso Neville, pero su atención la tenía enfocada principalmente en su Oclumancia. No tenía ninguna idea de si podría engañar al Sombrero Seleccionador, pero haría todo lo posible por intentarlo. Después de todo, no se podía saber donde aquel objeto tenía situado su cerebro.

Finalmente McGonagall les contó que formaran una hilera y les condujo al Gran Comedor. Como la vista del castillo, aquello era verdaderamente impresionante. El techo encantado era una auténtica obra maestra de la magia. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo delante de ellos, manteniendo un gran rollo de pergamino en las manos.

"Cuando os llame por vuestro nombre, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen." -dijo ella. "¡Abbot, Hannah!" -la chica de cara sonrosada con trenzas rubias dio un traspie al salir de la hilera; se puso el sombrero, que cayó justo debajo de sus ojos, y se sentó. Después de un rato, el sombrero gritó "¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

Los ocupantes de la mesa que se encontraba justo a la derecha de ellos vitorearon y aplaudieron mientras Hannah fue a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Draco vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludándola alegremente.

"¡Bones, Susan!" ¡HUFFLEPUFF!" -gritó de nuevo el sombrero, y Susan corrió a sentarse junto a Hannah.

"¡Boot, Terry!" "¡RAVENCLAW!" -la mesa situada justo inmediatamente a su izquierda fue la que estalló en aplausos en esta ocasión; varios Ravenclaw se levantaron y estrecharon la mano de Terry mientras éste se les unía.

Mandy Brocklehurst también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Lavender Brown fue la primera nueva alumna de la casa Gryffindor, y la mesa más alejada a su derecha estalló en vitores; Draco pudo ver a los gemelos Weasley silbando.

A continuación Millicent Bulstrode fue seleccionado como la primera Slytherin del curso.

"¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

Parecía que todas sus nuevas amistades terminarían alojados en Hufflepuff. No se había producido ninguna sorpresa hasta ahora.

No obstante, eso cambió cuando Hermione Granger se colocó el sombrero bajo su cabeza. Le tomó varios minutos y parecía que la niña estaba discutiendo con el sombrero, pero el objeto finalmente gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

A Neville no le tomó tanto tiempo como ocurrió en la otra línea temporal para ser también seleccionado para Gryffindor.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Draco. Caminó hacia adelante de una manera que él esperaba que pareciese normal y se colocó cuidadosamente el sombrero sobre su cabeza mientras se concentraba en utilizar su Oclumancia especializada en el engaño.

"Mmm..." -dijo una vocecita en su oído-. "Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de astucia, por lo que veo. Tampoco te falta coraje o lealtad a los amigos y familiares. Hay talento. ¡Santo cielo! No he visto tal sed de conocimientos desde hace generaciones. Eso si que es interesante..."

Draco podía realmente sentir como el sombrero hurgaba por su mente, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado la parte protegida de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. "_Preferiría Ravenclaw, si no te importa._"

"Con que no quieres entrar en Slytherin, como casi toda tu familia, ¿eh?" -dijo la vocecita-. "¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser grande, sabes. Todo está en tu cabeza, y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacía la grandeza. No hay duda de ello, no. Bueno, si estás seguro, sera mejor que seas... ¡RAVENCLAW!"

Después de que el sombrero gritase el nombre de su nueva casa, Draco se quitó el sombrero con calma y caminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Recibió algunos aplausos, pero no tantos como los demás. Con un saludo con la cabeza hacia sus nuevos compañeros de casa, se sentó para observar la Selección con interés mientras observaba la Gran Mesa desde el rabillo del ojo.

"_Severus parece sorprendido; apuesto que pensaba que acabaría en Slytherin. Los otros no han reaccionado de ninguna manera._"

Draco no era muy allegado a su padrino. A su abuelo no le gustaba el hombre y mantenía su contacto al mínimo que se pudiese considerar apenas como cortés. En secreto, Draco estaba de acuerdo con él. Severus Snape no era un buen hombre, y Draco estaba muy seguro de que si no se hubiese visto atrapado entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, él mismo habría tratado de convertirse en un señor oscuro en algún otro país más pequeño. Con total seguridad, ninguna persona cuerda le dejaría estar cerca de niños influenciables, y el actual hecho de dejarle educar era una simple locura. Oh, seguro que él era un maestro de pociones muy capaz, además de ser un mago excepcional en general, pero también era un sádico, lo que lo hacía completamente inadecuado para ejercer la enseñanza. El autoaprendizaje era el único camino para aprender algo de verdad; las clases de pociones solo eran buenas para conseguir alguna experiencia práctica. El número de estudiantes que superaban el TIMO de Pociones había decrecido considerablemente desde que él se ocupó de la asignatura, por lo que se privaba al país de muchos futuros sanadores, entre otras profesiones importantes que requerían un EXTASIS en Pociones. La mayoría de los alumnos no pertenecientes a Slytherin se veían obligados a contratar tutores privados después de terminar el colegio si querían trabajar en esos puestos de trabajo. Además, la casa Slytherin degeneró tanto durante su tutelaje que se convirtió en un verdadero pozo de formación para los puristas de sangre, de los cuales surgieron muchos nuevos mortífagos, mientras se incrementaba el antagonismo con los Gryffindor. El antiguo jefe de la casa Slytherin, Horace Slughorn, podría tener sus propios fallos, pero jamás hubiese permitido tal grado de abusos como había hecho Snape.

Y eso sin tener en cuenta los otros problemas del hombre. Había matado y violado con total regocijo mientras era un mortífago y sólo llegó a detenerse cuando el objeto de su amor obsesivo, Lily Potter, comenzó a ser un objetivo de su amo. Si hubiese sido un mejor hombre, Draco podría sentir compasión por su situación entre los dos bandos, pero Snape había elegido su propio camino. La única razón por la cual seguía ahí y no se estaba pudriendo en una celda de Azkaban como sus demás compañeros era que Dumbledore no había querido perder a su propio mortífago, por lo que le protegió de todas las consecuencias de sus acciones. Era bastante desconcertante ver como algunos problemas de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico en general nunca se abordaron simplemente porque Dumbledore declaraba que todo estaba bien, y sus aliados políticos lograban mantenerlo todo en secreto, bien oculto bajo la alfombra.

El otro Draco fue muy cercano a Snape desde muy joven, y se deleitaba en su tormento hacia Harry, pero desde la distancia y la experiencia que daba más de cien años de vida, aquello le parecía verdaderamente idiota e infantil, una opinión que el actual Draco compartía por completo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que actuar como un pésimo matón escolar.

Le pareció que había transcurrido más tiempo del que realmente había pasado, pero finalmente había llegado el turno de Harry para ser seleccionado. Mientras Harry se dirigía hacia el sombrero, el Gran Comedor se llenó rápidamente de susurros y murmullos de los estudiantes.

"Ha dicho Potter." "Es Harry Potter." "El Niño Que Vivió."

"_Cualquiera pensaría que Harry es un animal exótico cuando todo el mundo estira el cuello con tal de conseguir echar un mejor vistazo de un niño de once años._" -reflexionó Draco.

La selección de Harry fue de hecho la más larga de todos los nuevos alumnos, mientras Draco cruzaba los dedos, esperando que su plan llegase a buen puerto. Entonces, de repente, el sombrero gritó "¡HUFFLEPUFF!" y la mesa correspondiente estalló en fuertes vitores. Draco notó las miradas de sorpresa sobre muchos rostros, pero al menos Dumbledore nunca perdió su cara de póquer. Cuando Harry llegó a la mesa de su nueva casa, Justin inmediatamente le dejo un hueco libre entre él y Hannah.

"_¡Si! La operación Mantener a Harry fuera de Gryffindor ha sido un completo éxito._"

Cuando el resto de los nuevos alumnos fueron seleccionados, Dumbledore realizó sus estúpidos anuncios y comunicó que el corredor del tercer piso estaba prohibido, y entonces el banquete de bienvenida dio inicio. Draco conversó un poco con sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Terry Boot, Stephen Cornfoot y Michael Corner eran de sangre pura, Anthony Goldstein era mestizo, y Kevin Entwhistle era un nacido de muggles, aunque eso no le importase realmente a Draco. Por el lado de las chicas, Padma Patil y Morag MacDougal eran de sangre pura; Sue Li, Mandy Brocklehurst y Lisa Turpin eran mestizas. El otro Draco nunca prestó mucha atención a los Ravenclaw, por lo que no tenía ninguna noción preconcebida sobre ninguno de ellos. Al menos, Stephen y Morag los conocía de antes, puesto que su abuelo era un buen amigo del tío-abuelo de Morag y hacía negocios con el padre de Stephen.

Después de que terminase el banquete, fueron conducidos a la torre de Ravenclaw y les explicaron sobre el inteligente acertijo que hacía de contraseña para la entrada a la sala común. Draco consideró esta forma de entrar un tanto estúpida, puesto que cualquiera que tuviese un poco de cerebro podría ser capaz de acceder a la sala común. El profesor Flitwick les dio su discurso introductorio y los prefectos se presentaron. Un poco más tarde, Draco ya se hallaba tumbado sobre su nueva cama en el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año de Ravenclaw, pensando sobre el día que había transcurrido.

Todo había ido mucho mejor de lo que realmente había esperado que ocurriera. Lo primero que tendría que hacer mañana por la mañana sería escribir una carta a su familia. Esperaba que su selección en Ravenclaw cayese bien en casa. Aunque no es que hubiese alguna forma que pudiese cambiarlo. Draco consideró brevemente la locura de dejar que un artefacto con una edad de más de un milenio y que poseía encantamientos indescifrables decidiese tanto sobre las vidas de los pequeños. Si fuese su responsabilidad, simplemente agruparía a los nuevos estudiantes al azar o eliminaría la división que suponían las casas. Continuaba contemplando el asunto cuando el sueño le abrumó y finalmente le dominó.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas cuidadosamente cogió la carta de la lechuza que obviamente pertenecía a Hogwarts. Había interrumpido la comida de todos, pero el tiempo encajaba con su envío a una temprana hora de la mañana desde Escocia. La carta era de esperar, y se preguntaba para que casa había sido seleccionado su nieto. Tras desplegar el pergamino, comenzó a leerlo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?" -preguntó Narcissa.

El anciano se rió antes de pasarle la carta sin leer nada más que el primer párrafo. "Parece que la naturaleza estudiosa de Draco fue más fuerte que la tradición familiar. Podemos contar a un nuevo Ravenclaw entre nosotros. El último que hubo en la familia fue mi tía-abuela Priscilla. Draco escribe que el sombrero dudaba entre mandarlo a Slytherin o a Ravenclaw, pero que al final se impuso su amor por los libros y el conocimiento."

Lucius pareció refunfuñar por lo bajo, pero al final a Abraxas no le importaba mucho en que casa había entrado Draco. Era cierto que los Malfoy tradicionalmente eran Slytherin, pero la casa Ravenclaw era completamente aceptable. Además, la sobrina-nieta de su gran amigo Alan MacDougal también había terminado allí. En su momento Abraxas había considerado establecer un acuerdo de compromiso entre ella y Draco, pero antes quiso hablarlo personalmente con su nieto, y tras escuchar los argumentos de Draco, renunció a tal idea. Era bastante probable que la situación política cambiase mucho en los próximos años, y no sería adecuado apostar por el caballo perdedor. Alan lo comprendió perfectamente, pero Lord Parkinson no fue muy discreto en su decepción. Estaba seguro que Lucius estaba a favor de la posibilidad de comprometerlo con su hija, pero Abraxas no veía como una buena idea el hecho de emparentar con otra familia que había apoyado fervientemente a Voldemort. Abraxas intentaba todo lo posible para colocar a la familia en una posición más neutral y aquello hubiese sido un gran revés para sus propósitos.

Las carcajadas de Narcissa interrumpieron sus pensamientos. "Oh, vaya. Harry Potter fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff."

Abraxas arqueó una ceja tupida. "¿De verdad? Habría esperado que estuviese en Gryffindor. Parece que vuestro hijo no es el único que ha roto la tradición familiar."

"Escribe que en realidad compartió un compartimiento con Harry, la chica de los Bones y otros chiquillos. Todos los demás fueron a Hufflepuff. Él cree que Harry quería seguir a la mayoría de sus nuevos amigos." -Narcissa continuó leyendo-. "Si le es posible, tratará de mantener el contacto con Harry y los demás, pero al estar en casas distintas no le será fácil." -leyó ella, para a continuación volver a reírse a carcajadas de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido, querida?" -preguntó Lucius.

Narcissa se tomo un tiempo en poder calmarse del todo y limpiarse algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado. "Parece que el hijo más joven de Arthur Weasley entró en su compartimiento durante el viaje en tren para congraciarse con Harry. Draco le llama "la Comadreja" en su carta, y su intento fracasó espectacularmente. De alguna manera se las arregló para alinear en contra suya, no solo a Harry, sino también a Susan Bones y al resto de sus amigos. Al parecer hizo algunos comentarios sobre cómo nuestra familia era malvada y oscura en su mente Weasley de miras estrechas y sugirió a los otros que echaran a nuestro hijo del compartimiento para hacerle sitio a él. No es necesario decir que Draco dio la vuelta a la discusión y convenció a todos los demás de su punto de vista."

Lucius sonrió satisfecho ante esto, como si fuese su propio éxito. "Supongo que a pesar de todo, todavía tiene mucho de Slytherin en su interior."

Después de que ella terminase de leer la carta, en el rostro de Narcissa se mostró como fruncía el ceño. "Draco escribe que Dumbledore ha informado a todos que el corredor del tercer piso está prohibido, y que cualquier estudiante que pase por ahí le aguarda una dolorosa muerte."

"¿A qué estará jugando ahora ese viejo chiflado?" -exclamó Lucius.

Habría muchas cosas en las que Abraxas y su hijo no estaban de acuerdo, pero su aversión hacia Albus Dumbledore no estaba entre ellas.

"Draco no lo sabe, pero tratará de investigar más de una manera discreta, en caso de que se le presente la oportunidad." -comentó Narcissa.

"Está bien que sea cuidadoso. Dumbledore podría estar loco, pero sigue siendo un hombre muy peligroso. Dudo que pudiésemos hacer algo incluso si metiese una acromántula u otra criatura peligrosísima al castillo. No obstante, traeré esto a la próxima reunión del Consejo Escolar. El heredero de los Longbottom acaba de ingresar en Hogwarts, y sé de buena tinta que Augusta es muy protectora con él." -dijo Abraxas pensativamente. Entonces miró a su nuera-. "¿Has terminado con la carta? Quisiera mostrársela a Aquila antes de enviársela a Cassiopeia."

Narcissa le devolvió la carta. "Todavía estará durmiendo. Creo que se quedó despierta toda la noche por si Draco enviaba una carta anoche. Ella ya echa de menos a su hermano mayor."

Abraxas se rió. "Ah, quien fuera joven de nuevo. Y pronto ella también se marchará a Hogwarts. Ahora, si me disculpáis."

Dejando atrás su plato vacio, Abraxas se dirigió a su estudio. Una vez allí, duplicó la carta con un hechizo sobre un idéntico pedazo de pergamino al original, encendió una vela y colocó el original cuidadosamente por encima de la llama sin que ésta prendiese el pergamino. Después de unos pocos momentos, se hizo visible una tinta que anteriormente había estado invisible al ojo humano sobre la otra cara de la carta. Él y Draco estaban bastante seguros de que el correo estaba siendo controlado de alguna forma, y había cosas que nadie salvo Abraxas podía llegar a saber. Casi todas las formas mágicas de escritura invisible podían ser detectadas, pero no pasaba lo mismo con los simples métodos muggles para hacer la escritura invisible. El zumo de limón era fácil de conseguir, y después de aplicarle un poco de calor se hacía visible. Naturalmente, el mensaje estaba codificado con una clave que sólo él y Draco conocían.

Abraxas frunció el ceño cuando leyó el mensaje, ya descodificado. Draco no estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que Harry había sido maltratado por sus parientes muggles. Su vestimenta seguía estando mal ajustada y parecía desnutrido. Desafortunadamente no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer sobre ello, al menos de forma directa. Abraxas había comenzado a investigar cuidadosamente el vecindario donde vivía la familia muggle de Harry. La primera cosa que descubrió fue una gran red de sensores. Había mucho más detectores mágicos en aquella zona de lo normal, y eso provocó que abortase su investigación. Si intentaba ir más lejos, Dumbledore seguramente llegaría a enterarse de sus intenciones.

En cambio, otras porciones del mensaje eran más alegres. Abraxas soltó unas risas cuando leyó que Justin Finch-Fletchley era un mago. Eso ciertamente explicaba el extraño comportamiento de la familia durante los últimos meses. De repente, a Abraxas se le ocurrió una idea. Si él no podía descubrir más cosas sobre los parientes de Harry a través de los métodos mágicos, podría hacerlo por los métodos muggles. Algunos de sus conocidos seguramente tendrían los contactos correctos para hacer una discreta investigación.

Asintió para si mismo. Si, sería una buena manera de descifrar los secretos de las extrañas acciones de Dumbledore con respecto al último de los Potter.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:**__ Gracias por los reviews, chicos. Este capitulo ha sido muy rápido de escribir. El próximo seguramente me tomará más tiempo._

_**Nota del traductor:**__ Bueno, como podréis comprobar, ya he terminado con el Capitulo 2. Espero que os haya gustado y animo a todos los que estéis interesados en esta humilde traducción a que escribáis reviews, comentando vuestra opinión sobre la historia, ya sea positiva o negativa (por ejemplo, a los que les guste los personajes de Ron y Hermione, me imagino que comenzareis a escribir reviews muy críticos por el destino que les aguarda en la línea temporal del canon de la saga HP)._

_Tratare de traducir y publicar el Capitulo 3 en el menor tiempo que me sea posible._

_PD: En cuanto a ciertas dudas que tal vez podáis tener sobre algún que otro detalle mostrado en el Capitulo 2, quiero aclarar la siguiente que seguro que os estaréis preguntando mediante la información que Calanor me ha confirmado tras consultarle esta misma duda por medio de un review cuando publicó en su momento este capitulo en la versión original:_

_Algunos os estaréis preguntando como es posible que el joven Draco no tenga los recuerdos del segundo año del anciano Draco, si tiene sus recuerdos de los años primero, tercero (al menos recuerda todo el lío de Buckbeat y Hagrid), cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo. Quizás estaréis pensando en que hubo problemas con esas memorias concretas (y posiblemente ocurrió lo mismo con otras) cuando el anciano Draco se las envió por medio de aquel portal temporal que creó. Pues en realidad si que las recibió, según me contó Calanor. No obstante, el anciano Draco no predijo el siguiente orden de acontecimientos:_

_- El anciano Draco nunca consideró la posibilidad de que su yo más joven desease un hermano o una hermana y expresará tal deseo; su propia infancia había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo (cuando sucedió el ritual, aquel Draco tenía 140 años de edad) que calculó mal algunos de los pequeños efectos secundarios de modificar la mente del pequeño Draco._

_- Luego, incluso aunque hubiese previsto tal reacción de su yo más joven, el anciano Draco jamás se hubiese esperado que Abraxas llegase a tomar seriamente en consideración el deseo de su entonces único nieto;_

_- Y por último, no previó que la anomalía temporal creada por los cristales de sangre que traspasaron accidentalmente el portal temporal justo antes de que se cerrase produjera aquella terrible explosión mágica que acabó con la vida del matrimonio Lovegood, dejando disponible a la pequeña Luna para la maquinación de Abraxas de obtener una nueva nieta._

_- Por tanto, cuando Abraxas insertó las memorias falsas en las mentes de sus familiares y sirvientes para explicar la existencia de Luna Lovegood como Aquila Malfoy, él modificó, sin darse cuenta de ello, algunos de los recuerdos que el anciano Draco había enviado a su yo más joven a través de ese portal temporal._

_**Saludos a todos y todas.**  
><em>


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Tercero (3º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

La Historia de la Magia que enseñaba el profesor Binns era una completa abominación. Cómo alguien podía convertir esa maravillosa asignatura tan interesante en una monótona pesadilla inductora del sueño y que todavía se le llamase profesor, Draco no lo sabía. Y el hecho de utilizar _Una Historia de Magia_ de Bathilda Bagshot como material de lectura requerida para los alumnos de primer año era cómo echar sal sobre una herida. Aquel libro mezclaba hechos auténticos con mitos y mentiras rotundas en un verdadero revoltijo desordenado. Al menos ahora entendía porque el otro Draco apenas había incluido algún recuerdo de esta asignatura. Él simplemente había conseguido apuntes de algunos alumnos mayores.

"_Entonces eso significa que en algún momento alguien debió quedarse despierto durante sus lecciones para poder escribir esos apuntes. Me pregunto quien sería._"

Cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor, Draco vio que su profesor fantasmal ya había logrado mandar a casi toda la clase a los brazos de Morfeo. Los pocos estudiantes que no habían sucumbido aún al poder soporífero de la voz monótona y aburrida de Binns estaban mirando al vacío con los ojos vítreos.

Las únicas excepciones parecían ser él mismo y Morag MacDougal, que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo. Precisamente aquella chica con los rizos cobrizos estaba leyendo atentamente un libro sin prestar ninguna atención a su profesor desde el primer momento. Si Draco no supiese que era algo completamente imposible, hubiera dicho que ella había nacido con un libro en sus manos. Al propio Draco le gustaban los libros, pero Morag lo llevaba a un nivel totalmente diferente. Aparentemente ella no paraba de leer; las únicas ocasiones en las que ella no leía era durante las clases y cuando ella dormía, y Draco no estaba muy seguro de la última opción. De hecho, Morag parecía considerar a los profesores como molestias que la detenían de proseguir cosas realmente importantes, como mejorar su conocimiento literario. Ella le había dado por pasar el rato con Draco y decidió asociarse con él en clases desde su segundo día. Según ella, las otras cuatro compañeras de primer año eran demasiado locuaces para su gusto y, de todas maneras, ella parecía ser el verso suelto. Apenas hablaba a menos que se le requiriera, pero cuando decía algo, siempre era digno de escucharlo.

Draco tenía una relación amable con todos sus compañeros, pero ellos eran tan infantiles. Terry Boot, Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein parecían estar formando una amistad como la que tuvieron en la otra línea temporal, mientras que Stephen Cornfoot parecía estar haciendo lo mismo con Draco. Kevin Entwhistle era más bien un solitario y a veces acompañaba al grupo de Draco y en otras a los otros chicos, mientras que las cuatro chicas restantes permanecían juntas. Todo aquello no era nada exclusivo ni final, pero para una persona observadora era claramente visible como se desarrollarían los grupos.

La lección estaba comenzando a ser cada vez más aburrida, si es que eso era posible. En un esfuerzo por mantenerse distraído, renunció a seguir tomando notas y se inclinó hacia Morag. "¿Cómo puedes arreglártelas para mantenerte lo suficientemente despierta para leer? ¿No sería mejor que tomases apuntes?"

Morag levantó la mirada y apuntó a su libro. "Binns está recitando literalmente la versión comentada de _Los verdaderos hechos históricos del Mundo Mágico_. Hasta ahora no ha cambiado ni una sola palabra, y francamente, leer su discurso es de lejos mucho más interesante que escucharselo."

"Oh, pues es un buen descubrimiento. Ya había comprobado la versión normal del libro en la lista, pero había notado algunas diferencias. Gracias."

"No hay de qué. En la biblioteca hay escondidas varias docenas de copias del libro en alguno de sus trasteros. Supongo que cambiaron la lista de libros para que la gente tratase realmente de prestar atención a Binns. Le pregunté a la señora Pince porque había reconocido un pasaje la semana pasada y no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte." -le susurró Morag y regresó a su lectura.

Bueno, aquello cambiaba las cosas. Ya no tendría que prestar atención a Binns con tal de coger apuntes para su asignatura. Quizás podría usar ese tiempo en trabajar en su Oclumancia y ordenar sus memorias; sólo tendría que traerse otro libro a la próxima clase.

La primera semana había transcurrido tan bien como había esperado. Herbología, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Astronomía eran interesantes, característica que desgraciadamente no se podía decir de Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Era cierto que Quirrell enseñaba algo, si, pero no era una experiencia agradable con su falsa tartamudez y sus aptitudes reducidas intencionadamente. Al menos eso significaba que Tom le estaba poseyendo como era de esperar. Snape era un completo incompetente como docente, pues simplemente escribía las directrices a seguir en la pizarra y se pasaba el resto de la clase acechando de aquí para allá, amilanándoles y poniéndoles nerviosos sin ofrecer ninguna ayuda o consejo.

Su exhibición vergonzosa al tratar de humillar a Harry en su primera clase ya había demostrado que era reacio o incapaz de actuar profesionalmente, dejando que un antiguo resentimiento juvenil afectase a su buen juicio. En realidad Harry había respondido correctamente a dos de las tres preguntas que le había dirigido, pero ni siquiera eso le ganó algún punto de Snape. Al menos, nadie se rió de él. Pociones era la única clase que los Ravenclaw compartían con los Hufflepuff, y ninguno de ellos apreciaba a aquel hombre. Los Ravenclaw más mayores respetaban a Snape por sus habilidades personales, pero aquello era lo único que podía compensar su ineptitud como profesor. En cuanto a la casa Hufflepuff, era odiado por todos sus miembros.

"_Por otra parte, quizás Snape esté actuando así por ordenes de Dumbledore. Es posible que le haya encargado mantener cierta presión sobre Harry y así él no se encuentre demasiado cómodo._"

Lamentablemente, Draco no podía saber todo lo que Dumbledore realmente pensaba o planeaba. El anciano Draco había recogido toda la información que había podido, pero implicaban muchas suposiciones y conjeturas. Mientras que el otro Draco había sido capaz de encontrar cualquier hecho del pasado, eso no significaba que llegase a saberlo todo. Si podías ver todo, sería muy difícil encontrar algo específico, especialmente en caso de que no sepas exactamente lo que estás buscando. El tiempo era limitado, y aunque había logrado extraer algunas conversaciones verdaderamente reveladoras, él no podía leer las mentes.

Eso significaba que el joven Draco tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para no parecer sospechoso a ojos de Dumbledore, ni tampoco podía desbaratar los planes del director de forma demasiado evidente. Eliminar al director sería la mejor solución, pero esa posibilidad era casi imposible. Con suerte, el anillo que poseía el horcrux de Voldemort provocaría de nuevo su muerte, si es que no se presentaba otra oportunidad. Por ello, quizás era afortunado de que sólo compartiese una clase con Harry, una que no se prestaba bien a charlar. Es cierto que ambos hablaban ocasionalmente durante las comidas o durante las horas libres, pero ellos no desarrollarían una amistad extremadamente cercana como la que hubieran podido desarrollar en caso de que se encontrasen en la misma casa. Al menos, no al principio, ya que conforme pasase el tiempo siempre sería posible estrechar dicha amistad. Eso sí, a Draco no le apetecía para nada que le desmemoriasen o fuera sujeto a encantamientos de compulsión, que era lo más probable que le hubiese ocurrido si llegaba a permanecer más cerca de Harry.

En su lugar, Harry parecía haber desarrollado una gran amistad con Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones. Su tía sería un contacto muy útil. Amelia Bones había sido nombrada Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica el año pasado, cuando la ministra Millicent Bagnold se retiró y Cornelius Fudge fue nombrado Ministro de Magia. Se había producido una amplísima reestructuración por todo el Ministerio con el cambio de administración.

Otro punto a tener en cuenta era el comportamiento de Hermione Granger, que continuaba desconcertándolo. Ella se quedaba todo el tiempo cerca de Neville y no mostraba aquella conducta compulsiva con tal de llegar a ser el ojito derecho de los profesores. Era cierto que seguía siendo una de las mejores estudiantes del curso y algo sabelotodo, pero aquello ya no implicaba tratar de responder a cada pregunta ni estar a punto de saltar de su silla cada vez que alguien no podía responder a una. Considerándolo todo, ella parecía ser mucho más tolerable a lo que había supuesto tras visionar los recuerdos de su antiguo yo con respecto a ella.

La Comadreja continuaba mirándole con desdén, pero el haber sido testigo de como un Malfoy no era seleccionado para la casa Slytherin parecía haber sobrecargado la nuez que usaba por cerebro. Draco apenas se preocupaba por lo que el pelirrojo pensaba sobre él, siempre y cuando se mantuviese a una buena distancia de él. Se preguntaba ociosamente lo que había traído aquel comportamiento tan extremo. Su padre y el señor Weasley se odiaban pura y simplemente, pero en esta línea temporal era mucho más descarado que en la otra. Bueno, con su abuelo aún con vida, Lucius tenía más tiempo libre y una menor posición social, por lo que había tenido ocasión de chocar con Arthur Weasley en varias ocasiones de más.

Por último, ya había descubierto la razón por la que había recibido menos aplausos que sus otros compañeros de primer año durante la selección. Al parecer, todo era debido a que el buscador del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, de sexto año, se halló implicado en el altercado que su padre y el señor Weasley comenzaron. Aún peor, el muchacho acababa de comprarse una nueva escoba. Una escoba que había sido destruida en el disturbio. Así que cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, la historia se había esparcido por toda la casa Ravenclaw, y él había sido culpado de ello por asociación. Afortunadamente, no había nada que una disculpa al chico, una carta de su abuelo y una nueva escoba no pudieran resolver. Por tanto, cuando estaba a punto de terminar la segunda semana del curso escolar, Draco ya era un miembro de primer año muy respetado y querido, en general, de la casa Ravenclaw. Quien dijo que el dinero no podía comprar el respeto, es que nunca lo intentó.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Todos de pie, junto a una escoba. Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba y decid ¡Arriba!" -ordenó la señora Hooch.

-"¡ARRIBA!" -dijeron todos los alumnos.

La escoba de Draco ascendió hasta su mano de una sola vez, justo como hizo la de Harry, pero por lo que pudo observar, la mayoría de la clase tenía bastante más dificultades. "Tienes que estar seguro de tus habilidades. Si dudas de ti mismo, no te funcionará bien." -le dijo Draco a Kevin. La escoba del niño nacido de muggles simplemente se había dado la vuelta sobre el suelo.

Kevin lanzó a Draco una mirada inquisitva. "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi abuelo me lo explicó. Tu magia interactúa con los hechizos de la escoba. Una gran parte de toda magia es la intención y tu propia convicción en que lo que estás haciendo es posible." -respondió él.

Con un asentimiento pensativo, Kevin volvió a mirar su propia escoba. "¡ARRIBA!" -dijo él con una voz dominante. Esta vez la escoba reaccionó como correspondía y lentamente se elevó hasta alcanzar la mano extendida de Kevin-. "Gracias, Draco."

Al poco rato, la señora Hooch les enseñó como montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila de alumnos, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Entonces, procedió a explicarles el siguiente paso, pero no antes de añadir un consejo de seguridad. "Si pensáis que estáis perdiendo el control, simplemente mantened el agarre sobre la escoba y gritad por ayuda. Usaré un hechizo para manteneros a salvo. Lo más importante es que no os asustéis."

Draco asintió como hizo el resto de alumnos. Todos habían escuchado el accidente que Neville Longbottom había sufrido ayer. Aún así, el chico había sido muy afortunado. Una muñeca rota era fácil de arreglar, pero un cuello roto no tanto. Después de que todos los estudiantes habían llegado a dominar el despegue, quedar suspendido en el aire sobre el suelo y aterrizar con seguridad, la señora Hooch les hizo volar lentamente en círculos con una altura cada vez más creciente. Para el siguiente paso, ella se montó en su escoba y les condujo a un tour aéreo alrededor del castillo. Incuestionablemente, Harry era el mejor de todos ellos, pero Draco no se quedaba muy atrás de él. El rubio podría no poseer el talento natural que tenía Harry, pero había estado practicando el vuelo sobre escobas y criaturas aladas desde hacía años. Después de observarles exhaustivamente durante una hora, la señora Hooch les dio permiso a los dos para dejar su supervisión y volar libremente por los terrenos del colegio mientras se ocupaba de vigilar de cerca a sus compañeros menos hábiles.

"¿Quieres tomar un desvío hacia el lago? Pertenece a los terrenos y no está restringido como el Bosque Prohíbido. Incluso podríamos correr un poco." -preguntó Draco a Harry cuando estuvieron fuera de vista.

"Seguro." -asintió Harry.

Las escobas del colegio eran viejas y no estaban en buena forma, pero apenas importaba. Ambos estaban volando en espiral alrededor del otro y luego bajaron en picado hasta que casi golpeaban la superficie del lago. El calamar gigante pareció tomar cierto interés en sus payasadas, cuando emergió a la superficie y provocaba pequeñas olas con sus tentaculos, como si quisiera saludarlos. Draco iba a hacer señas a Harry cuando se abstuvo de hacerlo. La mirada que reflejaba el rostro de Harry era de pura felicidad, y a Draco no le parecía correcto molestarle en ese preciso momento. Por lo que continuaron así, simplemente volando por un buen rato más, hasta que se aproximó la hora de que ellos regresasen al castillo.

"Harry. ¡HARRY!" -gritó Draco.

Aquel sonido pareció sacar finalmente a Harry de su ensimismamiento. "Disculpa, ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

Draco suspiró. "He estado tratando de llamar tu atención por casi un minuto. Tenemos que regresar ya al castillo. Parecías estar muy lejos de aquí."

La expresión de Harry se puso más pensativa. "Es sólo que... nunca me había sentido tan libre en toda mi vida. Desearía poder continuar volando para siempre."

"Sé a lo que te refieres. A que todas tus preocupaciones te parecen que simplemente han quedado dejadas en el suelo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Draco mientras asentía sabiamente.

"Me alegra ver que lo comprendes. Realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar el uno con el otro desde la selección."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Así es el sistema de casas. Seguramente nos será más fácil el año que viene. Con suerte, tendremos más clases juntos. Además, seremos capaces de formar e ingresar en los distintos clubes que existen. Estoy bastante bien en Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo lo llevas en Hufflepuff?"

Una gran sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Harry. "Es fantástico. Normalmente suelo pasar el rato con Justin, Susan y Hannah, pero los otros son muy amables. Bueno, salvo Zacharias Smith, que es bastante desagradable, y Ernie Macmillan, que es un poco pomposo." -entonces su expresión cambió, pues frunció el ceño-. "Ron Weasley está comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas. Ya ha intentado emparejarse conmigo en varias clases y me hace la pelota mientras desprecia a mis amigos con todo descaro. Hannah piensa que es sólo porque quiere conseguir algo de mi fama. Espero que él se entere de una vez que no estoy interesado en ser su amigo."

"Bueno, la familia Weasley es bastante pobre y bien grande. Creo que él tiene unos cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana pequeña, así que Ron seguramente quiere emerger de sus sombras de cualquier manera posible y cuanto antes. Supongo que si se hiciera amigo del Niño Que Vivió conseguiría alguna relevancia entre sus compañeros. No me sorprendería nada si otros alumnos intentasen lo mismo contigo. Recuerda que eres una celebridad. Tendrás que sobrellevar los problemas típicos que te traerá, quieras o no." -explicó él.

Harry hizo un mohín. "Desearía que simplemente me dejasen en paz. Parece que Theo Nott está tratando de enemistarse conmigo."

"Eso no me sorprende para nada. Eres visto como una figura política perteneciente a la facción de Dumbledore, y se da el hecho de que el padre de Nott es uno de sus principales oponentes políticos. Seguramente Theo está tratando de establecerse como el líder de la casa Slytherin de nuestro curso. La mayoría de los padres de los alumnos de allí tuvieron, como mínimo, simpatías hacia la agenda de Quién-Tú-Sabes, y han educado a sus hijos con los mismos valores. Si ellos logran avergonzarte, mejorarían su estatus. Sólo mantén la calma y no dejes que te inciten a cometer estupideces."

"¿Quieres decir que todos los Slytherin son así? ¿Y qué es eso del estatus? Sólo somos niños." -preguntó Harry, pasmado.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, es sólo que es más pronunciado y casi oficial en Slytherin. Después de todo, se supone que la ambición es su rasgo más definitorio. Pero Él tenía seguidores de todas las casas, pero supongo que la mayoría de los miembros de las otras casas prefieren mantener sus convicciones de forma más oculta. Y en cuanto a la otra pregunta, tienes que tener en cuenta que Hogwarts es más bien un colegio de élite. La educación es sólo un factor a tener en cuenta. La mayoría de los chicos que hay aquí o son muy talentosos o sus padres son ricos o políticamente importantes. Los contactos que logres realizar durante tu estancia aquí tendrán una enorme influencia en tu vida posterior. Sólo preguntale a Susan o a Hannah, ellas deberían saberlo. Justin también debería estar familiarizado con su equivalente en el mundo muggle; su familia procede de la alta sociedad.

Harry parecía muy pensativo durante su vuelo de vuelta hacia el castillo. Draco esperaba que no hubiese dicho demasiado. Tenía que hacer consciente a Harry de lo que ocurría realmente; cuanto antes aceptase su lugar en nuestra sociedad, mejor. Había tanto que quisiera contarle a su primo, pero no se podía atrever a hacer algo abiertamente tan sospechoso. Dumbledore ya había invadido la mente de Draco en dos ocasiones y no podía decir con cuanta frecuencia escarbaba en los pensamientos de Harry. Era cierto que, al no hacerlo de forma tan obviamente evidente, sólo había podido rastrear sus pensamientos superficiales, pero aún así ya era lo suficientemente peligroso. Afortunadamente su Oclumancia había surtido efecto, y el estimado director ya debía haberse hecho la impresión de que él sólo buscaba ser de utilidad, con cierto interés creíble en acercarse al Niño Que Vivió.

Cuando Draco vio que ya estaban a punto de regresar al castillo, volvió a hablar. "Las clases de vuelo seguirán durante varías semanas más. ¿Qué te parece que repitamos nuestro pequeño paseo la próxima semana? Es una lástima que no podamos traernos nuestras propias escobas hasta el segundo curso."

"Vale. Me encantaría." -dijo un sonriente Harry.

**ooo0000ooo**

Aquila estaba realmente aburrida. Al no estar Draco haciéndole compañía, la casa le parecía tan vacia. La mayor parte de su tiempo se lo pasaba junto con su abuelo o con su madre. Parecía que su abuelo tenía una tremenda prisa en insertarle toda clase de conocimientos en su cabeza. Y de vez en cuando ella acompañaba a sus padres a ciertos eventos sociales, pero eran las únicas ocasiones donde podía encontrar a chicos y chicas de su misma edad.

Ni incluso el hecho de visitar su sala de trofeos podía mejorarle el humor. Tía Cassie la había estado llevando de caza desde que tenía ocho años, y aquello simplemente le encantaba. Con la mente ausente, sus dedos se posaron sobre la auténtica joya de su colección, el cuerpo disecado de un snorkack de asta arrugada. Si el animal estuviese vivo o su cadáver estuviese sin tratar, aquel simple acto hubiese significado su muerte. A pesar de su linda y tierna apariencia, ellos eran muy peligrosos. Aquila pensaba que era una especie emparentada de forma lejana con los nundus. Ellos emitían constantemente vapores venenosos, y simplemente el hecho de tocar su pelaje sin que estuviese efectivamente tratado sería mortifero. Incluso inhalar esos vapores de forma diluida provocaba serios delirios debilitantes. De esa forma conseguían su comida. Los snorkacks eran criaturas carroñeras que simplemente pasaban por una zona y se comían todos los animales que no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar. Además, parecía que poseían alguna especie de protección mágica, como si llevasen un encantamiento desapercibidor natural. Había sido una coincidencia realmente afortunada que aquel espécimen hubiese pasado directamente ante el punto de mira de su ballesta cuando ella y Tía Cassie habían estado visitando algunos parientes lejanos de la familia Black en el norte de Rusia. Generalmente se creía que los snorkacks eran un mito, pero eso se debía principalmente a su rareza y su capacidad mortal. Si estuvieses lo suficientemente cerca para ver a través de su protección mágica natural, también estabas lo suficientemente cerca para poder inhalar su veneno mortal. Por suerte, había ocurrido en un día lluvioso con mucho viento, y Tía Cassie había conjurado una protección mágica contra el tiempo. Aquello había probado ser muy efectivo contra el exclusivo arma del snorkack.

Con un sonido apenas audible, Dobby se apareció. "La señora requiere la presencia de la señorita para las lecciones de música de la tarde."

Aquila suspiró. "Gracias, Dobby. Estaré allí de inmediato."

Dobby se desapareció con otro sonido. Incluso el elfo doméstico normalmente tan hiperactivo parecía echar de menos a Draco y ya no era como solía ser. Aquila lanzó otro suspiro cuando salió de su sala de trofeos. Quizás más tarde escribiese otra carta a Ginny. La chica había probado ser una interesante amiga por correspondencia. Sus respectivas educaciones y perspectivas eran tan diferentes, pero habían probado ser fascinantes la una para la otra.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas maldijo entre dientes. Conseguir información sobre el joven Potter por el método muggle había probado ser bastante efectivo, pero no le gustó nada lo que había descubierto. Oh, sobre la superficie todo parecía ir bien, pero si sabes lo que estas buscando, se observa un inconfundible rastro de algunos hechizos y encantamientos, como los desmemorizadores, entre otros. Había pequeñas inconsistencias con la documentación. Justo lo que ocurriría si alguien hacía un exhaustivo trabajo de modificación de la memoria pero que no estuviese completamente familiarizado con las complejidades del mundo muggle. Asistentes sociales para menores, policías, profesores; todos parecían estar afectados. Abraxas no se había atrevido a acercarse a las protecciones que había alrededor del hogar de los Dursley, pero había sido capaz de rastrear a gente como el primer profesor que Harry tuvo en su colegio de Little Whinging. Tras varias sesiones posteriores de Legilimancia, había logrado ensamblar una visión coherente.

Harry parecía haber sido aterrorizado por su primo durante toda su estancia en el colegio y nadie había hecho nada para impedirlo. Los Dursley eran una panda de muggles que odiaban la magia y que no deberían criar a ningún niño, pero el padre parecía estar bien relacionado. Los profesores habían tenido que inflar las notas de su obeso hijo por temor a ser despedidos. Después de la primera vez, Harry había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para sacar calificaciones más bajas de lo que se podía esperar de su primo muggle. Además, los Dursley parecían haber extendido ciertos rumores sobre Harry y sus padres, que le hicieron un marginado en el vecindario. Las prendas de Harry siempre parecían raídas y mal ajustadas.

En cuanto a lo que Abraxas sabía del mundo muggle, todo esto debería haber conducido a una seria investigación por parte de las autoridades, pero nada se había hecho al respecto. O quizás si había sucedido y alguien había borrado las memorias e impedido que los muggles volviesen a notarlo otra vez. En varias ocasiones.

"_Seguramente era obra de Dumbledore. Es fácil influenciar mentalmente a los muggles, con una protección específica colocada en la zona. Además, él tiene acceso a los desmemorizadores y puede borrar todos los rastros de su obra en el Ministerio._"

Cuando cruzó los nombres de los vecinos con su lista secreta de conocidos partidarios de Dumbledore, realizó otro descubrimiento. Arabella Figg, una squib y conocida criadora que mezclaba gatos con kneazles, había tomado una residencia en Little Whinging poco después de la derrota de Voldemort. Ella había sido observada teniendo contacto con Dumbledore durante los años sesenta y setenta por varios de sus informantes, por lo que ella se hallaba incluida en su lista.

Por tanto, y junto a los reportes que le había dado Draco, llegó a una conclusión devastadora. Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que había creado el mito del Niño Que Vivió desde el principio, se había asegurado con todo su poder e influencia que Harry Potter se quedase en un hogar muggle abusivo por alguna razón que Abraxas no podía desentrañar por ahora. Incluso peor, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para impedirlo en el presente tiempo. No tenía ninguna prueba admisible ante los tribunales ni tenía derecho legal alguno sobre la tutela de Harry. Y las pruebas que hubiesen, posiblemente ya habían sido eliminadas. Además, el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, seguía estando en el bolsillo de Dumbledore. Abraxas había delegado en Lucius para que influyese en Fudge, pero aún le costaría un año más y mucho oro, como mínimo, hasta que él tuviese la suficiente influencia para sugerir cualquier acción específica. Al menos, parecía que era posible hacer progresos con él. Bagnold había sido una seguidora casi fanática de Dumbledore.

"_Me queda poco tiempo. Es prácticamente seguro que no sobreviviré al tercer año de Draco en Hogwarts; y seguramente no será tiempo suficiente. Tendré que recoger todas las evidencias disponibles y esperar a que surja una oportunidad._"

No era un pensamiento feliz pero, con toda probabilidad, tendría que dejárselo a Draco. Abraxas no le gustaba para nada el hecho de tener que depositar tantas cargas sobre los hombros de su joven nieto, pero el tiempo iba en su contra. Aún así, le gustaría poder hablar con el pequeño Harry, al menos una vez. Charlus Potter no había sido exactamente un amigo cercano y ambos habían tomado posturas diferentes en los asuntos políticos, pero habían llegado a ser buenos conocidos en el plano personal. Y sin contar con el hecho de que Cassiopeia quería encontrarse con el único nieto de su hermana antes de morir. Todo aquello reducía tal posibilidad al próximo verano o al siguiente.

"_Más vale hacerlo en el próximo verano, pues no creo que Cassie aguante más tiempo. Dumbledore seguramente ha colocado encantamientos de rastreo al chico y le vigilará como un halcón cuando se encuentre con sus parientes. Tendré que investigar para hallar alguna manera de esquivar esos encantamientos, al menos de forma temporal._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la fuerte voz de la Comadreja tras el fin de la clase de Encantamientos. "No es raro que nadie la aguante. Sinceramente, es una pesadilla. Siempre poniendo en evidencia a los demás para que sepan que sabe todo."

Parecía que la actuación de Granger con el hechizo levitador e incluso su intento en ayudar al pelirrojo había atizado el enfado y la envidia de la Comadreja. Un fuerte sollozo sonó a continuación, y una desconsolada Hermione Granger se alejó a toda velocidad.

"Creo que te ha oído." -comentaron Dean y Seamus.

"¿Y qué? Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos." -replicó la Comadreja.

Cuando la masa de estudiantes se dispersó, Draco notó a Neville, permaneciendo allí, quieto, con una expresión que iba desde el enfado hasta la vergüenza. Obviamente él no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de la Comadreja, pero también estaba avergonzado de si mismo por no haber hecho nada al respecto.

"_Ésta es una oportunidad inesperada. Hoy el trol aparecerá si es que Tom mantiene sus planes. Incluso si no lo hace, podría conseguir acercarme a Neville y a Hermione._"

"¿Donde piensas que ha ido Hermione?" -preguntó él a Neville.

El niño regordete estaba sorprendido. "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

Draco pusó los ojos en blanco. "Para ayudarla, por supuesto. No quiero dejar que un cerebro de mosquito como la Comadreja..., quiero decir Weasley se libre de insultar a sus superiores en intelecto. ¿Acaso no eres amigo de ella? Siempre estáis juntos."

Neville parecía desmoralizarse. "Supongo que lo era, pero ¿cómo voy a pretender ser su amigo después de haberla fallado hace un instante?"

Cogiendo a Neville por los hombros, Draco le miró directamente a sus ojos. "Tienes razón; deberías haberla defendido. Aún así, todavía puedes arreglarlo. Te tendrás que disculpar y humillarte un poco, pero después de eso ella te perdonará. Seguramente. Tengo una hermana pequeña y una cosa que he aprendido de ello es que las mujeres son variables." -entonces se giró hacia Stephen, que le estaba esperando-. "Neville y yo vamos a buscar a Hermione y asegurarnos de que ésta bien; no iremos a la siguiente clase. Por favor, ¿podrías comunicárselo a McGonagall?"

Después de que Stephen le diese su asentimiento, Draco y Neville se fueron en busca de Hermione. Tras un buen rato buscándola, la encontraron en uno de los cubículos del baño de las chicas.

"Hermione, ¿estás ahí?" -preguntó Neville vacilantemente.

"¡Vete!"

"Yo..., yo siento mucho lo de antes; debería haber dicho algo. Por favor, sal." -lo intentó de nuevo. Cuando nada más se escuchó, aparte de los fuertes sollozos que se podían escuchar, él le lanzó una mirada de desamparo a Draco, como si fuera un cachorro abandonado a la intemperie.

"_¿Por qué a mi?_" -se preguntó Draco a si mismo en su mente. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar. "Esconderte no te ayudará en nada, sabes. ¿Por qué dejas que ese cretino se salga con la suya? Es cierto que Longbottom cometió un error, pero está tratando de enmendarlo. Eres una chica lista, lidia con esto."

La sollozante niña paró de llorar por un momento. "¿Quién está ahí?"

"Estoy dolido, Granger. Hemos estado juntos en clase durante dos meses y aún no reconoces mi voz." -comentó Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Dra-Draco? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" -cuestionó Hermione.

"Para ayudaros, a ti y a Longbottom, por supuesto. No puedes dejar que Weasley consiga irse de rositas tras insultar a sus superiores. Al menos, tienes un amigo que está preocupado por ti."

"Pero..., pero lo que dijo Ron es..."

Draco suspiró. "Granger, simplemente deberías ignorar todo lo que escupe esa Comadreja por su boca. Es un pequeño idiota celoso que envidia el dinero y la inteligencia de los demás, pero es demasiado gandul para trabajar duro y mejorarse a si mismo. Sé que eres inteligente; deberías haberlo descifrado ya por tu propia cuenta. Al menos, entre los Ravenclaw eres respetada y querida por lo general. Por favor, ¿podrías salir ahora?"

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante casi otro minuto y justo cuando Draco empezaba a temer que su enfoque había sido equivocado, se abrió la puerta de repente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y el rastro de las lágrimas aún era visible, pero al menos ella había parado de llorar. Neville se quedó en su sitio, nervioso sin saber lo que hacer, hasta que Draco le dio un codazo, instándole a seguir adelante.

"Hermione, estoy profundamente arrepentido por no haberte defendido. Te prometo que nunca volverá a ocurrir. Por favor, ¿podrás perdonarme?" -suplicó Neville.

La niña pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa iluminase su rostro. "Está bien." -entonces, el siguiente abrazo que ella le dio parecía ser uno de esos que llegaban a romper huesos, juzgando por la expresión que reflejaba el rostro de Neville.

"Bueno, ahora que todo está solucionado, ¿podemos marcharnos? No quiero que me vean en un baño de chicas." -mencionó Draco.

Neville enrojeció ante aquel comentario mientras Hermione se rió. "Todavía no puedo salir de aquí. Estoy fatal." -comentó la niña después de un vistazo por el espejo.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Espera, dejame ayudarte." -tras unos pocos hechizos posteriores. Hermione parecía estar perfectamente de nuevo.

"Gracias, pero ¿cómo sabes esos hechizos?" -preguntó Hermione.

"Tengo que acompañar con regularidad a mis padres a ciertos eventos sociales. De los niños se espera que presenten una imagen impecable. Mi madre solía usar esos hechizos a menudo conmigo y mi hermana, y tan pronto como conseguí mi varita, aprendí a hacerlos por mi propia cuenta. Las chicas de tu cuarto deberían conocerlos también." -explicó él. Después de que Hermione asintiese, él continuó-. "Ya no tiene ningún sentido ir a clases ahora; será mejor que volvamos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes y descansemos para el banquete de esta noche."

Cuando llegaron al retrato que escondía la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, Neville se quedó atrás por un momento.

"Quiero agradecertelo, Draco. De lo que había escuchado, jamás me hubiese esperado esto de ti." -él le ofreció la mano a Draco, que no vaciló en estrechársela.

"No te preocupes, Neville. Te veré más tarde en el banquete."

Neville se despidió y desapareció a través del agujero del retrato. Después de que éste se cerrase, Draco se dio la vuelta y fue directo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw para relajarse un poco antes de prepararse para el banquete de Halloween de esta noche.

"_Esto ha ido muy bien. He logrado contactar con otras dos personas sin levantar sospechas. Si logro acelerar el desarrollo de Neville y me hago amigo de él, ganaré un valioso aliado político para el futuro. Hermione tiene sus posibilidades y si puedo, seguramente libraré a los elfos domésticos de su P.E.D.D.O._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Hermione Granger era una chica muy confundida. Draco Malfoy era la última persona que esperaba que fuese amable con ella, considerando la opinión general que había escuchado sobre la familia Malfoy: ricos, influyentes, arrogantes y partidarios de la supremacia sangre-pura eran sus cuatro puntos cardinales. Por todo ello, le había evitado junto con la mayoría de los miembros de la casa Slytherin como le fuese posible. Aunque a la luz de los sucesos de hoy, ahora le parecía una persona decente. O es que era un actor lo suficientemente bueno para ocultar sus auténticas creencias con tal de cumplir alguna agenda secreta, que también era una posibilidad muy real.

Por otro lado, todos le habían hablado muy bien sobre los Weasley, que eran una familia bien respetada, progresista, que apoyaban el movimiento por los derechos de los muggles, y eran simpáticos por lo general. Sin embargo, en su limitada observación de los cuatro Weasley que se encontraban en Hogwarts, aquella descripción no le cuadraba. El prefecto de Gryffindor de quinto curso, Percy Weasley, era un obsesionado con las normas y parecía un poco arrogante y pomposo, pero por lo demás le parecía agradable. Los gemelos Fred y George de tercer curso eran unos matones bajo la apariencia de ser unos bromistas, y Hermione hacía todo lo posible para evitar ser un objetivo de ellos en cuanto les conoció. Por último, Ron era un niño perezoso e intolerante que envidiaba a todos los que tuviesen más éxito que él. Era completamente desagradable para quien estuviese a su alrededor, pero en un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él, ella había tratado de ayudarle en varias ocasiones con sus deberes. Bueno, después del comportamiento de hoy su ayuda era cosa del pasado.

"_¿Por qué me afectan tanto las palabras de ese idiota?_" -se preguntaba ella-. "_Seguramente porque temo que se hagan realidad._"

En realidad, ella se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con sus compañeras de dormitorio Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar y Sally-Anne Perks, incluso si secretamente las consideraba bastante inmaduras. No es que ella manifestase esa opinión a alguien, pues en interés de su integración social, ella seguiría la corriente tan lejos como su estómago pudiese digerirlo. Ella se estremeció al pensar en cómo le hubiera ido si aún siguiera siendo la niña de hace más de un año.

Hermione siempre había sido mucho más inteligente que sus compañeros. Por desgracia, nunca había sido capaz de hacer amigos o mantenerlos. En retrospectiva, estaba claro para ella que había mostrado una áspera actitud de sabelotodo. No sólo ella sabía más que el resto de los niños, sino que estaba desesperada en que se le reconociera ese conocimiento, restregandóselo a la cara de los demás. En general, ella adoraba la autoridad, ya procediese de los libros o de los profesores.

Todo aquello había cambiado un día, cuando uno de sus profesores la había conducido a un aula aislada, aparentemente para una tutoría avanzada. Entonces él cerró la puerta con cerrojo y comenzó a tocarla. Si hubiese sido una niña normal, las cosas hubiesen ido incluso peor, pero ella no era normal. Ahora sabía que lo que había ocurrido fue que un estallido de magia accidental era lo que había lanzado al hombre contra una pared, mientras lograba escapar al abrir mágicamente la puerta, pero aquello no fue el fin de aquel horror.

La investigación y el juicio resultantes habían sido manipulados desde el comienzo. Las pruebas incriminatorias simplemente desaparecieron, mientras aparecieron falsos testigos por todas partes dejando su reputación deliberadamente por los suelos. Al final, el profesor quedó absuelto de todos los cargos y a sus padres les dijeron que eran afortunados de que no les demandasen en represalia. El momento más vil fue cuando vio personalmente como el juez estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre tras el juicio mientras ella abandonaba el aseo de los juzgados cuando ellos pensaban que nadie estaba mirando. En ese preciso momento ella perdió toda su confianza en la autoridad.

Cuando ella le contó lo sucedido a sus padres, ellos se sentaron a cada lado suyo y le explicaron como el mundo funcionaba realmente. Todo se debía a los contactos y a las personas que conocías. Las leyes sólo eran el instrumento que los poderosos utilizaban para controlar a las masas y crear una ilusión de justicia. Su profesor estaba emparentado con gente bastante importante, y ellos habían usado sus influencias para exonerarlo de todas sus fechorías. Los Granger eran unos simples dentistas que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra esa clase de influencias. Y era imposible probar algo al respecto; después de todo, era básicamente la palabra de ella contra la de él. Aquello fue una experiencia que le abrió los ojos, y Hermione odió con pasión el nuevo conocimiento que había descubierto. El mundo le había parecido mucho más amable cuando todavía creía en la autoridad, tanto en las personas como en los libros. Ella quería cambiarlo desesperadamente, pero para ello necesitaba ser parte del sistema. Por otra parte, ella no veía como llegar a alcanzar una verdadera posición de poder donde pudiese influir de forma que las cosas tomasen una dirección hacia lo mejor, hacia una auténtica justicia. Ella nunca querría sentirse otra vez como una victima indefensa.

Hermione había estado planeando como desarrollar aquella tarea cuando algo completamente inesperado ocurrió. Acababan de cambiar su residencia (no había ninguna manera de que pudieran permanecer en aquel vecindario donde Hermione era llamada mentirosa y otros calificativos peores) cuando una profesora apellidada McGonagall llegó y les explicó sobre la magia. Al principio, ella y sus padres habían sido escépticos, pero la prueba había sido innegable. La primera pregunta que Hermione llegó a preguntar fue cómo era posible que ellos mantuviesen en secreto todo ese mundo. La respuesta la aterrorizó: encantamientos desmemorizadores. Y lo peor de todo es que McGonagall no veía nada malo con el hecho de alterar la mente de las personas no mágicas cuando fuese necesario.

Al parecer, el gobierno mágico tenía un departamento completo dedicado a reescribir las memorias de los muggles. La nueva mentalidad de Hermione la había conducido a preguntarse cuanto abusaban de aquel poder. Si los magos y brujas normales podían hacerlo también, era imposible qué cosas malas podrían hacer a las personas no mágicas y simplemente borraban sus recuerdos después. Otra evidencia era que la gente no tenía ningún problema para hacer que las cosas desaparecieran o transformarlas de otra forma con un simple movimiento de sus varitas.

Tras investigar por las librerías del Callejón Diagon y el cuidadoso interrogatorio de varios magos con los que su padre bebió en el Caldero Chorreante, llegaron a reunir una gran información que McGonagall les había omitido. Parecía que el mundo mágico era incluso más corrupto y discriminatorio que el mundo muggle. Al ser una bruja nacida de muggles, Hermione siempre sería vista como una ciudadana de segunda o tercera categoria. En la cúspide se situaban las familias ricas y poderosas, así como algunas personas individuales que por una u otra razón habían acumulado la suficiente influencia para ser considerados parte de la élite gobernante con privilegios especiales. La inmensa mayoría del resto de la población mágica tenía cierta influencia política al elegir algunos miembros del parlamento mágico y al Ministro de Magia, pero por otra parte, no era considerada realmente importante, políticamente hablando. En suma, era una plutocracia con una gran dosis de elementos hereditarios y algunos elementos democráticos esparcidos por doquier para establecer una apariencia más popular. Los nacidos de muggles, ampliamente discriminados, eran generalmente el escalón más bajo de la pirámide social. No eran perseguidos, pero casi nunca podrían aspirar a conseguir buenos empleos o una cierta influencia sin una especie de mecenas que le patrocinase.

Aún así, Hermione y sus padres consideraron que su admisión en Hogwarts era un buen paso para ella. Incluso si era una bruja nacida de muggles, Hermione sería prácticamente inatacable ante cualquier suceso que el mundo muggle le pudiera lanzar. Mientras ella fuese cuidadosa y no violase fragrantemente el Estatuto del Secreto, ella estaría a salvo. Además, el hecho de que hubiese una bruja en la familia aseguraría a sus padres cierta protección frente a otros magos. Ellos estaban seguros de que hubieran alterado sus mentes en caso de que hubiesen rechazado la propuesta de la profesora. Por lo que había leído de algunos libros, ya había encontrado varias posibles maneras para hacer una fortuna sin quebrantar las leyes, pero tendrían que esperar hasta el momento en que ella se graduase. Hogwarts era **el** colegio mágico británico, otorgándole una ventaja pronunciada sobre otros nacidos de muggles menos hábiles.

"Hermione, ¿vienes ya?" -preguntó Neville, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, ¿ya es la hora del banquete? Sólo necesito guardar mi libro y entonces estaré preparada para acompañarte." -dijo Hermione antes de dirigirse hacia su dormitorio. Ella había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo cuando se había sentado en la sala común, sólo interrumpida por las otras niñas que habían querido asegurarse de que ella estaba bien tras no aparecer en la última clase. Por supuesto, Weasley no se había disculpado, pero ella no había esperado nada parecido de él.

Sin ninguna duda, el hecho de encontrarse con Neville en el expreso de Hogwarts había sido un golpe de buena suerte. Fue sólo tras ayudarle a buscar su sapo que ella se dio cuenta del significado de su apellido. Nunca podrías saberlo tras observar al tímido y torpe Neville, pero los Longbottom eran una de los familias más importantes y mantenían un asiento hereditario en el Wizengamot. Fue entonces cuando hizo la decisión de convertir esa nueva relación en una amistad beneficiosa para ambos. Él necesitaba ayuda en construir su confianza en si mismo y ella necesitaba un mecenas. El maldito Sombrero Seleccionador casi descarrila su plan cuando intentó seleccionarla a la casa Slytherin. Seleccionar a la ambiciosa nacida de muggles al aparente nido de prejuicios sangre-pura seguramente le parecía una brillante idea. Por suerte, el sombrero la colocó finalmente en Gryffindor tras una prolongada discusión que terminó, según el objeto, "por su convicción y testarudez exquisita que haría orgulloso al mismísimo Godric." Incluso más afortunado había sido el hecho de que Neville se le había unido a Gryffindor, a pesar de sus temores de ser seleccionado para la casa Hufflepuff.

Ahora, tras dos meses de estancia en Hogwarts, ella podía decir con total sinceridad que él era su primer amigo genuino. Después de insistirle un tiempo, él se tomó las clases en serio y no holgazaneaba con los otros chicos. Fue una considerable sorpresa averiguar que había incluso una materia donde Neville era mejor que ella. Sin duda alguna, la Herbología realmente era la vocación del chico, y Hermione sospechaba que incluso él lograría tener unas notas pasables en Pociones, como mínimo, si la asignatura fuese enseñada por cualquiera salvo el profesor Snape.

Rápidamente depositó su libro en su baúl y se apresuró a reunirse con Neville. Juntos hicieron el trayecto hasta el Gran Comedor, justo a tiempo para el banquete de Halloween. Las decoraciones eran distinguidas, y la comida, exquisita, y por un rato, Hermione expulsó todos aquellos pensamientos serios de su mente. Su buen humor duró hasta que el profesor Quirrell llegó corriendo al Gran Comedor y gritó algo sobre un trol.

La orden del director de que regresasen a los dormitorios la convenció de que aquel viejo chiflado era otra figura de autoridad en la que no podía confiar en que hiciese su trabajo de forma apropiada. Los diferentes grupos de estudiantes confundidos y asustados fueron en diferentes direcciones, creando una situación completamente caótica.

"¡_Todos los estudiantes estaban en una localización fácilmente defendible y nos envía marchar por todo el castillo! Supongo que los alumnos más mayores sabrán suficiente magia para enfrentarse a un trol, pero ¿qué pasaría si algunos de los alumnos más pequeños se perdiesen en aquel caos y tuviesen la mala fortuna de encontrárselo?_" -pensó ella mientras mantenía a Neville cerca y permanecían justo tras Percy Weasley, quien les estaba conduciendo de regreso a su sala común.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya entrado un trol en el colegio?" -murmuró Hermione.

Neville la oyó y le contestó. "No me preguntes a mi. Se supone que ellos son realmente estúpidos. Siempre había pensado que había artilugios que protegían a la escuela de cualquier intrusión."

En poco tiempo estaban ya a salvo en su sala común, sin encontrarse con ninguna señal del trol. La comida había sido misteriosamente subida allí y la mayoría de los estudiantes continuaron comiendo. Hermione y Neville se les unieron tras mirarse y encogerse de hombros.

Era una hora más tarde cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en la concurrida y ruidosa estancia.

"Atención, estudiantes. El trol ha sido encontrado y reducido. El colegio es seguro de nuevo. Por razones de seguridad, el toque de queda se mantendrá en efecto hasta mañana por la mañana. Que tengáis una buena noche." -anunció ella.

Hermione no prestó atención cuando varios alumnos plantearon varias preguntas a gritos para hacerse oír. Ella dudaba que su severa jefa de casa respondiera a alguna de esas cuestiones. Sus sueños de aquella noche se basaron principalmente en cómo estaba siendo perseguida por una bestia grisácea de más de tres metros de altura por los corredores del colegio.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a desayunar junto con Neville, tomaron un desvío equivocado de alguna manera (o el castillo había cambiado una vez más. Sinceramente, ¿acaso lo hacían deliberadamente para confundir a los nuevos estudiantes?) y acabaron en el tercer piso. El baño y mucho del corredor anexo había sido destruido. Hermione tragó saliva cuando vio aquella destrucción.

"_Yo podía haber estado allí_."

**ooo0000ooo**

"Los cazadores se lanzan la quaffle entre si, para luego intentar meterla por uno de los aros para marcar un gol. Cada vez que la quaffle atraviesa uno de los aros, el equipo que lo logra obtiene diez puntos, pero tienes que prestar atención a..."

Draco medio escuchaba como Stephen le explicaba las reglas del quidditch a Kevin. El resto de su atención estaba dividida entre el juego y sus alrededores. A su lado derecho, Morag mantenía la nariz junto a su libro sin prestar ninguna atención al partido. Era un día desagradablemente frío, pero el viento y el tiempo apenas influía en el calendario de los partidos de quidditch.

"_Me pregunto si Tom tratará de acabar con la vida de Harry. Lo del trol se ajustó al calendario, pero ahora Harry no está jugando._"

El partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor había sido brutal. Al final, Slytherin ganó por más de 200 puntos y varios de los jugadores de Gryffindor tuvieron que visitar la enfermería. Las lesiones más serias fueron la de Oliver Wood, con el cráneo agrietado, y la de Katie Bell, que tenía una fractura abierta realmente fea en su brazo. El buscador de tercer curso, Kenneth Towler, se había roto ambas piernas cuando se chocó con uno de los cazadores de Slytherin durante una caída en picado y perdió el control de su escoba.

Cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse tras terminar el partido, Draco dejo a sus amigos y fue en busca de Harry. Lo encontró caminando junto a Justin. Ambos aún seguían algo pálidos. "_No me extraña; tuvieron una vista privilegiada de como el brazo de Katie se rompía por esa bludger_."

"Hola, Harry, Justin. Ahora que habéis visto vuestro primer partido, ¿qué opináis del quidditch?"

"No sé. El juego parece... muy peligroso." -respondió Harry con cuidado.

"Al principio no creía que nadie pudiera jugar a algo así. Una cosa es segura; en el mundo muggle no se permitiría jugar a algo como esto sin un montón de precauciones de seguridad adicionales. ¿Ha muerto gente jugando a este deporte?" -preguntó Justin.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Ocasionalmente. Por ejemplo, el hermano de mi abuelo, pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Seguramente es una de las razones por las que no le gusta el deporte, y esa actitud me la ha transmitido."

Harry volvió a hablar. "Al principio pensé que me gustaría porque se juega en el aire. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro."

"Si, te quita toda la majestuosidad de volar si tienes que ir esquivando bolas metálicas con vida propia, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que te quita completamente la relajación característica que tiene el vuelo sobre escoba." -respondió Draco.

El chico con gafas asintió lentamente. "Veo a lo que te refieres. Supongo que no intentaré ingresar en nuestro equipo el año que viene. El hecho de ver el juego ya es lo suficientemente excitante." -entonces de repente Harry escaneó sus alrededores de forma sospechosa antes de girarse hacia Draco-. "Escucha Draco, ¿puedes mantener un secreto?"

"Por supuesto."

"La semana pasada, yo, Justin y las dos chicas nos perdimos por el castillo justo antes del toque de queda hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Filch casi nos descubre, pero nos las arreglamos para escapar. Al final acabamos en el tercer piso, y cuando intentamos abrir una puerta, tras ella había un gran perro de tres cabezas. Casi nos coge antes de que pudiéramos escapar. Creo que está protegiendo algo. Pensamos que Snape está tratando de robar lo que está protegiendo." -dijo Harry con una voz conspiratoria.

"_Así que Fluffy ya está en su puesto. Me pregunto porque nadie más lo ha descubierto todavía; ya se hubiera escuchado hablar a la gente sobre ello. Quizás Dumbledore ha usado alguna especie de encantamiento de repulsión activado sólo para aquellos que no cumpliesen una edad determinada, y de esa forma implantarlo para que sólo Harry y sus amigos pudieran descubrirlo._"

De repente se dio cuenta que era hora de que le diese una respuesta. "Eso me parece un poco cogido por los pelos, ¿no creéis? Sé que él puede ser bastante desagradable, pero dudo que robase algo que Dumbledore quiera mantener a salvo."

"Nosotros pensamos eso también, pero luego recordé haber oído a Snape quejarse sobre un perro de tres cabezas la semana antepasada. Estoy seguro de que su pierna estaba herida. Eso significa que intentó traspasar la trampilla que protege el perro." -desarrolló Justin.

"No sé, pero supongo que todo es posible." -comentó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vamos a visitar a Hagrid. ¿Quieres venir?" -preguntó Harry después de unos segundos de silencio.

Draco iba a aceptar ir con ellos cuando vislumbró a una familiar pelirroja que se hallaba delante de su campo de visión. "Ah, lo siento mucho, pero le he prometido a Morag a ayudarla a encontrar un libro en concreto por la biblioteca después del partido. Que os divirtáis, chicos."

"Tú también, Draco."

Cuando él se acercó a Morag, la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin levantar la vista de su libro al mismo tiempo. Los corredores aún estaban concurridos, pero de alguna manera Morag siempre se las arreglaba para esquivar a las demás personas que se interponían en su camino.

Finalmente Draco no pudo contenerse en preguntarle la cuestión que había estado albergando su mente desde hacía algún tiempo. "¿Cómo te las arreglas para esquivar a toda esa gente sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada?" -preguntó él.

"Conciencia situacional."

Él esperó unos segundos más pero no recibió otra explicación adicional. Aparentemente esa sería la única respuesta que conseguiría de ella. Mentalmente dejó el asunto mientras continuaba dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca en silencio junto a Morag.

**ooo0000ooo**

Una semana antes de las navidades, Draco estaba lo suficientemente seguro de sus habilidades para encontrar su camino dentro de Hogwarts para así poder comprobar algo muy importante. Estaba en medio de la noche cuando silenciosamente se levantó de su cama y dejo tanto su dormitorio como la torre de Ravenclaw, con un paquete entre sus manos, que había estado guardando en un compartimento secreto de su baúl hasta esta noche. Le hubiese gustado haberlo hecho mucho antes, pero le había tomado todo este tiempo hasta hoy para encontrar una ruta hacia el séptimo piso que no estuviese vigilado por retratos y concurrido por fantasmas.

"_Quiero entrar en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos. Quiero entrar en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos. Quiero entrar en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos._" -pensó él mientras pasaba tres veces ante el tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado.

De repente una puerta apareció en la pared opuesta al tapiz. Tras entrar por ella, se encontró en una vasta habitación llena de una colección increíble de cosas y objetos, cuya gran mayoría se encontraban rotas. Los recuerdos de su otro yo le condujeron hacia un lugar específico, o más exactamente hacia un objeto muy específico. La descolorida y antigua diadema parecía completamente anodina para cualquiera que no supiera de su verdadera naturaleza. Draco se paró un momento para poder examinarla por un rato.

"_Que poca cosa. Es difícil de creer la enorme multitud de historias que esta joya podría contar si pudiese. Creada por la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw, robada por su propia hija y perdida en los bosques de Albania durante siglos. Obtenida y profanada por Tom Riddle. Realmente es un crimen lo que él hizo a esta diadema y a otros artefactos de los fundadores, que son de un valor incalculable._"

Con un suspiro, Draco terminó de contemplar aquel objeto y cogió de su paquete un par de guantes mágicos aislantes de piel de dragón junto con un par de pinzas y una caja de seguridad de hierro cubierta por runas. No podía permitirse tomar ningún riesgo con un horcrux. Después de colocarlo cuidadosamente en la caja, cerró la tapa y pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Este horcrux era el más fácil de conseguir, pero no tenía ninguna manera de destruirlo en el momento actual. No podía comprar veneno de basilisco a su edad, y para poder dominar con éxito la maldición del Fuego Demoníaco le quedaban varios años de adiestramiento mágico para ello. Lo único que podía hacer era guardarlo en aquella caja de seguridad rúnica, asegurándose de que transportaba el horcrux sin ningún riesgo. Cuando regresase a casa para las vacaciones, estaría resguardado en el compartimento secreto de su baúl. Una vez allí, lo depositaría en el escondite secreto que su abuelo le había mostrado hasta que pudiera hallar una manera para librarse de él de forma permanente.

Draco abandonó aquella estancia y esperó hasta que la puerta desapareciera antes de volver a pasearse varias veces ante el tapiz de enfrente.

"_Necesito la mejor pileta de hidromancia para mejorar mis habilidades. __Necesito la mejor pileta de hidromancia para mejorar mis habilidades._ _Necesito la mejor pileta de hidromancia para mejorar mis habilidades._"

Cuando traspasó de nuevo aquella puerta, la sala era mucho más pequeña. Consistía principalmente de un cuenco de plata lleno de agua colocado sobre un pedestal en medio de una habitación que, por lo demás, se encontraba vacía. Después de colocar con cuidado su paquete en el suelo, se aproximó al cuenco. El agua formaba una superficie perfecta, como si fuese un espejo. Era perfecto para un principiante como él.

Draco ya había comenzado a experimentar con sus habilidades adivinatorias desde hacía un año, cuando se le desbloquearon los recuerdos necesarios para ello. Había sido un proceso lento, pero ya no necesitaba una varita para hacerlo funcionar. Su alcance inicial había sido menos de una milla, pero desde que su control sobre su magia comenzó a estabilizarse, había visto constantemente mejores resultados. Cuando lo intentó justo antes de marcharse a Hogwarts, su alcance ya había superado la docena de millas alrededor de la mansión familiar.

Lentamente comenzó a agitar ambas manos sobre la superficie, aunque sin tocar el agua, comenzando con el proceso que le permitiría aprender lo que quisiera saber. Normalmente no podría penetrar las protecciones ancestrales de Hogwarts, pero como él ya se hallaba dentro de esas protecciones no hacía falta. La imagen que se reflejaba sobre el agua comenzó a distorsionarse hasta convertirse en una visión del corredor del tercer piso. Con sumo cuidado, Draco desplazó el punto de vista.

"_Vamos a ver lo que tenemos por aquí. El perro de tres cabezas, el Lazo del Diablo, el tablero de ajedrez, una habitación con bloques moviéndose rápidamente en lo que parecía ser una especie de carrera de obstáculos tridimensional, el trol bajo un encantamiento inmovilizador, la prueba de lógica con las pociones, y la sala final con el Espejo de Oesed. Interesante, parece que el espejo ya está colocado en su lugar. Me pregunto si el director lo ha traído específicamente para que Harry tropiece con él o si es una desviación de la otra línea temporal._"

Draco terminó de escarbar en el pasado antes de zambullirse en sus pensamientos. Las pruebas eran poco concluyentes, pero parecía que las trampas con la excepción del trol estaban adaptadas para Harry y su circulo de amigos íntimos. Justin era un ávido jugador de ajedrez, Susan era bastante buena en Herbología, y a Hannah le encantaban los rompecabezas de logíca. Hagrid seguramente les proporcionaría la forma de esquivar al perro. La única diferencia parecía ser el cuarto obstáculo, que se debía seguramente a que Harry no estaba jugando al quidditch en esta línea temporal. Había varias escobas en la entrada de aquella sala y una palanca al otro lado de los obstáculos que probablemente detendrían el movimiento de esos bloques. Era un obstáculo lógico para cualquiera con la suficiente habilidad para volar pero sin mucha experiencia mágica. Seguramente Harry y Draco habrían sido observados durante uno o varios de sus paseos en escoba. Cualquier clase de mago competente sería capaz de sortear esas trampas con facilidad; los únicos problemas parecían ser el trol y Fluffy. Toda la artimaña era una prueba para Harry o algún intento para forzarlo a enfrentarse a Tom. Bueno, no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Podría haber estado tentado a organizar un robo si fuese la aútentica piedra filosofal, pero sabía de sobra que sólo era una falsificación. Realmente, ¿por qué Nicolas Flamel confiaría la piedra a un alguien relativamente joven -comparado con él y su propia esposa- como Dumbledore? El hombre tenía más de seis siglos y medio de vida. Con toda probabilidad, seguramente habrían sucedido docenas, si no centenares, de intentos de robarle la piedra o forzar a los Flamel para que revelasen como crear una. Quizás ni siquiera sabían de la pequeña artimaña de Dumbledore para engatusar a Tom con ese cebo.

Después de recoger su paquete, Draco regresó sigilosamente a la torre de Ravenclaw hasta llegar a su cama. Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, decidió repasar los regalos que pretendía dar a sus amigos del colegio, una vez más.

"_Un marcapaginas encantado para Morag, un juego de ajedrez mágico para Justin, una copia de Costumbres y Tradiciones del Mundo Mágico para Kevin, un juego de dragones encantados en miniatura para Stephen, y una copía de El Arte de Volar para Harry. A Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Blaise y el resto de los Ravenclaw de mi año les enviaré una postal de Navidad. También debería conseguir algo pequeño y bonito para Abuelo, Madre y Padre. Aquila quería tener esas gafas protectoras especialmente encantadas para cazar en la oscuridad más absoluta, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda conseguírselas a tiempo. Si no es así, tendré que regalárselas para su cumpleaños._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas se pellizcó la nariz por el cansancio. Tenía que haber una forma para alejar al pequeño Harry de sus parientes sin que Dumbledore lo llegase a notar. Había hallado una forma para crear un simulacro (una copía mágica) que haría que pareciese como si él todavía estuviese allí, con todos los hechizos y encantamientos que estaban puestos sobre él, pero simplemente no veía la forma para hacer el cambio. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore habría colocado vigilantes en King's Cross, como mínimo. No, sólo podría hacerlo una vez que estuviese bajo las protecciones de su hogar por unos días. Por entonces, la estrecha vigilancia a la que estaba sometido debería haberse relajado. Aún así, tendría que hallar alguna manera de evadir esas protecciones, y podía jurar por su vida que no podía descubrir una manera para hacerlo.

De repente, un elfo doméstico se apareció, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Amo Abraxas, señor, su té está listo."

"Gracias, Jonny." -contestó el anciano mientras asentía. Entonces sintió repentinamente como una idea tomaba forma en su cabeza.

"_¡Elfos domésticos! ¡Pues claro! Tendré que probarlo, pero un elfo doméstico debería ser capaz de penetrar las malditas protecciones de Dumbledore sin activarlas. Hoy en día apenas alguien se tomaba la molestia de pensar en protecciones que estuviesen dirigidas específicamente contra ellos y sabía que la familia Dumbledore jamás poseyó alguno. El viejo chiflado seguramente los descartaba porque ellos no podían ser utilizados con intenciones maliciosas contra otras personas._"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se esparció por el rostro de Abraxas. Cuantó más pensaba sobre ello, más factible le parecía la idea. La única cosa que necesitaría era que Draco consiguiera un pelo, una gota de sangre o algo similar de Harry. Con un poco de suerte, el chico sería capaz de reunirse con su tía-abuela en unos pocos meses.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias a quienes han escrito reviews._

_**Nota del traductor:** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han interesado por esta traducción, ya sea por medio de reviews o hayan añadido la traducción a su lista de fics favoritos o a su alerta de fics favoritos._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, sobre todo tras ver el verdadero porqué del cambio que tiene Hermione con respecto a la que siempre hemos conocido (¿qué os parece su descripción de los jovenes Weasley?), así como el plan que está gestando Abraxas para el reencuentro familiar entre Cassiopeia y su sobrino-nieto, y como Draco se ha ocupado (muy profesionalmente) de uno de los peligrosos horcruxes de Voldemort. Ah, y al final si existen los famosos snorkacks de asta arrugada que tanto tiempo buscaron Luna, su padre y su futuro marido en el canon de Harry Potter, al menos en este fic y con una explicación creíble sobre el desconocimiento sobre tal especie animal.  
><em>

_Con respecto al próximo capitulo, tratare de publicarlo lo antes posible pero no os extrañéis si tardo más que con los anteriores (después de todo, ya estamos en septiembre)._

**_Saludos a todos y todas._**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Cuarto (4º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco finalmente soltó un bostezo largamente reprimido cuando salió medio adormilado de la red flu. La recepción de Año Nuevo en el Ministerio había sido larga, agotadora y aburrida. El principal propósito que se esperaba de él era presentar una buena imagen y no meterse en problemas. Eso significaba que tenía que acompañar a sus padres y a su abuelo mientras era presentado como si fuese una pieza de exhibición. Oh, él reconocía todas las implicaciones ocultas. La principal era mostrar al mundo que la familia Malfoy tenía un sano heredero de la última generación. Otra era familiarizarse con otras personas importantes. En ese momento aquello no valía para nada, pero en unos pocos años esos contactos serían útiles. En realidad, era la práctica estándar para las familias mágicas más importantes. Aún así, era muy aburrido porque nadie le tomaba en serio; después de todo, era demasiado joven. Allí también se había encontrado con algunos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts y había hablado un rato con ellos, pero en gran medida simplemente había estado esperando a que todo acabase de una vez. Al final, tuvo problemas en permanecer despierto; su cuerpo era todavía joven y necesitaba su sueño. Aquila les había acompañado y ella estaba incluso peor que Draco; parecía que se estaba quedando dormida de pie.

Con los ojos turbios, pudo observar a su padre y a su abuelo discutir sobre algo cuando su madre se giró, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. "Draco, Aquila, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Estoy orgullosa de vosotros. Ahora marchaos a la cama."

"Gracias, Madre." -dijo Draco, ahogando otro bostezo-. "Buenas noches."

Después de llegar a su dormitorio, siguió su proceso para prepararse para la cama como si estuviese en modo automático. Cuando finalmente estuvo bajo las sabanas, no pudo evitar pensar en una observación de la que se había dado cuenta durante la noche. Su abuelo lo había ocultado bien, pero parecía preocupado por algo.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas se preparó una última copa antes de instalarse en su estudio. Tenía cosas sobre las que reflexionar y no se encontraba cansado. A su edad, había descubierto que no necesitaba dormir mucho más.

"_Soy el último de la vieja guardia. Todas las familias que apoyaron a Voldemort en el pasado por un sinfin de razones ahora están siendo lideradas por personas que le siguieron por convicciones, no por conveniencia o para cumplir sus propios planes. Incluso el futuro Lord Greengrass se inclinaba hacia esa dirección; sólo mientras el viejo William siga vivo, él mantendrá a la familia Greengrass en una posición estrictamente neutral._"

Con las otras insignes familias que se le opusieron, como los Bones, los Potter y los Smith, severamente dañadas por la guerra, no habría ninguna resistencia real de las viejas familias cuando Voldemort resurja de nuevo. Las familias neutrales simplemente huirían del país o llegarían a alguna especie de entendimiento. El propio Alan MacDougal le había dejado claro la última vez que hablaron que bajo ninguna circunstancia daría batalla alguna. La supervivencia de su familia era lo primero.

Y es que Abraxas estaba seguro de que Voldemort regresaría. Después de todo, había una gran variedad de infames maneras de protegerse de la mismísima muerte y estaba seguro de que Voldemort había tomado, al menos, alguna de esas opciones. Las noticias que Draco le había traído de Hogwarts le habían convencido de ello. Algo o alguien estaba atacando a los unicornios del Bosque Prohibido y Dumbledore estaba ocultando algo en el colegio. Encima alguien estaba esparciendo rumores de que Nicolas Flamel había dado a Dumbledore algo para que lo custodiase, seguramente una piedra filosofal. Si ambos hechos se relacionaban, y teniendo en cuenta las propiedades de la sangre de unicornio, no quedaba ninguna duda de que había alguien que estaba prolongando su vida por cualquier medio que le fuese posible y estaba buscando una solución permanente.

Es cierto que cabía la posibilidad de que fuese alguien o algo más, pero no le parecía probable. Por lo que Abraxas conocía, no había ningún otro mago oscuro por las Islas Británicas en estos momentos que pudiera necesitar sangre de unicornio. Ni siquiera se habían encontrado ni la varita de Voldemort, ni su cuerpo. El único indicio de que había desaparecido o fallecido había sido el desvanecimiento de algunos de los hechizos que personalmente había conjurado; como las maldiciones Imperius o la Marca Tenebrosa. En la actualidad, esa sería una buena señal para certificar la muerte de un mago, pero también podía ser que Voldemort aún siguiese con vida. Debilitado, pero vivo de alguna forma.

"_¿Qué medidas habrá tomado? __No podía ser un horcrux o una __filacteria__; él ya hubiese resurgido incluso si su cuerpo fue destruido. ¿Quizás almacenó su fuerza vital fuera de su cuerpo mediante el ritual del corazón de cristal? Si hubiese sido así, habría hecho a su cuerpo casi indestructible, pero si finalmente fue destruido durante aquella noche de Halloween por lo que sea que le hicieran los Potter, eso le dejaría como un espíritu desvalido. El único problema es que él no sería capaz de afectar el mundo de ninguna de las maneras. ¿Quizás utilizó el rito del Nun'kun'tur? O tal vez tiene la Lágrima Sangrienta de la Noche en su poder. Es posible que él encontrase ese rubí encantado de alguna forma; después de todo, esa gema lleva desaparecida desde hace más de un siglo._"

Abraxas suspiró. Había demasiadas formas de lograr una inmortalidad maldecida. Pero sin ninguna información al respecto, le sería imposible averiguar que método había utilizado Voldemort en realidad. Y eso sin considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que Voldemort podría haberlo logrado de alguna forma sin darse cuenta o haber confeccionado una nueva manera para evitar la muerte. En ese caso, nadie podía saber de forma concluyente lo que podría haber ocurrido. Aunque eso explicaría su larga ausencia, que ya sobrepasaba la década.

Mientras Abraxas tenía alguna información general sobre el tema, no estaba familiarizado con los detalles. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente considerar la idea de hacerse inmortal; el precio de hacerlo no valía la pena. Siempre habría consecuencias y él estaba contento con dejar este mundo cuando su momento le llegase. Eso le traía a la mente su actual dilema: el estatus de las viejas familias.

Observándolo con perspectiva, había sido un movimiento brillante por parte de Voldemort su apuesta por esforzarse en reclutar a tantos miembros como pudo de la generación más joven de la mayoría de las viejas familias. Abraxas sospechaba que aquel mago oscuro habría orquestado un prematuro final para él tan pronto como le fuese práctico que su hijo le sucediese al frente de la familia; justo como les había ocurrido a los ancianos Lord Lestrange y Lord Nott, así como también les había ocurrido a varios herederos que tenían el inconveniente de situarse en una posición más aventajada en la línea de sucesión con respecto a los que él había reclutado. Los jóvenes habían sido demasiado impacientes y ciegos para ver que su tan querido Señor Oscuro estaba conduciéndolos a la ruina.

Abraxas suspiró mientras rememoraba el pasado. En su momento, apoyar a Voldemort le había parecido una opción tan buena. El hombre tenía un enorme carisma y un poder mágico personales, y él, como hicieron otros lords, le vio como un genial títere mediante el cual podrían llegar a dominar a las masas. Habría sido capaz de reunir junto a él a una gran parte de la clase media mágica, que precisamente constituía la porción principal de la jerarquía del Ministerio. Con los votos y recursos de las viejas familias aliadas, le hubiese sido suficiente para derrocar al gobierno. Por desgracia, el hombre había iniciado una guerra civil para lograr sus objetivos.

Al principio la mayoría de las muertes parecían ser accidentales, pero conforme pasaron los años se había desarrollado una absoluta campaña de terror. Demasiados miembros respetables de la comunidad habían muerto en los dos bandos. Abraxas había deseado que la influencia de ciertas facciones disminuyese, si, pero nunca quiso que sus miembros fuesen asesinados. En lugar del esperado restablecimiento de sus políticas, su propia fuerza política se había reducido en gran medida tras lo ocurrido.

La triste verdad era que la guerra había sido completamente innecesaria. Si Voldemort hubiese permanecido como el líder de un movimiento puramente político, ya habría sido nombrado Ministro de Magia desde hacía una década.

"_Bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer con eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Aún así, Voldemort apenas tendrá alguna oposición en caso de que reaparezca. Al menos, una oposición efectiva. El viejo chiflado no está capacitado para liderar una guerra, pero todos los suyos volverán a seguirle como siempre._"

Desgraciadamente, no había mucho más que él pudiera hacer. Los fondos y bienes que podía asegurar sin que nadie lo notase ya estaban a salvo de su hijo. La mayoría de los secretos familiares serían ocultados a Lucius. Le hubiese gustado tener más aliados, pero había tan pocos miembros confiables entre las viejas familias. El Ministerio había degenerado hasta convertirse en una panda de entrometidos pegados a la túnica de Dumbledore, mientras muchos de ellos eran simpatizantes secretos de los ideales que Voldemort defendía, cambiando su opinión según el último soborno que recibieran mientras eran unos incompetentes sin remedio para hacer frente ante cualquier tarea realmente importante. Algunos contactos serían útiles para Draco, pero no muchos. La sociedad mágica respetaba la edad; y Draco no sería escuchado por la mayoría de la gente influyente hasta que fuese mayor de edad. Incluso en ese momento, esa gente buscaría la opinión de su hijo, no la de su nieto.

Abraxas le había estado dando vueltas a la idea de dejar que su hijo sufriese un... percance permanente. Pero al final, no se había atrevido a hacerlo. A pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho durante su larga vida, eliminar a un miembro de su familia más próxima no era una cosa que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, quería a Lucius. Para bien o para mal, Lucius le sucedería cuando le llegase la hora.

Pensar en tales asuntos le llenaba la mente de melancolía. Veía la posible ruina de su sociedad, de todo su mundo, acercarse y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su única esperanza era que Voldemort no resurgiese hasta que su nieto estuviese preparado. Aún así, había preparado una póliza de seguro. En cuanto sucediese su muerte, todos los datos que había reunido sobre Dumbledore y Voldemort serían enviados a Lord MacDougal y a Amelia Bones. Ninguno de ellos eran precisamente aliados suyos, pero ambos eran relativamente independientes. Mientras tanto, sus principales proyectos durante el poco tiempo que le quedaba sobre este mundo serían ayudar al joven Harry, enseñar a sus nietos y socavar el poder y la reputación de Dumbledore tanto como le fuese posible.

Apretó su mano alrededor del vaso del que estaba bebiendo cuando recordó la última sesión del Consejo Escolar. Normalmente el incidente del trol y lo que sea que se esté resguardando en el corredor del tercer piso deberían ser suficientes hechos como para poder echar al viejo chiflado de su puesto, pero, como siempre, él se las había arreglado para engatusar a los demás miembros del Consejo Escolar para hacer lo que quería, es decir, haciendo caso omiso de todas esas cuestiones. Ni siquiera habría una investigación. Incluso si un dragón u otra criatura tan peligrosa llegase a entrar en el castillo, Dumbledore se las arreglaría para poner a los miembros del Consejo Escolar de su parte. Aún sí, seguramente para ello tendría que gastarse una buena cantidad de oro y cobrarse algunos favores para que suprimiesen todo; ese era el único aspecto que hacía aquel asunto algo agradable para su paladar.

"_Al menos la creación del simulacro está yendo bien. Draco hizo bien en procurarme algunos cabellos de Harry en tan poco tiempo._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Otro Malfoy estaba despierto, tumbado en la cama de matrimonio de su dormitorio ya a oscuras, junto a su esposa dormida, reflexionando pensamientos oscuros. Una vez más la recepción le había recordado el hecho de que todavía no había sucedido a su padre. Lucius ya había esperado por demasiado tiempo en asumir la jefatura de su familia, según su propia opinión. Si el viejo no hubiese tenido aquella recuperación milagrosa, ya sería el Lord Malfoy desde hacía años. En su lugar, Abraxas envenenaba las mentes de sus hijos con esas visitas al mundo muggle, entre otras cosas. ¡Incluso le había permitido a Draco hacerse amigo de un sangre sucia! En sus reuniones clandestinas, Nott le restregaba en la cara que era él, y no Lucius, el líder de la coalición sangre pura. Estaba harto de esperar.

"A _Padre no se le puede permitir que siga mancillando el apellido Malfoy por más tiempo. Ya es hora de que viva su próxima gran aventura, como siempre dice el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore. No obstante, debo de ser sutil y paciente. Ni siquiera puedo permitirme que la más mínima sombra de duda pueda recaer sobre mi. Voy a tener que deshacerme discretamente de algunos objetos. No vaya a ser que los encuentren por aquí._" -su mente se iluminó cuando una determinada idea se le pasó por la cabeza-. "_Quizás incluso pueda matar varios pájaros de un solo tiro._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Daphne Greengrass contempló silenciosamente su nueva situación mientras cepillaba su largo cabello rubio. Después de la muerte de su abuelo, el Tío Liam pasaba a ser el nuevo jefe de la familia Greengrass. El hermano mayor de su padre había dejado claro en la reunión familiar que no toleraría ninguna "confraternización" con traidores a la sangre y otros indeseables, como él los veía y describía. Por desgracia, su definición parecía incluir a un importante porcentaje de la población que se alojaba en Hogwarts. Incluso a su temprana edad, estaba claro para ella que su tío guiaba a la familia Greengrass hacia una alianza con la coalición encabezada por la familia Nott.

No habría ninguna resistencia por parte de su padre; mientras que él no compartía las opiniones tan extremas de su tío, nunca iría contra los expresos deseos de su hermano. Eso significaba que tendría que asociarse a ciertas personas mientras tendría que rehuir a toda costa la compañía de otras. Por desgracia no había mucha gente que satisfaciera los criterios que su tío había impuesto y que a ella les gustase personalmente. Ella casi se atraganta ante el pensamiento de tener que ser amable y servil con Theo y Pansy, los autoproclamados líderes de los Slytherin de primer año. Bueno, Theo era inteligente, sin ninguna duda, pero Daphne simplemente no le gustaba. Y en cuanto a la compañía de Pansy, ésta le era del todo intolerable, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tendría que ponerse su mascara y aplicarse de forma convincente en querer ser amiga de esa muchacha. Pero Daphne realmente no se veía haciendo eso por el resto de los años que le quedaban aún por pasar en Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini era el único Slytherin de su edad con el que podía soportar realmente estar. Por desgracia, era un chico. Y ella necesitaba tener una amiga a la que no le hubiesen extraído quirúrgicamente el cerebro si es que pretendía mantener la cordura.

"_La familia de Blaise llegó a Gran Bretaña hace unos pocos años, pero él es un sangre pura y un Slytherin, haciéndole del todo aceptable. Draco debería servir como un amigo con el que poder conversar, incluso si no es de mi casa. Al Tío Liam no le gusta su abuelo, pero respeta a su padre. La mayoría del resto de niñas de mi curso están descartadas por una u otra razón, pero Morag, la amiga de Draco, podría servir._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Aquila despidió con la mano a Draco hasta que el expreso de Hogwarts desapareció de su vista. La visita de su hermano había sido genial, pero ahora se había vuelto a marchar.

"En nueve meses yo también subiré a ese tren." -murmuró a si misma.

Tan pronto como ella regresó junto a su familia, se pusieron en la cola para usar la red flu del andén para regresar a la Mansión Malfoy. De vuelta al aburrimiento de sus lecciones y a su existencia bastante solitaria. Era cierto que ella visitaba ocasionalmente a familias que tenían hijos de su edad, pero aquello era muy distinto a tener a su hermano en casa. Tía Cassie se había vuelto cada vez más fragil durante los últimos meses y raramente abandonaba su hogar. Su mente era propensa a divagar y, en ocasiones, la pobre anciana incluso llegaba a olvidar quien era Aquila.

Ella necesitaba algo que hacer; algún proyecto con el que poder mantener su mente distraída. De repente una idea se le vinó a la cabeza. Ginny no paraba de comentarle en sus cartas como un día ella lograría casarse con el Niño Que Vivió. Francamente, aquel tema estaba comenzando a crispar los nervios de Aquila. Un pasatiempo digno de su tiempo sería el poder disuadir sutilmente a la chica de ese empeño. Por supuesto, tendría que hacerlo con sumo cuidado; no quería enemistarse con su amiga por correspondencia. Simplemente ninguna amiga suya debería molestarse en perseguir a un chico sin pensarlo adecuadamente. El estado natural de las cosas era al revés. Como Tía Cassie siempre le decía, "los hombres deberían saber cual es su lugar."

La voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Vamos, Aquila. Deja de soñar despierta."

"Lo siento, Madre."

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco se inclinó en su asiento del expreso de Hogwarts y comenzó a aclarar su mente. Ahora que se había terminado la conversación habitual sobre como les había ido a cada uno de ellos durante las vacaciones, tenía un poco de tiempo para si mismo. Morag estaba leyendo como era normal, Stephen y Kevin estaban jugando una silenciosa partida de ajedrez mágico, otorgándole un tiempo para pensar. Más tarde buscaría a otros conocidos por el tren.

Aquila le había echado terriblemente de menos, y apenas le había dejado un momento a solas durante su visita. Él había disfrutado bastante de la compañía de su hermana pequeña, pero le había quitado mucho tiempo.

Se sentía un poco culpable por no haberle contado nada a su abuelo sobre el horcrux que estaba en su posesión, pero no podía tomar el riesgo de que su abuelo tomase algunas acciones desafortunadas y precipitadas. Si el enemigo fuese solo Tom, o si su abuelo viviese más tiempo, no sería ningún problema, pero el verdadero adversario que tenían era Dumbledore. Las acciones equivocadas del hombre traerían la ruina del mundo mágico si no eran controladas. Draco no quería destruir ningún horcrux de forma prematura. Aunque era peligroso, también era necesario que Tom Riddle resurgiese de nuevo porque así crearía las grietas que derribasen totalmente a Dumbledore. Ojala fuese posible hacerlo sin provocar un daño irreparable a la sociedad mágica.

Lo curioso es que si Dumbledore no hubiese comenzado su pequeño juego de sacar a Tom de su escondite, éste Señor Oscuro hubiera perecido de forma definitiva por su propia cuenta en unos pocos años. Y lo más irónico de todo era la razón de ello: que Tom había realizado más de un horcrux.

Un horcrux sujeta el alma en el mundo de los mortales. Si el poseedor fallecía, el proceso provocaría que el alma se dirigiese a la localización en la que se encontrase el horcrux, que comenzaría a absorber la magia y la fuerza vital de los alrededores. Cuando se alcanza una cantidad determinada de ambos elementos, un nuevo cuerpo sería creado y así el poseedor resucitaría. Al menos, así era en teoría.

Cuando el alma se dividía en varios horcruxes, ésta se ve empujada en direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo, haciendo imposible el proceso para resucitar al poseedor de dicha alma. De hecho, el alma de Tom sería desgarrada lentamente hasta que el principal ente se disolviera. Cada horcrux poseería una fracción idéntica del alma original, siendo del todo insuficiente para ser usada para un renacimiento. Cuando más horcruxes haya, más rápido sería el proceso. Al principio comenzaría de forma lenta, para luego acelerarse el proceso. Por lo que Draco había estimado, sólo hubiese bastado unos diez años más de existencia como ese ente fantasmal para que Tom dejase de ser un peligro de nuevo. Esto no quería decir que los horcruxes no continuasen siendo unos artefactos oscuros extremadamente peligrosos, pero el mismísimo Tom Riddle no sería capaz de regresar de ninguna manera. Por desgracia, el proceso de autodestrucción del alma se ralentiza si él recupera un cuerpo por su propia cuenta o posee otro. Justo como estaba haciendo actualmente con Quirinus Quirrell.

"_Dumbledore no tiene ninguna preocupación en absoluto por el bienestar y la seguridad de los estudiantes. Tiene que saber que Tom está poseyendo a Quirrell, pero no está haciendo nada al respecto._"

Su abuelo había montado un escándalo sobre algunas de las últimas acciones de Dumbledore, como el peligroso corredor del tercer piso o el incidente del trol, pero el reverenciado director había sido capaz de desviar todas las preguntas e investigaciones. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue socavar su reputación y cobrarse algunos favores.

Harry estaba saliendo muy bien. Cuando Draco comparaba el otro Harry con el actual, veía cuanto bien se había hecho al haberlo seleccionado a Hufflepuff. Sus notas no eran excepcionales, pero si lo suficientemente buenas, probablemente debido a la inexistencia de la influencia de Weasley y Granger como la que tuvieron sobre él en la otra línea temporal. Pero lo más importante era el estado mental de Harry. Parecía mucho más feliz y relajado.

La propia red de amigos y conocidos de Draco continuaba creciendo a un ritmo constante. No era enemigo de nadie y mantenía lazos con todas las casas. Algunos de sus compañeros de primer año comenzaban ya a buscar su ayuda. Incluso si él no podía ayudarlos personalmente, podía enviarles a alguien que si pudiese. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aumentase de forma más pronunciada. Draco lo consideraba un buen entrenamiento para su vida adulta. En la mayoría de los futuros escenarios, él estaría envuelto en política y el hecho de conocer y tratar a la gente le vendría muy útil. Tanto su abuelo como, incluso, su padre lo aprobaban.

Y aparte de que él siempre se encontraba entre los cinco primeros de todas las clases, según lo documentado por las notas del pasado trimestre. Draco lo atribuía en gran parte a su mentalidad más adulta. Fácilmente podría lograr el primer puesto en todas las clases, pero él juzgaba que si lo hiciera resultaría demasiado sospechoso. Hermione tenía el honor de ser la mejor estudiante en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Harry situado justo detrás de ella en la última asignatura. Neville era el mejor en Herbología, mientras Theo Nott sobresalía en Pociones. Solo en Historia de la Magia y en Astronomía, Draco ocupaba la primera posición, principalmente debido a que él y Morag no habían compartido el secreto que poseían sobre cual era el apropiado libro para atender las soporíferas clases de Binns, y porque el conocimiento de las estrellas era importante para su don vidente. Era lo más próximo a una educación que efectivamente trabajase la Adivinación que él podía conseguir en Hogwarts. Permanecería lo más alejado posible de Trelawney como le fuese posible.

Secretamente, su control sobre su propia magia continuaba expandiéndose y ya podía conjurar satisfactoriamente algunos hechizos de tercer curso. Todavía echaba en falta muchos de los fundamentos teóricos y por desgracia le faltaba el suficiente poder para la mayoría de los hechizos más poderosos, pero eso era una cosa que sólo el tiempo curaría.

"_Pideme cualquier cosa menos tiempo_."

**ooo0000ooo**

La nieve se estrujaba bajo los pies de Ginny mientras caminaba hacia el cobertizo de las escobas. Unos pocos momentos después ella se elevaba hacia el cielo sobre la escoba de Percy. El viento era de un frío hiriente, pero ella simplemente no podía soportar continuar su reclusión en la casa por más tiempo. Su padre estaba trabajando en el Ministerio mientras que su madre estaba visitando a la Tía Muriel durante todo el día. Afortunadamente Ginny había sido capaz de excusarse al fingir tener un dolor de cabeza. Si ella veía de nuevo a la vieja bruja en su lecho de muerte, quizás ésta le sobreviniese de forma más rápida. Por el lado bueno, le había permitido la oportunidad de volar una vez más. Simplemente amaba volar, pero su madre nunca le había permitido montar sobre una escoba. Bueno, ella simplemente se tomaba la molestia de allanar el cobertizo de las escobas cuando nadie estaba mirando.

Después de ejecutar algunas maniobras bastante atrevidas por unos diez minutos, Ginny redujo su velocidad a un ritmo más lento. Ella mantuvo la escoba justo por encima de las copas de los árboles, mientras hacía vueltas sobre la huerta, relajándose por un buen rato.

La visita a Rumania para ver a Charlie durante las vacaciones de hace un mes habían sido tan emocionantes, pero tras el regreso a casa, también había regresado a su aburrida y solitaria rutina. Día tras día de lecciones impartidas por su madre ya comenzaban a exasperarla, especialmente porque Ron ya no estaba allí más. No es que le gustase mucho (Charlie y, sobre todo, Bill eran sus hermanos favoritos), pero si él estuviese allí con ella, se hubiese dividido la atención de su madre.

A veces Ginny encontraba asfixiante la actitud dominante de su madre. Y siendo ella la única que estaba en casa, aquello se había vuelto casi insoportable. Los únicos puntos positivos eran las cartas de Aquila, quien le escribía cada pocos días y las escasas ocasiones en las que se podía escabullir para volar.

La correspondencia que tenía con la chica Malfoy le había abierto un mundo completamente diferente al que conocía. Un mundo de política, de intrigas, de alianzas matrimoniales, de bailes y otras cosas por el estilo. Era completamente diferente de todo lo que le habían enseñando sus padres. Los Weasley no eran una familia rica ni tampoco era importante. Si, cierto que ellos eran magos de sangre pura, pero nunca habían pertenecido a los círculos selectos. Algunos de ellos habían hecho su camino en el Ministerio, pero la mayoría se debía a que eran expertos en ciertas materias. Su familia materna, los Prewett, era mejor considerada, pero incluso así ellos no pertenecían a las grandes familias. Había tantas cosas que desconocía.

Y al parecer Harry Potter pertenecía a esos círculos elevados, como Aquila le señaló. Había ciertas cosas que se esperaban de la futura señora Potter. Si ella quería tener alguna oportunidad con él, tendría que aprender mucho. Aquila había sido feliz de complacerla y le envió sus libros sobre etiqueta, gestión del hogar, organización de eventos sociales y todas las demás materias que una joven señorita se supone que debe conocer. Ginny tuvo que esconder esos libros de sus padres; ellos no aprobarían su correspondencia con un miembro de la familia Malfoy, y mucho menos que tomase lecciones de uno de ellos. Y sorprendentemente, Aquila parecía saber más del mundo muggle que la propia Ginny. De ninguna manera se podía considerar la fascinación de su padre con todo lo relacionado con los muggles como una precisa fuente de información.

Y es que este aspecto también era importante. Harry había crecido en el mundo muggle. Él esperaría que su esposa también se acomodase en ese mundo. El mundo de Ginny casi se quebró en mil pedazos cuando descubrió que nada de lo descrito en los libros que había sobre él era cierto. Por lo que Aquila le había escrito, Harry no se parecía en nada al heroe que todos esos libros retrataban o a los cuentos que su madre le contaba justo antes de dormirse cada noche.

Ginny lanzó un resoplido cuando pensaba en ello. La información de tercera mano que Aquila le había pasado sobre Harry era de lejos mucho más certera que cualquiera de la que le había informado sus hermanos. Percy solo había mencionado por casualidad que Harry parecía ser un chico respetuoso con las normas y que no se metía en problemas, los gemelos le habían descrito como aburrido, y Ron... bueno, según las cartas de Ron, él había logrado convertirse en un buen amigo del Niño Que Vivió y sabía muchas cosas de él. Según las cartas de Aquila, todo aquello estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad. Aparentemente Ron había conseguido sacar a Harry de sus casillas desde el principio y le veía como una auténtica molestia. Entre las dos fuentes de información, ella sabía que podía confiar en la palabra de una de ellas, y esa fuente precisamente no era su hermano.

Ginny suspiró. Las apariencias del Niño Que Vivió y el auténtico Harry Potter parecían no coincidir en absoluto. ¿Ella se había encaprichado del Harry Potter, el heroe, o del Harry Potter, el chico real? Si era sincera consigo misma, Ginny no lo sabía. Tendría que verlo por si misma cuando fuese a Hogwarts en el mes de septiembre. Pero de una cosa estaba completa y absolutamente segura: ella nunca querría comenzar a ser una esposa que se quedaba únicamente en el hogar como había sido su madre. Ella quería independencia, glamour y aventura.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?"

El mencionado niño levantó la mirada de su libro. "Seguro, Daphne. Sólo dejame terminar lo que estoy haciendo. No me llevará mucho tiempo."

La niña rubia asintió y Draco regresó a su trabajo. Por varios minutos, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la biblioteca casi desierta era el de su pluma escribiendo en el pergamino. Era una hora temprana de un sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes aún seguían durmiendo. Algunos alumnos de quinto y séptimo curso ya estaban estudiando para sus exámenes finales que se celebrarían en unos pocos meses, pero sólo eran unos pocos. Sus amigos todavía continuaban durmiendo cuando Draco dejó el dormitorio de los Ravenclaw hacía una hora antes. Después de colocar el libro que había utilizado en su estante, Draco recogió su pergamino y lo metió en su mochila. Cuando miró a Daphne, vio que la niña estaba de un humor sombrío. Quizás algún halago le animase el humor.

"Milady, ¿me haría el honor de permitirme escoltarla hasta el Gran Comedor para el desayuno?" -preguntó con una inclinación de cabeza.

El indicio de una sonrisa apareció sobre las facciones de Daphne y ella hizo una reverencia. "¿Cómo alguien podría negarse a tal petición tan cortés y educada? Vayámonos, milord." -cuando él la alcanzó, ella deslizó su brazo alrededor del brazo que él le ofreció.

Después de dejar atrás la biblioteca y donde nadie podía escucharles, Draco expresó una cuestión. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Daphne?"

Daphne se quedó en silencio por un momento, probablemente para recomponerse. "¿Me dejarías unirme a tu grupo de amigos? Intenté aproximarme a Morag por mi propia cuenta, pero tú ya sabes como es ella."

En efecto, él lo sabía de sobra. Morag apenas hablaba, y ella no tenía ninguna amiga de verdad tanto como él supiera. Él ya había notado como Daphne se les había acercado más a menudo en los últimos meses. No obstante, aquella solicitud era inusual. "¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Creí que te habías unido al grupo de Pansy."

"Lo hice, pero no por propia voluntad. ¿Eres consciente del nuevo liderazgo que hay en la familia Greengrass?" -tras ver como él asintió, ella continuó hablando-. "Quiero alternativas, Draco. Theo es soportable, pero si tengo que escuchar otra de las diatribas imbéciles de Pansy sobre el vestuario apropiado o sobre la superioridad de los sangre pura, juro que la estrangularé."

El chico rubio carcajeó ligeramente ante aquel último comentario. "¡Qué actitud tan violenta! Me gusta."

Aquel comentario le hizo ganar un pequeño golpe sobre su hombro. "Habló en serio. Tú eres una compañía aceptable a ojos de mi tío, y lo mismo ocurre con Morag. Sé que no seré capaz de escaparme por completo de las chicas de Slytherin, pero vuestra compañía me ayudará a sobrellevarlo."

Draco alzó una ceja. "¿Eres consciente de que Morag no habla mucho?"

Daphne se encogió de hombros. "No me importa. Es eso o verme obligada a fingir por el resto de mi estancia en Hogwarts a ser una obediente lacaya. Y la verdad es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que cultivar la rivalidad con los Gryffindor, enemistarme con Potter y los demás Hufflepuff, o rajar de los nacidos de muggles."

"¿Por qué me estás contando esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

De nuevo Daphne encogió sus hombros. "Mi abuelo respetaba a tu abuelo y me contó mucho. Te he estado observando. Parece que estás siguiendo su ejemplo. Todos pueden ver que los fanáticos no nos harán ningún bien. No quiero verme arrastrada en esos asuntos cuando el próximo Señor Oscuro aparezca, pero con mi tío ocupando el señorío familiar, mi familia se verá envuelta. Tú me ofreces una salida que no provocará que me destierren de la familia Greengrass. No me preocupo sobre la ideología de uno u otro signo."

Draco tuvo que reflexionar sobre ello por unos pocos minutos mientras continuaron caminando en silencio. Esas revelaciones le eran inesperadas del todo. Daphne había sido uno de los pocos niños con los que había tenido algún contacto antes de Hogwarts, pero no la conocía bien. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco sabía si la otra Daphne albergaba una mentalidad similar a la que le está confesando la niña que tenía a su lado. Después de todo, el otro Draco había ocupado (de forma incompetente) el puesto que ahora ocupaba Theo Nott. La otra Daphne había mantenido su cabeza agachada durante todo el periodo escolar, antes de desaparecer durante su séptimo año. Años más tarde, algunos rumores sobre su huida a África y su posterior boda con uno de los reyes mágicos de la Confederación Africana había alcanzado a oídos de Draco, pero no mucho más.

Daphne siempre había sido muy diferente de su hermana menor, Astoria, tanto en carácter como en apariencia. La hermana rubia había poseído una lengua afilada e incluso un ingenio aún mayor, mientras que la hermana morena, aunque no era ninguna estúpida, poseía una inteligencia más o menos normal. Daphne había cultivado un aura de indiferencia que había provocado que ella fuese conocida como "la reina de hielo de Slytherin" por cierta gente. Por otra parte, Astoria había sido una persona mucho más sociable.

En el futuro, el otro Draco se casó con Astoria Greengrass para cimentar una alianza política, pero no había sido un matrimonio feliz. No es que se odiasen entre sí. Simplemente no compartían ninguna pizca de emoción o de auténtica atracción entre ambos. Ellos daban una actuación de cara al mundo, pero luego cada uno iba por su lado en privado. Después del nacimiento de su único hijo, jamás volverían a compartir el mismo lecho conyugal. De hecho, no podía discernir claramente muchas memorias de aquella época, puesto que Draco no las había podido explorar; al parecer estaban dentro de una importante cantidad de recuerdos que parecían vedados por el momento, puesto que venían acompañados por una señal de advertencia que le recomendaba "no visionar dichas memorias hasta haber alcanzado la pubertad".

Al parecer el silencio se había estirado por demasiado tiempo, puesto que Daphne continuó hablando. "No soy tan infantil como la mayoría de nuestros compañeros. Madre y Abuela me educaron bien, a diferencia de las simplonas de Pansy y Tracy. Puedo ver lo que estás haciendo, justo como veo como Granger ha hecho de Longbottom su proyecto y billete hacia la alta sociedad. Ella incluso podría tener éxito si logra ganarse a su abuela."

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"

"Estás construyendo una facción. Estás asociándote con sangre puras al mismo tiempo que lo haces con nacidos de muggles, manteniendo todas tus opciones abiertas y haciéndote neutral. Y lo más importante, no eres un idiota que se enseñorea de su familia ante todo el mundo. Como ya he dicho, no quiero tomar ninguno de los dos antiguos bandos, lo que significa que quiero estar en el tuyo. Podría convertirme en tu contacto en Slytherin." -explicó Daphne.

Casi habían alcanzado ya el Gran Comedor. No había mucho tiempo para que él tomase una decisión. "Muy bien. Hablaré con Morag sobre ello. En lo que respecta a mi, puedes unirte, pero es decisión suya si ella te acepta como una amiga de verdad. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos esta tarde en la orilla del lago, justo al lado del viejo roble?"

Una rara sonrisa de oreja a oreja se reflejó en el rostro de Daphne ante aquellas palabras. "Gracias, Draco. No te arrepentirás de esto."

Ellos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor. Él esperaba que Morag aceptase a Daphne como algo más que una conocida. Sería una auténtica lástima desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Varias horas más tarde, Morag acompañó a Draco en su camino sobre los campos nevados que rodeaban Hogwarts. Ya estaban a mediados de marzo, pero el invierno demostraba ser persistente en las montañas escocesas. Él ya se había dado por vencido sobre como descubrir como ella se las arreglaba para percibir sus alrededores sin levantar siquiera su cabeza, metida de lleno en la lectura de un libro. Morag no había dicho mucho, aparte de querer reunirse con Daphne por si misma, justo después de que Draco le explicase la situación. Draco lo tomó como una buena señal. Su pelirroja amiga era muy exigente sobre la compañía que ella mantenía y cualquier otra cosa que no fuese un rotundo rechazo era una muy buena señal.

Como era de esperar, Daphne les aguardaba en el punto acordado. "Hola Draco, Morag."

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, Morag habló. "Tengo que concedértelo. Sin duda alguna, eres persistente."

Entonces ocurrió otro hecho que Draco no había esperado.

Morag guardó su libro.

Un momento más tarde, los penetrantes ojos azul hielo de Morag se encontraron con la inescrutable mirada de los ojos verde hierba de Daphne. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y, aún así, cada una de las dos chicas continuaba observando los ojos de la otra. Draco no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaban esperando lograr con eso, puesto que ninguna de ellas dominaba la Legilimancia, por lo que a él le constaba.

De repente, Morag sonrió. "Me gustas. Seamos amigas."

Daphne parpadeó algo confusa antes de que ella también comenzase a sonreír. "Fantástico. ¿De qué te gustaría charlar?"

"Me vienen a la mente varios temas, pero no con la presente compañía." -ella se giró hacia Draco-. "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora lárgate y sigue conspirando para dominar el mundo o lo que sea que estés haciendo todo el tiempo."

Negando con la cabeza, Draco se marchó, dejando que las dos niñas charlasen. Morag siempre había rehuido de las otras chicas y ahora, de repente, ella y Daphne eran amigas. ¿Quién podía llegar a comprender a las mujeres? Cuando sonaron sus risitas infantiles y femeninas por detras, aquello provocó que él aumentase su velocidad en marcharse. Nunca antes había escuchado a Morag o a Daphne reírse de aquella manera; seguramente el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

**ooo0000ooo**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sonriendo afablemente mientras presidía la cena de hoy. Siempre disfrutaba viendo a los chavales. Le servía para recordar su propósito: procurar hacer un mundo mejor. Y siendo el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria le daba una posición única para dirigir sutilmente a todo el mundo mágico hacia un futuro mejor, al influenciar a las generaciones más jóvenes.

Le había sorprendido un poco cuando Harry Potter fue seleccionado a Hufflepuff, aunque siempre había sido una posibilidad. Sabia de buena tinta que el Sombrero Seleccionador era ciertamente impredecible, así que Albus se había mantenido preparado ante todas las contingencias posibles. En realidad, no era nada de lo que estuviese preocupado. Considerando todos los hechos, al final la lealtad podría trabajar incluso mejor que la valentía. Pomona no eran tan fácilmente influenciable como lo era Minerva, pero eso sólo significaría que tendría que invertir un poco más de esfuerzo y ser un poco más contundente. Harry se estaba desarrollando aceptablemente después de unos pocos y sutiles empujones por aquí y por allá, pero estaba creciendo un poco demasiado seguro de si mismo. Un mensaje a Petunia recordándole las restricciones de los magos menores de edad podría acabar con todo ello.

Era lamentable que el joven Ronald no hubiese logrado entablar una amistad con él. Los Weasley eran una buena familia y siempre estaban abiertos a sus sugerencias. Bueno, eso siempre podría ocurrir en el futuro. Por ahora, él se las tendría que arreglar con la actual pandilla de amigos de Harry. Dos brujas provenientes de notables familias aliadas y un nacido de muggles harían un buen entorno para él, incluso si él tuviese que tomar medidas algo más intensivas con ellos de lo que realmente le gustaría. Por desgracia, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguno de ellos condujera ciertos asuntos a sus respectivos padres y guardianes o a la atención de Harry.

Albus frunció el ceño mentalmente cuando sus ojos recayeron sobre el joven señor Malfoy. Siempre era reconfortante ver como un miembro de una familia oscura encontraba su camino hacia la luz, pero él había tenido una desafortunada influencia sobre Harry. De lo que había constatado de la mente del joven muchacho, no era un esfuerzo deliberado para sabotear sus planes sobre Harry; simplemente era una persona generalmente atenta. Por desgracia, su actuación traería ciertas complicaciones si Harry aprendía determinadas cosas en un momento inadecuado. Con los amigos más cercanos de Harry ya había hecho los preparativos necesarios, mientras que las protecciones más generales de Hogwarts hacía el resto con los demás, pero con el joven Malfoy no podía hacer lo mismo. El viejo Abraxas era paranoico, despiadado y muy experto en las artes mentales. Si él llegaba a encontrar alguna prueba de algo inadecuado sobre su nieto, podría hacerle la vida mucho más complicada para Albus. Las acciones de aquel hombre en el Consejo Escolar ya eran lo suficientemente negativas. Eso significaba que cualquier medida realmente efectiva sería demasiado sospechosa. Por tanto, se las tendría que arreglar con algo sutil y esperar lo mejor.

Su ceño fruncido mentalmente se profundizó cuando su mirada recayó sobre Quirinus. Se suponía que el hombre sólo iba a esparcir algunos rumores en los alrededores de donde se encontraba escondido Voldemort para hacerlo salir a la luz, no actuar como un huésped para una posesión. Por desgracia, parecía que el pobre Quirinus ya estaba demasiado metido en las sombras de la oscuridad. Y ahora era demasiado tarde, y Albus tendría que trabajar con esa situación.

"_Necesito calibrar los efectos que Voldemort y Harry tienen el uno del otro. Harry sufre de jaquecas cada vez que se encuentran a una escasa distancia; de eso estoy seguro. ¿Quizás debería forzar pronto una confrontación entre ellos?_"

La profecía simplemente tenía que ser realizada. Era el único modo.

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco estaba estudiando junto con Morag y Stephen en una esquina de la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando Kevin se acercó a ellos.

"Ey, Draco, ¿te has enterado de las últimas noticias? Potter está en la enfermería. Aparentemente, anoche él, Finch-Fletchley y Nott tuvieron una detención en el Bosque Prohíbido. Algo ocurrió allí, pero ninguno de los otros dos quiere hablar. O al menos, Nott no lo hace; parece que Finch-Fletchley no estaba con los otros dos en ese momento." -comentó Kevin.

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Una detención en el Bosque Prohíbido? ¿Qué debieron hacer para ganarse tal castigo?"

Kevin se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. Seguramente se deberá a lo que provocó que Hufflepuff perdiera cien puntos hace unos días."

Stephen dijo pensativamente. "Escuché de Ernie, de Hufflepuff, que las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall tuvieron una discusión hace unos días y han tenido otra hoy mismo. ¿Creéis que eso está relacionado?"

Kevin fue rápido en responder y pronto los dos se esforzaron en hilar una teoría de la conspiración sobre como los Hufflepuff pretendían dominar el mundo y como los Gryffindor decidieron hacer todo lo posible para impedirlo. Morag ni siquiera levantó la mirada de sus libros, pero siempre era difícil saber si ella estaba realmente escuchándoles o no.

Draco se quedó en silencio, pero no porque estuviese estudiando. No, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo. No había hablado con Harry desde hacía casi dos semanas. Incluso en el mes anterior sus encuentros habían comenzado a ser cada vez más esporádicos. A los ojos de todos desde el exterior parecería como si lentamente se estuviesen distanciando. Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Draco era completamente diferente. Su plan demandaba contactos regulares, de bajo perfil, con Harry. El hecho de romper el contacto iba totalmente en contra de sus pretensiones. Eso significaba que algo iba mal consigo mismo.

"_Tendré que comprobar mi mente tan pronto como me sea posible._"

Una pocas horas más tarde, cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama y comenzó a meditar. El procedimiento complicado y esotérico no era una parte frecuente de la Oclumancia, pero el otro Draco había encontrado ese conocimiento y lo había enviado a través del tiempo. Después de todo, el poder ser capaz de comprobar tu propia mente en busca de anomalías era una habilidad muy útil.

La medianoche había pasado ya hacía mucho tiempo cuando Draco encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era una compulsión increiblemente sutil alojado en su subconsciente con el fin de evitar el contacto con Harry. Draco nunca había visto un hechizo tan efectivo a la vez que sutil y delicado. Incluso una profunda exploración de Legilimancia tendría serios problemas en localizarlo. La compulsión no controlaba sus acciones, pero le empujaba suavemente hacia una determinada conducta de acciones. Él mismo racionalizaría su comportamiento sin necesidad de recibir otra dosis. Después de todo, un niño normal jamás hubiese notado nada. Ahora que conocía el problema que había, le sería más fácil el poder quebrar aquella compulsión.

"_Maldita sea, el viejo me ha cazado bien. Jamás he notado que me haya lanzado algún hechizo._"

Hasta donde él sabía, no podía decir que le hubiese hecho algo más a él, pero eso apenas era una consolación. Incluso su aparente contacto de bajo perfil con Harry había sido suficiente para despertar las sospechas de Dumbledore, aunque no lo suficientemente sospechoso para recurrir a medidas ciertamente más drásticas.

"_Tendré que mantener alguna forma de contacto con Harry._" -pensó Draco-. "_Si usó los encuentros con Justin como pretexto, seguramente podría ser capaz de salirme con la mía y tener conversaciones limitadas con Harry. En cualquier caso, el año escolar ya está casi terminando; tendré que pensar cuidadosamente sobre ello durante el verano._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Theodore Nott se volvió inquieto en su cama. Estaba bastante seguro de que había visto al Señor Tenebroso en el bosque por un momento. ¡Si sólo no hubiera sucumbido al pánico! Ahora había perdido la oportunidad de contactar con él. Al menos podría contar a su padre que el Señor Tenebroso aún seguía con vida. Por alguna razón que Theo desconocía, el Señor Tenebroso se estaba escondiendo, pero estaba seguro de que él tenía sus buenas razones para ello. Eso significaba que ese conocimiento no podía permitirse que se divulgará.

Si lo veía en retrospectiva, el hecho de ser atrapado mientras intentaba exponer a Potter y al sangre sucia cuando trataban de introducir un dragón de contrabando había sido una afortunada coincidencia. Más aún había sido que la detención fuese en el Bosque Prohíbido. Si no hubiera sido así, jamás hubiese visto al Señor Tenebroso.

Entonces frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de espiar a Potter? Si, le había visto con el dragón en la cabaña de Hagrid y había averiguado que los complices de Hagrid llegarían esa noche a la azotea de la torre más alta del castillo para poder sacarlo de la escuela, pero ¿por qué le estaba espiando en primer lugar? Además, la idea de ir caminando furtivamente por el castillo por la noche era tan estúpida. Y así no era como él hacía las cosas. Simplemente podía habérselo contado al profesor Snape, y listo; su jefe de casa se las habría arreglado desde ese momento.

Un leve murmullo en el aire le llamó la atención. Antes de que pudiera formar siquiera otro pensamiento, un hechizo adormecedor le golpeó de lleno. Theodore nunca escuchó el suspiro y la voz envejecida del visitante invisible.

"_Lo siento, señor Nott, pero algunos hechos deben continuar siendo secretos. No obstante, hiciste tu parte de forma aceptable. ¡Obliviate!_"

**ooo0000ooo**

"¿Por qué necesitamos saber qué viejo loco mago se le ocurrió inventar los calderos auto-agitadores? Ni incluso se nos permiten usarlos en clase de Pociones." -gruñó Stephen.

"Relájate, los exámenes ya han terminado." -le aplacó Kevin-. "Estoy seguro de que todos aprobaremos."

Los dos continuaron hablando sobre el examen de Historia de la Magia, pero Draco desconectó de ellos. Morag y Daphne parecían hacer lo mismo. Con los exámenes ya terminados, sólo había una cosa que quedaba de este periodo, es decir, el intento de obtener la falsa piedra filosofal. Teniendo en cuenta que ya se había producido aquel enfrentamiento en el Bosque Prohibido, justo como había sucedido en la otra línea temporal, era casi seguro que ese intento también se produciría. Precisamente, esta misma noche era su mejor conjetura, pero no había nada realmente que él pudiera hacer. Simplemente, tendría que dejar que las cosas siguieran hasta el final.

Desde la posición en la que se encontraban ellos, sobre una de las pendientes cubiertas de hierba, Draco tenía una buena visión de los terrenos del colegio. El día era soleado y cálido; los estudiantes se relajaban por todas partes, disfrutando del día; el calamar gigante estaba jugando con los gemelos Weasley y otro Gryffindor. Podía ver a los del grupo de Harry, estirados en la hierba bajo un árbol junto al lago. Harry se había estado frotando su cicatriz muchísimo en los últimos días; una señal de que algo no iba bien.

"Me preguntó quien envía una lechuza a estas horas. ¿Acaso no llegan normalmente por las mañanas?" -preguntó Kevin cuando una lechuza estaba haciendo su trayecto hacia Hogwarts.

"No realmente. En realidad ellas llegan durante todo el día, pero dificilmente pueden interrumpir las clases cada vez que un estudiante recibe correo, ¿no? Las lechuzas solo esperan en una lechucería especial hasta que se les permite entregar su carga." -respondió Draco con la mente ausente. Su atención estaba sobre el grupito de Hufflepuff, que ahora se apresuraban a ir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Oh, bueno, supongo que eso tiene sentido. Por cierto, ¿qué vais a hacer durante las vacaciones de verano? Yo estaré en España todo el tiempo; mi familia posee una casa allí." -remarcó Kevin.

Eso condujo a los otros a compartir sus respectivos planes para las vacaciones. Stephen ayudaría a su padre en su negocio, mientras que Draco, Morag y Daphne no detallaron nada más, aparte de recibir clases particulares por sus familias.

"Bueno, siempre podemos mantenernos en contacto, ya sea por lechuza o por la red flu. Supongo que veré a Draco en el baile de verano del Ministerio, por lo menos. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Morag?" -preguntó Daphne.

La voz de la niña pelirroja se vio ligeramente amortiguada por su libro. "También estaré allí este año. Draco, espero que bailes con cada una de nosotras."

El chico rubio soltó un suspiro y puso sus ojos en blanco. "Si, querida."

Después de un momento de silencio, Stephen y Kevin soltaron carcajadas con la voz bien alta, mientras Daphne se reía. El libro de Morag colisionó con su cabeza, aunque ella no impulsó mucha fuerza en ello. "Compórtate."

Draco sonrió satisfecho. "Si, querida."

Los chicos y Daphne se reiron con mayor fuerza, si eso era posible. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, Morag y el propio Draco se unieron a ellos. Después de que ellos lograsen calmarse, el grupo permaneció en silencio, únicamente disfrutando del día. Una mirada por sus alrededores mostró a Draco que Kevin y Stephen estaban ahora durmiendo bajo el sol, como también hacían las dos chicas de su grupo. Por una vez, Morag no estaba leyendo algo y también estaba disfrutando de la luz del sol. No hubo mucho más que hacer durante aquel día.

En la noche, Draco esperó hasta que sus compañeros de cuarto se fuesen a dormir, antes de recuperar un pequeño cuenco plateado del compartimento secreto de su baúl. Abandonó el dormitorio, dirigiéndose hacia el baño, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Una vez allí, Draco llenó el cuenco con agua y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Con suerte, no sería molestado.

Tras un poco de concentración y unos encantamientos murmurados, la superficie del agua mostraba una borrosa imagen del perro de tres cabezas. La calidad no era buena, pero Draco no quería arriesgarse a usar la Sala de los Menesteres. Hasta que lograse dominar con suficiencia los hechizos para moverse sin ser detectado, otra visita nocturna sería demasiado peligrosa. Tendría que arreglárselas con esto.

Cuando desplazó la vista, pudo ver como el Lazo del Diablo estaba parcialmente quemado. Las piezas del gigantesco ajedrez mágico estaban tomando sus posiciones originales de nuevo.

"_No hay ningún cuerpo inconsciente. Supongo que Justin es mejor jugador de ajedrez que la Comadreja._"

En la siguiente cámara pudo ver a Justin, Hannah y Susan permaneciendo de pie, quietos y pareciendo bastante ansiosos. Harry estaba sentado sobre una escoba, preparándose para sortear el obstáculo tridimensional de la cámara. Un extraño punto ciego atrapó su atención. Aparentemente alguien estaba permaneciendo allí, escondido a un lado bajo fuertes hechizos de ocultamiento. Teniendo en cuenta su actual destreza y el equipo con el que estaba visualizando todo ello, no podía ser capaz de ver quien estaba tras esos hechizos, pero si podía ver que algo estaba allí.

"_Seguramente Dumbledore._"

Harry se las arregló para alcanzar el otro lado de la estancia y accionar la palanca. Un momento más tarde, los bloques despejaron un camino estable a través de la cámara. Los tres Hufflepuff y Dumbledore lo recorrieron. La siguiente habitación solo contenía un trol inconsciente, pero el enigma de lógica que les aguardaba a continuación hizo detener el avance del grupo por un buen tiempo. Juzgando por sus facciones, Hannah estaba discutiendo sobre un punto en concreto. Tras una posterior discusión y tras la toma de una poción, Harry caminó a través de la barrera de llamas mágicas. Antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo, de repente cayeron al suelo, inconscientes o dormidos. La figura invisible se inclinó ante cada uno de los niños antes de atravesar simplemente las llamas.

Sin sonido, la confrontación entre Harry y Quirrell no fue especialmente interesante. Su visión solo mostraba como Harry estaba oponiendo una buena lucha para un chaval de once años, pero claramente no era suficiente. Hasta que al final, Harry cogió el rostro de Quirrell. Al momento siguiente, Draco perdió el contenido de su estómago. Afortunadamente se encontraba en el lugar más apropiado para ello. La visión de como la carne de Quirrell parecía hervir y como una sombra oscura parecía salir rasgando su cuerpo había sido, de lejos, mucho más horrible de contemplar de lo que hubiese pensado.

Después de que Draco se recuperase lo suficiente como para poder continuar con su visionado, vio como Dumbledore anulaba su invisibilidad y ahora estaba atendiendo a Harry. Quirrell ya solo era un amasijo de carne hervida, medio fundida, llenas de ampollas, y rasgada. Draco no podía extenderse en los detalles, pero aparentemente Dumbledore hizo algún tipo de hechizo sobre todos los Hufflepuff. Terminó su visión con la imagen de Dumbledore levitándoles a todos ellos, sacándolos de allí.

"_¡Qué bastardo! Él podía haberse librado de Quirrell durante todo este tiempo, pero eligió no hacer nada al respecto. Bueno, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Con suerte, Abuelo se las arreglará para alejar a Harry de sus parientes tan pronto como sea posible. Después de esa experiencia, él necesitará la ayuda de un sanador mental o, al menos, alguien comprensivo y amable de verdad que se preocupase realmente por él._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Harry aguantó un último abrazo de Susan y Hannah bajo la mirada de los señores Abbott antes de que tuviesen que partir por caminos separados. La tía de Susan no había tenido tiempo libre para recogerla; por lo tanto, ella acompañaría a Hannah. Justin ya se había marchado, pero Harry quería retrasar su inevitable reencuentro con los Dursley tanto tiempo como le fuese posible.

"Espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones." -comentó Hannah cuando le liberó del abrazo.

"Oh, lo serán." -dijo Harry. Ellos parecieron sorprendidos ante la sonrisa que se esparcía por toda su cara-. "Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley..."

Hannah y Susan se rieron. Con un último saludo de despedida, él se giró hacia la puerta de salida. Un guardia viejo y arrugado se encontraba junto a la barrera, dejando que pasasen los viandantes en grupos de dos y tres personas, con el fin de no despertar las sospechas de los muggles. Cuando fue su turno, inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, en cuanto vio a un conocido pelirrojo rodeado por otros pelirrojos.

"_¿Por qué Ron y los Weasley tenían que salir por aquí? La red flu y el punto de aparición se encuentran en el andén._"

"¿Estás preparado?"

Era el Tío Vernon, aún con el rostro púrpura de rabia, con su bigote y pareciendo bastante furioso ante el descaro de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula en una estación llena de gente ordinaria. Tía Petunia y Dudley no aparecían por ninguna parte. "Apresúrate, chico, no tenemos todo el día." -dijo Vernon antes de alejarse.

Harry siguió el camino de su tío. "_Al menos él tiene una buena cualidad; seguramente no había nadie que se atreviese a interponerse en su camino si lo podía evitar. Ser aplastado por una morsa como él no debe de ser una muerte agradable._"

De forma espontanea se le vino a la mente las memorias de los últimos momentos de Quirrell. La abrasadora piel, casi cocinada, llena de ampollas y desprendida de la cara del hombre, justo por donde tocaban las manos de Harry... Sus gritos sobrenaturales mezclados con los gritos de Voldemort, insistiéndole en que lo matase...

Harry desechó esos recuerdos de su mente. No quería pensar sobre ello. Los años transcurridos con los Dursley le habían dado la habilidad de ignorar las cosas si él no quería enfrentarlas, como el punzante hambre que padecía cuando era confinado a la alacena durante días sin poder comer.

Tras un silencioso viaje por coche, él descargó su baúl del coche de Vernon y lo llevó hacia la casa. Su tío ya estaba esperándole. El momento en que la puerta de entrada se cerró, él comenzó a bramar. "Chico, no sé lo que te enseñaran en ese colegio tuyo, pero aquí no toleraremos ninguna otra anormalidad. Te quedarás en tu cuarto cuando no estés ocupado con tus tareas. Ahora, entrégame ese palo tuyo."

"Pero tío, creo que a ninguno le gustaría eso. Podría pasar que Dudley recuperase su cola... como por arte de magia." -dijo Harry, suprimiendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba por aparecer en su rostro.

La voz de su tía apareció de improviso. "Eso no es cierto, Vernon. _Ellos _no permiten hacer su ya-sabes-qué fuera del colegio. Mi hermana se lamentaba de ello todos los veranos."

Un brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos del adulto gordo. "¿Es eso así?"

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de encontrarse a si mismo en el suelo. Su mejilla izquierda ardía de dolor.

"Eso es por mentirme. Ahora, dame ese maldito palo tuyo."

A regañadientes, Harry le entregó su varita. Unos pocos minutos después, Harry se encontraba confinado en su dormitorio. Tenía unos pocos nuevos cerrojos por fuera y una gatera instalada. Y el hecho de que la única ventana que tenía aquella estancia tuviese barras de hierro hacían imposible una fuga. Su varita había sido lanzada dentro de su bául, guardado en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Hedwig todavía se encontraba confinada en su jaula, ululando infelizmente.

"_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Debería haber sabido que Tía Petunia conocía las restricciones para los menores de edad._"

Este verano parecía que se iba a convertir en uno de los peores de su vida.

Tres días más tarde, Harry se arrastró cansadamente hasta su habitación, se deslizó adentro y cerró la puerta. Después de todo un día de confinamiento total, los Dursley le habían dejado salir para realizar sus tareas domésticas. Incluso consiguió comer fuera de su cuarto, gracias a su "generosidad".

Harry se volvió con la firme intención de derrumbarse sobre su cama. El problema era, que ya había alguien sentado sobre ésta. Harry se las arregló para no soltar un grito, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. La pequeña criatura que se encontraba en la cama tenía grandes orejas, como las de un murciélago, y unos abultados ojos verdes del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Lo más inquietante era lo que se encontraba tumbado en la cama junto a ese ser. Parecía una persona desnuda con el pelo oscuro y unos ojos verdes, que simplemente miraban al techo.

Una chillona voz habló. "Dobby lo siente mucho."

La criatura chasqueó los dedos y algo húmedo salpicó a Harry por encima. Un momento después todo se ennegreció.

**ooo0000ooo**

Poco a poco su visión comenzó a enfocarse. Un rostro estaba directamente ante él. Tenía espesas cejas blancas, el pelo blanco hasta los hombros, un bigote retorcido y una barba puntiaguda. Unos fríos ojos grises le examinaban cuidadosamente. Un momento más tarde la persona se inclinó hacía atrás y Harry pudo ver que él estaba sentado en una silla frente a él.

"Bueno, veo que ha despertado. La parálisis debería desaparecer pronto. Ya se encuentra a salvo, señor Potter. No quiero hacerte ningún daño. Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy. Draco es mi nieto."

"¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho? ¿Dónde estoy?" -Harry se las arregló para decir esas palabras, aunque parecieran graznidos. Después de todo, su voz no estaba funcionando correctamente. Desde donde él podía observar, se encontraba en alguna especie de dormitorio.

"He tenido que sacarte del cuidado de tus... guardianes. Actualmente estamos en Dew Cottage. Hay un pariente que le gustaría mucho verte." -respondió el hombre.

"¿Tengo...? ¿Tengo otros parientes además de los Dursley?" -preguntó Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, le era más fácil el hecho de poder hablar.

El señor Malfoy se rió. "Tiene muchos parientes por parte de la familia de tu padre, señor Potter. En realidad, Draco es uno de ellos. ¿Puedes caminar?"

Muchos pensamientos diferentes medio formados se iban arremolinando por su mente, pero Harry simplemente cumplió con aquel requisito. Después de todo, Draco siempre había hablado muy bien de su abuelo. Así que, por el momento, Harry decidió acompañarle. Bueno, eso y que cualquiera que le quisiese sacar del hogar de los Dursley era ya bueno a sus ojos. Las piernas de Harry aún se encontraban un poco inestables, pero tras unos pocos pasos, ya se encontraban en mejor forma.

"Está bien, la poción no tiene efectos secundarios. Me disculpo de antemano por haberte secuestrado, pero de cualquier otra forma nunca te hubiesen permitido abandonar aquella casa."

Harry estaba confundido. "¿Por qué? No lo entiendo."

El anciano soltó un suspiro. "Hay muchas cosas que desconoces. Sin el conocimiento necesario, no podrás lograr comprenderlo. Me explicaré más tarde, pero ya hemos mantenido a nuestra anfitriona esperando por demasiado tiempo. Acompañame, jovencito."

Con esas palabras, el señor Malfoy colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le condujó hacia fuera del dormitorio, pasando por un pasillo y bajando unas escaleras. Estaba claro que era una casa mágica. Las fotos mágicas eran un claro indicio. El anciano se detuvo ante una puerta y golpeó. Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, él la abrió e hizo entrar a Harry adentro.

Era alguna clase de sala de estar. Una anciana vestida de negro estaba sentada en una mecedora, mirando por la ventana. Su cabello negro estaba surcado de canas. Cuando el señor Malfoy se aclaró la garganta, ella se giró hacia ambos. Sus ojos se ensancharon. "James, ¿eres tú?"

"¿Has tomado tu medicina, Cassie?" -preguntó el señor Malfoy con suma gentileza antes de que Harry pudiera contestar.

"Oh, tonta de mi. Debo de haberla olvidado." -la mujer rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido hasta que recogió una pequeña botellita llena de un liquido azulado. Después de tomar un sorbo a la botella, ella lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Tras un momento, la mirada de sus ojos azules comenzó a ser más aguda y mucho más enfocada-. "Ah, si, mucho mejor. Tú debes de ser Harry. ¿Acaso no quieres saludar de forma apropiada a tu querida y anciana tía-abuela?"

La confusión de Harry sólo se incrementó. "Discúlpeme, pero ¿quién es usted?"

La mirada de la mujer se dirigió al anciano. "¿Acaso no le has contado nada, Abraxas?"

El señor Malfoy negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo he hecho. No podíamos arriesgarnos a hablar abiertamente con él teniendo en cuenta que algunas partes podían intervenir. Hace un momento he considerado mucho más importante que se reúna contigo lo antes posible a contarle ciertos hechos. Después de todo, el muchacho apenas sabe algo en general y prácticamente nada sobre su familia."

"¿Podría alguien hacer el favor de contarme que es lo que está pasando aquí?" -preguntó Harry con una voz irritada. No le gustaba para nada cuando la gente hablaba sobre él como si no estuviera delante; ya había tenido suficientes experiencias de esa clase con los Dursley.

Un suspiro provino de la anciana bruja antes de que ella se fijase de nuevo en el niño. "Soy Cassiopeia Black, pero puedes llamarme Tía Cassie. Mi hermana pequeña Dorea fue tu abuela. He estado buscando poder reunirme contigo durante años."

Los pensamientos de Harry se detuvieron como si llegasen ante una repentina señal de stop. "_Hay alguien de verdad que realmente quiere verme._" -un momento más tarde logró salir de su estupor-. "_Estúpido, por supuesto que tuve abuelos. Y ni siquiera pregunté por ellos._"

Un ligero empujón del señor Malfoy le señaló que debería acercarse más a su tía-abuela. Cuando él se aproximó hacia ella, ella repentinamente se levantó y le arrastró a un fuerte y apretado abrazo. Harry inmediatamente se puso rigido. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a que le abrazaran, incluso si Susan y Hannah lo hacían en muchas ocasiones. Aún así, era la primera vez que le abrazaba un adulto. Y no parecía que Tía Cassie quisiera liberarle del abrazo en poco tiempo, así que intento relajarse. Sus emociones eran demasiado caóticas como para formar pensamientos coherentes. Por casualidad pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta. Aparentemente el señor Malfoy les había dejado a solas.

De repente algo humedecido le golpeó en el rostro. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver que Cassie estaba llorando, pero aún estaba sonriendo. Aquello confundió más a Harry. "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

La anciana bruja sollozó un poco antes de abrazarle incluso con mayor fuerza. "Solo es que estoy tan feliz de verte, Harry. Eres familia. Mi hermano y mi primo intentaron durante años poder encontrarte y conseguir tu custodia. Casi ya no creía que pudiera tener la oportunidad de reunirme contigo."

Eso sólo añadió más confusión a Harry. Los Dursley obviamente no le querían con ellos, así que, ¿por qué se veía forzado a quedarse con ellos cuando tenía parientes que se preocupaban realmente por él?

Mientras tanto, Cassie continuó hablando. "Hay algunas personas poderosas que nunca quisieron que nos reuniéramos contigo. Se te han ocultado muchas cosas, Harry. Pero no te preocupes, te mantendremos a salvo."

"¿Y qué pasa con los Dursley?" -preguntó él, ansioso-. "El profesor Dumbledore dijo que tenía que quedarme con ellos. ¿No notaran que ya no estoy allí?"

Cassie soltó un bufido furioso. "Ya hay medidas allí para ocultar tu ausencia. Te quedarás conmigo durante este verano. No hay ninguna manera de que deje que regreses con esos horribles muggles. No dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño."

A Harry le gustó escuchar eso. Todavía tenía miles de preguntas, pero eso podía esperar. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía alguien que se preocupaba realmente de él. Parecía que este verano comenzaría a convertirse en el mejor verano de su vida.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Ha sido bastante tiempo, pero finalmente he logrado terminar otro capitulo. Gracias por los reviews._

_**Nota del traductor:** Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han interesado en leer esta traducción y, en especial, a los que se han tomado la molestía de mandar un review (por favor, os pido a todos los lectores que envies todos los reviews que podáis, ya sea manifestando cualquier tipo de opiniones, ya sea favorable o desfavorable). Sé que he tardado más tiempo del que esperaba, pero al final logré completar la traducción de este cuarto capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado gratamente y que pronto logré terminar la traducción del próximo capitulo, aunque viendo mi panorama personal (las oposiciones son una verdadera tortura) supongo que tendréis que esperar tanto tiempo como habéis tenido que esperar este mismo capitulo, así que me disculpo de antemano por todo ello.  
><em>

_**Saludos a todos y todas.**  
><em>


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Quinto (5º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

"Mírame a los ojos, Harry. Intenta relajarte. ¡Legilimens!"

Se produjo un momento de resistencia cuando Abraxas se encontró ante las barreras naturales de la mente de Harry, pero para un legilimente de su nivel, era un juego de niños atravesar esas barreras sin dañarlas. Un poco de presión cuidadosamente dirigida, y Harry se deslizó a un estado de trance. No notaría el paso del tiempo hasta que Abraxas terminase. No había realmente ninguna necesidad de que el niño reviviese sus memorias. Entonces comenzó a clasificar la mente de Harry. Estaba en un estado bastante desorganizado; típico de alguien que nunca había aprendido la disciplina mental.

Era el segundo día de la estancia de Harry en Dew Cottage. Abraxas había dado a Harry y a Cassiopeia tanto tiempo juntos y a solas como le había sido posible, pero hoy finalmente podría descubrir porque Dumbledore estaba tan centrado en el pequeño. Se sentía un poco mal por mentir a Harry (le había dicho que solo era un simple chequeo médico), pero si no lo hacía así, le tomaría demasiado tiempo poder ganarse la confianza del chico y así poder lograr desentrañar todo. Por eso, leer su mente era mucho más sencillo. Después simplemente se encargaría de borrar las memorias de ello.

Tras varias horas más tarde, Abraxas terminó su exploración por la mente del muchacho. No había tan enfadado como estaba ahora desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Abraxas no había sido especialmente cercano a los Potter, pero ningún crío procedente de alguna de las viejas familias debería haber sido sujeto a todo esto. Harry había sufrido abusos de forma sistemática por esos asquerosos muggles con los que Dumbledore le había dejado. Principalmente era abuso emocional, pero también existía una suficiente cantidad de abuso físico. Su curiosidad y ambición naturales habían sido casi erradicadas por completo. Y lo mismo sucedía con su autoestima. Harry se culparía de cualquier cosa que le fuera mal en la vida. El daño a su psique era enorme y de larga duración. Su mente estaba llena de sutiles señales de haber sufrido numerosas desmemorizaciones, así como otras clases de interferencias mentales. Aquella obsesión por la piedra filosofal estaba muy lejos de ser algo natural. Esas trampas serían una pésima broma para cualquier clase de mago competente, lo que significaba que todo había sido orquestado desde el principio. Al menos ahora sabía con certeza que Voldemort se hallaba en algún estado de inmortalidad incorpórea.

Por fin sabía que era lo que Dumbledore realmente buscaba en el joven Harry Potter. Era el arma del viejo chiflado contra Voldemort, quizás combinándolo con otros planes. No había ninguna otra explicación; Harry había sido arrojado prácticamente para luchar contra Voldemort. El hecho más interesante es que Harry tuvo un efecto devastador sobre el huésped que Voldemort había elegido poseer. Tendría que investigar ese aspecto más adelante. Por desgracia, el simulacro que había colocado en Privet Drive interferiría con una investigación mucho más exhaustiva.

Abraxas se forzó a calmarse. Tenía que pensar las cosas con sumo cuidado antes de actuar. Ahora que sabía con total seguridad que Voldemort todavía seguía por ahí, intentando regresar a una vida corpórea, eso cambiaba las cosas. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que él hallase el éxito en su empeño. El problema que había es que no había absolutamente nadie que luchase contra él, al menos de forma competente. Especialmente porque el propio Abraxas le quedaba alrededor de un año y medio de vida, sin olvidar el hecho de que estaba absolutamente seguro de que su propio hijo y muchos otros se unirían de nuevo a sus filas. Sin él allí, tratando de mover los hilos, el Ministerio se iría a la deriva al actuar de forma completamente ineficaz. Y la facción de Dumbledore ya había demostrado su completa ineptitud para afrontar la lucha en una guerra civil.

"_Sólo hay una solución. Tengo que sacar a Draco y Aquila del país con tantos fondos como pueda reunir. Es la única manera de asegurar el futuro de la familia. Una vez que hayan crecido, ellos decidirán por si mismos si les vale la pena regresar a las islas._"

Un psicópata como Voldemort arruinaría al país en poco tiempo, incluso si se las arreglaba para ganar su pequeña guerra. Y aún quedaban Harry y las maquinaciones de Dumbledore.

"_Podría revelarlo todo al Ministerio, pero Dumbledore ha sido muy cuidadoso. No hay ninguna prueba directa que pruebe que él sabía tales hechos._"

Por supuesto, existía una montaña de evidencias circunstanciales. Por desgracia, aquello no sería suficiente. Todavía había demasiada gente que casi adoraba el suelo por el que pisaba Dumbledore y le concederían el beneficio de la duda cuando se presentase a si mismo como una persona que sólo había cometido el fallo de poner su confianza en la tía muggle de Harry. Nadie sería capaz de probar algo diferente más allá de una duda razonable, no con las actuales pruebas disponibles. Incluso si Abraxas se las ingeniaba para lograr que Dumbledore fuese interrogado con Veritaserum (lo que ya era de por si, algo muy improbable), lo más probable que podría ocurrir es que él sería capaz de dar respuestas extremadamente engañosas. Después de todo, era una de las especialidades de Dumbledore, además de contar con el hecho de ser un dotado experto oclumentico. El viejo apenas mentía abiertamente, sino que más bien inducía al engaño y decía medias verdades.

Si no estaba equivocado, el huésped de los encantamientos monitorizantes que estaban actualmente ligados al simulacro de Harry podía desaparecer del lado de Dumbledore sin dejar atrás ningún rastro. Por el mismo lado, él sería incapaz de probar que había sido Dumbledore quien había influido mentalmente a Harry. Los hechos ocurridos en el colegio como aquellas trampas, entre otras cosas, no echarían una buena percepción pública sobre Dumbledore, pero una vez más no sería suficiente para probar realmente una intención maliciosa, y por tanto, conseguir que la gente tomará auténticas medidas de importancia al respecto. La reiterada inacción del Consejo Escolar era prueba suficiente de ello.

Y teniendo en cuenta cualquier posibilidad, a Dumbledore le saldrían mejor las cosas si Abraxas lo sacase todo a la luz pública en este preciso momento. Y lo que es peor, él identificaría a Abraxas como un enemigo que está tras su pista. Un hecho completamente inaceptable.

"_Supongo que podría intentar ocultar a Harry o sacarlo de las islas. Por desgracia, el simulacro se descompondrá en unos pocos meses y no podré hacer uno nuevo en tan poco tiempo. Y eso significaría que todos aquellos encantamientos monitorizantes rastrearían a Harry al instante siguiente en cuanto eso pasase._"

No, eso no sería una solución factible. Dumbledore retorcería la situación hasta convertirlo en un caso de secuestro y usaría sus contactos internacionales para encontrarlo. Desde que Abraxas no podría utilizar la ayuda de las familias sangre pura, seguramente el viejo chiflado tendría éxito en ello. Mientras que sus propios contactos eran numerosos y su fortuna lo suficientemente grande, no sería bastante para todo ello. No poseía ningún derecho legal a la custodía de Harry y sus esfuerzos por sacar a Sirius de la cárcel probablemente seguirían sin tener éxito alguno, como había ocurrido en los años anteriores. Sin mencionar la gran duda sobre qué grado de cordura tendría Sirius después de una estancia de diez años en Azkaban.

Eso significaría que Harry se vería abocado a regresar a Hogwarts este septiembre. Lo que significaría que Dumbledore seguramente intentaría leer su mente. Desgraciadamente, sería imposible que Harry aprendiese un suficiente nivel de Oclumancia durante los meses disponibles. Tendría que sellar los recuerdos de Harry y darle los vívidos por el simulacro. Al menos, sus amigos en Hufflepuff parecían hacerle muchísimo bien.

"_Tiempo, necesito más tiempo._"

Cassiopeia morirá pronto. Ella ya está prácticamente abusando de todas esas pociones con tal de mantener su mente lo más clara posible, por lo que sera muy probable que ni llegue a ver las próximas navidades. Abraxas odiaba el hecho de que no pudiese haber hecho algo al respecto, justo como con Pollux y Arcturus. Si hubiese sido capaz de encontrar otro caldero de platalunea, podría haber elaborado la misma poción con la que había prolongado su propia vida, pero su búsqueda había sido en vano. El único alquimista que había sido capaz de contactar había demandado un precio tan astronómico que hubiese quebrado las familias Malfoy y Black, juntas. Se había visto forzado a dejar que sus amigos y aliados muriesen.

Lucius se estaba trabajando a Fudge, alejándolo lentamente de Dumbledore. En el plazo de un año, deberían de tener la suficiente influencia sobre el ministro para convencerle de nuestros puntos de vista sobre ciertos asuntos. Por desgracia, no podía contar exactamente a su hijo hacía donde debía dirigir esa influencia; y menos, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo por si mismo. Por tanto, ralentizaría el proceso de forma considerable. Fudge era un idiota, pero los idiotas podían llegar a ser muy útiles. El proceso para remover a conocidos partidarios de Dumbledore hacia posiciones de menor importancia ya estaba empezando. Un hecho que facilitaría aún más una eventual llegada de Voldemort al poder cuando llegase a reaparecer, pero Abraxas necesitaba esa influencia en este momento.

Abraxas tomó una decisión. Harry tendría que aguantar otro año más. En el próximo verano Abraxas rompería el bloqueo de sus recuerdos y haría su movimiento final, sacando a la luz pública todas las evidencias que había recogido a lo largo de todos estos años, a la vez. Se acercaría demasiado a sus últimos días sobre este mundo, pero si todo iba bien, conseguiría la custodia legal de Harry. Eso le permitiría eliminar de forma permanente todos los hechizos rastreadores sobre Harry. Entonces enviaría a Draco, Aquila y Harry fuera del país. Cualquier país miembro de la Confederación Africana debería ser un destino agradable para ellos. Dumbledore y Voldemort seguirían siendo un problema, pero eso les daría un tiempo valiosísimo, alejados de la influencia de ambos magos. El tiempo suficiente para que los chicos madurasen. No le gustaba la idea de que tuviesen que abandonar las islas Británicas ni dejar atrás a su hijo y a su nuera, pero el futuro de la familia prevalecía ante todo.

Todo lo que podía hacer por ahora era enseñar a Harry las cosas más importantes que tenía que saber y asegurarse de que tuviese un buen verano. Pensándolo bien, seguramente sería mejor que le contase detalles personales sobre su familia y dejar los otros asuntos para otra ocasión. Draco también conocía de sobra los secretos familiares de los Black, que Harry debería saber por su parentesco, y él podría enseñárselos en una ocasión posterior. No es que Harry pudiese ser capaz de hacer algún uso de ellos después de que tuviera que sellar sus recuerdos. No, lo verdaderamente importante que debía contarle era todo lo posible que pudiese sobre su familia, siempre y cuando hubiese gente que pudiera recordarles personalmente. Los problemas de horario serían inmensos, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaría. Éste sería el último verano de Cassie; Aquila querría pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella como fuese posible. Por desgracia, ella no podía proteger sus memorias a un grado suficiente, lo que significaba que ella no podía descubrir de ninguna manera algo sobre la estancia de Harry en casa de su tía preferida. Sin embargo, las capacidades oclumanticas de Draco eran lo suficientemente poderosas para que pudiera tomarse el riesgo de que su nieto les visitase ocasionalmente.

**ooo0000ooo**

Harry estaba pasando el mejor verano de su vida. No tenía que hacer ninguna tarea doméstica, y Tía Cassie era muy amable. Su casa estaba muy ordenada y cuidada, pero no era el orden clínico y esterilizado con el que se había familiarizado al estar conviviendo con los Dursley. Más bien era como si todo se encontrase en su lugar apropiado y natural en esa casa de campo. Con tal de que colocase las cosas más o menos en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraban anteriormente, a Tía Cassie no le importaba que explorase. De hecho, ella animaba continuamente su curiosidad. La casa era como una continua búsqueda del tesoro, ante tantos objetos mágicos tan interesantes, incluso si pensaba que la sala de trofeos de Tía Cassie era bastante horripilante.

El señor Malfoy les visitaba cada pocos días, trayendo noticias y enseñando a Harry. El hombre era un maestro genial, severo y paciente al mismo tiempo. Había aprendido de él mucho más del mundo mágico y de su familia que en todo el último año en Hogwarts. De vez en cuando lo llevaba al mundo muggle, camuflado bajo encantamientos de glamour. Una vez fueron a la playa, y en otra ocasión fueron a un parque de atracciones, y Harry nunca se lo había pasado tan bien. El anciano era como el abuelo que Harry nunca había tenido. Sin embargo, Tía Cassie nunca les acompañaba; decía que ya no se encontraba segura al dejar la casa. Además, en esas excursiones visitaban a otros parientes a los que no podían permitir que supiesen sobre la actual estancia de Harry. Lo único que no le gustaba era el hecho de que no pudiera usar magia. El señor Malfoy le había dicho que hacerlo interferiría con el simulacro situado en Privet Drive.

En ese momento, Harry y su tía-abuela estaban examinando un álbum de fotos, mostrándole varios parientes que nunca llegó a conocer. Tíos, tías, multitud de primos y, por supuesto, sus abuelos y su padre.

"Esto fue el octavo cumpleaños de tu padre. La mujer de la esquina es mi prima Callidora, su marido Harfang Longbottom y sus dos hijos. Fue una fiesta fantástica, pero James solo tenía ojos para la escoba de carreras que Charlus le había comprado. Creo que tus abuelos consintieron a tu padre más de lo que deberían haber hecho, pero era su único hijo. Sin duda alguna, era un buen bribón." -explicó la anciana.

"¿Y qué pasa con mi madre?"

Cassie suspiró. "Por desgracia, nunca la conocí bien. Pero todos decían que era una bruja brillante. Debo admitir que James y yo no nos llevábamos bien cuando se hizo mayor. Él creía firmemente en la filosofía de Dumbledore, y según ésta, yo era tan oscura como una persona podía llegar a ser. Después de que tus abuelos muriesen cuando él todavía estaba en el colegio, él cortó todo el contacto conmigo y con el resto de los Black. Se casó con tu madre en cuanto salió del colegio y se unió al bando de Dumbledore para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro. Nunca le volví a ver hasta que murió."

"¿Por qué odias al profesor Dumbledore?" -preguntó Harry después de un momento de silencio-. "Siempre nombras su nombre con aborrecimiento."

"¿Quieres decir por qué, además del hecho de ser el responsable de dejarte con esos horribles muggles? ¿Qué bala como una cabra su mantra de que no quiere ningún poder, pero es el mago con más influencia de nuestra sociedad? ¿Qué prácticamente ha hecho de Hogwarts su feudo personal?"

Harry no sabía que decir. Todavía tenía ciertos problemas para que su mente aceptase el hecho de que el profesor Dumbledore lo había alejado deliberadamente de otros parientes que podrían haberlo adoptado, forzándole a quedarse con los Dursley. Qué el director había jugado con él durante todo el año escolar era una verdad dura de creer, pero tenía que admitir que había demasiadas cosas sospechosas al respecto.

De repente, Cassie soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Tienes razón, Harry. Todo eso no es lo único que le puedo echar en cara sobre él. ¿Acaso has escuchado algo de Gellert Grindelwald?"

El chico con gafas solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

"Ya pensaba. Él fue el Señor Oscuro más terrible que Europa vio este siglo. Veo que ese inútil fantasma sigue sin enseñar las cosas verdaderamente importantes."

"¿Peor que Quien-Tú-Sabes?" -preguntó Harry.

"Mucho peor. Aunque Quien-Tú-Sabes hizo multitud de cosas terribles, sólo se limitó principalmente a las Islas Británicas. Grindelwald intentó conquistar toda Europa y estuvo a punto de lograr la victoria." -explicó Cassie.

"¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con el profesor Dumbledore?"

La voz de Cassie se volvió helada. "Durante años nosotros luchamos contra él y su ejercito. Gran Bretaña era un país que logró evitar la guerra durante casi toda la duración de ésta, pero las viejas familias luchamos. Luchamos, sangramos y morimos. Entonces, cuando finalmente logramos destrozar sus ejércitos y lo arrinconamos, el tan grande y poderoso Albus Dumbledore se dignó a salir de su precioso colegio y luchó contra un hombre ya derrotado. Aún en estos días, el público ignorante lo saluda como el héroe que derrotó a Grindelwald y ganó la guerra, mientras que los que hicieron los auténticos sacrificios por esa victoria permanecen olvidados. ¿Cuantos se podrían haber salvado si ese viejo se hubiese tomado la molestia de levantar su huesudo trasero un poco antes? Sólo se atrevió a salir cuando su contribución ya no marcaba la diferencia. Por todo aquello, le odio."

"¿Luchaste en esa guerra, Tía Cassie?"

La mujer asintió. "Lo hice. Y perdí amigos y familiares. Y vi morir al único hombre que he amado. A veces deseó que Grindelwald hubiese derrotado a Dumbledore. Si hubiera sido así, ciertamente nos hubieramos ahorrado muchos de nuestros problemas actuales."

Ella continuó contándole sobre los antecedentes de la guerra y las distintas facciones y filosofías envueltas. El lema de Grindelwald, _Por el bien mayor_, era un concepto aterrador. Podía justificar cualquier atrocidad. Un hecho que le llamaba la atención era el porqué todos habían tratado de luchar contra Grindelwald. Por lo que conocía de ese mago, era un supremacista mágico. El año pasado ya se había dado cuenta de que casi todos los magos tenían la impresión de que los muggles eran alguna especie de gente de segunda. ¿Entonces por qué lucharon contra él si mantenía las mismas opiniones? Cuando expresó esas dudas, Cassie se rió de nuevo.

"Harry, Dumbledore y su calaña quieren que pienses en términos de blanco y negro. Pero la realidad es que hay incontables tonalidades de gris. Si, es cierto, Grindelwald creía en la superioridad de los magos. Una abrumadora mayoría de magos y brujas opinan lo mismo, de una u otra forma. Pero eso no significa que quisieran ser gobernados por él." -entonces Cassie comenzó con una explicación incluso más detallada.

Harry tuvo problemas en entenderla. Ya había aprendido un poco sobre política y filosofía en la escuela primaria, pero se daba cuenta de que era algo del todo insuficiente.

Cassie notó tras unos pocos minutos que él realmente ya no estaba escuchándola. "Harry, avísame cuando no entiendas algo. No tenemos tiempo que perder."

"Lo siento, Tía Cassie."

"Está bien. Simplemente te faltan las bases. Normalmente tu familia ya te hubiese enseñado estas cosas a tu edad, pero no creo que tengamos suficiente tiempo. Solo puedo darte un único consejo. Quédate al lado de tu familia y de tus amigos. Protégeles. La familia es la cosa más preciada que hay en este mundo."

Harry asintió. Ese le parecía un consejo muy acertado.

**ooo0000ooo**

Narcissa Malfoy observaba con verdadero orgullo como sus hijos completaban sin ningún fallo los últimos pasos del baile formal, para a continuación saludar con una inclinación a sus respectivos acompañantes. El baile estival del Ministerio era una de las principales ocasiones sociales del año. Y en contraste al resto de otros bailes a los que suele atender la población adulta, la presencia de los niños era alentada. Ya era la segunda vez que asistía Draco, mientras que era la primera ocasión en que lo hacía Aquila, puesto que los once años era la edad mínima requerida. Y ambos se estaban comportando de acuerdo a sus estatus.

Aquila estaba actuando absolutamente encantadora, siendo un orgullo para la familia Malfoy. En un par de años ella provocaría que todos los niños se diesen la vuelta con tal de observarla.

Draco ya había bailado con cada una de las jovencitas de su edad en una ocasión, salvo con Daphne Greengrass y Morag MacDougal, con quienes había bailado en dos ocasiones: una clara muestra de preferencias. Ahora que a los niños se les permitía mezclarse libremente, los tres niños estaban juntos, conversando. Narcissa estaba bastante contenta por las amistades que había seleccionado. Ambas muchachas pertenecían a dos de las viejas familias, incluso si éstas pertenecían a sus ramas menores.

"Tú hijo es un muchacho verdaderamente encantador, Narcissa. Posee una buena figura. Mi nieta habla maravillas de él." -remarcó la viuda Lady Eleanor Greengrass-. "¿Quizás veamos una unión entre las familias Malfoy y Greengrass en unos pocos años, eh?"

Narcissa inclinó la cabeza, aprobando lo dicho. "Siempre podemos esperarlo. Aunque Lord Malfoy ha rehusado que Draco sea comprometido."

"Realmente es una verdadera lástima. Tenía altas esperanzas en que Lord Malfoy consintiera desposarlo con mi hija. Hacen tan buena pareja." -comentó Priscilla MacDougal-. "Morag disfruta gratamente de su compañía. ¿Sabías qué...?"

Después de unos pocos momentos Narcissa se desconectó casi por completo de la conversación. Priscilla MacDougal era una increíble parlanchina; el polo opuesto de su hija. En su lugar, observó como Draco estaba ahora conversando cortésmente con Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Su marido podría haber querido en su momento un matrimonio que forjará una alianza con la familia Parkinson, pero ella podía ver que aquello nunca funcionaría entre Draco y Pansy. Estaba bastante claro que su hijo prefería la compañía de muchachas inteligentes y educadas. El segundo criterio podría ser satisfecho en ella si no te fijabas atentamente, pero el primero...

Mientras que los matrimonios concertados normalmente no confiaban en el amor, siempre era preferible que, al menos, existiese cierto grado de atracción. O si el futuro novio podía soportar siquiera la presencia de la novia. La aversión podía conducir fácilmente al odio. Y de esa situación se podía conducir fácilmente hacia un camino lleno de toda clase de... trágicos accidentes. Lo cual sería muy contraproducente para la intención original detrás del matrimonio acordado. Además, Narcissa preferiría tener una nuera con la que pudiese mantener conversaciones inteligentes.

Un cambio en la música de fondo la salvó de seguir escuchando por más tiempo la interminable cháchara de la señora MacDougal. Era el momento del baile de apertura de los adultos. Ella se excusó ante las damas y fue en busca de su marido. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo en una profunda conversación con Lord Nott y Lord Greengrass.

"Lucius, querido. Siento interrumpir, pero el baile de apertura va a comenzar pronto."

"¿Ya es la hora? Discúlpenme, señores. Mi encantadora esposa requiere de mi presencia." -dijo él antes de tomar su mano. Los otros dos caballeros se rieron de buen humor.

"¿Cómo se han comportado Draco y Aquila? Perdí el rastro de ellos hace un buen rato." -preguntó él cuando tomaron posición en la pista de baile.

"Se han portado muy bien." -asintió ella hacia el lado de la gran estancia donde Draco y Aquila se habían juntado con su abuelo Abraxas-. "Aquila hizo un debut perfecto. Draco parece tener ciertas preferencias por Morag MacDougal y Daphne Greengrass. Aunque seguramente es demasiado pronto para saber si de eso puede surgir algo más."

El comienzo del baile le imposibilitó a Lucius responder verbalmente, pero la sonrisa satisfecha que mostraba su rostro revelaba su aprobación. Ambas posibilidades eran aceptables. Pronto ellos se encontraban inmersos en el baile y Narcissa estaba disfrutando de la noche. Los juegos políticos y sociales ocurridos en las altas esferas de su sociedad eran su pasión, y esta noche era una de las más importantes del año. Ahora que sabía que Aquila podía desenvolverse por si misma, su tensión previa había desaparecido. En realidad, ella no había esperado otra cosa de su hija, pero la primera impresión era muy importante. Cualquier paso en falso hubiese sido objeto de cotilleo durante meses.

Varias horas más tarde, en la tranquilidad de su estudio privado, Narcissa tomaba nota de cada observación acontecida en la noche. ¿Quién hablaba con quién? ¿De qué manera? ¿Sobre qué temas?; todo era importante.

"_Amelia Bones no trajo a su sobrina. El joven Longbottom tampoco vino al baile en esta ocasión. Por lo que Draco me ha contado, es bastante torpe y le falta confianza en si mismo. Sin embargo, los rumores de que era un squib eran completamente infundados. Seguramente ha sido una sabía decisión por parte de la anciana Augusta._"

Siempre era mejor retrasar la entrada en sociedad unos pocos años más que sufrir un bochorno. El otro hecho más interesante fue el número de miembros de la familia Flint que se hallaban presentes. Eran una familia procedente del extranjero, pero tenían tantos miembros y habían logrado permanecer como un grupo coherente por más de cuatro generaciones. Algunos miembros tenían posiciones relativamente importantes en el Ministerio, otros acumulaban riquezas procedentes del comercio. En su momento habían apoyado a Voldemort, pero a través de algún golpe de suerte, sólo unos pocos habían muerto o se encontraban condenados por ello. Con todo ello, parecía que tendrían éxito en formar un nuevo clan de las viejas familias si podían seguir así.

Finalmente Narcissa dejó la pluma y se frotó sus cansados ojos. Ella estaba manejando la mayoría de los compromisos sociales de la familia Malfoy, mientras que su marido se ocupaba del Ministerio, y su suegro era quien trataba el ámbito de los negocios así como el resto de los asuntos políticos. En los últimos meses, Abraxas les había delegado cada vez más competencias. Antes, el Lord Malfoy siempre había mantenido herméticamente cada pizca de poder, si no se consideraba aquel periodo suyo de debilidad temporal de hace seis o siete años. Era obvio que ahora estaba preparándose para la transición de poder, y esta vez de verdad.

A veces Narcissa no podía evitar sentirse marginada. Después de su recuperación, Abraxas había tomado tanto el control de la familia Malfoy como también la educación de sus propios hijos, sin tolerar ninguna interferencia al respecto. Él tenía obviamente sus propias ideas sobre como educarlos apropiadamente. Y aunque no podía criticar realmente la gran mayoría de ellas, no podía negarse a si misma el hecho de que estaba muy incomoda por su decisión de que permitiera que tuviesen contacto con el mundo muggle. Aún así, tenía mucho sentido considerando cuanto dinero obtenía la familia de los negocios realizados allí. El poder y la influencia de una familia era basada, sólo parcialmente, en la sangre; la riqueza era incluso más importante. Para estar en las altas esferas de la sociedad, necesitas tanto el linaje como el dinero para mantener ese estatus.

"_Me pregunto a donde va cuando desaparece tan a menudo. Incluso a veces se lleva a Draco con él. Hay tanto que no sé._"

Le dolía que ella fuese excluida de tantas reuniones de su suegro con su abuelo Pollux Black, con Arcturus y con Tía Cassie. Especialmente con esta última; durante su infancia, Cassie había sido su tía favorita. Pero estaba claro que ellos no confiaban ni en ella ni en Lucius, pero no podía imaginarse el porqué. Ahora, tanto Arcturus como Pollux habían muerto y ya no quedaba ningún hombre Black vivo, y que estuviese en libertad. Los intereses comerciales habían sido confiados a distintos administradores a la espera de que un nuevo Lord Black pudiese tomar el control. Si sus datos eran correctos, el señorío Black recaería sobre los hombros de su hijo tras la muerte de su primo Sirius. Seguramente todos ellos les fueron enseñando todos los secretos familiares a Draco, o al menos cómo y donde podría encontrarlos conforme fuese ya adulto.

"_No, eso no era cierto. Sé muy bien el porqué no me cuentan las cosas._"

Era de su marido de quien no se fiaban, y todos ellos sabían que ella no podía mantener algún secreto de él, si ella consideraba que su esposo los necesitaba conocer. Ella le amaba demasiado para ello. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese ciega ante los defectos de Lucius. Él no era ningún estúpido, pero su arrogancia le solía causar que subestimase a otras personas. Demasiado impulsivo y seguro de si mismo como de sus propias habilidades como mago y maquinador, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que él llegase a realizar un error crítico. No es que ella tampoco tuviese defectos. A pesar de su agudeza política, nunca se las había arreglado para ocultar completamente el desdén que tenía hacia los que consideraba como inferiores socialmente.

Abraxas claramente sentía que Lucius era una decepción, pero teniendo en cuenta la edad de Draco, no había ningún otro heredero disponible. Cuando se desvistió para unirse con su marido en su cama matrimonial, reflexionó sobre el comportamiento reservado de todos los miembros de la familia durante los últimos meses. Incluso Aquila parecía estar ocultando cosas. Sin duda alguna, algo estaba pasando.

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco se rió cuando voló en espiral alrededor de Harry y aumentó la distancia entre ambos. Era un caso muy raro cuando se las arreglaba para volar mejor que el joven Potter. Aunque su éxito no duró por demasiado tiempo; Harry ya estaba acortando distancias. Volar era una pasión que ambos niños compartían, pero Harry era notablemente más talentoso que Draco. No es que a él le importase. Draco disfrutaba la afición de volar por su propio bien; no era ninguna competición. Después de media hora de estar volando en escoba, finalmente decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente, por lo que aterrizaron sobre el prado situado a escasa distancia de la casa de campo. Fue entonces cuando Draco notó que el humor de Harry había cambiado. Parecía pensativo e, incluso algo triste.

"Hey, Harry, ¿pasa algo?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Es sólo... que es muy duro creer que pronto olvidaré todo esto."

"¿Abuelo ya habló contigo sobre ello?" -preguntó Draco.

"Si. Él y Tía Cassie me explicaron que no podían conseguir alejarme del profesor Dumbledore hasta el próximo verano. Que es muy importante que él no llegue a enterarse de que no he pasado este verano con los Dursley. ¿Sabías que puede leer los pensamientos?"

Draco asintió. "Lo sé. Es más, Dumbledore lo intentó conmigo en varias ocasiones durante el pasado curso. Pero soy bastante bueno en Oclumancia; mucho más que cualquiera de mi edad pueda llegar a ser."

Harry suspiró. "¿Cómo te las arreglas? Me refiero a que, tú ya me conocías, pero jamás diste algún indicio de ello."

El niño de cabellos rubios platino se encogió de hombros. "Fue difícil. Sabía quien eras desde el momento en que entraste en la tienda de Madame Malkin, pero no podía arriesgarme a contártelo todo. Intenté estar lo más cerca de ti que podía sin levantar sospechas, pero incluso así, Dumbledore me lanzó un hechizo de compulsión para alejarme de ti."

"Todavía se me hace difícil de creer que el profesor Dumbledore haya hecho todas esas cosas." -dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, eso te lleva a las siguientes preguntas: ¿por qué confías tanto en Dumbledore? ¿Con qué frecuencias has hablado con él? ¿Qué ha hecho él para ganarse tu respeto?"

Harry frunció el ceño ante aquellas cuestiones. "Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo sé. Todo el mundo siempre me cuenta sobre qué gran mago es. Sólo hablé con él durante las vacaciones y cuando estuve en la enfermería. Ah, y fue él quien me envió la capa de invisibilidad como regalo de Navidad."

"Bueno, ese objeto es tuyo por herencia. Me pregunto porque la tenía él, en primer lugar. Pero si tu reflexionas seriamente sobre ello, ¿acaso es la acción de un adulto responsable? ¿Dar a un niño los medios para moverse a través del castillo sin que pueda ser detectado? Me refiero a que, él ya sabía que la usarías para quebrantar las normas. Y hubiese sido mucho más sensato que te la diese personalmente, contándote sobre ella y que la mantuvieses a salvo, no enviártela de forma anónima."

Harry resopló. "Siempre suenas tan maduro, Draco."

Draco se volvió a encoger de hombros. Era cierto. Realmente no podía ocultar el hecho de que era mucho más maduro que sus compañeros. Afortunadamente un comportamiento maduro es lo que se espera de un heredero de una familia sangre pura, o de los niños mágicos en general. Las ideas muggles de una infancia despreocupada no habían penetrado mucho en la sociedad mágica. "Siento mucho que no podamos hacer nada más, Harry. Pero te prometo que te estaré cuidando tanto como pueda."

"Gracias. Eres un verdadero amigo."

En opinión de Draco, Harry había sido sorprendentemente comprensivo cuando se le reveló que Draco le había conocido desde la primera vez en que se encontraron. O cuando le explicaron que conocían de las maquinaciones de Dumbledore. Había esperado algún berrinche en cuanto lo descubriese. Después de todo, Harry sólo era un crío, pero él lo había aceptado todo de forma tan calmada. Su mejor suposición al respecto es que Harry estaba tan contento de encontrarse con el hecho de que tuviese una familia de verdad que todo lo demás apenas le importaba.

"_Es tan confiado e ingenuo. Realmente sorprendente, considerando su vida. Nunca llegará a ser un buen político._"

De repente, Harry continuó hablando. "Tía Cassie no vivirá mucho, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Draco se empañaron un poco. Siempre le había gustado Tía Cassie. "No. Si te soy sincero, no creo que podamos verla otra vez después de este verano. Prácticamente abusa de sus pociones para mantenerse coherente todo el tiempo que le sea posible, pero incluso sin que lo hiciera, dudo mucho que ella lograse vivir mucho más que uno o dos años más de vida."

"Ella no debería haberlo hecho. No por mi."

Draco agarró a Harry por los hombros. "Nunca digas o pienses que no eres digno de ello. No eres tú quien lo decide."

A veces, Draco encontraba tan difícil de entender aquella mentalidad que poseía Harry. Como una persona mágica, y encima siendo un importante heredero de una de las viejas familias mágicas del país, había cosas que eran simplemente su derecho; pero este chico no parecía verlo de esa manera. Harry era desinteresado y altruista, pero no de una forma correcta. Ni siquiera valoraba su propia vida ni sus propios intereses como debería hacerlo: ya eran claramente reconocibles los comienzos de su síndrome para salvar a la gente.

"_Maldigo a Dumbledore por crear a un mártir. Al menos seremos capaces de contrarrestarlo a tiempo._"

Su abuelo había hablado largo y tendido con Harry sobre sus experiencias, especialmente sobre la muerte de Quirrell. Al principio, Harry había reprimido todos aquellos recuerdos, pero ahora parecía estar en paz con lo que había ocurrido. Llevaría mucho tiempo y duro trabajo deshacer todo el daño causado a la psique de Harry durante años. Por un momento se preguntó si debía activar alguno de los hechizos ocultos que su otro yo había conjurado sobre Harry a través del portal temporal.

"_No, no es el momento adecuado. Aún no estamos fuera de peligro. Mejor será mantenerlos ocultos por el momento por si los planes salen mal. Además, no sé si podría llegar a interferir con el simulacro de alguna manera._"

El simulacro era una forma de magia muy interesante y prácticamente olvidada. Parecía como Harry, actuaba como Harry, pensaba como Harry, y mantenía el rastro mágico de Harry, completado con todos los hechizos y encantamientos que habían sido conjurados sobre él. El propósito original de aquella creación mágica había sido intercambiarlo con un enemigo sin que nadie más llegase a notarlo, pero había caído en desuso debido a sus propias limitaciones. A pesar de toda la magia que mantenía, no podía conjurar hechizos y todo hechizo y encantamiento realizado sobre él afectaba también al original. Además, duraba apenas un poco más de tres meses incluso bajo las condiciones más óptimas, y no podías crear uno nuevo para la misma persona en años.

Pronto llegaría la hora en que debía marcharse. Esta sería la última visita a Dew Cottage que podría realizar este verano. En tres días, su abuelo enviaría a Harry de regreso a Privet Drive. Dobby les había traído fielmente todas las cartas que el chico pelinegro había recibido, así como había enviado todas sus respuestas, entre ellas su confirmación para con la familia Finch-Fletchley, quienes recogerían a Harry a mediados del mes de agosto. El pequeño elfo realmente se había superado a si mismo. Permanecía en Privet Drive de forma casi permanentemente con tal de vigilar cualquier problema que pudiese surgir, y pronto necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse. Los elfos domésticos eran sirvientes domésticos. Podías utilizarlos para cualquier otro asunto aparte de las tareas domésticas, pero alejarlos del hogar al que atendían les dañaba a largo plazo, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. De todos sus elfos, sólo Dobby había sido capaz de hacerlo desde el principio. Su adoración por el "Gran Harry Potter" le había permitido superar algunos límites asombrosos de flexibilidad mental que podrían rayar en la locura (para un elfo doméstico).

Después de dar a su tía-bisabuela un beso de despedida en la mejilla, se giró hacia su primo. "Adios Harry. Te veré de nuevo en Hogwarts, incluso si no recuerdas todo esto por un tiempo."

Harry solo asintió. Si Draco no se equivocaba, los ojos del chico con gafas se estaban humedeciendo rápidamente. No queriendo retrasarse por más tiempo, se acercó a su abuelo, quien le estaba esperando. "Abuelo, ya estoy preparado."

Una aparición más tarde, ya se encontraba de vuelta en la Mansión Malfoy. Cuando entró en su cuarto, una sorpresa imprevista le esperaba.

"¿Dónde estabas?" -le preguntó su hermana Aquila, sentada sobre su cama-. "Siempre estás desaparecido."

"Lo siento, hermana. No puedo contártelo."

Aquila estampó sus pies al suelo. "¿Por qué no puedes contármelo? Nadie me cuenta nada."

Draco suspiró. No parecía que Aquila estuviese preparada para dejarlo ir así como así. "Se trata de importantes secretos familiares." -levantó sus manos, en postura defensiva-. "Sé que tú no contarías nada a nadie. Por desgracia, hay gente que puede tomar ese conocimiento justo desde tu mente. Yo conozco suficiente Oclumancia para impedirlo."

Aquila se mordió el labio por un momento. "¿Podrías enseñarme?"

"Podría intentarlo. Pero debes saber que no es fácil."

"Por favor, Draco." -preguntó ella, poniendo una cara de cachorrito.

Draco suspiró otra vez. Era difícil rehusarle algo a su hermanita. Y así fue como empezó su primer intento por enseñarle aquel arte mental. Cuando terminaron una hora más tarde, no hubo ningún progreso, algo que Draco ya había esperado. Como todos los niños provenientes de familias sangre pura, Aquila tenía alguna formación básica en Oclumancia, pero nada más. Ésta sólo le alertaría de intentos evidentes para leer su mente. Sin embargo, no sería ningún obstáculo ante cualquier legilimente tan diestro como Dumbledore. Las mentes de los niños usualmente eran demasiado caóticas e inmaduras para llegar a lograr la disciplina necesaria para dominarla. La mayoría de la gente que estudiaba este arte mágico sólo lograba un dominio más o menos útil mucho después de que llegasen a la edad adulta, dejando atrás los difíciles y emocionales años de la adolescencia y la juventud. El propio Draco era una excepción a esa regla. Aún así, la Oclumancia en todas sus diferentes formas estaba lo suficientemente extendida para hacer del uso de Veritaserum una prueba ineficaz e inadmisible en los juicios.

Finalmente, tras verse satisfecha, Aquila abandonó el dormitorio de Draco, permitiéndole disfrutar de su tan apreciado descanso. Solía usar ese tiempo para repensar sobre sus próximos pasos. El éxito de su abuelo en conseguir sacar a Harry de Privet Drive había sido sorprendente, por decir algo. No había entrado en sus planes originales, pero era un hecho verdaderamente positivo para ellos. Si su abuelo se las arreglaba para conseguir sacarlos del país, le haría funcionar sus planes de forma mucho más fácil y rápida. Seguro que Dumbledore intentaría que Harry volviese como fuese al país, pero no sería capaz de ir en contra de cualquiera de los reinos de la Confederación Africana mientras ellos se hallasen allí de forma completamente legal. Gran Bretaña, y Europa en general, eran poco importantes para que estos fuesen contra esos reinos. Cualquier intento de extradición se alargaría durante años, especialmente si su abuelo les encontraba un poderoso guardián. A salvo de Dumbledore y Voldemort, Draco podría trabajar en serio con Harry, rompiendo todos los bloqueos existentes sobre sus capacidades mágicales, mentales o de cualquier otro tipo. Seguramente sería mucho más duro para el resto de Gran Bretaña hasta que ambos estuviesen preparados para regresar, pero el objetivo primario de Draco era asegurar la supervivencia de su familia y conducir a Harry hacia la dirección correcta. Todo lo demás era secundario.

A continuación, sus pensamientos se enfocaron hacia el nuevo curso escolar. Todavía no había encontrado muchas memorias del segundo curso del otro Draco, además de algunos indicios de que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un completo y peligroso fraude. Según todos los indicios, sería un año tranquilo.

**ooo0000ooo**

Lucius Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de craneos. A veces se preguntaba si los propietarios de la tienda los mantenía sólo para crear la atmósfera apropiada. Se enderezó cuando escuchó a alguien aproximarse. Un hombre encorvado había aparecido tras el mostrador.

"Ah, señor Borgin. Me preguntaba cuando aparecería."

El hombre con el pelo grasiento se inclinó ligeramente. "Señor Malfoy, es un placer volverlo a ver en mi establecimiento. ¿Confió en que tiene los objetos que acordamos?"

"Indudablemente." -respondió el hombre rubio y sacó una bolsa encantada previamente oculta en su traje-. "Por supuesto, si tiene lo que le pedí."

El dueño de la tienda colocó dos viales sobre la mesa. "Siempre mantengo mis tratos, señor Malfoy." -abrió la bolsa y comenzó a clasificar los contenidos de ésta-. "Vaya, vaya, algunos de estos artículos son bastante valiosos. ¿Podría preguntar que le motiva a deshacerse de ellos?"

Los labios de Lucius se curvaron. "Seguramente habrá oído que el Ministerio está llevando a cabo más redadas. Por supuesto, aún no he recibido tales visitas. El apellido Malfoy aún infunde cierto respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez está siendo más entrometido. Algunos de estos artículos podrían crearme dificultades si ellos finalmente llegasen a visitarme."

"Por supuesto, le comprendo perfectamente, señor Malfoy." -replicó Borgin, contando una bolsa de galeones sobre el mostrador-. "Aquí tiene la parte monetaria de su compensación."

Después de asegurar los dos viales y la bolsa de galeones en un bolsillo oculto de su vestimenta, dio una ligera inclinación al hombre grasiento. "Buenos días, señor Borgin. Como siempre, es un placer hacer negocios con usted."

Cuando Lucius dejó el establecimiento, una sonrisa de completa satisfacción apareció en su rostro. Finalmente tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Le había sido muy difícil adquirir las dos sustancias que ahora llevaba en su bolsillo oculto. Muy difícil y muy costoso. Para ello, no había sido capaz de usar la mayoría de sus fuentes financieras con tal de que su padre no fuese informado de ello; un hecho que tenía que evitar a toda costa. Por ello, se había visto obligado a deshacerse de más artículos de su colección personal de los que se podía haber sentido más cómodo. Por otro lado, era mucho más seguro librarse por si mismo de todos aquellos objetos y sustancias más incriminatorios al mismo tiempo. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que surgiese alguna investigación, incluso si todo iba según el plan. Sólo había otro objeto más que deshacerse, pero ya tenía algo especial planeado para ello.

Dejó atrás el Callejón Knockturn y miró alrededor. Una multitud ya se hallaba reunida enfrente de la Libreria Flourish y Blotts, pero ellos aún no abrirían hasta otro cuarto de hora. Parecía que había llegado un poco adelantado. Excelente. Su sonrisa se amplió y se tornó maliciosa cuando avistó a lo lejos como se aproximaba una familia de pelirrojos. Todo estaba yendo según el plan.

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny vió a su madre acicalándose el pelo sin aliento cuando llegaron a pararse justo detrás de la multitud que se hallaba enfrente de la librería. "Bueno, llegamos a tiempo. Seremos capaces de verlo en un minuto."

"Mamá, realmente..."

"Uno podría decir..."

"... que estás enamorada..."

"... de Gilderoy Lockhart."

Su madre enrojeció ligeramente. "No digáis tonterías. Sólo quiero conocer al hombre. Sus libros son simplemente maravillosos. Hoy es una oportunidad que solo se da una vez en la vida."

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, con cuidado de estar fuera del campo de visión de su madre. Lockhart no podía tener ningún defecto a ojos de su madre. Lo que hacía mucho peor el hecho de que la mayoría de sus libros estuviesen en la lista para Hogwarts. En contraste con su familia, Ginny ya sabía que él sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, gracias a su correspondencia secreta con Aquila. Las cartas habían ido llegando más espaciadas durante el verano, pero todavía mantenían el contacto.

Su madre le dio a Ron un buen regaño cuando quedó claro que no era un amigo de Harry Potter, tal y como había estado anunciando a bombo y platillo desde el comienzo de su primer curso. Percy se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en su cuarto, con lechuzas llegando y saliendo todo el tiempo. Los gemelos eran divertidos, pero incluso ellos se habían vuelto más reservados de lo normal. Todo su verano se lo había pasado llena de expectación. Por fin, ella también podría ir a Hogwarts.

La visita al Callejón Diagon era el punto álgido del verano. Por desgracia, no conseguiría una nueva varita; el coste de los libros y otros materiales escolares lo habían hecho prohibitivo. Ginny se las tendría que arreglar con usar la varita de su bisabuela. No es que realmente le importase; le funcionaba lo suficientemente bien y estaba en buena forma. Ella tendría que mantenerla así. Después de todo, una varita era el utensilio más importante para una bruja.

La voz de su padre provocó que alzase la mirada. Todavía estaba importunando a los señores Thomas sobre los distintos artilugios muggles. Ellos eran muggles, haciéndolos un claro objetivo para la curiosidad de su padre. Dean, el amigo de Ron, se había quedado de visita por unos días durante el verano. Ellos habían acordado reunirse hoy. Parecía que los adultos se sentían incómodos en compañía de tantos magos.

"_¿Cómo Papá aún no se entera sobre cómo utilizar el dinero muggle? No es tan difícil._" A veces ella se preguntaba sobre su padre. Llevaba trabajando durante años en el Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, pero su comprensión sobre todo lo que esté relacionado con los muggles era tristemente deficiente.

Cuando ella observó a la multitud reunida, ella notó que había muchas más mujeres de mediana edad que en su última visita durante el pasado año. Parecía que Lockhart tenía más fans entre las brujas de mediana edad que entre las brujas más jóvenes, que aún así también había bastantes. No obstante, Ginny no pertenecía a ellas. Lockhart no tenía nada que hacer frente a Harry Potter.

Por fin, la librería abrió sus puertas y la multitud comenzó a empequeñecerse poco a poco mientras entraba cada vez más gente al establecimiento. Con lentitud finalmente pudieron llegar a observar a Gilderoy Lockhart, sentado sobre una mesa rodeada de grandes fotografías de su propio rostro, quienes iban guiñando y enseñando unas perfectas sonrisas de dientes blanquísimos a la multitud reunida. El auténtico Lockhart estaba llevando una túnica azulada de una tonalidad propia de las nomeolvides que hacían juego perfectamente con sus ojos; su sombrero puntiagudo estaba fijado en un angulo desenfadado con su pelo ondulado.

Un pequeño hombrecillo de apariencia irritable estaba deambulando alrededor, tomando fotografías con una gran camara negra que emitía chorros de humo púrpura con cada destello cegador. Su hermano Ron soltó un grito de dolor cuando aquel fotógrafo le pisoteó el pie sin cuidado alguno. Lockhart aparentemente le escuchó, alzando la mirada y, por un momento, Ginny pudo sentir su mirada antes de regresarla hacia el libro medio firmado que tenía ante él.

Tomó toda una eternidad hasta que finalmente les llegó su turno. Su madre casi se desmaya cuando Lockhart le besó su mano después de que él hubiese firmado la autobiografía que su madre había comprado. El hombre sabía con seguridad como complacer a sus seguidoras. Después de aquello, fueron circulando por la librería. Debido a su presupuesto limitado, la familia se veía obligada a comprar libros usados a menudo. Todos ellos estaban en su nuevo caldero junto con una completa colección de los libros de Lockhart que eran requeridos para Hogwarts.

Entonces una fría y cultivada voz llamó su atención. "Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!"

Alzando la vista de los libros, Ginny vio al señor Malfoy de pie justo ante ella. Su padre asintió fríamente. "Lucius."

"Por lo que he oído, estás muy ocupado en el Ministerio. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagaran las horas extras, ¿no?" -de repente se acercó a ella y sacó uno de los libros más viejos habidos en su caldero-. "Es evidente que no. Realmente es una lástima. ¿De qué sirve deshonrar la condición de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?"

Su padre se ruborizó, llegando a mostrar una tonalidad de profundo rojo. "Obviamente tú y yo tenemos ideas muy diferentes sobre lo que deshonra la condición de mago, Malfoy."

"_¿Por qué Papá no se echa para atrás? El señor Malfoy está claramente intentando provocarlo._" -sería muy satisfactorio ver como su padre quitaba esa exasperante sonrisa de la cara del señor Malfoy, pero habría repercusiones. Una trifulca no haría ningún bien para la posición de su padre en el Ministerio, especialmente si era él quien lanzaba el primer golpe. Ginny ya había leído suficiente en los libros que Aquila le había enviado y ella podía ver hacía donde esta situación se estaba dirigiendo.

"Evidentemente...," -los ojos pálidos del señor Malfoy se depositaron sobre los señores Thomas, quienes estaban observando aquella confrontación con evidente aprensión-. "por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Siempre pensé que tu familia no podía caer más bajo."

De repente, su padre se lanzó hacia el señor Malfoy, provocando que el caldero cayese al suelo con un ruido sordo cuando Ginny fue empujada. Docenas de grandes y fuertes libros de hechizos llovieron cuando el señor Malfoy fue golpeado hacia una estantería.

Alguno de los gemelos, sin saber con certeza si era Fred o George, gritó "¡Dale Papá!", mientras su madre gritaba "¡No, Arthur, no!", y la multitud intentó retirarse del altercado, algo completamente imposible dada la concurrida librería. Un empleado intentó detener la pelea, ganándose sólo un tremendo codazo en el rostro por todos sus esfuerzos conciliadores. Y encima, la pelea ya no se encontraba sólo limitada a su padre y al señor Malfoy, pues cada vez más personas se incluían. Era casi una repetición de lo sucedido el pasado año, sólo que era infinitamente peor. Ginny fue empujada en diferentes direcciones cuando los adultos más grandes se movían alrededor, sin prestar ninguna atención a quienes tenían a su lado.

Un libro caído de una estanteria golpeó de lleno a Ginny justo en la cabeza, y el mundo empezó a darle vueltas. Un empujón especialmente fuerte la hizo tropezar a través de un pequeño hueco entre dos estanterías ladeadas. Ella sintió que se chocaba con alguien que dejó escapar un "uf", antes de caer hacia el suelo. Cuando recobró del todo el conocimiento unos segundos más tarde, se encontró tirada encima de un chico muy familiar.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Draco, con su rostro apenas unos pocos centímetros alejados de su cara pecosa.

"Creo que si." -respondió Ginny.

"Está bien."

Ellos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. De lo que Ginny podía ver, estaban en una pequeña y aislada esquina de la librería entre varias estanterías. Incluso el ruido de la trifulca parecía apagarse allí.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, una voz femenina se hizo notar. Una mirada hacia el lado de donde ésta procedía revelaba que quien les hablaba era ni más ni menos que una sonriente Aquila Malfoy. "Sabéis, ninguno de vosotros parece apresurarse en abandonar vuestra... posición tan peculiar. De hecho, parecéis bastante cómodos. Draco, ¿acaso te has conseguido una novia sin que lo sepa?"

La Weasley más joven necesitó un momento para procesarlo. Ella todavía seguía estando encima de Draco. Si alguien les observase desde cierta perspectiva... Ginny sintió ruborizarse hasta ponerse completamente de color escarlata. Por otro lado, Draco igualmente mostraba un intenso rubor en el rostro. Apresuradamente ella intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas se desplomaron bajo ella cuando un libro del suelo se escurrió. Ella apenas se las arregló para detener su caída, pero el impulso descendente era demasiado fuerte.

Al siguiente momento, los labios de Ginny se pusieron en contacto con los de Draco.

No fue un choque doloroso; ella se las había arreglado para ralentizar la caída. Tampoco se produjo ninguna clase de explosión que les anunciará la destrucción del mundo, ni tampoco ningún fenómeno extraño que vinculase o enlazase sus respectivas almas que se manifestase mediante un peculiar espectáculo de luz. Sólo fue un gentil contacto entre dos pares de suaves labios. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron cómicamente y su sonrojo se intensificó a más no poder. Ginny se sintió reaccionar de la misma manera. Un segundo más tarde, ella rompió el contacto y se levantó, esta vez sin ningún accidente de por medio. Ella sólo no podía mirar a Draco.

Aquila comenzó a reírse escandalosamente hasta que fue claramente visible que se le estaban cayendo las lagrimas desde sus ojos. "Oh, Merlin. Esto es pura dinamita. Material de chantaje de primera clase, servido gratuitamente. ¿Ya habéis acordado la fecha para la boda?" -jadeó ella entre risas.

"Oh, cállate."

Desde la esquina de sus ojos castaños, ella pudo ver como Draco estaba consiguiendo mantener su sonrojo bajo control, y empezaba a mirar a su hermana. Finalmente, Aquila paró de reírse y se limpió las lagrimas de sus ojos. "Lo siento, Ginny. De verás, que lo siento. Pero es que ha sido demasiado divertido. A nuestra madre le daría un ataque al corazón si incluso llegará a escuchar algo de esto. ¿Cómo has estado?"

Ginny todavía no se había recuperado y sólo se las arregló para decir un "Bien."

La niña de cabellos rubios empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero Draco las interrumpió. "No creo que tengamos tiempo para una conversación. Parece que la diversión del día ya está terminando."

El rostro de Aquila se puso serio. "Siento mucho lo que pasó. Vimos lo que nuestro padre hizo. No creo que supiera que estabamos aquí; nos adelantamos a Madre y Abuelo para echar un vistazo por aquí."

Ginny suspiró. "No es vuestra culpa. Mi padre no debería haber perdido su autocontrol. Sólo desearía que pudiéramos encontrarnos sin que nuestras familias hicieron un espectáculo ante todo el mundo."

"Eso sería un cambio muy bienvenido. Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero ven a buscarme en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Allí debería ser posible encontrar un compartimiento donde podamos hablar en privado." -dijo Aquila.

"De acuerdo." -respondió Ginny. Ella todavía estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar mucho. ¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir eso?

Tomó otros varios minutos más, pero finalmente el altercado se disolvió y la multitud se calmó. Aquila y Draco se marcharon primero. Ginny esperó otro minuto más antes de seguirles. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a su familia. Incluso se las había arreglado para recoger su caldero por el camino, todavía lleno de los libros recien adquiridos. Incluso aquel que el señor Malfoy había tomado antes. Su padre lucía un labio partido y un ojo negro, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

"Deberías haberlo ignorado, Arthur." -amonestó Molly a su marido.

"¡Ni hablar!" -comentó Ron-. "¿Acaso no escuchaste como nos insultó?"

Cuando su madre divisó a Ginny, se echó sobre ella, muy preocupada. "Aquí estás, Ginny. ¿A dónde te vas siempre que desapareces?"

"Lo siento, Mamá. Era sólo que había tanta gente corriendo alrededor, que me fui rápidamente a una esquina."

El resto del día fue mucho menos emocionante. Fueron a comprar los demás materiales escolares que aún les faltaban. Ginny pudo ver en otras dos ocasiones a la familia Malfoy desde lejos, pero ni Aquila ni Draco mostraron alguna reacción. Probablemente era mejor de esa manera.

Mucho más tarde, en su dormitorio en La Madriguera, Ginny se sentó enfrente de su espejo. Se tocó los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

"_Así no era como me imaginaba que sería mi primer beso._"

De alguna forma, siempre había pensado que Harry Potter sería el chico a quien daría su primer beso, de alguna manera increíblemente romántica. En su lugar, ese evento tan singular se le había aparecido en forma de accidente. Y lo peor es que había sido por su culpa. Ginny se sonrojó de nuevo. Ella había estado demasiado conmocionada en su momento, pero el beso se había sentido realmente agradable. Quizás no había sido ninguna gran perdida.

Cuando ella finalmente encontró tiempo para ordenar sus nuevos libros, descubrió un diario vacío. "_No recuerdo haber comprado algo como esto._" Encogiéndose de hombros, ella lo lanzó a su pila de libros. No podía hacer daño algo con el que poder escribir sus pensamientos.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Gracias por los reviews._

_Habrá una escena con Abraxas, Cassie y Harry en el próximo capitulo antes de que vuelva con los Dursley._

_**Nota del traductor:** Ante todo, quisiera disculparme de corazón con todos vosotros por retrasarme tanto en poder publicar este quinto capítulo de la traducción, pero teniendo en cuenta tanto mis estudios (como creo que ya os he mencionado en alguna ocasión, las oposiciones son una verdadera tortura) como mis demás asuntos personales, no lo he podido realizar antes._

_Pero sobre todo, quiero agradecer a todos y todas que se hayan interesado en leer esta traducción, y concretamente a todos aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de escribir un review. Por eso, animo a todos los lectores a que envien algún review, manifestando cualquier opinión, impresión o comentario al respecto sobre esta historia. Seguro que os ha sorprendido el primer guiño a la pareja Draco/Ginny.  
><em>

_Espero que os haya gustado, así como mi intención en no tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente capitulo de la traducción, pero ya no prometo ningún plazo por si acaso._

_Felices fiestas para todos y todas; y espero que todos vosotros hayáis tenido una buena entrada de este nuevo año 2015 que acaba de comenzar.  
><em>

_**Saludos para todos y todas.**  
><em>


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Sexto (6º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Harry observó boquiabierto a la figura que se hallaba en medio de la plaza del pueblo. "¿Cons...? ¿Construyeron una estatua?"

El hombre de cabellos castaños que se encontraba a su lado era ni más ni menos que el genuino Abraxas Malfoy, quien asintió ante la cuestión planteada del chico. "Me temo que si, Harry. Aunque no es tan malo como parece."

El muchacho todavía miraba aquella estatua de piedra que había reemplazado al monumento conmemorativo por los caídos en la última guerra mundial conforme se iban acercando al lugar. En vez del obelisco cubierto de los nombres de los paisanos caídos en aquella guerra se erguía una escultura a tamaño natural de tres personas: un hombre con el pelo desaliñado y gafas, una mujer con el pelo largo y un rostro amable y lindo, y un bebe sentado en los brazos de su madre. Afortunadamente, el artista se había abstenido de añadir la famosa cicatriz de Harry. Después de que hubiese observado aquella estatua familiar, los dos continuaron su trayecto hacia la iglesia, uno de los dos objetivos originales de su visita al Valle de Godric.

Draco se había despedido ayer, pues dentro de dos noches Harry regresaría al domicilio de los Dursley. Originalmente él había planeado pasar el día con Tía Cassie y Tío Abraxas -como había llegado a llamar al anciano- en la casa de campo, pero había ocurrido un cambio de planes. Había sido toda una sorpresa cuando Tío Abraxas le preguntó si quería visitar la tumba de sus padres.

Harry ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar sobre ello. De alguna forma siempre había sido consciente de que sus padres tendrían que estar enterrados en algún lugar, pero el hecho de visitar sus tumbas nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Se sintió muy avergonzado cuando Abraxas lo señaló como otro síntoma de su costumbre en no hacer preguntas y en no pensar detenidamente en las cosas.

Había unas pocas personas por las calles, pero gracias a los hechizos de glamour que Abraxas había aplicado sobre ambos, ninguno era reconocido. Nadie les echaba una mirada de más cuando entraron en el cementerio situado tras la iglesia, a través de una verja chirriante. Había filas y filas de lápidas que sobresalían de la tierra.

"No sé donde se encuentran exactamente sus tumbas. Tendremos que buscarlas." -comentó Tío Abraxas.

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a examinar las distintas lápidas. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio una lápida con las palabras _Kendra Dumbledore y su hija Ariana_.

"¿Dumbledore? ¿El director vive aquí?" -pregunto Harry cuando ambos continuaron caminando, buscando.

Abraxas negó con la cabeza. "No, ya no. Su familia vivió una vez aquí, pero él vendió la casa ya hace mucho tiempo y ahora reside permanentemente en Hogwarts. En este pueblo aún viven varias familias mágicas, pero ya no hay tantas como antes de la guerra, aunque aún es un número ciertamente considerable. Lo inusual es que todas ellas viven repartidos por todo el pueblo. Es mucho más común que un pueblo como éste posea un barrio mágico que sea inaccesible a los muggles, y del que los magos rara vez abandonan. La mayoría de los magos y brujas apenas tienen contacto con los muggles, a pesar de convivir puerta con puerta con ellos."

Había muchos apellidos que reconocía de Hogwarts y que aparecían escritos en las lápidas, pero a juzgar por las fechas que tenían, ya hacía tiempo que no había presencia física de esas familias en el pueblo, ya fuesen porque los parientes que vivían allí ya habían muerto o porque se habían marchado del Valle de Godric. Al final encontraron la tumba de sus padres solo dos filas atrás de la de Kendra y Ariana Dumbledore. Estaba hecha de mármol blanco y había unas pocas flores plantadas alrededor suya. Sus nombres, juntos con sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte estaban escritas en la lápida. Sus dos padres habían nacido en los primeros meses de 1960. Y habían muerto el 31 de octubre de 1981.

"Apenas habían salido de Hogwarts." -susurró Harry.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había algo más grabado debajo de sus nombres: "_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la Muerte._"

"¿A qué se refiere?" -preguntó el muchacho.

"Es uno de esos dichos que la gente le gusta poner sobre las lápidas para hacerse sentir un poco mejor. Creo que se refiere a la vida más allá de la muerte. Seguramente fue Dumbledore quien eligió la inscripción; suena algo propio de él. Ocasionalmente comenta que la muerte es _la próxima gran aventura_."

"¿Existe tal cosa?"

Abraxas se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién puede decirlo? Hay ciertos medios para hacer regresar las sombras de los muertos, pero el propio nombre dice que son sombras, no las personas que estaban con vida y la perdieron. Y en cualquier caso, ninguno de esos medios puede obligar a comunicarte con el otro lado. Personalmente aconsejo prevenir de intentar tal cosa, pues de esa manera sólo conseguirás aumentar tu dolor y tu decepción. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es dejar que los muertos descansen en paz."

Harry asintió y colocó junto a la lápida las flores que ambos habían comprado hacía poco antes. Las palabras vacías que estaban grabadas sobre la lápida no podían disfrazar el hecho de que sus padres se habían marchado para siempre. Les había visto en el Espejo de Oesed, pero aquello sólo había sido una imagen, un deseo. Nunca serían capaces de elogiarle cuando hiciese algo bien, ni de regañarle cuando hiciera algo mal, ni de abrazarlo para consolarle cuando estuviese triste. No podría compartir sus logros y preocupaciones con ellos. El hecho de estar aquí provocó que Harry se diese realmente cuenta de que sus padres se habían marchado para siempre y que nunca volverían. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos verdes antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Presionando los labios con fuerza, las dejó caer, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la hierba, las flores y la tierra que ocultaban sus restos.

"Déjalo salir, Harry." -sonó la voz de Tío Abraxas. El anciano dio un paso, situándose justo detrás de él, y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, apoyándolo. Incluso si sus padres estaban muertos, todavía tenía una familia y una gente que se preocupaba realmente por él.

El chico no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando ante la tumba, pero tras un tiempo, las lágrimas amainaron y se sintió algo mejor. "Mamá, Papá, siento mucho no haberos visitado antes. Nadie me contó donde estabais enterrados. Y no creo que pueda ser capaz de visitaros pronto. Hay tantas cosas que han sucedido y no entiendo. Desearía que aún estuvieseis aquí, conmigo."

La voz de Harry se quebró y volvió a quedar en silencio de nuevo. Tras unos minutos, el agarre de Abraxas sobre sus hombros se apretó ligeramente, señalándole que ya era el momento de marcharse. Con un brazo todavía sobre su hombro, el viejo mago le sacó del cementerio. Harry no prestó realmente atención por donde estaban yendo hasta que se detuvieron. Al levantar la mirada, Harry vio los restos de una casa de campo cubierta de hiedras y rodeados por escombros y un jardín cuya hierba llegaba a la altura de su cintura. La mayoría de la estructura continuaba en pie, pero el lado derecho del piso superior estaba hecho pedazos.

"¿Ésta es...?"

"Si Harry, aquí es donde tus padres se ocultaban hasta la noche en que fueron asesinados." -anunció Abraxas y tocó la verja en medio de un seto demasiado grande.

Entonces un letrero escondido en el suelo apareció ante ellos. En letras doradas, contaba la muerte de sus padres, como él sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, y que la casa había sido dejada en su estado ruinoso para que sirviera como monumento. Alrededor de las letras cuidadosamente escritas del letrero había otras palabras garabateadas añadidas por los distintos magos y brujas que habían venido a ver el lugar, en señal de tributo.

"El Ministerio lo convirtió en un monumento después de que todo se normalizará. Creo que fuiste indemnizado al tipo general, que no es mucho. Si no estoy equivocado, los efectos personales de tu familia se encuentran en algún almacén de seguridad del Ministerio hasta que tú los reclames. Por desgracia, no podemos entrar en la casa. La estructura no es segura y activaríamos las protecciones para alejar a los intrusos." -explicó el anciano.

Permanecieron en silencio unos pocos minutos más, sólo observando aquella casa destruida. "_Si las cosas hubieran ido de forma diferente, hubiera crecido aquí._" -entonces se dio cuenta de algo y negó con la cabeza-. "_No, de cualquier forma eso no hubiera ocurrido seguramente. Voldemort no hubiera sido derrotado y nosotros hubiéramos tenido que cambiar de refugio más pronto que tarde._"

Tras respirar profundamente, Harry se sacudió de su propia ensoñación. "Ya he visto suficiente, ¿o hay algo más por ver?"

"No, eso es todo. De todas formas, ya es hora de que nos marchemos si queremos unirnos a Cassie para tomar el té." -comentó Abraxas.

Mirando cuidadosamente alrededor, Abraxas condujo a Harry hacia un pequeño camino lateral a las afueras del pueblo. Tan pronto como quedaron fuera de la vista de cualquier posible observador, el viejo hombre tomó la mano del chico y se desaparecieron. Harry se tambaleó un poco cuando aparecieron de vuelta en Dew Cottage. La aparición conjunta se sentía bastante incomoda, pero había aprendido a acostumbrarse a ella durante todo el tiempo en que había estado aquí.

"Gracias por llevarme allí." -dijo Harry a Abraxas cuando ambos estaban sentados en la sala de estar de Cassie, media hora más tarde.

Abraxas le sonrió. "No fue ningún problema, Harry. Tenías derecho a ir allí. Es más, alguien debería haberte llevado allí desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Eso demuestra cuanto valoran realmente todas aquellas personas de Hogwarts su amistad con tus padres, Harry. Ninguno de ellos pudo tomarse una tarde libre para hablarte de ellos. Ni siquiera tienen una pizca de decencia." -soltó la voz aguda de Cassiopeia.

Por mucho que lo desease, Harry no podía refutar aquella declaración. A pesar de haber estado todo un año en Hogwarts, ninguno de los profesores se había tomado la molestia de hablarle sobre James y Lily. Ni ningún amigo de sus padres le había enviado alguna carta. Sin Tío Abraxas y, sobre todo, Tía Cassie, todavía no sabría nada sobre su familia. Es cierto que Hagrid le había entregado un album de fotos, pero ni siquiera él le había contado mucho sobre sus padres. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir que alguno de los supuestos amigos de sus padres se tomara la molestia de ocupar unas pocas horas de su tiempo en conversar con él sobre ellos?

"¿No has recibido alguna carta de un tal Remus Lupin, verdad? El hombre debe saber que ya debes de estar asistiendo a Hogwarts." -comentó Cassie.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Susan, Hannah y Justin y unos pocos más le habían enviado varias cartas (que Dobby, el elfo doméstico, le entregaba fielmente a él), pero nadie más lo había hecho. Lupin era el único de los tres amigos más cercanos de su padre con el que podría contactar. Peter estaba muerto y Sirius estaba en prisión, pero Lupin estaba libre para contactarlo cuando quisiera.

"_¿Y acaso no sería otra agradable sorpresa? Otra cosa que nadie se había molestado en contarme antes. Si ni siquiera sabía cuales eran las preguntas correctas para descubrir que tengo un padrino encarcelado y una especie de tío en libertad._"

"¿Estás pensando de nuevo en Sirius, no?" -cuestionó Abraxas con una voz gentil.

"Si. Me contasteis que la opinión pública piensa que él fue quien traicionó a mis padres, pero es que hay tantas dudas y cosas extrañas alrededor de él. Todavía no estoy seguro de como sentirme con respecto a él." -respondió Harry, impotente.

"Nosotros no creemos que sea culpable de todo lo que se le acusa, pero todo lo que tenemos son meras sospechas. La posibilidad de que Sirius fuese un traidor a tus padres es remota en mi mente; ellos eran, de lejos, más una familia para él que sus propios padres y su propio hermano. Desafortunadamente, no hay nada aquí que puedas hacer por él, Harry. Nosotros y los demás Black hemos intentado averiguar más al respecto, pero todo eso ha sido en vano."

Después de aquello, la conversación viro hacia asuntos más ligeros. Era duro de creer que en dos días, él no recordaría nada de lo sucedido en los últimos dos meses, para regresar a Privet Drive por una noche, la anterior al día en que los padres de Justin tenían previsto recogerle. En pocas palabras, éste había sido el mejor verano de toda su vida. Por primera vez, que él pudiese recordar, había tenido una apropiada fiesta de cumpleaños, incluso si Draco, Tía Cassie y Tío Abraxas fueron los únicos que asistieron a ésta. Lo único que echaba realmente de menos era Hedwig, pero ella tenía que quedarse en Privet Drive por motivos de seguridad.

El día de su marcha llegó mucho más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado.

Harry abrazó fuertemente a Cassiopeia Black por última vez, sin avergonzarse de las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro. "Adiós Tía Cassie, nunca te olvidaré."

Las lágrimas rebosaban en los ojos de la anciana Cassie cuando ella agitó su cabello azabache. "Estoy agradecida de haber vivido lo suficiente para poder llegar a conocerte, Harry. Hubieses hecho muy orgullosos a James, Lily y a todos tus demás parientes."

Ellos continuaron el abrazo hasta que Abraxas se aclaró fuertemente la garganta. "Lo siento mucho, pero el tiempo apremia. Me tomará varias horas sellar tus recuerdos de forma apropiada y reemplazarlos por aquellos vividos por el simulacro."

Finalmente, y con reticencias, Harry terminó el abrazo y siguió a Abraxas hacia el dormitorio que había estado ocupando durante toda su estancia en Dew Cottage. Realmente no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero estaba resignado al que era su destino por el momento, y comprendía perfectamente todos estos requisitos necesarios. Si Dumbledore era realmente tan malo como Abraxas y Cassie le habían pintado, él no podía permitirse que supiese del auténtico último verano que había vivido Harry. Y lo hacía peor el hecho de que Dumbledore fuese un consumado experto en Legilimancia. Harry estaba aterrorizado de perder todos esos recuerdos suyos, pero no había sido capaz de alegar una alternativa viable.

"Harry, es mejor que te tumbes. Primero te aturdiré antes de que modifique tus memorias." -ordenó Abraxas-. "Romperé el sello en el próximo verano, cuando consigamos sacarte de las garras de los Dursley de forma permanente. En caso de que algo me ocurra, he dejado instrucciones a Draco como plan b. En cualquier caso, el sello se romperá en unos 6 años como muy tarde; posiblemente un poco antes. Bueno, ¿estás listo?"

Harry asintió titubeantemente. "Gracias por todo, Tío Abraxas."

"No hay de qué, Harry. ¡Desmaius!"

Lo último que pudo ver fue una luz roja aproximándose hacia él.

**ooo0000ooo**

Harry parpadeó. Debió de quedarse dormido. Se sentó, estirando sus doloridos músculos. El sol de la tarde resplandecía a través de la ventana. Mañana abandonaría por fin Privet Drive. El día no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Ya tenía completo su cupo de tareas domésticas y de la actitud de los Dursley.

"_Bueno, podía haber sido peor_."

A pesar de su triste comienzo, el verano no había sido tan malo. Cuando nada _antinatural_ había ocurrido, los Dursley relajaron su régimen disciplinario. Afortunadamente, tanto Susan como Hannah enviaban sus cartas a Justin, quien a su vez las enviaba por el correo muggle. Harry le había enviado a Hedwig para que se quedará con él; si él se la hubiese quedado todo este tiempo, hubiese tenido que encerrarla todo el verano en su jaula. Luego todo mejoró, después de que su gordo tío se las arreglase para hacer un acuerdo de negocios bastante lucrativo con un tal señor Mason, sin que Harry hiciese algo mal, e incluso se le permitió realizar sus deberes estivales para Hogwarts.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció sobre los labios de Harry. "_Me pregunto que hará Tío Vernon cuando vea como llegarán los padres de Justin. Justin comentó que querían sacar su nuevo BMW para dar una vuelta._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Aquila cuidadosamente consideró su colección de armas y equipamiento de caza.

"Desearía tener el espacio para llevármelo todo." -murmuró ella.

Su baúl ya estaba empacado en su mayoría, pero todavía tenía que llenar el compartimento secreto. No era demasiado grande; ciertamente no lo suficiente para llevar todo aquello. Por otra parte, todo lo que se almacenaba estaba completamente oculto de la mayoría de los métodos de detección. Si otras personas quisieran conseguir acceder a su contenido sin su consentimiento, tendrían que desmontar completamente el baúl para hacerlo. Técnicamente hablando, aquello sería ilegal, pero Abuelo le había explicado que era una tradición familiar.

Después de pensarlo un poco, guardó su ballesta favorita junto con un surtido de flechas encantadas. Con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de aventurarse por el Bosque Prohibido para hacer un poco de caza. Por lo que había escuchado, allí residían toda clase de bestias interesantes. Algunos otros artículos de primera necesidad se unieron al arma. La última pieza de equipamiento que fue capaz de meter fue el par de gafas encantadas que Draco le había conseguido por su undécimo cumpleaños. Ella no podía realmente ver a través de ellos, pero le permitían percibir sus alrededores incluso en una absoluta y completa oscuridad. Le serían de muchísima utilidad si realizaba alguna que otra excursión nocturna, ya fuese por el Bosque o en las profundidades del castillo. Después de todo, cualquier tipo de iluminación podría revelarla y provocar que su presa huyese o la atacase.

"Finalmente terminé. Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Ginny."

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny soltó un suspiro exasperado. Su baúl ya estaba empaquetado y estaba preparada para marcharse, pero el resto de su familia parecía determinada para retrasar todo y a todos hasta el último minuto. Era de locos. Todos ellos se habían levantado al alba, pero de alguna forma todavía les parecía que tenían mucho por hacer. Su madre iba de aquí para allá con su humor de perros buscando por calcetines y plumas de repuesto; sus hermanos continuaban colisionando en las escaleras mientras iban medio-vestidos y con trozos del desayuno en sus manos. Papá casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina extraviada mientras llevaba su baúl al coche. Incluso el normalmente bien organizado Percy parecía incapaz de estar preparado a tiempo. La propia Ginny se había tomado la molestia de realizar un esfuerzo consciente para prepararlo todo de antemano.

Después de lo que le parecieron varias horas, finalmente todos se sentaron en el coche de su padre. Ginny y su madre estaban sentadas en el asiento delantero del copiloto. Sus hermanos iban todos sentados, bien cómodos, en el asiento trasero.

"Los muggles saben más de lo que les damos crédito, ¿no creéis?" -remarcó Molly-. "Me refiero a que nunca sabrías que este coche sería tan espacioso desde fuera, ¿verdad?"

La niña pelirroja tuvo que reprimir un bufido. "_No Mamá, los encantamientos de expansión del espacio no han tenido nada que ver, no. Es perfectamente normal que un coche muggle sea más grande en su interior que en el exterior._"

A estas alturas el coche probablemente ya era más mágico que cualquier escoba de vuelo normal. Puñetas, si hasta incluso podía volar. George, Fred y Ron lo habían sacado para dar un vuelo durante el verano; sólo para que su madre los descubriese y les diese a ellos (y a Papá) una de sus broncas, de las gordas. Y encima sólo entraba dentro de la legalidad gracias a una deliberada laguna legal que su padre había escrito en la ley sobre encantar artefactos muggles.

"_Y luego se transforma y culpa a los demás por hacer lo mismo con otras leyes. A veces él podía llegar a ser muy hipócrita._"

Arthur puso en marcha el motor y ya estaban saliendo de la propiedad. Ginny se dio la vuelta para echar un último vistazo a la casa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cuando volvería a ver su hogar cuando regresaron. George había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Cinco minutos más tarde, se tuvieron que detener de nuevo en el patio para que Fred pudiera correr a recoger su escoba. Cuando casi habían alcanzado ya la carretera, fue el momento en que Ron chilló de que se había olvidado a Scabbers. En el momento en que estaban realmente en marcha hacia la estación, ya estaban llegando bastante tarde y los temperamentos de todos estaban bien caldeados.

Papá echó una mirada a su reloj y entonces miró a Mamá. "Molly, querida, ¿no creéis que podríamos...?"

"No, Arthur." -replicó su madre con absoluta resolución, con una expresión que se ensombrecía cada vez más.

"Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta..." -continuó su padre con voz esperanzadora.

"He dicho que no, Arthur. No volaremos este artilugio a plena luz del día. Si alguien nos descubriese, tu carrera estaría acabada."

"_Todavía podríamos haber usado la red flu, o que Mamá y Papá nos hubieran podido aparecer en el andén, pero no, Papá tenía que alardear de su nuevo juguete._" No es que a Ginny le molestasen las aficiones de su padre. Lo que la ponía de los nervios era la innecesaria perdida de confort. Por la insistencia de su padre, su familia había tomado la opción de viajar de forma muggle hasta la estación de King's Cross en lugar de usar el simple y rápido medio que suponía la red flu. Ella lo hubiera comprendido si hubieran hecho algo de turismo, pero no, ellos viajaban directamente hacia la estación, para luego volver directamente a la Madriguera. Bueno, esta vez no tendría que hacer el viaje de vuelta con sus padres.

Llegaron a King's Cross cuando apenas les quedaban cinco minutos. El trafico había sido inmenso y una vez más, Ginny se preguntó porque no habían utilizado simplemente la red flu para llegar directamente hasta el andén. ¿Y cómo se las arreglaban los nacidos de muggles? El lugar podía ser un nudo de comunicaciones, pero era muy incómodo para llegar. Y no era como si todos los nacidos de muggles viviesen en las inmediaciones.

Cuando Ron saltó al tren, éste ya se estaba moviendo; habían llegado justo a tiempo. Percy respiró hondo y se colocó su insignia de prefecto sobre su ropa. "Tengo que ir a la reunión de los prefectos. George, Frederic, ¿podéis aseguraros de que Ginny consiga un... compartimiento?"

Preguntándose sobre el porqué el discurso de Percy se había diluido, ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse ante un pasillo vacío. Sus otros tres hermanos ya se habían marchado. Después de soltar un buen suspiro, se volvió hacia Percy y sonrió. "No te preocupes; me las arreglaré."

Percy la observó con escepticismo, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Si así lo crees, Ginevra."

Después de que él se marchará, Ginny comenzó a explorar el tren, arrastrando su baúl con ella. La mayoría de los compartimentos que se encontraba por el camino ya estaban ocupados por estudiantes mayores. Y los pocos con estudiantes de su edad ya estaban llenos, lo que significaba que tenía que continuar con su búsqueda.

De repente notó a un chico rubio bastante familiar que caminaba hacia ella. Ginny no pudo evitar ruborizarse: el recuerdo de su beso era demasiado vergonzoso. Tan pronto como la vio, sus ojos la reconocieron. "Hola Ginny. ¿Cómo estás? Te echamos de menos en el andén."

"Hola Draco. Nos tomó más tiempo del que esperábamos llegar hasta aquí; el tráfico era peor que el del año pasado." -explicó ella. No había manera alguna de que ella admitiese públicamente la auténtica razón de su retraso: que su familia era tan desorganizada que aquello les causaba innumerables retrasos sin fin.

"Comprendo. Aquila me pidió que te llevará hasta ella. Creo que ella quería guardarte un sitio libre para ti. ¿Estás de acuerdo o tienes otros planes?"

"Sería genial; aún no he encontrado un compartimento libre hasta ahora." -replicó Ginny.

"Los compartimentos de la parte delantera del tren normalmente están más vacíos. Espera, déjame que te ayude con tu baúl." -comentó Draco. Tras un movimiento de su varita y murmurar un encantamiento, el pesado baúl de ella comenzó a ascender de forma ingrávida, haciendo muchísimo más fácil el poder trasladarlo.

"Gracias Draco."

El niño rubio se dio la vuelta, recorriendo el pasillo por el que había venido. Ginny le siguió de cerca, mientras echaba miradas por los compartimentos por los que pasaba, tan a menudo como le eran posible. Así pudo reconocer a Ron, que estaba hablando con sus amigos de Gryffindor, y a los gemelos, quienes bromeaban con Lee Jordan y algunas chicas.

"_Seguramente serán las cazadoras del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor._"

De repente Draco se detuvo, casi provocando que Ginny se abalanzase accidentalmente sobre él. Una pelirroja acababa de salir de su compartimento con un chico a su lado. El chico tenía un cabello negro enmarañado y unos vibrantes ojos verdes. Justo entonces su pelo se desplazó un poco, dejando ver una cicatriz por unos momentos.

"_Oh Merlin; es Harry Potter._" Ginny tuvo que hacer un control extremo para evitar que se le escapase un chillido de felicidad, pero no fue capaz de evitar que se le enrojeciese el rostro. Durante años había estado esperando encontrarse con Harry Potter. Por desgracia, ahora que había ocurrido ese momento, no sabía que decir e intentaba quedarse tranquila junto a Draco.

"Hola Draco. Es bueno verte." -comentó el chico, sin prestar atención a la reacción de Ginny.

Draco respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza. "Hola Harry, Susan. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen verano."

La chica mayor sonrió. "No me puedo quejar. Tía Amelia estaba tan ocupada como siempre pero pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Hannah. Tuvimos mucha diversión."

"Es bueno saberlo." -entonces él se echó un poco al lado, presentándoles a Ginny-. "Ésta es Ginny Weasley. Es una amiga de mi hermana, pero, por favor os lo pido, que esto quede entre nosotros. Nuestras familias no lo aprobarían para nada. Ginny, la encantadora jovencita que tienes enfrente es Susan Bones. Y el apuesto jovencito es ni más ni menos que Harry Potter."

Ginny balbuceó un breve saludo. Harry asintió en respuesta. Susan la saludó antes de poner sus ojos en blanco a Draco. "¿Acaso eres un seductor? En serio, Draco, a veces exageras con tus halagos."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy así. De todos modos, me acercaré más tarde. Por ahora tengo que llevar a Ginny hasta mi hermana. Ella no me dará ni un sólo minuto de tregua hasta que consiga lo que quiera."

Susan se rió de buena gana. "Los peligros de tener un hermano pequeño. Por favor, saluda de mi parte a Morag. Todavía tengo tres libros que ella me prestó. Te veré luego."

Le tomó a Ginny unos pocos segundos para poder recuperar su voz tras aquel inesperado encuentro con Harry Potter. "¿Eres amigo de Harry?"

"Bueno, en ocasiones salimos a pasar el rato, pero no nos llamaríamos amigos íntimos." -el niño rubio soltó un largo suspiro-. "No podrías creerte cuanta gente se aproxima a mi por él. Un consejo: a Harry, de verdad de la buena, le disgusta mucho su fama, que le llamen el Niño Qué Vivió y que le pidan mostrar su cicatriz. Ninguna de todas esas historias que narran todos esos libros son ciertas. Si quieres estar en buenos términos con él, sólo tratalo como una persona normal."

Ginny apenas tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en lo mencionado por Draco, puesto que el chico se volvió a detener de nuevo y llamó a la puerta de un compartimento. Un momento más tarde, abrió la puerta y Ginny le acompañó.

"Hola Aquila; he encontrado a tu amiga extraviada."

Cuando Ginny entró, pudo ver a cuatro niñas, entre ellas a su amiga Aquila.

"Ya era hora. ¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo?" -preguntó la niña rubia con un resoplido a su hermano.

Draco se inclinó ante ella. "Mi señora, estoy profundamente apenado de que mis servicios no hayan encontrado su bendición. Su humilde sirviente le suplica el perdón." -dijo él con una voz burlona mientras las chicas se reían ante aquella actuación-. "Como disculpa, compartiré todos tus jugosos secretos con todo el tren. Ah..., ya puedo escuchar las reacciones asombradas de todos cuando muestre las fotos de tu sexto cumpleaños. ¿Por qué, nunca supe como alguien podía hacer eso con los dulces?"

"¡Ni te atrevas, Draco!" -gritó Aquila. Ella continuó mirando al sonriente Draco antes de que ella soltase un suspiro de resignación-. "Supongo que me lo merecía. Gracias por las molestias."

"No hay problema, Aquila. Te veré más tarde." -replicó antes de marcharse, tras despedirse de las demás niñas con un movimiento de cabeza.

Aquila se giró hacia ella. "Hola Ginny. Vamos a instalarte."

Un minuto más tarde, su baúl estaba guardado a salvo y había terminado de presentarse a las otras ocupantes. Las castañas Flora y Hestia Carrow eran gemelas y parecían conocer a Aquila desde que eran bebés. Al principio parecían un poco vacilantes a hablar con ella, pero cuando vieron que la hija de los Malfoy la trataba como a una amiga, se animaron a hablar con ella. Tamsin Applebee era el nombre de la restante niña. Aparentemente había escogido aquel compartimento del tren al azar. Todas ellas provenían de familias mágicas.

El resto del viaje en tren pareció transcurrir en poco tiempo. Ocasionalmente otras personas entraban en el compartimento a intercambiar saludos. Entre ellos, el hermano de Aquila. Parecía que mucha gente conocía a Aquila. Cuando la señora del carrito llegó a su compartimento, Aquila les invitó a una ronda de todo, pero Ginny se refrenó sabiamente de escoger alguna de las grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott. No obstante, las caras que pusieron las otras niñas al probar alguna de ellas fueron bien divertidas.

Una maravillosa prisa fue todo lo que recordaría de su trayecto en barca después de que desembarcaran del tren. No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que les hicieran entrar en el Gran Comedor para ser seleccionados. Tamsin fue a Hufflepuff mientras que las gemelas Carrow fueron seleccionadas para Slytherin. Ginny no sabía que pensar al respecto. Ellas habían sido muy amables, pero nadie en su familia había dicho algo bueno sobre la casa Slytherin.

Aquila pareció captar su preocupación y le susurró en voz baja unas pocas palabras. "No te preocupes. Incluso si nos sortean a casas diferentes, seguiremos siendo amigas."

Entonces llegó el turno de la niña rubia. El Sombrero Seleccionador apenas le tocó la cabeza antes de que él anunciase en voz alta "¡SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny solo pudo ver como su mejor amiga caminaba con elegancia hacia la mesa de los Slytherin.

Cuando el sombrero finalmente le fue colocado sobre su cabeza, una vocecita comenzó a hablarle al oído. "¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otro Weasley? Oh, vaya, eres una luchadora. No estás contenta con tu situación en la vida, e intentas mostrar que eres mejor, a pesar de lo que los demás esperan de ti. En Slytherin encajarías muy bien. Esa casa te ayudaría a cumplir tus sueños."

"¡NO! Cualquiera salvo Slytherin." -susurró Ginny. Su familia jamás lo comprendería.

Le parecía a ella como si el sombrero carraspeará. "¿Qué es lo que tenéis vosotros, los Weasley, en contra de la casa Slytherin? Varios de tus hermanos lo hubieran hecho muy bien allí. Mientras que estudias muchas cosas, no posees ningún amor por el conocimiento en si. Para ti, sólo es un medio para lograr tus fines. Mantienes secretos a tu familia y has hecho amistades con gente que ellos considerarían oscuros. Mientras te felicitó por el valor que tiene la amistad para ti, aquello no es un rasgo definitorio tuyo. No eres una cobarde, pero prefieres evitar las confrontaciones directas para conseguir lo que deseas. Así que, ¿donde te pondré?" -se cuestionaba el viejo sombrero.

"No quiero estar en Slytherin."

El sombrero suspiró. "No me dejas muchas opciones, sabes. Muy bien; espero que encuentres lo que buscas en ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny se quito el sombrero y caminó hacia la mesa de la casa Gryffindor, mientras su corazón palpitaba con suma rapidez. No prestó realmente atención al aplauso y a las felicitaciones de sus hermanos. Su mente todavía vagaba, ocupada en reflexionar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. El sombrero había querido colocarla en Slytherin por encima de todas las cosas. ¿Acaso ella iba a convertirse en alguien oscuro?

"_No, eso no puede ser cierto. Incluso los Slytherin pueden ser gente perfectamente amable y buena._"

Alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, Ginny se volvió hacia sus vecinos y comenzó a charlar con ellos. Ella anotaría lo ocurrido en su nuevo diario y pensaría sobre ello más tarde.

**ooo0000ooo**

Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Draco se las arregló finalmente para colocar la última mandrágora en su nueva maceta. La maldita planta enseguida intentó escapar, pero Draco simplemente la golpeó por la cabeza con su pala. Eso la aturdió el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera cubrirla de abono. Suspiró de alivio cuando terminó, y se inclinó hacia atrás, observando todo a su alrededor. Stephen estaba terminando con su última planta, mientras Kevin todavía le faltaban dos ejemplares. La vista más interesante que estaba ante sus ojos era la de Morag. La chica había removido las cuatro mandrágoras que eran su responsabilidad desde sus anteriores macetas, que se les habían quedado demasiado pequeñas, y ahora estaba teniendo una especie de duelo de miradas con ellas. La primera de ellas había puesto una lucha espectacular, dejando a la niña amante de los libros agotada, sudorosa y cubierta de manchas de tierra.

De repente, Morag sacó su varita de su cubierta y murmuró algo. Una pequeña llama apareció en la punta de su varita. Entonces, ella les dijo algo a las mandrágoras que Draco no pudo escuchar, pero cuya mejor suposición sería algo como "O os metéis en las nuevas macetas u os quemo. Es vuestra elección."

Las mandrágoras observaron a Morag, luego a la llama de la punta de la varita, y, finalmente, a las nuevas macetas. Entonces sus pequeños hombros se hundieron y se arrastraron hacia las nuevas macetas, mucho más grandes, sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia cuando Morag las enterró bajo una gran capa de abono.

"No creo que la profesora Sprout aprecie tus amenazas a sus queridas plantas." -remarcó Kevin por casualidad cuando se les permitió quitarse sus orejeras.

Morag se encogió de hombros. "Ella estaba en la otra punta del invernadero, y todos los demás estaban ocupados. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que tenga que ensuciarme las manos. No voy a luchar con plantas que sufren de delirios de grandeza." -entonces sacó un libro de su mochila y se enfrascó en la lectura.

"¿Qué tenemos ahora?" -preguntó Stephen.

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." -replicó Draco.

"Vaya, espero que nos vaya mejor que a los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff."

Draco tenía que estar de acuerdo con aquella opinión. Todo el colegio había oído hablar de la primera lección de Lockhart, que había supuesto una broma de examen al estilo trivial justo antes de que lanzase una horda de duendecillos de Cornualles que desmadró a toda la clase.

"Sus libros son entretenidos y están bien escritos." -Morag expresó su opinión.

Kevin bufó, burlándose. "Quizás, pero no parece ser un hombre que pueda enseñar."

Durante su trayecto hacia el aula de Defensa, Draco reconoció a uno de los nuevos integrantes de Gryffindor de primer curso, aquel que había apodado mentalmente como "el acosador horripilante." Su auténtico nombre era Colin Creevey y estaba obsesionado con Harry, sacándole fotos ante cualquier oportunidad. Parecía estar buscando algún buen sitio para poder interceptar a Harry más tarde.

Draco sentía lástima de Harry por ello. En su primer día de clases, Colin había molestado a Harry para que le firmase una foto, y Lockhart había sido testigo de todo ello. Entonces el profesor se autotituló como quien debía "adiestrar a Harry en el arte de ser una celebridad." Draco dudaba mucho que Harry disfrutase todo aquello, sobre todo porque Lockhart le dio una detención a Harry para asegurarse de que tomase el tiempo necesario para ello.

No les tomó mucho más tiempo llegar al aula de Defensa; después de haber pasado ya todo un año en Hogwarts, ya conocían suficientemente bien el castillo como para aprenderse de memoria los diferentes atajos y evitar perderse por el camino. Lockhart ya estaba allí, pero no parecía fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Draco pudo oír débiles murmuraciones de "¿Por qué me tienen que culpar a MI de que se escaparan los duendecillos por el castillo?"

Varios minutos más tarde, toda la clase ya estaba sentada. Lockhart se aclaró fuertemente la garganta y los diversos alumnos que habían estado charlando entre sí se callaron. Él se acercó, recogiendo una copia de _Recorridos con los trols_ que estaba sobre su escritorio, y lo enseñó para mostrar su propio retrato de la portada, él cual les guiñaba.

Lo señaló y guiñó igual a como lo hacia su retrato. "Yo soy Gilderoy Lockhart, caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, miembro honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!"

Solo unos pocos estudiantes se rieron débilmente, pero Lockhart no se vio disuadido lo más mínimo. "Hoy empezaremos con un pequeño cuestionario. Nada realmente de lo que tengáis que preocuparos. Sólo quiero saber cómo de bien os habéis leído mis libros."

Cuando Lockhart terminó de entregar los cuestionarios, volvió a la cabecera de la clase. "Empezad ya, tenéis treinta minutos. Buena suerte."

Draco observó torvamente aquel examen. Las preguntas que había más bien hacían que el cuestionario fuera sobre qué cosas sabes sobre Gilderoy Lockhart en vez de ser un examen sobre qué cosas conoces sobre la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Parecía que tendría que mandar una carta a su abuelo para informarle de esto; aunque no es que Draco creyese que el Consejo Escolar estuviera muy interesado en el asunto. Después de todo, todos los sucesos ocurridos el año anterior ni siquiera requirieron de una investigación por su parte. Si Binns continuaba siendo profesor, no había ninguna oportunidad de que tomasen alguna medida contra Lockhart.

Suspirando, comenzó a escribir las repuestas. No había ningún sentido en atraer una atención indebida. Realmente no quería tener que pasar una detención con aquel hombre. Al menos, los libros de Lockhart eran bastante fáciles de leer, incluso si estaban llenos de una total autoadulación. La memoria de Draco era lo suficientemente buena como para responder a la mayoría de las cuestiones.

Después de que recogieses los exámenes, Lockhart comenzó a divagar sobre sus acciones pasadas y su vida como celebridad. Draco desconectó al rato. Estaba ocupado en organizar su calendario de estudio. No parecía que aprendería algo útil de Lockhart.

"_Fantástico, otra asignatura que tendré que aprender por mi propia cuenta; como si Historia y Pociones no fueran suficiente. Espero que nada más importante ocurra durante este año._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Lucius Malfoy estaba bastante complacido consigo mismo y con el mundo. El idiota de Fudge estaba comenzando a escucharle y ya había sobornado a diversos cargos del Ministerio. Le tomaría más tiempo del esperado para poder fortalecer su influencia con el fin de que se tomasen ciertas acciones específicas, pero aquello era un comienzo. Draco y Aquila estaban lejos en Hogwarts, y su pequeño regalo debería mostrar resultados en poco tiempo. Ya era hora de que los antiguos pasillos del colegio se viesen limpios de toda esa suciedad que los ha infestado.

Por otra parte, su otro proyecto secreto también estaba marchando bien. Había sido difícil mezclar la primera de las sustancias que había adquirido hacía poco con la comida sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Si hubiese intentado manipular específicamente la comida de su padre, aquello nunca hubiera funcionado. Lucius se había visto forzado a colarse entre los elfos domésticos y añadir la sustancia directamente en la olla.

Por su parte, la sustancia era completamente inofensiva, lo que significaba que los encantamientos de detección dirigidos a prevenir cualquier intoxicación no serían capaces de encontrarlo. Permanecería en un cuerpo alrededor de un año antes de disiparse sin causar daños algunos. Eso le daría suficiente tiempo para que tanto él como su esposa pudieran depurar sutilmente cualquier rastro antes de que añadiese la segunda sustancia. Como la primera, ésta también era completamente inofensiva. Incluso combinar ambas sustancias no hacía nada perjudicial, pero si añadías alcohol a la mezcla... bueno, alguien sufriría un infarto fatal en el futuro previsible. Triste, ¿verdad?

Incluso sería capaz de afirmar con la verdad de que el no había matado a su padre, si es que alguien intentaba interrogarle al respecto; después de todo, no era culpa suya que al viejo le gustasen tanto sus licores. Incluso bajo los efectos del Veritaserum podría afirmarlo sin muchos problemas. El viejo ya le había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

"_Pronto, Padre, pronto._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny parpadeó. ¿Por qué se encontraba en un cuarto de baño? Lo último que recordaba era dejar el Gran Comedor después de cenar. Quizás se había encontrado indispuesta y había venido aquí a recuperarse; se había sentido un poco sobrepasada. Seguramente era la emoción de estar finalmente en Hogwarts, que le estaba pasando factura. Apenas había transcurrido una semana desde que llegó al castillo.

"_Espero que no haya caído enferma._" -pensó ella cuando hacía su trayecto de vuelta hacia su dormitorio.

**ooo0000ooo**

"¿Qué él hizo qué?" -preguntó Draco con un tono de absoluta incredulidad.

Aquila pusó los ojos en blanco. "¿Ya estás sordo a tu corta edad? El profesor Snape invalidó el calendario normal y dio permiso para que el equipo de Slytherin usase el campo de quidditch. Te digo que los Gryffindor estaban cabreados."

"No puedo culparlos; querían celebrar sus pruebas esta misma mañana. ¿Acaso Snape está intentado aventar la antipatía hacia Slytherin? No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para hacer tal cosa."

"Oh, y eso no es lo mejor. Los dos equipos comenzaron a reñir y algunos espectadores bajaron a ver que era lo que pasaba. Entonces los insultos comenzaron a volar. Al minuto, ya estaba escalando a maldiciones y puñetazos. Snape se precipitó sobre ellos justo cuando los Gryffindor lanzaron el primer puñetazo. A todos les castigó con detenciones y les quitó 50 puntos." -explicó Aquila.

Draco solo podía negar con la cabeza. Ya el año pasado había podido ser testigo de la gran cantidad de las descaradas acciones parciales de Snape que enemistaban deliberadamente a todo el colegio. Era el principal factor que contribuía al continuo rifirrafe entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Afortunadamente, las otras dos casas sólo estaban envueltas a un menor grado. La mayoría de los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw sólo odiaban personalmente a Snape, no a la casa Slytherin en su totalidad.

"Ahora comprendo porque Abuelo le disgusta tanto ese hombre. No hay ninguna sutileza en él. ¿Crees que McGonagall hará algo al respecto?" -preguntó su hermana.

El niño rubio lanzó un resoplido de desprecio al respecto. "Puedes esperar sentada hasta hacerte vieja para que ocurra eso. Nunca se para por nadie, y menos por los de su propia casa. Oh, bueno, quizás vaya en busca del director, pero por alguna razón el vejete siempre respalda a Snape. Últimamente ella se está rajando; siempre lo hace."

Aquila ladeó su cabeza, pensativamente. "Curioso. Solo he estado unas pocas veces en su clase y ya puedo decir que no es un buen profesor. ¿Tienes alguna idea del porqué Dumbledore le sigue manteniendo en el personal?"

"Solo puedo suponer. Quizás Snape tenga algunos trapos sucios sobre él. Es la única manera que puedo explicar el hecho de que aún no haya sido despedido. Me refiero a que le he visto quitar puntos por "respirar demasiado fuerte", por las barbas de Merlín. Aunque normalmente intenta mantener sus acciones como defendibles, se confía demasiado en el apoyo de Dumbledore." -Draco se encogió de hombros-. "Ya ha estado aquí por unos diez años y no parece probable que se vaya a ir en el corto plazo. Desde que él no parece tener nada en contra de nosotros, lo mejor que podemos hacer es bajar la cabeza ante él. De todas maneras, ¿cómo lo estás llevando?"

"Todavía estoy acostumbrándome al castillo. El apellido familiar ayuda a fortalecer mi posición en Slytherin. Por cierto, muchas gracias por pedir a Daphne que me ayude. Su ayuda ha sido incalculable." -la expresión de Aquila cambió, frunciendo el ceño-. "Esa vaca de Pansy esperaba de mi que me inclinase ante ella. No creo que pueda desafiar su posición en poco tiempo, pero si seré capaz de tener mi propio grupo. Flora y Hestia ya están de mi lado. Los alumnos de los cursos superiores nos dejan normalmente a solas. Ninguno de ellos son de familias situadas en nuestra liga. Por otra parte, lo llevo bien."

Draco sonrió. "Me alegra oírlo."

"Por otra parte, tu novia parece que tiene algunos problemas."

"Ginny no es mi novia." -dijo con voz exasperada.

Aquila le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de que Draco pudiera esquivar su mano. "Sigue diciéndote eso, hermano mayor. De todas formas, ella todavía no ha superado su tonto encaprichamiento por Harry Potter. No es tan malo como podía ser, pero no tengo muchas oportunidades para conversar con ella. Si alguien nos viese juntas, habría serios problemas. No tantos para mi; siempre podría alegar que la estoy usando para espiar a los demás Gryffindor. No obstante, dudo mucho que los de su casa apreciaran nuestra amistad. Sobre todo, sus numerosos hermanos."

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. A la mayoría de los Gryffindor no les caigo bien. Recuerda, soy el gran heredero de los malvados Malfoy, que es tan astuto como para ocultar sus propias escamas. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que revele mi autentica naturaleza y hunda mis dientes sobre los inocentes águilas, tejones y leones." -replicó él.

Su hermana se rió en voz alta. "¿Así te llaman? ¿De verdad?"

Draco asintió. "Creo que fue a Lee Jordan a quien se le ocurrió. El cerebro de nuez llamado la Comadreja normalmente me llama serpiente babosa, pero en general evitó hablar con él. Neville Longbottom, Granger y las demás chicas de Gryffindor de mi curso, en su mayoría están bien, pero hay mucho resentimiento por parte de los estudiantes de los cursos superiores. Sobre todo con los familiares de víctimas de los mortífagos, que no se creen las alegaciones de Padre de que estuvo sometido a la maldición Imperius. Lentamente todo aquello quedará en agua de borrajas, puesto que no hay nada que yo les haya hecho para suscitar su enemistad."

"Inteligente. No sabrán lo que les golpeará cuando finalmente tomes el control de la escuela."

Él la miró inocentemente. "¿Quién ha dicho que planee tomar el control del colegio?"

"Eres mi hermano y un Malfoy. Con eso ya es suficiente." -ella le observó con amplios ojos inocentes-. "Ohhh, por favor, sé amigo mio. Soy útil y perfectamente inofensivo. No tengo planes oscuros y ocultos para dominar el mundo."

La actuación de Aquila era demasiado divertida; Draco no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Incluso le era más divertido como de cerca Aquila había llegado a la verdad sin darse cuenta realmente de ello. Su hermana se unió enseguida a las carcajadas.

"Merlin, eso si que fue gracioso. Deberías comenzar a tomar clases de interpretación." -comentó Draco cuando pudo dejar de reírse.

La chica sonrió de suficiencia. "No puedo evitar salvo notar que no has negado mi exposición."

"No puedo confirmar ni negar nada sobre maquinaciones para la dominación mundial por mi parte. Es el procedimiento estándar para los futuros señores oscuros. Deberías saberlo, oh hermanita mía."

Ellos continuaron charlando por un rato, pero ya habían terminado con todos los temas interesantes. Muy pronto llegó el tiempo para que ambos se separaran. Draco revisó con la mirada el aula vacía que habían usado para su reunión. Allí existían multitud de aulas y pasillos desiertos. En verdad, el castillo era, de lejos, demasiado grande para el número de alumnos que había inscritos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.

Durante su trayecto hacia la biblioteca, Draco se detuvo ante el tablón de anuncios del colegio, para ver si habían colocado algo interesante. Había varios clubes buscando nuevos miembros. Por un rato, Draco jugó con la idea de fundar su propio club, pero rehuyó de ésta debido al necesario tiempo que se necesitaba para invertir en ello. Un club fundado por un alumno de segundo curso tomaría mucho tiempo en desembarcar airosamente. Había iniciado un grupo de fútbol, pequeño e informal, pero las reuniones y los miembros participantes eran irregulares, como mucho. Aún así, planeaba unirse al club de Historia. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Binns, todavía encontraba aquella materia genuinamente interesante y esperaba discutir sobre ella con otros que tuvieran ideas afines al respecto.

"_Desearía poder compartir lo que el otro Draco aprendió sobre el pasado. Bueno, quizás encuentre la oportunidad de hacerlo en el futuro._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Los días y las semanas pasaron de largo y Draco se acomodó a su rutina en Hogwarts. Pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, hacer los deberes, expandir su red de contactos y, sobre todo, investigar en la biblioteca para mejorar sus habilidades, ocupaba sus días. La Biblioteca de Hogwarts era un verdadero tesoro de información, pero requería de mucho esfuerzo. La mayoría de los libros sólo contenían unos pocos esbozos de conocimiento valioso entre un mar de tonterías inútiles. Realmente era una absoluta deshonra que la mayoría de los estudiantes no usasen la oportunidad mientras estaban matriculados en Hogwarts. Más tarde les sería muy difícil y costoso acceder a una biblioteca tan bien surtida. La Sección Prohibida estaba todavía vedada para él, pero no tenía prisa. Si todavía estaba aquí para el curso siguiente, ya encontraría la manera para lograr el permiso necesario. Por ahora, estaba contento con examinar detenidamente el material generalmente accesible.

Septiembre dio paso a un octubre glacial, causando una avalancha de catarros que afectó por igual tanto a estudiantes como a profesores. Afortunadamente, gracias a las pociones pimentónicas que usaba la señora Pomfrey, se curó la gran mayoría de la población de Hogwarts, aunque a ellos se les confundiera por fumadores a causa de todo el humo que expulsaban de las orejas de los pacientes, horas después de ingerir la poción.

Durante un día especialmente lluvioso, Draco estaba relajándose en la cálida sala común de Ravenclaw. Tenía un libro en sus manos, pero en realidad no estaba leyéndolo. En su lugar, observaba el campo de quidditch a través de uno de los grandes ventanales de la estancia. En realidad la torre de Ravenclaw ofrecía una de las mejores vistas de los terrenos que rodeaban todo el colegio. Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas chocaban contra el cristal, empapando hasta los huesos a los integrantes del equipo que practicaba quidditch en ese momento.

"_Pobres idiotas. Realmente estoy contento de no haber ingresado en el equipo de quidditch, incluso tras la oferta de Padre para comprar nuevas escobas para todo el equipo de Ravenclaw si me unía a él._"

Ahora que se le permitía traerse su propia escoba, volaba cuando le fuera en gana y si el tiempo acompañaba en ello. Ocasionalmente, Harry o alguno de sus otros amigos se les unía. Aquello había conducido a varias ofertas para que se animase a participar en alguna de las pruebas de ingreso al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, pero Draco siempre las declinaba educadamente. No le gustaba el deporte y le quitaría demasiado de su tiempo libre. Su idea de divertirse no era precisamente esquivar bolas de hierro mientras estaba suspendido en el aire mediante una escoba.

Pasaron más días y continuó pasando absolutamente nada diferente. Lockhart continuaba con sus intentos inútiles de enseñarnos, Binns seguía siendo tan aburrido como siempre, McGonagall era igual de severa, y así sucesivamente. Draco no notó ninguna acción sospechosa por parte del director Dumbledore ni nada que requiriese de su completa atención. Su hermana no tenía verdaderos problemas y disfrutaba de su estancia en el colegio. Lo único que le era difícil era actuar como si sus visitas a Harry durante este último verano no hubiesen ocurrido. Parecía que la falta de recuerdos del segundo curso que su otro yo había enviado estaba completamente justificada al no ocurrir nada digno de mencionarse.

Por fin llegó el día de Halloween, con su correspondiente banquete. El Gran Comedor había sido decorado con los habituales murciélagos vivos; las calabazas, que eran tan grandes para que se pudieran sentar sobre ellas hasta tres hombres adultos, habían sido talladas para que fuesen enormes linternas mágicas. Como siempre, la comida fue deliciosa. A mitad del banquete, Draco notó que Harry y sus tres amigos estaban desaparecidos, pero no pensó nada de ello. Los estudiantes llegaban y salían todo el tiempo; seguramente habían salido afuera a por un poco de aire fresco.

"Este banquete ha estado mucho mejor que el último. No ha habido profesores presos del pánico ni ha aparecido ningún trol." -remarcó Kevin, cuando volvían hacia sus dormitorios después de que terminase el banquete.

Draco iba a acordar con él cuando un alboroto delante de ellos atrajo su atención. Una multitud estaba allí, permaneciendo de pie en absoluto silencio. Con un uso bastante liberal de sus codos, Draco se las arregló para llegar hasta la cabecera de la multitud. Y lo que vio le hizo detenerse en seco.

Harry, Justin, Hannah y Susan estaban de pie, en un gran charco de agua, pareciendo sumamente asustados. La Señora Norris, la gata del celador Argus Filch, estaba colgando por la cola de una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos. Sin embargo, la peor parte eran las palabras escritas sobre el muro, escritas en lo que parecía ser sangre.

_LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA._

_TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO._

No reconoció quien fue, pero alguien comenzó a gritar con una voz jubilosa. "¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!"

Draco no prestó atención alguna a los pasos que se aproximaban. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas, como si estuvieran en un caótico torbellino.

"_Tenemos un serio problema. No tengo ningún recuerdo de que esto iba a ocurrir. No estaba en el plan._"

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias a todos los que han enviado reviews._

_Siempre encontré bastante triste que Harry solo visitará la tumba de sus padres durante su búsqueda de los horcruxes. Incluso entonces fue un hecho accidental. Bueno, así tomo la oportunidad de resolverlo y, además, crear una experiencia que fortaleciese la relación entre Harry y Abraxas._

_Otro asunto al respecto es que ninguno de los conocidos adultos de Harry se tomo siquiera la molestia de hablar con él sobre Lily y James. Sin tener en cuenta la posible influencia de un hipotético genio maligno, todo eso no pintaba un cuadro bonito que digamos. Al menos, McGonagall debería haber hablado con Harry sobre estas cuestiones, pues que sepamos, James y Lily eran unos de sus pupilos favoritos y ella tenía razones para sospechar que la crianza de Harry había sido bastante difícil.¿Alguna vez se le ocurrió hacer preguntas o investigar sobre la situación de Harry con sus tíos muggles? A priori, seguro que no lo parece._

_Y no ayuda en nada que Harry nunca se haya tomado realmente la molestia de hacer esas preguntas al respecto. Parte de ello puede ser atribuido al hecho de que no sabía qué preguntas debía realizar, pero hubiese estado más satisfecho si hubiese invertido tanto esfuerzo en ello como con la trama regular de cada año -que no es mucho-. Harry es tan jodidamente pasivo._

_Bueno, hasta la vista._

_**Nota del traductor:** Sé que he tardado más de lo que esperabais -al menos no os decepcionado al incumplir otro plazo, puesto que no lo puse, XD- pero finalmente he podido acabar con el capitulo sexto._

_También me gustaría agradecer a todos y todas que se hayan tomado la molestia y el interés de leer esta traducción, y sobre todo a todos aquellos que hayan escrito un review al respecto._

_Con respecto a lo que comenta Calanor en su nota del autor, concuerdo con él en que Harry posee un escaso interés por saber algo más de su familia -aunque lo considero algo normal, como producto creado de su crianza con los Dursley, quienes seguramente le desalentaron por medios más crueles de los que detalla JKR en sus libros-, así como el escaso conocimiento que éste recibe sobre ellos de parte de los adultos con los que se relaciona en Hogwarts y que conocieron a sus padres -normal desde el punto de vista del lector, para que el lector vaya descubriendo el mundo de Harry Potter conforme pasasen los volumenes, pero en absoluto normal desde el punto de vista de los personajes-._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que no tarde tanto en publicar el siguiente capitulo de la traducción, pero como mencione en el anterior capitulo, ya no digo ningún plazo por si acaso..._

**_Saludos a todos y todas._**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Séptimo (7º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

"Detente de una vez, Draco, que vas a agujerear la alfombra."

Draco detuvo su caminata y miró a Morag en silencio. Finalmente sus hombros se hundieron. Lanzó un suspiró y se dejo caer en la silla más cercana.

"¿Mejor?"

Morag asintió. "Mucho. Ahora sé un buen chico y lee algo o échate una siesta. Ya es suficientemente malo el alboroto que hay en la sala común y en los dormitorios, para que ahora te lo traigas hasta aquí en todo su esplendor."

El niño rubio rodó sus ojos. "Si, Madre."

En una muestra incomparable de comportamiento maduro y responsable, Morag le sacó la lengua antes de regresar a la lectura del libro que tenía en su regazo.

Ambos estaban actualmente en uno de los pequeños y cómodos estudios cercanos a la torre de Ravenclaw. Esas estancias eran un secreto de la mayoría de los miembros estudiosos de la casa Ravenclaw y se habían establecido desde hacía décadas para aquellos alumnos que buscaban un poco de paz y tranquilidad. A menudo la sala común y los dormitorios eran demasiado ruidosos para poder estudiar realmente en silencio; lo mismo ocurría con la biblioteca, a pesar de las mejores intenciones que tenía la señora Pince. El acceso a aquellos estudios se tenía que ganar y sólo se concedía por una votación del escaso número de los miembros actuales con ese privilegio y con la aprobación del jefe de la casa Ravenclaw. Generalmente sólo accedían aquellas personas que se comprometían seriamente con el estudio (y eso, teniendo en cuenta la habitual reputación de los Ravenclaw al respecto, que ya de por si pedía suficiente dedicación) y que no abusasen del privilegio que se les había otorgado; la sala común era más bien un lugar para festejar y pasar el rato. Draco y Morag habían sido los dos únicos miembros de segundo curso en concederles tal honor. Ellos no los usaban tan a menudo porque les hacía reducir el contacto con los demás estudiantes.

Pero hoy era diferente. Después de todo, el castillo entero era un hervidero de rumores y cuchicheos desde que se encontró petrificada a la gata de Filch, y él simplemente no podía soportar estar alrededor de los demás, quienes no paraban de hablar nada más que sobre eso, un tema del que no quería conversar en esos momentos. Pero la verdad es que él casi había entrado en pánico. Es más, aún se encontraba al borde del pánico.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaban ocurriendo graves sucesos sin que supiera nada al respecto. Todo este tiempo siempre había podido contar con sólo recordar los recuerdos que le había enviado su otro yo desde el futuro para que le guiase en la vida. Sabía multitud de cosas sobre los demás y sus motivaciones; cosas que normalmente jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de aprender. El otro Draco le había enviado una enorme cantidad de información e incontables planes para cualquier clase de eventualidad.

Pero esta vez era diferente. No tenía absolutamente ninguna información sobre la Cámara de los Secretos ni sobre el Heredero de Slytherin, más allá de todos esos rumores e historias escritas que había leído hasta el momento; ni tampoco tenía algún recuerdo que pudiese explicar unos sucesos extraordinarios que sucediesen durante este curso. Hasta el momento, siempre había sido capaz de actuar desde una posición de superioridad, ponderando cuidadosamente cada decisión a realizar. Ahora se daba cuenta en toda su crudeza de cuanto había dependido de lo que su otro yo le había enviado a través del tiempo. En pocas palabras, Draco no sabía que hacer.

"_Quizás no soy nada más que una marioneta, un títere, bailando sobre las cuerdas del tiempo._"

Draco respiró hondo e intentó colocar sus pensamientos en orden. Era un Malfoy y podría lidiar con esto.

"_Está bien, permanece calmado y piensa cuidadosamente. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido?_"

Opción 1: Que todo hubiese sido una broma especialmente cruel para Filch. El celador era odiado por todos; no estaba fuera de lugar que alguno de los estudiantes más mayores hubiese maldecido a la gata y redactase aquella inscripción en el muro. Dependiendo de qué familia proviniese, alguno de los alumnos de los cursos superiores posiblemente podría haber aprendido alguna clase de magia muy poderosa que no fuese enseñada directamente en Hogwarts. Harry y sus amigos simplemente habían tenido la suficiente mala suerte para ser los primeros en llegar a aquella escena. Si ese fuese el caso, Draco no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse.

Opción 2: Era una de las artimañas de Dumbledore que no llegó a utilizar en la otra línea temporal. Describir a Harry como el Heredero de Slytherin le aislaría de sus compañeros y amigos. Si añades unos pocos incidentes más, era más que probable que la mayoría del colegio se volviese en su contra. Al viejo le convendría para formar la personalidad de Harry hacia la dirección que desease. Si este fuese el caso, no había mucho que Draco pudiera hacer de forma directa, pero quizás fuese capaz de actuar como una voz moderadora.

Opción 3: Que alguien hubiese abierto realmente la legendaria cámara. Quizás él o ella hubiese encontrado allí alguna clase de conocimiento mágico o incluso un monstruo que hubiese vuelto a la vida. Pero, ¿por qué alguien elegiría a la gata de Filch como su objetivo y luego anunciará la advertencia? Draco no lo sabía. Le parecía demasiado estúpido. Por otra parte, nunca había habido carestía de gente estúpida en el mundo.

Draco suspiró, causando que Morag le lanzase una mirada penetrante. "No sé porque te estás exaltando tanto con todo esto. Seguramente es una broma pesada, nada más."

"Quizás."

Si realmente era la Cámara de los Secretos u otra reliquia comparable de tiempos pasados, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podía esperar. Es cierto, había multitud de leyendas y libros de historia, pero Draco sabía muy bien que casi toda la historia mágica era notoriamente conocida por su escasa fiabilidad. Demonios, si hasta prácticamente todo lo que sabemos sobre los Fundadores de Hogwarts se había transcribido varios siglos más tarde. Había tantas falsificaciones deliberadas en la redacción de la historia mágica de Gran Bretaña y de Europa que nadie podía saber que era lo que realmente había ocurrido entonces. Era cierto que las Casas mantenían sus propios archivos, pero no era como si cada Casa pudiera saberlo todo o si la gente que lo redactó no pudo equivocarse o cambiar deliberadamente algunos hechos por sus propias razones que en la actualidad se nos escapan. Ya había sucedido, con especial virulencia, durante las siguientes décadas después de que nuestra sociedad decidiera ocultarse, a finales del siglo XVII.

El revisionismo había corrido rampante y las diversas tiranías gubernamentales del momento no habían vacilado en nada con tal de cambiar los libros y alterar la historia de la nada. Había sido un esfuerzo por construir la imagen de una existente sociedad mágica separada largamente, cuando de hecho tanto la comunidad mágica como los muggles habían formado mayormente parte del mismo mundo antes de que se llegará a aprobar el Estatuto del Secreto de la Magia, en 1692. Esa tendencia de flagrante revisionismo histórico había continuado durante siglos con diferentes objetivos. Todo lo que procediera de la historia oficial anterior a los finales del siglo XIX estaba, con casi total seguridad, manipulada, y existía fuertes sospechas de que la historia posterior también lo había sido.

Normalmente, aquello era lo que hacía que la Historia le pareciera tan entretenida. Era algo profundamente fascinante comparar todas las diferentes versiones y rastrear las falsedades. El otro Draco se había tomado mucho tiempo en escarbar en el pasado, usando sus poderes. Él había estado principalmente preocupado en averiguar diversos conocimientos mágicos que le fuesen útiles y no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo por propósitos puramente académicos, pero las implicaciones de lo que había sido testigo eran tan fascinantes. Draco realmente esperaba poder encontrar el suficiente tiempo para realizar una investigación muchísimo más exhaustiva más adelante en su vida, cuando fuese lo suficientemente bueno en la hidromancia y hubiese resuelto con los otros y más acuciantes problemas que tenía en el presente.

Un buen ejemplo de ello era Helga Hufflepuff. Hoy era percibida como una persona con un alma bondadosa y gentil proveniente de los grandes valles de Gales. En realidad, ella había sido lo que hoy consideraríamos como una bruja muy oscura. Su verdadero lugar de origen había sido el reino de Borgoña, pero la mujer había viajado por todas partes en su búsqueda por el poder. Siempre hubo gobernantes y príncipes que ella intentó atrapar. Se había especializado en la magia relacionada con la comida y en pociones combinadas con algunos encantamientos. Las manzanas habían sido uno de sus recipientes favoritos. Draco creía que ella había sido la auténtica fuente de varios cuentos de hadas muggles.

Helga sólo huyo a la región remota que entonces era Escocia cuando ella había hecho demasiados enemigos. Era cierto que ella aceptaba a cualquier pupilo... con tal de que ellos se comprometieran a una lealtad absoluta hacia ella y trabajasen duro por su nueva señora. Por el lado bueno, trataba a sus subordinados bastante bien siempre que la obedecieran sin rechistar. Y lo mismo ocurría con cada uno del resto de los Fundadores; las auténticas personas solo tenían un parecido con su imagen actual.

De repente, Draco frunció el ceño. "_Es extraño, debería de saber más sobre las acciones de Slytherin durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Otra prueba más de que no llegue a recibir toda la información que mi otro yo me envió._" -tuvo que reprimir otro suspiró-. "_No tengo suficiente información. Supongo que tendré que investigar en la intimidad y esperar que nada más suceda._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Narcissa tuvo que contener las lágrimas mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de Cassiopeia. La anciana mujer arrastraba un estertor tras otro, cada nuevo siendo un poco más lento y un poco más doloroso que el anterior. Ella se había pasado las dos últimas semanas junto a la cabecera de su tía sin apenas descanso. Era lo menos que podía llegar a hacer por quien había sido su tía favorita, uno de los pocos parientes Black vivos.

Durante el verano, Cassiopeia parecía estar bien, pero Narcissa había sido testigo del continuo uso de pociones por parte de su tía. Si ella hubiese moderado más su consumo, podría haber vivido uno o dos años más de vida, aunque con la contrapartida de tener la mente cada vez más confusa y desconectada. A causa de ello, su declive había sido súbito y veloz. Su mente una vez aguda se había desmoronado rápidamente, pasando de la completa lucidez a descender a la senilidad en unas pocas semanas. Al principio, ella no reconocía donde estaba y llamaba a personas que habían fallecido hacía mucho tiempo, no reconociendo siquiera a Narcissa ni a Abraxas. En estos duros momentos, ella ya no era capaz de hablar y su cuerpo estaba empeorando apresuradamente. Al menos, Narcissa estaba contenta de que el declive sólo hubiese sucedido tras el fin de las vacaciones de verano. Era lo único positivo, pues así Draco y Aquila evitarían ser testigos de este difícil trance.

"Ya no falta mucho." -comentó su suegro, sobriamente. Él estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama, sosteniendo la otra mano de Cassiopeia. Narcissa sólo asintió en respuesta.

Dos horas antes de la medianoche del 7 de noviembre de 1992, Cassiopeia Black fallecía después de 77 años de vida.

**ooo0000ooo**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se anunció que se había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, y Draco casi no había realizado ningún progreso en determinar que era lo que había ocurrido realmente. Por el momento, los cuchicheos habían perdido su fuerza, sobretodo porque no se habían producido nuevos incidentes. Unas pocas personas, principalmente de Gryffindor, habían llegado, por medio de algún raciocinio que no podía calificar más que con el adjetivo de inexplicable, a la conclusión de que Harry era el Heredero de Slytherin, y por eso trataban de evitarlo cuando se lo cruzaban en los pasillos.

Draco se había tomado la molestia de observar la inscripción aparentemente inamovible. No había sido capaz de determinar nada con sus propias habilidades mágicas, pero los recuerdos de su otro yo le habían provisto varias opciones sobre cómo podía haber sido realizada.

"_Todavía no soy lo suficientemente poderoso y diestro para conjurar los hechizos avanzados que necesitaría para descifrar esto. ¿Por qué la maduración y el entrenamiento de la magia de uno tomaba tanto tiempo?_"

La magia accidental que manifestaban los niños era desencadenada emocionalmente y completamente caótica; a menudo, los efectos eran imposibles de replicar. La frecuencia de la magia accidental era altamente variable; algunos como Neville solo la llegaban a mostrar una vez, mientras otros acumulaban varias docenas de incidentes durante todos esos años. Era posible que los niños usasen varitas, pero en la mayoría de los casos la probabilidad de que un hechizo errase era mucho más alta que la de resultar en éxito. Alrededor de la edad de nueve y diez años, los niños lentamente conseguían mantener su magia bajo control, permitiendo el conjuro determinado de hechizos de bajo poder. A esa edad, los brotes de magia accidental desaparecían casi por completo, aunque estos podían suceder incluso en edad adulta bajo un extremo estrés emocional. A los once años, prácticamente todos los niños podían usar ya una varita con total seguridad. A partir de los diez años, el innato poder mágico de un mago o una bruja crece rápidamente hasta que se alcanzan los quince años de edad. Después de ese momento, la ganancia natural de mayor poder mágico se ralentiza de forma considerable, quedando como un progreso ligero.

Aparte del poder mágico en bruto, uno necesitaba el conocimiento de los hechizos individuales -es decir, los movimientos de varita, las conjuraciones y el aspecto puramente mental-, la base teórica en los diferentes campos de la magia, y el continuo entrenamiento para canalizar el propio poder mágico. El último aspecto era entrenado mayormente de forma automática durante su educación, que se centraba en aprender y practicar una gran variedad de hechizos, siendo todo lo que realmente se necesitaba.

Draco sabía que él nunca pertenecería a la clase más poderosa de magos y brujas, pero era enormemente frustrante saber todas las clases de hechizos extremadamente avanzados y ser incapaz de conjurarlos. Conforme pasaban los meses, estaba reuniendo cada vez más poder y habilidad, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente rápido para su propio agrado.

"_En medio año debería ser capaz de manejar los hechizos avanzados de diagnóstico. Entonces sería capaz de poder averiguar más._"

De repente un chorro de agua le golpeó a Draco en el rostro, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Uno de los jugadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin había volado extremadamente cerca de las gradas. Cuando había curvado su trayectoria, el agua de sus prendas salpicó sobre todos los espectadores.

Con un suspiro, Draco conjuró un encantamiento de aire caliente sobre sí mismo. Eran ocasiones como ésta las que le hacían aborrecer el quidditch. La lluvia fría de noviembre caía a cantaros, pero eso no impedía que el partido de quidditch tuviese lugar. Gracias a un encantamiento Impervius, sus prendas y su sombrero de ala ancha le mantenían razonablemente seco, pero no era una experiencia agradable.

"¿Tenías que arrastrarnos hasta aquí, Stephen? En este momento podíamos estar sentados, en la agradable, cálida y seca sala común. Si nos mojamos más, vamos a necesitar unos bañadores." -dijo Kevin de forma lastimera.

Aparentemente Draco no era el único que hubiese preferido permanecer en el interior. Por desgracia, los fanáticos del quidditch normalmente se las arreglaban para arrastrar al resto del colegio con ellos. Sólo Morag parecía haber desaparecido a tiempo y Draco deseaba que hubiese hecho lo mismo que ella.

"Eh, ¿de que otra manera podemos observar a los equipos enemigos? Además, el quidditch es el mejor deporte de la historia." -replicó Stephen sin apartar siquiera la mirada del partido. Desde que había sido aceptado como cazador suplente del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw en sus pruebas de ingreso, su entusiasmo por este deporte había alcanzado incluso mayores cotas.

Suspirando otra vez, Draco fijo de nuevo su atención en el partido. Los Slytherin estaban masacrando por completo a los Gryffindor. Aparentemente, el padre de Nott había comprado nuevas escobas para todo el equipo y la diferencia se estaba demostrando. Aunque el propio Nott no estaba jugando. Mientras que él había participado en las pruebas de ingreso, no tenía verdadero talento para volar en escoba y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocerlo y aceptarlo. Aún así, el generoso regalo había mejorado tremendamente su estatus dentro de la casa de las serpientes.

"_A esta edad, es mucho más inteligente y sutil que mi otro yo._"

Con un rotundo ¡WHAM!, una de las bludgers chocó con el codo de Kenneth Towler, el buscador de Gryffindor. Por desgracia para él, ya estaba cayendo en espiral, perdiendo absolutamente el control de su escoba. Con un ruido sordo de salpicadura, golpeó el suelo fangoso en que se había convertido la pista y cayó de su escoba. Después de varias volteretas, se detuvo en seco, gimiendo de dolor. Su brazo colgaba en un angulo muy extraño, provocando que Draco hiciera una mueca de dolor, por empatía con él.

Un momento más tarde, el buscador de Slytherin cogía la snitch dorada y las gradas de los Slytherin estallaban en aplausos y vítores. Los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff aplaudieron con educación, mientras los Gryffindor lanzaron un sonoro abucheo. En realidad, lo normal en estos casos.

Draco estaba dirigiéndose de vuelta al castillo cuando la voz de Stephen le hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás, hacia el campo.

"¿Qué es lo que el idiota de Lockhart está haciendo?"

Kevin bizqueó, al intentar enfocar la mirada. "Parece que está intentando conjurar un hechizo sobre Kenneth."

Era difícil distinguir algún detalle a través de aquella tremenda cortina de lluvia, pero cuando la multitud reunida sobre el campo gritó con indignación y Lockhart se batió en retirada de forma precipitada hacia el castillo, consiguieron una vista mucho más clara.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, el imbécil le ha removido todos los huesos de su brazo en vez de remendarlos." -comentó Draco, horrorizado.

Los transeúntes que le escucharon, se contrajeron de dolor. Era relativamente fácil reparar un hueso roto, pero hacerlos crecer desde la base significaba pasar una noche muy dolorosa en la enfermería. Stephen quería quedarse un poco más y observar lo que había ocurrido, pero Draco ya había tenido suficiente. Con Kevin a remolque, volvió a dirigirse hacia el castillo.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, alcanzaron las puertas del castillo, pero Draco retuvo a Kevin por un momento.

"Será mejor que nos limpiemos antes de dejar pisadas de barro por todo el castillo."

Kevin asintió al darse cuenta. "Tienes razón. No quiero problemas con Filch."

"Bueno, ¿puedes culparlo?" -preguntó Draco mientras se quitaba el barro y la humedad con unos pocos hechizos-. "Si los estudiantes dejamos barro por todas partes, significa que él tiene más trabajo por hacer. Nunca le he visto usar magia y no hay suficientes elfos domésticos para mantener todo el castillo limpio."

A menudo se preguntaba porque alguien como Argus Filch había sido empleado en el castillo en primer lugar. Sólo su personalidad ya hacía imprudente dejarlo cerca de la presencia de niños. El viejo squib era un amargado arisco. Seguramente su caso empeoraría al pasar día tras día viendo lo único que nunca podría tener: la magia. Y no ayudaba mucho que fuese un objetivo favorito para las bromas. Entonces estaba el asunto de que muchas cosas de su trabajo requerían normalmente, al menos, varías habilidades básicas en conjurar hechizos como limpiar los a menudo vertidos mágicos, los diversos artefactos mágicos de broma o los efectos secundarios de los hechizos. Y como Filch era un squib, se veía obligado a buscar a uno de los profesores cada vez que no podía manejar algo o recurrir a alguno de los caros productos de limpieza mágica, cuando un mago solo necesitaría su varita.

En efecto, precisamente durante su camino a la torre de Ravenclaw se encontraron con Filch, pero afortunadamente no hizo nada más que observarles amenazadoramente.

Después de ponerse una vestimenta más confortable, Draco hizo un esfuerzo por rastrear donde se encontraba Morag. Como era de esperar, la encontró en uno de los pequeños estudios, absorta en la lectura de un libro.

"¿Por qué la señora Pomfrey no estaba en la pista? Siempre hay lesiones." -se preguntó la niña pelirroja después de que Draco le diese un breve resumen de los eventos del partido de quidditch de hoy.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "A mi no me preguntes. A veces está allí y otras no está. ¿Has hecho algún progreso con la Cámara de los Secretos?"

"No he encontrado nada más allá de las leyendas y las conjeturas. A estas alturas no creo que haya algo fácilmente accesible que nos pueda ayudar. La Cámara ya hubiese sido encontrada hace tiempo si fuese fácil de encontrar. No creo que podamos hacer algún progreso con la información disponible."

El chico rubio suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón. Por ahora, será mejor que nos concentremos en los deberes."

A la mañana siguiente, Draco y sus amigos iban por su camino hacia el Gran Comedor cuando las voces de McGonagall y Flitwick sonaron desde un corredor lateral cercano, las cuales captaron toda su atención. Draco silenció a sus amigos, intentando poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

"... encontraron petrificado esta noche. Había un racimo de uvas junto a él, así que pensamos que el joven señor Creevey quería visitar al señor Towler en la enfermería."

"¿Petrificado?" -preguntó el profesor Flitwick con un chillido.

"Si." -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. "Pero me estremezco de pensar... si Albus no hubiese bajado a las cocinas por una taza de chocolate caliente..., ¿quién sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido...?"

"¿No es el chico que siempre llevaba una cámara con él? Quizás lograse sacar una foto de su atacante."

"Por desgracia, no. Ya lo comprobamos. La película de la cámara estaba completamente derretida. En efecto, la Cámara ha sido reabierta de nuevo." -respondió la vieja profesora de Transformaciones.

"¿De nuevo?" -susurró Stephen cuando dejaron atrás aquel corredor-. "¿Eso significa que la Cámara ya había sido abierta antes?"

"Aparentemente. Me pregunto si evacuaran el castillo." -se cuestionó Kevin.

Draco sólo asintió con la mente ausente. La parte que realmente había captado su completa atención era sobre Dumbledore. ¿Por qué el viejo se tomaría la molestia de salir de sus cuartos privados para ir a la cocina a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente cuando él simplemente podía llamar a un elfo doméstico para conseguirlo? No es que fuese una actividad favorita para los ancianos el realizar un paseo a través del frío castillo, con sus corrientes de aire, en mitad de la noche.

Al sentarse en el Gran Comedor, observó discretamente a los demás estudiantes, comenzando con los Gryffindor. Ginny parecía especialmente angustiada. Desde que Aquila le había informado de sus problemas sólo había encontrado unas escasas oportunidades de poder conversar con ella. Desafortunadamente, Ginny había sido reacia a hablar sobre el asunto que tanto le preocupaba.

Continuando con sus observaciones, Draco no encontró nada abiertamente sospechoso. No se produjo ninguna mención del ataque ni las posibles consecuencias de éste por parte del profesorado, pero el rumor ya estaba extendiéndose con fuerza. Una vez más, había gente que culpaba a Harry del ataque. Todavía eran una minoría, pero era evidente que era más grande que la habida tras el ataque a la Señora Norris.

"_Por supuesto, los profesores no hacen nada al respecto. Esto hace que aumenten considerablemente las probabilidades de que todo esto sea una más de las artimañas de Dumbledore._"

Tendría que escribir otra carta para su abuelo. No había habido ninguna respuesta desde la última. Draco sabía que Tía Cassie se estaba muriendo y Abuelo estaba quedándose a su lado, pero esto era importante.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas suspiró profundamente, sentándose en su cómoda butaca de su cálido estudio. Cassie estaba muerta. La última persona con la que podía confiar completamente se acababa de marchar. Su propio tiempo también tenía las horas contadas. Un año, quizás unos meses más; eso era todo lo que le quedaba. Numerosas cartas incompletas cubrían su escritorio. Tenía que contar a Draco y Aquila que su querida tía-bisabuela había muerto, pero extrañamente en él, no estaba siendo capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, no podía seguir retrasarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Cassiopeia había dejado casi todas sus posesiones terrenales a Aquila, salvo algunos artículos seleccionados para Narcissa, Draco y Harry. El testamento ya había sido certificado por el Ministerio; se había asegurado de ello. Le proporcionaría una garantía de seguridad e independencia si Aquila decidía ir contra la voluntad de su cabeza de familia, es decir, su padre. Abraxas esperaba de corazón que no fuese necesario llegar a esos extremos, pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

Con otro suspiro, se levantó y recogió un vaso de cristal y una botella de licor de su armario. Por primera vez en más de dos semanas, se permitió dar rienda suelta a su sed; simplemente no le había parecido apropiado tomar algo antes y no había tomado ninguna copa de vino con las comidas regulares como era habitual en él. Cassiopeia le había mantenido ocupado.

Mirando por una ventana a la noche lluviosa, barrida por el viento, consideró sus siguientes pasos. "_Hay tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo._"

De pronto, un repentino dolor agudo en el pecho le hizo jadear. Su vaso de cristal cayó al suelo, rebotando en la alfombra y derramando su contenido.

"No, todavía no."

Abraxas se dio la vuelta, intentando alcanzar su escritorio. El dolor empezaba a empeorar y cayó al suelo, incapaz de conservar el equilibrio mientras la estancia empezaba a darle vueltas y vueltas.

"¡Jonny! ¡Dobby!" -se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada. Con dos pequeños chasquidos, los dos elfos domésticos se aparecieron. Sus ojos ya ampliamente grandes se abrieron aún más cuando lo vieron tumbado en el suelo.

"Un bezoar... San Mungo..." -fueron las últimas palabras que Abraxas Malfoy se las arregló para pronunciar antes de que la oscuridad le reclamase.

**ooo0000ooo**

Aquila puso los ojos en blanco cuando divisó el nuevo talismán que colgaba del cuello de su amiga Flora Carrow. "No creerás que ese pedazo de basura hará algo, ¿verdad?"

La niña castaña parecía nerviosa. "Bueno..., no, en realidad no. Pero es mejor ser prevenida, ¿no? Me refiero, ¿no hace daño a nadie?"

Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, Aquila le respondió con varias preguntas. "¿Además de desembolsar un buen dinero por un bonito pedacito de cuarzo y ser un hazmerreír ante todos? Conoces la leyenda. Hasta ahora el supuesto monstruo solo ha ido tras la mascota de un squib y a por un nacido de muggles. ¿Qué pensará el resto de nuestra casa si te ven asustada de los ataques?"

Flora se quedó quieta como si la hubiesen paralizado por un momento. Entonces se quitó el talismán del cuello, rompiendo de modo audible el cordón. Un momento más tarde lo guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica.

Hestia negó con la cabeza ante la payasada de su gemela. "Gracias, Aquila. Eso es lo que he estado intentando contarle todo este tiempo."

"Bueno, ahora que hemos acabado con esto, ¿podemos irnos a desayunar?"

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, abandonaban las mazmorras y se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor. Desde que se había hecho público la petrificación del chico Creevey, distintos dispositivos de protección habían inundado todo el colegio, ocultos de los profesores. Por supuesto, todas aquellas baratijas eran absolutamente inútiles. Incluso si por algún milagro, alguna de esas cosas estuviesen funcionando de verdad, no había realmente ninguna manera de saber donde se encontraba el peligro. Un talismán contra las picaduras de araña haría muy poco contra alguna maldición oscura de petrificación.

Sentándose para comer, Aquila rápidamente calibró el humor del colegio. El miedo corría desenfrenado y la mayoría de la gente había tomado la costumbre de viajar en grupos, pero extrañamente ningún estudiante había abandonado Hogwarts o había sido sacado del colegio por sus padres. Ni tampoco se habían tomado ni anunciado nuevas medidas adicionales de seguridad. Un hecho ya bastante extraño, aunque casi nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Justo cuando ella había terminado con su desayuno, las lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor. Aquila se preguntaba si habría alguna noticia sobre su querida tía-bisabuela. Sabía que Tía Cassie estaba muy enferma, pero las cartas de su madre y de su abuelo habían sido muy cortas durante las últimas semanas. Padre estaba actualmente fuera de las islas, en la comitiva oficial del Ministro de Magia, que estaba visitando varios países. Pronto divisó el águila de Draco trayéndole una carta. Con suerte, ella sabría más dentro de poco. Aquila devolvió su atención a su mesa, decidiendo comer otra porción de la deliciosa gelatina de fresa.

"Creo que algo malo le pasa a tu hermano." -remarcó Flora poco tiempo después.

Tan pronto como Aquila levantó la mirada hacia Draco, sintió como se formaba un trozo de hielo en su estómago. El color del rostro de Draco había pasado a ser de blanco pastoso, mientras mantenía la carta entre sus dedos, temblorosos de forma casi imperceptible. Un momento más tarde, logró recomponer mayormente su compostura y se levantó con movimientos espasmódicos que pronto fue suavizando. Cuando llegó hasta ella, su rostro había vuelto a normalizarse, pero sus ojos grises delataban una clara angustia. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero se las arregló para mantener la compostura.

"Aquila, tenemos que hablar en privado. Ahora mismo."

Aquel paseo, saliendo del Gran Comedor, fue una tortura. Muchos ojos se posaron sobre ellos, pero ella mantuvo la cabeza alta. No podía hacer nada con la palidez que reflejaban sus mejillas. Le pareció toda una eternidad hasta que se adentraron en una de las aulas desocupadas del castillo.

Draco conjuró varios hechizos sobre la puerta de la estancia antes de volverse hacia ella. "Madre escribió que Tía Cassie murió hace tres días."

La niña de cabellos rubio platino se sintió entumecida en su interior. Las noticias no eran inesperadas, pero aún así le dolían, y mucho. Tía Cassie siempre había estado ahí con ella. Había sido quien la introdujo en el mundo de la caza y siempre la había animado a perseguir sus propios intereses y tener su propia independencia. Cuando ella tenía algún asunto del que no quería hablar con su madre, Cassie siempre le proporcionaba un oído abierto y un buen consejo. Y ahora ella se había ido para siempre.

Su hermano respiró hondo y se armó visiblemente de valor antes de continuar hablando. "Eso no es todo. Anoche Abuelo tuvo un ataque. Se las arregló para llamar a Jonny y Dobby, para que le llevasen a San Mungo. Todavía no saben qué es lo que se lo ha causado, pero ha afectado principalmente a su corazón. No ha recuperado la consciencia y los sanadores son bastante escépticos sobre si lo hará."

Aquila se sintió como si la hubiesen congelado. Abuelo no podía haberse ido, simplemente no podía ser. Era **el** Malfoy, y siempre había sido una torre de fortaleza. Sonrisa amable y el rostro severo; órdenes absolutas y consejos de abuelito. El anciano había sido quien había definido su vida como nadie más, ni la tía Cassie ni su Madre. Ciertamente, no su padre.

Dos de las cuatro personas más importantes de su vida se habían marchado en el espacio de pocos días. Manchas oscuras comenzaron a danzar ante sus ojos y las piernas cedieron bajo su peso, pero Draco la cogió a tiempo y la atrajo hacia él. La pequeña niña lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su hermano mayor y comenzó a sollozar de forma incontrolada. Pronto ella tendría que actuar completamente serena de nuevo, pero por unos miseros minutos, se podía permitir expresar libremente su duelo.

**ooo0000ooo**

El viejo no ha muerto.

Lucius arrugó la carta en sus manos. ¿Por qué no había muerto? Había aplicado el segundo componente del veneno hacía más de dos semanas antes de que abandonase Gran Bretaña. Cuatro o cinco días más tarde, los dos componentes en el cuerpo de Abraxas deberían haber reaccionado lo suficiente para hacer mortal cualquier ingestión de alcohol. Y teniendo en cuenta su costumbre de tomarse una copa de vino durante todas y cada una de sus comidas, su padre ya debería estar criando malvas desde hacía días.

El retraso era desconcertante, pero aparentemente había funcionado al fin. Sólo que el viejo no había muerto.

"_Si ya no despierta, no hay ningún problema. Aunque lo más seguro que es llegue a recuperarse... El veneno es indetectable, pero él podría sospechar algo. Tendré que preparar un plan alternativo._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Con un suspiro cansado, Draco cerró las cortinas de su dosel y comenzó a meditar. Los últimos días habían sido duros. Él y Aquila habían podido salir del colegio por unos días para asistir al funeral de Tía Cassie y visitar a Abuelo en San Mungo. Abuelo le había parecido tan frágil cuando lo vio.

Draco suspiró otra vez. Su abuelo era la persona más importante que había en su vida. De hecho, Abraxas era de lejos una figura más paterna para Draco que el propio Lucius. No es que Lucius no lo quisiese. Draco mantenía cierta cantidad de afecto por su padre. El problema era que Lucius no era un buen hombre, ni un buen padre, ni un buen cabeza de familia para los Malfoy. Sabía cómo el otro Draco había resultado sin la presencia de Abraxas en su vida. Por supuesto, Draco tenía los recuerdos de su otro yo, pero no era tan engreído para creerse que él podía haber salido igualmente sin una apropiada educación.

"_¿Qué le había ocurrido a Abuelo? Debería de haber tenido otro año sin problemas de salud._"

Su mejor suposición era que había sido envenenado, a pesar de que los sanadores no habían logrado encontrar nada. El problema era que había demasiados sospechosos que podían haberlo hecho. Abraxas había vivido durante muchísimo tiempo; lo que significaba que había tenido innumerables oportunidades para hacer enemigos. Aparte de Dumbledore, varias familias de todos los bandos del espectro político no estaban entusiasmadas por las políticas que defendía su abuelo, e incluso siempre cabía la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera producto de alguna venganza por las malas acciones que su padre hizo en el pasado. Pero como Draco había vuelto a Hogwarts, no tenía ninguna forma para investigarlo. Al menos, Aquila parecía estar afrontándolo bien, dadas las circunstancias.

La incapacitación de su abuelo planteaba otro serio problema: ya no tenía ningún adulto al que acudir y en el que pudiera confiar plenamente. Eso significaba que no tendría ninguna ayuda externa para investigar los extraños sucesos ocurridos en Hogwarts, ni ser capaz de recibir ayuda en sus planes más clandestinos. A partir de ahora, Draco actuaba efectivamente por su cuenta.

Para distraerse a si mismo de la situación, Draco comenzó otra exploración profunda de su propia mente. De repente, frunció el ceño. "_Curioso. Hay una ligera presión mental que impide a la gente pensar racionalmente sobre todo el asunto del Heredero de Slytherin. No obstante, no creo que esté siendo dirigido directamente a mi. Más bien parece que se origina a partir de una protección general._"

Las protecciones de Hogwarts eran extensas, complicadas y apenas comprensibles, mucho menos entendibles. Conforme pasaban los siglos, esas protecciones habían sido removidas, añadidas, modificadas, combinadas y divididas por personas de diversas habilidades y conocimientos. Por lo que se refiere a los efectos sobre su propia mente, parecía como si estuviera originalmente diseñado para evitar la nostalgia al hogar, pero que se había extendido a tal grado que era una protección de influencia mental en toda regla. Ni de lejos era tan eficiente como un hechizo directo, pero eso sólo lo hacía más insidioso. Incluso la mayoría de los practicantes más competentes en las artes mentales tendrían problemas en percibirlo. Incluso era más sutil que la compulsión que Dumbledore le lanzó el año pasado. El viejo ha tenido varias décadas para familiarizarse con esas protecciones y seguramente podría utilizarlas como un virtuoso.

"_Vamos a pensar qué razones ha podido tener Dumbledore. Mantiene el miedo vivo, pero no lo suficiente como para provocar que la gente quiera marcharse del colegio. Impide que cualquiera reflexione racionalmente al respecto. Unos pocos incidentes más implicarían a Harry de alguna manera, y la presión sobre él se incrementaría una vez más. Sumándolo todo, parece otro de sus juegos dementes; justo como ocurrió con la falsa piedra filosofal del curso pasado._"

Entonces negó con la cabeza. No podía permitirse el lujo de pasar por alto la posibilidad de que fuese otra persona la auténtica responsable de los incidentes, y Dumbledore sólo los este utilizando para sus propios objetivos. Lo primero que haría mañana sería dirigirse a la biblioteca y leer detenidamente los números antiguos de _El Profeta_. Si alguien le preguntaba, podía fingir que estaba investigando para un proyecto sobre un antiguo ministro de Magia para el Club de Historia.

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny estaba lentamente entrando en pánico. Algo _malo_ pasaba con ella. Los periodos de perdida de memoria se estaban incrementando, tanto en frecuencia como en duración. A veces se encontraba a sí misma en algún pasillo o en alguna estancia sin ni siquiera tener alguna idea de como había llegado hasta allí. Había intentado hablar con otras personas sobre ello, pero se encontró con que no podía hacerlo.

Sus hermanos no parecían darse cuenta de la extensión de sus problemas; parecían pensar que únicamente estaba asustada por lo sucedido. Lo mismo pasaba con sus otros compañeros de casa. Los únicos que parecían sospechar algo más eran Draco y Aquila. Ginny había intentado contarle a Draco sobre sus episodios de amnesia durante su último encuentro, pero le había sido totalmente imposible. Las palabras simplemente no le salían.

A estas alturas estaba completamente segura de que todo era culpa de ese maldito diario que se encontró en su caldero. Se llamaba a sí mismo Tom y parecía bastante simpático, pero era la única cosa que podía estar provocando sus problemas. Ginny intentaba parar de escribir en él, de verdad que lo intentaba. Pero nunca funcionaba; siempre se encontraba a sí misma escribiendo en él al final de cada día.

Su mente parecía escindirse en ocasiones; a menudo no recordaba que estaba teniendo periodos de perdida de memoria. Los momentos de completa, e impotente, claridad como este preciso instante eran cada vez más y más raros.

"_¡Basta! No quiero hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo..._" -gritaba ella en su mente, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, mientras sus manos buscaban el diario y comenzaba a escribir en él.

_Querido Tom, hoy..._

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco se masajeó suavemente su frente. Podía sentir como se acercaba un dolor de cabeza. Había tardado más de un mes en reunir la información que debería haber sido capaz de recopilar en una semana como mucho. Los libros y las antiguas ediciones de _El Profeta_ aparentemente habían sido tan mal archivados y catalogados que tuvo que luchar constantemente con la compulsión de ignorar simplemente cosas relevantes. Tenía que tener un sumo cuidado en no despertar sospechas. Ahora que su abuelo estaba incapacitado, Dumbledore podría muy bien recurrir a medidas más extremas si él veía que estaba amenazando sus planes. Eso significaba que se había visto obligado a reducir al máximo su contacto con Harry en la medida de lo posible.

Hecho Nº 1: La Cámara de los Secretos supuestamente había sido abierta en los década de los años 40, a pesar de que se había mantenido en secreto.

Hecho Nº 2: La chica que ahora era conocida como Myrtle la Llorona había muerto en "un extraño accidente" y había vuelto para rondar como fantasma el lugar de su muerte, el cuarto de baño de las chicas del segundo piso, justo al lado del lugar donde atacaron a la Señora Norris.

Hecho Nº 3: Hagrid había sido acusado de dar refugio a un peligroso animal que había causado las petrificaciones y la muerte de Myrtle. Después de que fuese expulsado, los incidentes se detuvieron. Por alguna extraña razón, desde aquel día fue empleado como guardabosques del colegio.

Hecho Nº 4: Tom Riddle, más conocido posteriormente con el alias de Lord Voldemort, había recibido un premio especial por servicios distinguidos a la escuela durante esas mismas fechas.

Hecho Nº 5: Dumbledore había sido el profesor de Transformaciones durante ese tiempo y sabía todo esto.

Mientras que Hagrid poseía una visión decididamente deformada sobre lo que él consideraba mascotas aceptables, Draco no conocía de ninguna que pudiera ser capaz de petrificar a la gente, matar sin dejar rastro (un fantasma parecía exactamente como en el momento de su muerte, y Draco ya había visto a Myrtle y estaba físicamente intacta), y ser capaz de pasar desapercibido. Las gorgonas solo causaban la petrificación, pero eran de tamaño humano y no deberían ser capaces de pasar desapercibidas por los retratos. Las cocatrices eran otra posibilidad que podía matar y petrificar, pero esas criaturas eran normalmente demasiado fuertes y ruidosas como para pasar desapercibidas.

"_Por supuesto, Slytherin era un maestro de la quimerologia, el arte de crear nuevas formas de vida. Quizás pudo crear cualquier otra cosa._"

"Draco, ¿vienes ya? El Club de Duelo va a comenzar." -comentó Kevin.

"_Fantástico, justo cuando estaba conectando los hechos._"

"No sé porque estáis tan emocionados por esto. Seguramente será bastante flojo." -respondió Draco cuando se levantó.

"Eh, no digas eso. Va a ser genial."

El Club de Duelo satisfizo completamente las expectativas de Draco de algo que fuera impartido por Lockhart y asistido por Snape. Después de quedar humillado por el profesor de Pociones, Lockhart provocó un sinfín de duelos entre alumnos que produjeron multitud de lesiones.

"Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados." -dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban sus ojos negros, apartó la vista de inmediato-. "Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?"

"Una mala idea, profesor Lockhart." -dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo, sonriendo maliciosamente-. "¿Qué tal Nott y Potter?"

La multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio. Harry parecía muy nervioso, y Nott bastante confiado. Lockhart perdió su varita cuando intentaba mostrar a Harry un complicado movimiento de varita, lo que en vez de servir para tranquilizar al muchacho, provocó todo lo contrario. Draco noto que Snape le susurraba algo a Nott en el oído antes de que tomaran posiciones.

Cuando el duelo comenzó, Nott levantó su varita y pronunció con calma "¡Serpensortia!"

Una larga serpiente negra emergió del extremo de su varita, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo, mientras Harry se había quedado completamente inmovil, congelado en su sitio.

"No te muevas, Potter. Me encargaré de ella..." -dijo Snape, arrastrando las palabras mientras se deleitaba con aquella imagen, disfrutando claramente de la situación en la que se encontraba Harry.

Pero antes de que el profesor de Pociones pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Lockhart gritó "¡Permitidme!" y apuntó su varita hacia la serpiente, oyéndose un disparo. Pero en lugar de desvanecer a la serpiente, ésta se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido, aterrizando junto a su amigo Kevin Entwhistle. Inmediatamente se irguió de nuevo, furiosa y preparada para atacar, enseñando sus colmillos venenosos. Y entonces sucedió algo con lo que Draco no contaba.

Harry siseó a la serpiente.

"_¡Qué me maldigan con una varita! Harry es un hablante de parsel._"

La serpiente inmediatamente se relajó, pero un rápido vistazo a los lados mostró a Draco que los demás estudiantes no lo veían precisamente de esa manera. Incluso Kevin no parecía comprender que Harry había conseguido calmar a la serpiente, y salió corriendo del comedor, tras gritarle, recriminándolo. El resto de alumnos miraban ahora a Harry como si fuese un enfermo infeccioso.

"_¡Fantástico, simplemente genial! Ahora todo el colegio pensará que es el Heredero._"

Esa tarde, más tarde, Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, reflexionando. Kevin todavía estaba bastante afectado, pero Draco pensaba que había logrado calmarlo un poco. Por desgracia, no podía hacer nada al respecto sobre el sentir general del colegio.

Había desconocido por completo que Harry era un hablante de parsel. Aquello era una información altamente sensible. Era casi inconcebible que su otro yo del futuro no hubiese descubierto aquel hecho, o se le hubiese olvidado transmitir aquella información. Era la última prueba que necesitaba para certificar definitivamente que había memorias que le faltaban. Bueno, tendría que tratar de encontrar todo lo que tal vez había perdido durante las vacaciones. Después de todo, seguramente se vería obligado a abrir aquellos recuerdos con el rotulo de advertencia "no visionar dichas memorias hasta haber alcanzado la pubertad".

En cualquier caso, por ahora quería intentar algo más. Una vez que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban profundamente dormidos, Draco salió a hurtadillas del dormitorio, con su cuenco plateado de hidromancia en la mano. Tan pronto como entró en su cubículo del baño, comenzó la hidromancia. Hasta ahora no tenía un punto de partida; sin conocer el momento en que debía empezar a buscar, su don le era inútil. El espacio en Hogwarts estaba deformado a menudo, haciendo imposible una búsqueda sistemática.

Los baños de Myrtle le pareció el mejor lugar para empezar. No se atrevía a hablar con ella, pero quizás podía descubrir alguna pista desde lejos. A primera vista, todo parecía estar normal. Entonces intento mover su punto de vista a través de los diferentes muros. Antes de que pudiera terminar con esa tarea, alguien entró en el susodicho baño.

"_Ésta es Ginny. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí a estas horas de la noche?_"

Observando con fascinación, pudo ver como la pelirroja se aproximaba a alguno de los lavabos sobre un muro que aún no había contrastado todavía. Mirando de cerca, vio que la boca de la niña se contorsionaba en un siseo mientras sus ojos tenían una expresión curiosamente vacía y parecían brillar débilmente. Entonces una sección del muro se abrió y el lavabo se hundía bajo el suelo, revelando una gigante tubería de piedra. Ginny se inclinó, tocando una sección específica del borde de la tubería. Entonces, de los lados de la tubería emergieron peldaños, formando una escalera circular que conducía hacia las profundidades. A su vez, aparecía una fantasmal luz que proporcionaba la iluminación necesaria para el descenso.

La visión de Draco siguió a Ginny durante todo su recorrido. Podía ver que estaba en una red de tuberías y túneles, pero la escalera continuaba directamente hacia abajo, pasando por alto la mayoría de ellos. Finalmente el descenso acababa en otro sistema de túneles. Ginny pasó descuidadamente por al lado de la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Draco para comprender. "_El monstruo era un basilisco. Esto será un problema._"

Varios minutos después, Ginny entró por una enorme sala de columnas. Se detuvo en seco ante una gran estatua de un mago barbudo, tan alta como la misma cámara. Cuando Draco observó cuidadosamente, divisó un diario entre las manos de la niña, sus páginas agitándose como si tuviese realmente vida. Por un momento, nada parecía estar sucediendo, pero entonces observó como la boca de la estatua se estaba abriendo, revelando una forma oscura, deslizándose.

En ese preciso momento, Draco finalizó la conexión, mientras su mente trabajaba furiosamente.

"_Parece que Ginny está siendo poseída por el diario, sea lo que éste sea. Lo más probable es que haya sido encantado por Tom para que se abriese la Cámara de nuevo. ¿Cómo puede Dumbledore no saber lo que está pasando? Tiene casi toda la información que ya tengo y estuvo aquí cuando se abrió por última vez, hace cincuenta años. Sería la cosa más fácil del mundo colocar una alarma o un sensor sobre los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Además, la sala común de Gryffindor tiene un retrato como guardián. Es absolutamente imposible que Ginny pueda vagar por el castillo sin que sea detectada; no cuando Dumbledore sabe que algo está en marcha._"

Un bostezo interrumpió los pensamientos de Draco. Ya era muy tarde y necesitaba dormir. Mañana por la tarde pensaría más sobre ello.

**ooo0000ooo**

Daphne observó críticamente a su amigo rubio. "Pareces la muerte reencarnada, Draco."

El chico se encogió de hombros. "He tenido problemas para dormir."

Decidiendo pasarle esto, Daphne cambió a otro tema. Conjuraron un hechizo silenciador. De todas formas, no valía la pena seguir escuchando a Binns. "¿Qué pensáis sobre Harry Potter? Nunca me imagine que podía ser un hablante de parsel."

"Fue ciertamente inesperado. Pero todavía no me creo que él tuviese algo que haber con lo ocurrido con ese chico ni con la gata." -respondió Morag.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" -preguntó Stephen titubeantemente-. "Me refiero a que, ser capaz de hablar con las serpientes ya es un indicio claro de ser alguien oscuro. Kevin todavía está aterrorizado por aquella serpiente."

Daphne, Morag y Draco se intercambiaron miradas. Todos ellos sabían muy bien que todos los hablantes de parsel eran rápidamente etiquetados como magos oscuros por la opinión pública. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las antiguas familias tenían una opinión diferente, pero no era prudente declarar abiertamente tal cosa. Las Guerras Serpentinas habían ocurrido hacía casi dos siglos, pero incluso desde entonces, todos los hablantes de parsel habían sido vilipendiados. No es como si aún los lincharan. Aunque en ocasiones se estaba cerca.

"De todos modos, ¿donde está Kevin? Esta mañana no se estaba sintiendo bien y fue a la enfermería, pero ya debería de haber regresado." -cuestionó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

De repente Daphne noto que los demás estudiantes se estaban apresurándose a salir de la estancia. "Draco, deshaz tu hechizo. Algo está pasando."

El grupo tuvo problemas en ver algo dado que estaban al fondo de la multitud. Pero una cosa que si pudieron ver fue al fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor, Nick Casi Decapitado, que flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal. Su acostumbrado color blanco perlado había cambiado a ser negro y neblinoso. Sin embargo, al poco rato los gritos dejaron clarísimo lo que había ocurrido. Harry había sido encontrado de pie junto al cuerpo petrificado de Kevin Entwhistle.

Los rostros de Morag y Stephen mostraban un absoluto shock, pero Draco parecía inmensamente cabreado. Apretó sus puños tan fuerte que Daphne tenía miedo que se hiciera daño a sí mismo. Un momento más tarde, aparentemente se relajó y su rostro perdió la expresión de enojo, reemplazándola por otra, que más bien consideraba como de fingida preocupación.

"_¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Está claro que él sabe algo._"

De repente, una fuerte explosión sonó, deteniendo la conmoción. McGonagall acababa de llegar.

**ooo0000ooo**

"_Ese viejo demente idiota. ¿Acaso la seguridad de los estudiantes no significa nada para él?_"

Draco estaba caminando de un lado a otro de nuevo, pero esta vez había elegido un aula desocupada. Considerando lo que había ocurrido hacía cincuenta años, el colegio debería de haber sido evacuado, pero una vez más, ni siquiera se habían introducido nuevas medidas de seguridad. Al menos, el último incidente le había dejado bastante claro porque las víctimas estaban siendo únicamente petrificadas y no había fallecido alguna. Al parecer encontrarse con la mirada del basilisco de forma indirecta cambiaba de alguna forma la naturaleza de su magia ofensiva. Sin embargo, aquello abría otra sucia caja de enigmas.

Había mucha agua derramada en el suelo cuando la Señora Norris fue petrificada. El hecho de que el niño acosador estuviese mirando a través de su cámara fotográfica cuando se encontró con el basilisco le parecía muy extraño (¿quién diablos hacía eso mientras caminaba por un corredor vacío?), pero al menos le parecía plausible. Aún así, el hecho de que Nick Casi Decapitado estuviese justo en la posición perfecta para proteger a Kevin cuando apareció el basilisco estiraba aún más la buena fortuna habida por el momento. Era como si quien siguiese al basilisco solo interviniese cuando un estudiante estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

"_Dumbledore debe saberlo, pero no está haciendo nada para detenerlo._"

Ni Creevey ni Kevin estaban en un lugar que el basilisco pudiera acceder de forma fácil. Y debería de haber sido avistado por algunos retratos. Eso sólo conducía a una única conclusión. Lo habían avistado, pero no habían hecho nada al respecto. Por desgracia, todos los retratos del castillo tenían que obedecer sin rechistar al director.

Dumbledore no era el responsable de dejar suelto al basilisco, pero impedía que la gente lo descubriese y adoptase medidas eficaces al respecto. En circunstancias normales, _El Profeta_ debería estar anunciándolo a bombo y platillo mientras los padres deberían estar sacando a sus hijos de forma masiva. Bueno, quizás no, pues los padres creerían en la leyenda, que afirma que el monstruo sólo se dirige únicamente contra los nacidos de muggles. Pero como era Dumbledore, se estaba suprimiendo cualquier noticia relacionada (seguramente con la probable colaboración del ministro Fudge). Draco se preguntaba si él estaría manipulando el correo o si con su reputación ya era suficiente. Aparentemente el viejo quería jugar a esto él sólo, probablemente para forjar a Harry como el mártir que buscaba.

"_Otra posibilidad es que él realmente se crea que sólo Harry puede hacer algo contra Voldemort a causa de esa maldita profecía. Y cuando sea el momento que considere más adecuado, dirigirá a Harry a una confrontación._"

Siempre era difícil averiguar cuales eran los auténticos planes de aquel anciano. Por supuesto, Draco no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que ésta vez se saliese con la suya. Esa era la razón por la que estaba acostado, esperando en ese aula. Un rápido encantamiento Tempus le indicaba que ya era casi la hora.

Al abrir la puerta un resquicio para mirar, pudo escuchar como se aproximaban pasos, provocando que Draco se retirase un poco. Tan pronto como estos se fueron retirando, asomó la cabeza y miró en todas direcciones. Una única y pequeña forma con el cabello pelirrojo se estaba alejando de él, pero, por otra parte, la costa estaba despejada.

"¡Desmaius!" -susurró Draco. Una luz roja surgió del extremo de su varita y golpeó a Ginny Weasley en la espalda, provocando que la niña se desplomase en el suelo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera llegar a verlos, Draco la arrastró hasta el aula vacía donde había estado esperando. Fue un poco incómodo registrarla, pero no se podía permitir el lujo de tener ningún escrúpulo innecesario. Pronto tenía entre sus manos ese diario. Un rápido examen le demostró que pertenecía a un tal T. M. Riddle y parecía, por lo demás, vacío. Sus primeros encantamientos diagnósticos no le revelaron nada, pero cuando intentó cortarlo con un encantamiento cortador de escaso poder, nada sucedió.

"_De acuerdo, el diario es claramente mágico y está notoriamente encantado. Dudo que alguien aparte de los profesores fuesen capaces de descifrarlo._"

Ponderando cuidadosamente sus opciones, Draco tomó una decisión. No se sentía preparado, pero no creía que pudiese esperar por otra oportunidad.

Con un profundo suspiro hondo, comenzó a conjurar uno de los hechizos que el otro Draco le había enseñado. Era un hechizo increíblemente complejo para analizar el fenómeno mágico que era un secreto de estado para los magos del Imperio Mogol del sudeste asiático. En más de una ocasión sintió como el objeto que estaba siendo examinado se estaba deslizando de su agarre y tenía que luchar por proveer el suficiente poder mágico para evitar que el hechizo se colapsará, pero de alguna forma se las arregló. Pronto su mente comenzó a zambullirse en los encantamientos que poseía aquel diario.

"_Protección contra el fuego, el agua, el ácido, el análisis mágico y contra varias docenas de otras cosas... Eh, no sé a que se refiere con esto: algo sobre recuerdos e ilusiones..., otra capa de protecciones..._"

Cuando Draco finalmente terminó, se desplomó al suelo, completamente exhausto. Entre otras muchas cosas, este diario era un horcrux. Un horcrux del que no sabía nada.

Observó el diario aparentemente inofensivo. Este vil objeto ya había hecho una fuerte conexión con Ginny, que ya estaba drenando lentamente su vida. Sin embargo, no era muy eficaz en aquella tarea. De hecho, juzgando fríamente sus acciones, la mente artificial del diario parecía bastante estúpida. Llamar la atención de todos al abrir la Cámara de los Secretos era una cosa completamente contraproducente para hacer por su parte. Además, poseía algunos encantamientos que entraban en conflicto con otros, o que se relacionaban de manera muy extraña, aunque él no poseía el conocimiento necesario para comprender todo lo que había visto.

"_No te distraigas, Draco. No puedo simplemente destruir esta cosa. Ya está enganchado a la mente de Ginny. Quemarlo con el Fuego Demoníaco o usar veneno de basilisco sobre él sólo provocaría una reacción violenta muy negativa. El daño psicológico se produciría casi con total seguridad. En el peor de los casos, ella acabaría completamente loca; y en el segundo peor de los casos, comenzaría a ser una vegetal._"

Limpiándose el sudor del rostro, Draco se levanto. Tendría que pensar cuidadosamente como quería proceder. Durante las vacaciones sería capaz de escabullirse al escondite de Abuelo. Con el pensadero Malfoy y algunos libros de referencia, debería ser capaz de averiguar mucho más al respecto. Mientras tanto, se vería obligado a dejar el diario en posesión de Ginny. De cualquier manera, quitárselo ya no rompería la conexión; ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Tampoco tenía ninguna manera de apresar de forma segura a Ginny, y traer ayuda externa causaría un sinfín de problemas, así como otro de incómodas preguntas sobre como podía haber averiguado tales cosas.

Después de que recolocase el diario en el bolsillo de Ginny, la chequeó. La niña permanecería aturdida durante, quizás, otros cinco minutos; tiempo más que suficiente para quitarse de en medio. Ella seguramente se preguntaría que le habría ocurrido, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"_Supongo que debería visitar a Kevin a la enfermería. Maldito Dumbledore, por permitir que todo esto esté ocurriendo._" -pensó él cuando salió por la puerta. El asunto ya era personal, incluso si el viejo no lo sabía.

**ooo0000ooo**

Daphne había intentado ocultar una divertida sonrisa de suficiencia mientras observaba a los dos impostores que estaban suplantando a Crabbe y Goyle. Aunque intentaron imitarlos a conciencia, fracasaron estrepitosamente. Nott se lo estaba pasando bomba mientras les contaba varias historias terribles.

La chica rubia se preguntaba ociosamente quienes estarían bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos. Quizás eran los gemelos Weasley. No es que hubiese muchos estudiantes que decidiesen quedarse durante las vacaciones navideñas. Snape había lanzado una de sus mayores broncas hacía pocos días, porque al parecer le habían robado algunos ingredientes, pero el ladrón o ladrones aún no habían sido encontrados. La piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana no era muy utilizada para algo más, aparte de las pociones para cambiar las formas.

Cuando los dos niños finalmente huyeron de la sala común, Nott comenzó a reírse. Comenzó lento, pero se intensificó hasta llegar a ser unas carcajadas en toda regla hasta que las lagrimas inundaron el rostro del chaval.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó Daphne con curiosidad, cuando él se calmó. Personalmente no le gustaba Theo Nott, pero siempre habían sido educados el uno con el otro.

Limpiándose las últimas lágrimas de la cara, Nott respondió. "Creo que pensaban que soy el Heredero de Slytherin y me hicieron toda clase de preguntas. Me pregunto quién les daría la idea." -suspiró él-. "Desearía saber quién puede ser."

Daphne se encogió de hombros. "¿No lo hacemos todos? Quizás fue seleccionado a otra casa."

"Quizás." -respondió Nott vagamente.

Muy pronto ambos volvieron a sus respectivas lecturas. Cuando los auténticos Crabbe y Goyle regresaron, Daphne apenas les lanzó una mirada. La compañía durante estos días de vacaciones en Hogwarts era decididamente deficiente, pero ella no tenía ningún interés en volver a casa. Sus padres se habían marchado a un viaje de negocios y ella no tenía ningún deseo de pasar las fiestas navideñas con la familia de su tío. Tío Liam era un fanático y ella no podía soportar ni a su esposa ni a sus hijos. Su hermanita Astoria estaba con su abuela, visitando a algunos parientes en Roma.

"_Espero que Draco esté pasando unas navidades más felices._"

**ooo0000ooo**

En una suntuosa habitación privada del Hospital San Mungo, un anciano se revolvió y abrió fatigosamente sus ojos. Se sentía tan débil.

"_Pero aún sigo vivo._"

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han escrito reviews._

_Con respecto al porque Draco le falta el conocimiento sobre el segundo año y el basilisco, repito mi explicación al respecto: las memorias del Draco del futuro sobre su segundo curso (junto con los temas relacionados) fueron sobreescritos cuando Abraxas insertó los recuerdos artificiales sobre la infancia de Luna/Aquila. Como esos recuerdos permanecían ocultos entonces, el anciano jefe de la familia Malfoy nunca llegó a detectarlos y evitar sobreescribir en ellos._

_**Nota del traductor:** Ante todo, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se han tomado la molestia de atender esta traducción y, en especial, han escrito reviews al respecto o han incluido la traducción en su historial de fics favoritos.  
><em>

_Esta vez he podido traducir un capítulo antes de lo que tenía previsto en un principio, así que espero que os animéis a escribir multitud de reviews comentando la historia, etcetera._

_Espero que pueda seguir este ritmo y traducir muy pronto el próximo capitulo._

**_Saludos a todos y todas, y espero que hayais pasado unas felices Pascuas.  
><em>**

_PD: Mientras traducía este capitulo, me he dado cuenta de que quizás había traducido algunos términos de forma no tan exacta en los anteriores capitulos como debiera, así que he realizado un pequeño repaso a los capitulos anteriores.  
><em>


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Octavo (8º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Tras salir del pensadero, Draco se sentó en el asiento que encontró más cerca, lanzando un suspiro abatido. No podía hacer esto. El maldito diario era, de lejos, demasiado complejo para que él pudiera llegar a comprenderlo, y muchísimo menos llegar a desencantarlo. A pesar de todo su perseverante estudio y las memorias trasplantadas que poseía, Draco seguía siendo sólo un estudiante de segundo curso. Le faltaban el conocimiento, la habilidad y el poder mágico necesarios para hacer frente a esta clase de situaciones. Gracias al pensadero y a los libros de referencia de las distintas bibliotecas de los Malfoy (existían tres: una abierta, otra oculta, y la última era un secreto familiar que solo conocían su abuelo y él), había logrado realizar algunos avances, pero no había tiempo suficiente. Ya le era muy difícil escabullirse de su familia durante las vacaciones por unas pocas horas al día, pero se las arreglaba. Pero en unos escasos días, tendría que regresar a Hogwarts, terminando con cualquier posibilidad para continuar con la investigación que pudiese hacer.

"_Bueno, al menos lo que he aprendido es muy interesante._"

Había adquirido un conocimiento aproximado de lo que hacía cada encantamiento que el diario contenía, pero las respuestas referentes al cómo y, sobre todo, a las interacciones de los distintos hechizos entre sí continuaban eludiéndole. Y eso hacía imposible desarrollar unas contramedidas realmente efectivas. Una de las cosas que había descubierto es que el diario era un intento fallido para crear un horcrux. Oh, es cierto que había un pedazo de alma encerrado en él, pero no tenía ninguna conexión con el resto de Tom Riddle. Ese objeto no le anclaba a este mundo. Su mejor suposición era que había tantos y tan diferentes encantamientos sobre el objeto que interferían entre sí, así como algunos fallos fundamentales en los supuestos en los que Riddle se basó cuando realizó el ritual para crearlo. Después de todo, no es como si existiera un manual de instrucciones perfectamente confeccionado para la creación de horcruxes en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

_Secretos de las Artes Oscuras_ recogía alguna información al respecto, pero era tan rudimentaria y simplista como para ser considerada una fuente verdaderamente útil. Gracias a las memorias de su otro yo, Draco sabía que había habido un ejemplar de ese libro en la Sección Prohibida antes de que Dumbledore decidiese retirarlo. El viejo chiflado seguramente se creía de verdad que el simple hecho de asesinar a alguien podía fracturar el alma de esa persona (cuando las almas no funcionaban así), permitiendo recoger el pedazo más suelto del alma y colocarlo en un objeto, utilizando dos o tres hechizos ordinarios. En realidad, circulaba un montón de información errónea sobre el tema, gracias a que los distintos autores habían presentado meras especulaciones como hechos verificados, y todo ello sin obviar los distintos errores fortuitos de traducción y transcripción e incluso los ocasionales intentos de falsificación deliberada. Sólo porque algo estuviese escrito en un libro no significaba que fuese verdad.

El auténtico proceso (o más bien habría que decir procesos; había numerosos métodos diferentes que ofrecían un similar resultado final) era muchísimo más complejo. El diario era toda una prueba del intelecto superior de Tom Riddle, quien había sido capaz de improvisar un ritual funcional que interconectase distintos pedazos de información esparcidos por varias docenas de diferentes obras mientras todavía se encontraba estudiando en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que lo hubiese hecho correctamente.

"_Desearía poder comparar los encantamientos que hay sobre la diadema con los que hay en el diario, pero no tengo tiempo para eso._"

Después de poner en su sitio los libros que Draco había usado, salió del escondite. Sus padres y Aquila estaban en la recepción de Año Nuevo del Ministerio y Abuelo todavía se encontraba en San Mungo. Las noticias de que su abuelo despertase le habían traído un inmenso alivio. Por desgracia, el anciano todavía se encontraba muy débil. Podría regresar a la Mansión Malfoy antes de que terminasen las vacaciones, pero no sería capaz de dejar la cama hasta dentro de uno o dos meses.

Draco había tenido que fingir que se encontraba mal para poder quedarse en casa, pero había necesitado ese tiempo. Afortunadamente, los elfos domésticos le cubrirían, desde que ellos tenían un sincero aprecio por él; un sentimiento que no se podía decir que tuviesen hacia su padre y, en menor grado, hacia su madre. Si no fuera por su abuelo, sus padres ya estarían maltratando sin necesidad a los elfos de la familia, al aplicarles castigos desproporcionados. El porqué su padre haría algo tan estúpido, a Draco se le escapaba, pero al menos en el caso de su madre lo atribuía a un comportamiento completamente normal. Seguramente era debido a que fue testigo de alguna tendencia masoquista por parte de varios de los elfos domésticos de la familia Black mientras ella había crecido.

Al menos, lo poco que había visto de Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de Walburga Black, apoyaba esa teoría. Su bisabuelo Pollux Black lo tuvo que sacrificar hace años, pero Draco había visitado Grimmauld Place en una ocasión mientras el sirviente todavía estaba vivo. Aquella horripilante criatura junto al retrato de Walburga le había dado pesadillas durante días. En la actualidad aquel hogar estaba sin usar, y nadie se había molestado en limpiarlo de objetos peligrosos, criaturas y maldiciones por doquier.

"_Desearía haber podido saber para entonces lo del horcrux del medallón de Slytherin. Hubiese sido una presa fácil. Ahora tendré que esperar a por otra oportunidad para visitar aquella casa._"

Cuando Draco regresó a la mansión, se tomo un cuidado extra en borrar todas sus huellas. No se podía permitir dejar cualquier rastro que indicase que había abandonado su dormitorio. Tras cambiarse de ropa, se puso la ropa para dormir y se metió en su cama, pensando en lo que podía hacer.

No podía dejar esta situación así, pero tampoco podía cambiarla solo. Si dejaba que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso, Harry seguramente se vería abocado a enfrentarse al basilisco y al diario. Sería igual que Dumbledore, quien estaba diseñando tal escenario. Eso podía desembocar fácilmente en la muerte del chico y que todo por lo que había estado trabajando se fuera a la mierda y quedará en nada. Y entonces también estaba Ginny. Ella moriría cuando el diario drenase completamente su vida o sufriría un irreparable daño mental de proporciones incalculables si el diario llegase a ser destruido de alguna manera. Y Draco no deseaba eso a nadie; mucho menos si se trataba de una niña de once años que era amiga de su hermana. Y sin contar con la posibilidad de un segundo Tom Riddle corriendo libre por ahí si el diario lograba tener éxito, aunque Draco dudaba seriamente de que esto fuese realmente posible, pues estaba seguro de que algo iba mal con los distintos encantamientos que tenía ese objeto, imposibilitando su resurgimiento.

"_Tengo que involucrar a Abuelo; no hay otra manera. Pero, ¿qué debo decirle?_"

**ooo0000ooo**

Apoyado por varias almohadas, Abraxas simplemente observó a su nieto. Estaba bastante seguro de que se habría caído si no estuviese ya en la cama. Su cuerpo aún estaba tan condenadamente débil, pero al menos su mente y su magia parecían estar funcionando correctamente. Bueno, considerando lo que pensaba que Draco le había contado hace un momento, quizás su mente podría no estar en tan buenas condiciones como se creía.

"Por favor, repíteme eso, Draco."

Su nieto se arrastró ligeramente sobre sus pies. "Tuve otra visión. Cuando seguí las pistas, descubrí que hay un basilisco suelto en Hogwarts, que procede de la Cámara de los Secretos. Fue liberado por una niña controlada por un diario mágico encantado por Voldemort. La visión me enseñó alguna clase compleja de hechizo diagnóstico sobre el diario. Por desgracia, no comprendo lo que vi y puse el recuerdo en el pensadero junto con otras cosas. Tengo la firme sospecha de que Dumbledore debe saber todo esto pero no está haciendo nada al respecto. Por alguna razón que desconozco, está metiendo presión sobre Harry; empujándole para que se ocupe de esto. La visión fue clara en que tenemos que destruir el objeto, pero hacerlo de manera que parezca que Harry sea el responsable. Y sea cual sea la forma que nos sea posible, tenemos que liberar a la niña sin dañarla en el proceso; no sé por qué."

Abraxas se pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Esto complicaba las cosas. Desde que había recuperado la consciencia durante las Navidades, había hecho todo lo posible para ponerse al día de los acontecimientos actuales, pero los sanadores no habían sido especialmente comprensivos ante esta solicitud. Alguna gilipollez aludiendo de que no debían añadirle más estrés. Bueno, en su opinión no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo le era muchísimo más estresante que saberlo. Había escuchado algunos rumores sobre que algo raro estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts, pero no era nada seguro. Lucius, por iniciativa propia, había comenzado a presionar al Consejo Escolar y al ministro Fudge para que se investigará, e incluso para que destituyesen a Dumbledore si él no podía afrontar esta situación. Por una vez, Abraxas estaba de acuerdo completamente con las acciones de su hijo. No le había gustado especialmente saber que Lucius se había hecho cargo de la práctica totalidad de todos sus cargos (aunque fuese de forma temporal), pero alguien tenía que cumplir con esas obligaciones.

Ahora que sabía que era un basilisco lo que andaba por el colegio, estaba muy tentado de retirar de inmediato a Draco y Aquila de Hogwarts. Esos seres no eran exactamente capaces de distinguir entre las personas, y el riesgo de que sus nietos fuesen atacados no era desdeñable. Por otro lado, todavía estaba demasiado débil como para hacer todos los preparativos necesarios, los cuales a su vez llamarían la atención sobre él. Había sido incapacitado poco después de Halloween. Ahora ya estábamos en el mes de enero. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para recuperarse y poder organizar la huida de Harry, Draco y Aquila, bien lejos de las Islas Británicas. Además, sería demasiado peligroso hacer caso omiso de esta nueva visión. Después de todo, seguir la última visión de Draco había probado ser muy beneficioso.

"¿Viste algo más?"

Draco asintió. "Si, pero no puedo contarte todo. La visión fue muy clara sobre lo qué puedo contarte y lo qué no."

En los siguientes minutos, él y su nieto discutieron los detalles. Tendría que ver los contenidos del pensadero por sí mismo, pero estaba de acuerdo con el plan provisional de Draco de regresar a Hogwarts. Durante su recuperación, en realidad no podría abandonar la mansión y ocuparse de sus otros asuntos; sería tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar una solución al problema del diario. Eso sólo dejaba una cuestión por contestar. "¿Conoces alguna forma de salir del castillo? No podré hacer realmente nada mientras tú y la chica os encontréis en Hogwarts."

Draco asintió. "Hay un armario evanescente en la tienda Borgin y Burkes que tenemos que comprar. Su pareja ya se encuentra en Hogwarts, pero está averiado. Sé como repararlo y burlará completamente todas las protecciones. La reparación no debería tomar más que unas pocas semanas."

Después de que Abraxas diese su aprobación y que Draco se marchase, escribió una carta a una de sus administradores para adquirir el armario y que se lo enviase. La mujer supervisaba normalmente algunos de los intereses y propiedades de los Malfoy que a él le gustaba mantener fuera del ojo público. No eran ilegales, pero definitivamente entraban dentro del lado más sombrío de la legalidad. Ella era la persona adecuada para hacer arreglos para una transacción anónima con un negocio con tan mala reputación como Borgin y Burkes.

Una vez que completó esa tarea, se relajó y trató de descansar un rato. Por desgracia, la triple pregunta que tenía en su mente desde que recuperase la consciencia le impedía conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué había causado su enfermedad? ¿Cómo se había hecho? ¿Y quién estaba detrás de todo? Las opciones por las que se inclinaban eran el veneno o alguna clase de oscuro hechizo o maldición ritual. Todas las exploraciones de su persona y de todos los objetos con los que había entrado en contacto no habían aportado ninguna respuesta. No tenía ninguna idea del qué ni del cómo. Desafortunadamente, el quien era incluso más difícil.

"_Me he hecho demasiados enemigos. Seguramente hay más de un centenar de personas que apenas se detendrían ante nada con tal de verme muerto. Si alguien como Rafid, el Señor de los Ladrones, se enterase de mi verdadera identidad o llegase hasta mi por otros medios..._"

Abraxas se estremeció. En su juventud, y sobre todo durante la década que pasó en Oriente Medio, no había sido tan cuidadoso como debería haber sido. Después de todo, la experiencia viene con la edad. Se había hecho más enemigos de los que era necesario. Por supuesto, la mayoría de esos enemigos ya habían encontrado el fin de su existencia, y durante todos esos años había usado una identidad falsa, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que alguien le hubiese rastreado.

Alguna parte de él se preguntaba si Lucius había sido el responsable. Después de todo, los herederos impacientes siempre han sido un problema conocido. Aún así, no quería pensar algo así de su hijo. Además, Lucius no eran tan buen conspirador. Por desgracia, no podía obtener ninguna confirmación al respecto. En los últimos años, Lucius había mejorado sus dotes oclumánticas lo suficiente como para que Abraxas no pudiese echar un vistazo por su mente sin hacerlo de forma obvia. Y simplemente en estos momentos, no podía tomar el riesgo de afrontar la posibilidad de una confrontación potencialmente violenta en su estado tan debilitado. Además, si se equivocaba y Lucius escapaba de él antes de que pudiera borrarle los recuerdos, aquello destruiría completamente su relación e incluso Lucius podría potencialmente iniciar una investigación criminal contra él. Aquello se diluirá con suma rapidez, considerando quien era él, pero no tenía el tiempo necesario como para hacer frente a un problema de tal magnitud.

Suspirando, decidió finalmente que intentar conciliar el sueño era un esfuerzo completamente en vano. En su lugar, convocó a uno de los elfos domésticos para que le trajese los últimos números de _El Profeta_. Al menos podría aprovechar este desvelo para ponerse al día con las noticias. Abraxas observó varios temas de interés. Se rió un poco entre dientes cuando se encontró con uno de los artículos más divertidos.

_INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle._

_El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley. "Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio." -declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado-. "Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de Defensa de los Muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente."_

_El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia._

Weasley era un tonto incompetente y un hipócrita. La única razón por la que ocupaba algún cargo de relevancia era su asociación con Dumbledore, mientras que su contratación original se debía gracias al nepotismo. La familia Prewett, ahora prácticamente extinta, había poseído suficiente influencia para conseguirle un buen trabajo después de que se casase con Molly Prewett en cuanto salió de Hogwarts. El hombre apenas sabía algo del mundo muggle y era demasiado estúpido como para aprender algo de forma organizada.

Era un hecho interesante y poco conocido que las principales familias mágicas de sangre pura a menudo sabían más sobre el mundo muggle que la gran mayoría de magos y brujas. Después de todo, alguien tenía que saber lo suficiente para mantener nuestro mundo oculto, y muchas de las viejas familias hacían negocios en el mundo muggle. El dinero no tenía ningún olor dependiendo de su procedencia. Abraxas había sido cuidadosamente tutelado en su juventud para saber como actuar apropiadamente y no llamar la atención, justo como él había hecho con sus nietos. Con los años había mantenido su conocimiento lo más actualizado posible. Sabía muy bien que solo poseía un conocimiento muy básico de la ciencia y otros muchos campos, pero al menos conocía algo. Desafortunadamente, este conocimiento no era tan común como lo había sido, debido principalmente a la gente que, como su propio hijo, prefería elegir la ignorancia voluntaria.

La cercanía de la relación entre los mundos mágico y muggle había variado mucho durante las décadas y los siglos, dependiendo del clima político de entonces. Había oscilado desde el aislamiento completo hasta la profunda fascinación, con la adopción de modas y objetos que tenían algún sentido en el contexto muggle pero que eran mucho menos útiles para los magos. El último periodo de "modernización" fue impuesto tras la guerra contra Grindelwald por Dumbledore y su amigo Elphias Doge, pero ellos sólo eran los últimos de una corriente política que defendían tal agenda. Un impulso similar tomaba lugar cada pocas décadas. Por consiguiente, otro movimiento, basado en menospreciar todo lo muggle, se había formado para contrarrestarlo, cuyos elementos más extremistas han dado finalmente lugar a Voldemort y su séquito.

"_Lucius ha vuelto a ser demasiado imprudente. Concuerdo con que la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles debería ser desechada, pero ha actuado de forma absolutamente equivocada. Debería haber hablado sólo con la gente apropiada, sin hacer ruido hasta que reuniese los votos suficientes. Pero bueno, creo que aún puedo arreglar este desaguisado._"

La gente como Weasley parecía considerar a los muggles como unas inofensivas mascotas, dotadas de una buena naturaleza, propias de un zoológico, cuando ellos eran cualquier cosa menos eso. Abraxas consideraba que los magos y brujas eran superiores a los muggles, si, pero eso no significaba de ninguna manera que los subestimará. Después de todo, los humanos eran superiores a los animales. Pero eso no significaba que un lobo o una serpiente venenosa fueran inofensivos; había que tener cuidado cuando tienes que tratar con ellos.

La Ley de Defensa de los Muggles, en su conjunto, era poco más que otra maniobra de la burocracia ministerial para acaparar más poder; que era seguramente la auténtica razón por la que había encontrado tantos defensores en primer lugar. Era un viejo problema que el Ministerio intentase reunir para si cada vez más y más influencia sobre la vida diaria mientras seguía siendo igual de incompetente en tantas tareas importantes cuya competencia se les había atribuido. Bueno, con suerte, Abraxas sería capaz de atajar este intento, al menos. Tan pronto como fuese lo suficientemente móvil, tendría que comenzar a hacer los arreglos necesarios para sacar a los niños de Gran Bretaña.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Daphne, Morag, necesito vuestra ayuda con algo que tiene que mantenerse en secreto a toda costa. ¿Cómo de buena es vuestra oclumancia?"

Daphne intercambió una mirada con Morag, quien acababa de cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo. Draco había estado inusualmente agitado incluso desde que su amigo Kevin había sido petrificado. Juzgando por sus reacciones, él sabía _algo_ de lo que estaba pasando, pero el niño rubio no había confiado nada a sus amigos. Aparentemente eso iba a cambiar. Indagar sobre las habilidades en oclumancia de otra persona era considerado muy grosero bajo circunstancias normales.

Morag fue la primera en responder. "Puedo ocultar cosas pequeñas, pero no soy muy buena en general."

"Lo mismo pasa conmigo. No obstante, me estoy volviendo bastante buena en darme cuenta de las intrusiones sutiles." -añadió Daphne.

Draco asintió, pensativamente. Obviamente, estaba pensando muy duro sobre qué poder contarles. "Está bien, eso significa que os puedo contar un poco."

"¿Y qué ocurre con Stephen?" -preguntó Morag, con curiosidad.

"Desafortunadamente, sé que su padre no le ha estado enseñando artes mentales. Supongo que opina que Stephen es demasiado joven. De todas formas, necesitó mover algo a otro lugar del castillo, pero es demasiado grande para moverlo sólo yo, y absolutamente nadie puede vernos, especialmente los retratos."

Daphne entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Tiene algo que ver con el asunto del Heredero de Slytherin?"

Su amigo rubio parecía incómodo. "De forma indirecta. Debería poder ayudarme a resolver algunas cuestiones. No estaremos haciendo nada prohibido. Bueno, aparte de estar fuera después del toque de queda. Por favor, no me preguntéis nada más si no estáis seguras de si vuestras mentes están protegidas."

Fue muy difícil para Daphne aguantarse todas sus preguntas, pero confiaba que Draco hacia lo mejor para contarles. Él obviamente sospechaba que el tema del Heredero era algo tolerado por el claustro y no quería que ellos descubriesen lo que iba a hacer. Ella sabía que tanto Dumbledore como Snape eran muy diestros en las artes mentales. Su familia le había advertido al respecto, pero parecía como si todos confiaban en que Dumbledore no abusase de sus privilegios y habilidades. Y como Snape estaba aquí y no en Azkaban por la única palabra de Dumbledore, la gente asumía que el viejo podía controlarlo. Aún así, Daphne era muy desconfiada del jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Había oído a hurtadillas como Tío Liam se jactaba de sus días de mortífago y el grasiento profesor de Pociones destacaba en varias de las historias más horribles. Mientras que nunca le había gustado estar cerca de esta persona, como evocar su ira sería infinitamente peor, ella mantenía la cabeza agachada. Por otro lado, Dumbledore era un asunto ligeramente diferente. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que se podía trabajar con él si era absolutamente necesario, pero que nunca confiara en él.

Al ver el asentimiento favorable de Morag, Daphne acordó ayudar a Draco.

Varias horas más tarde, se maldijo a sí misma por haber cedido con tanta facilidad. Levitar un enorme armario de madera era un trabajo muy duro si querías hacerlo durante más de unos segundos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Draco quería hacer con este objeto. Lo habían recogido en el piso superior a la oficina de Filch, justo encima de ésta, y se estaban turnando para levitarlo.

"¿Nos falta mucho?" -preguntó Daphne cuando Morag volvió a hacerse cargo del hechizo.

"Estamos cerca, pero tenemos que evitar los retratos." -fue la replica de Draco.

Eso era muy difícil, desde que esos condenados retratos parecían estar por todas partes. La mayoría parecía estar durmiendo, pero no era prudente tomar riesgos. A veces Draco conjuraba un hechizo que no reconocía para hacerlos invisibles durante un corto periodo de tiempo, pero cada aplicación parecía exigirle cada vez más esfuerzo a su amigo. Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo corto sin nada remarcable, cuando Draco pidió que nos detuviéramos. Durante un momento se quedó mirando a un muro de piedra al descubierto. Entonces comenzó a tocar varios bloques de piedra en una secuencia determinada. Un segundo más tarde, el muro se abrió, desvelando una estancia vacía.

"Está bien, esto deberá ser suficiente. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda." -comentó Draco después de que hubiesen depositado el armario dentro de aquella sala.

"Sin problemas, Draco. ¿Nos contarás a qué viene todo esto?" -preguntó Daphne.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No en el corto plazo. Es mejor que no lo sepáis."

"Si piensas así." -estaba un poco decepcionada, pero Draco ya les había advertido de que no les revelaría nada.

"_Bueno, al menos por fin he quebrantado una regla. De lo contrario hubiese sido horriblemente aburrido._"

Justo cuando ya casi estaban llegando al lugar de donde se tendrían que separar para llegar a sus respectivas salas comunes, escucharon de repente como sonaban unas pisadas desde el corredor situado enfrente de ellos.

"¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que escabullirnos rápidamente antes de que nos encuentren!" -dijo Draco.

"¿Escabullirse de quien, señor Malfoy?" -preguntó una voz desde atrás.

Girando a su alrededor, Daphne y sus amigos vieron al profesor Snape, de pie justo detrás de ellos.

"_Debe de haber salido de uno de los pasillos laterales._"

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Alumnos quebrantando el toque de queda. ¿Qué estabais haciendo fuera de sus vuestras camas a estas horas?"

La mente de Daphne se quedó completamente en blanco cuando se esforzaba por encontrar una respuesta creíble. No podía creer que se hubiesen olvidado de preparar algún pretexto en caso de que les cogieran. Draco parecía tener problemas similares a los suyos.

Entonces, Morag cogió repentinamente la mano de Draco y habló. "Visitábamos la Torre Oscura, señor. Esta noche había una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Era una vista muy romántica."

En ese momento, Daphne se dio cuenta de lo que Morag pretendía hacer. Considerando su localización en el castillo, era bastante creíble, y la profesora Sinistra les había informado en clase de la lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Desde que hacía frío dentro del castillo, todos ellos llevaban sus gruesas ropas de invierno. Decidiendo seguirle la corriente, ella cogió la otra mano de Draco. En realidad ella ni siquiera tenía que fingir el rubor que se estaba esparciendo por su rostro. "Es cierto, señor."

Snape no les dio ningún indicio sobre si les estaba creyendo de verdad. "Ya veo. Desafortunadamente para vosotros, eso no es ninguna excusa, señorita MacDougal. Quitó 5 puntos de Slytherin y 10 de Ravenclaw, por quebrantar el toque de queda. Cada uno de vosotros cumplirá una detención conmigo; por supuesto, la haréis por separado."

Sabiamente, ninguno de ellos realizó alguna objeción. En ese preciso momento, Filch apareció. Aparentemente fueron sus pasos los que habían oído. El hombre estaba jadeando y resoplando, sin poder articular palabra alguna, pero la mirada que les echaba lo decía todo.

"Ya me ocupo de esto, Argus. Puedes continuar patrullando." -le dijo Snape con un tono autoritario.

Filch les observó por un momento, pero retrocedió. Sin hablar una sola palabra, desapareció por otro corredor. Snape primero llevó a Draco y Morag hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, antes de conducir a Daphne hacia las mazmorras. No pronunció sonido alguno durante todo ese tiempo y aquello ya estaba asustando a Daphne. Sólo cuando llegaron justo ante la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, el profesor le lanzó una pregunta.

"¿No eres un poco joven para hacer algún movimiento sobre el joven señor Malfoy, señorita Greengrass?"

"Es un soltero muy elegible, señor. Relacionarme bien temprano con él podría marcar la diferencia al final." -respondió Daphne.

El profesor Snape la observó con sus ojos calculadores. "Supongo que si. Intenta ser más discreta. Me guardaré esto para mi. Esta vez. No dejes que te vuelva a coger, señorita Greengrass."

"Si, señor. Lo siento, señor."

"_Eso estuvo muy cerca. Realmente espero que haya valido la pena._" -reflexionó Daphne cuando la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se cerró tras ella. Habían conseguido salir casi indemnes, probablemente porque Snape era muy reacio a castigar severamente a alguno de sus Slytherin y a su propio ahijado, incluso si él y Draco no eran muy cercanos, puesto que apenas hablaban fuera de las clases. Cómo ya habían transcurrido varias semanas desde que había sucedido el último ataque, las cotidianas actividades nocturnas se habían vuelto a retomar de nuevo, especialmente entre los alumnos mayores. Con suerte, ya no irá a más.

**ooo0000ooo**

"No puedo tolerarlo por más tiempo, Albus. Incluso la mitad de mi propia casa se ha vuelto en contra del pobre crío. Voy a intervenir, con tu aprobación o sin ella." -terminó su diatriba la profesora Pomona Sprout.

El director simplemente la observaba, obviamente pensando en una respuesta. Ella realmente ya no podía comprender a aquel hombre. Desde que ese lamentable asunto sobre el Heredero de Slytherin había comenzado, cada vez más y más estudiantes habían dado la espalda a Harry Potter, pero Albus no permitía que nadie del claustro hiciera algo al respecto. Era de la opinión de que todo se resolvería por si sólo. Y entonces se produjeron los ataques, petrificando a varios estudiantes. Los cuales deberían haber sido trasladados a San Mungo, y no siendo tratados en la enfermería del castillo. El zumo reparador de mandrágoras era caro en esta época del año, pero al sufragarlo no se tendría que esperar hasta que su lote del colegio madurase. Lo peor de todo es que se sentía como si ya hubiese tenido esta conversación antes.

De repente la profesora Sprout notó que no podía mover ni siquiera un músculo. Sólo cuando Albus se levantó de su asiento, vio que tenía la varita en su mano. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de aflicción que rara vez le había visto antes.

"Lo siento profundamente, Pomona, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas. Para que Harry pueda cumplir con su destino, tiene que aprender ciertas cosas. La creación de un héroe requiere ciertas penurias. Él es nuestra única esperanza. Pediría tu perdón, pero no creo que me lo vayas a dar." -respiró hondo-. "Ésta ya es la séptima vez que tengo que hacerlo. Minerva es mucho más fácil de manejar. ¡Obliviate!"

…

La profesora Sprout parpadeó. Se sentía como si echara en falta algo, pero el director no parecía inmutarse.

"Gracias por tu informe sobre las mandrágoras, Pomona. ¿Si hay algo más...?"

Algo extraño le inquietaba en el fondo de su mente, pero simplemente no le venía nada a la cabeza. Quizás lo recordaría más tarde. "No, eso es todo. Gracias por tu tiempo, Albus."

**ooo0000ooo**

El rostro de Abraxas estaba lleno de preocupación cuando cerró el libro. El diario encantado era un material de pesadillas. Muchos de los hechizos involucrados estaban sobre su cabeza. En realidad nunca había llegado a ser un experto en encantamientos ni un rompedor de maldiciones profesional; su conocimiento práctico en esas materias sería mejor descrito como un remiendo, un mosaico. Cierto que él sabía suficiente para arreglárselas, pero en circunstancias normales preferiría contratar a especialistas para una tarea semejante. Incluso en sus tiempos como un aventurero indeseable, había tenido a otros tomando cuidado de esos aspectos, pero no creía que pudiese involucrar a especialistas para esta tarea. Habría demasiadas preguntas.

Una conclusión que había hecho de los recuerdos que Draco había dejado en el pensadero es que Voldemort había realizado varios horcruxes. Obviamente el diario era un intento fallido, juzgando por los hechizos y encantamientos que realizó; eso significaba que tenía que haber algo más puesto que Voldemort continuaba existiendo sobre este mundo.

Además de ser un horcrux, el diario estaba tan fuertemente encantado que no veía ninguna forma de neutralizarlo con total seguridad. Cierto que destruirlo sería relativamente fácil, con algo como el Fuego Demoníaco, pero provocaría un terrible daño mental sobre la pequeña. No es que se preocupase realmente por alguien de la familia Weasley, pero la niña era inocente y una sangre pura. Y condenar a pequeñas niñas a la locura o a la muerte no era algo que él disfrutase. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que el diario continuase con lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces una idea emergió en su mente. "_Quizás no tenga que hacerlo. Este objeto vil controla a la chica, pero si puedo desenganchar sus garras en la mente de la cría, eso debería funcionar. Después de todo, las artes mentales son una de mis especialidades._"

Ciertamente aquello le llevó a pensar. Antes tendría que examinar la conexión sobre la propia niña hasta que pudiera conseguir una solución. Por supuesto, Draco tendría que completar de antemano su trabajo de reparar ese armario.

**ooo0000ooo**

"_Por fin acabé._" -pensó Draco mientras observaba su obra. El armario evanescente estaba finalmente reparado y la primera prueba había sido exitosa. Le había tomado mucho más tiempo del que esperaba; la primera semana de febrero ya estaba llegando a su fin. Ahora sólo tendría que secuestrar a Ginny con el diario sin que nadie llegase a notarlo.

"_Desearía poder hacer algo con respecto a Harry._"

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, una gran parte de la población estudiantil se había vuelto en contra de Harry. Draco estaba intentando actuar como una voz moderadora, pero no se atrevía a atraer demasiada atención. Otra compulsión de Dumbledore debía ser evitada por todos los medios.

"_El próximo sábado Dumbledore estará fuera del colegio por una sesión del Wizengamot; será entonces cuando lo haré._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny silenciosamente gritaba en su mente, pero en vano. No podía hacer nada, siendo una prisionera impotente en su propio cuerpo. Sentía como su mente se había escindido en dos desde mediados del mes de diciembre. Existía lo que ella llamaba la auténtica Ginny, ella, que era con la que se identificaba; y estaba la Ginny estúpida. Si el diario no estaba dirigiendo directamente sus acciones, la Ginny estúpida tomaba el control. Toda la ambición y habilidad para pensar realmente parecían haber sido despojadas de la Ginny estúpida; la maldita imbécil era la imagen perfecta de una niña estúpida y desvalida. Toda la astucia y el deseo de probarse a sí misma que era mejor habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazándos por una ingenuidad increíble. Incluso la niñata con el cerebro vacío se creía que Tom era su amigo.

A pesar de todos los indicios y sospechas, como despertarse con sangre en las manos (por haber matado a los gallos), la Ginny estúpida no contaba nada a nadie. Su mayor temor era que fuese expulsada. Su mentalidad había tomado el control y la idiota temía que la sacasen de la escuela. Antes de su escisión, la auténtica Ginny había intentado contarle todo a otras personas, pero al parecer la constante supresión que sufría su voluntad había empezado a ser demasiada molestia para el diario. Por lo que ella podía contar, la Ginny estúpida no tenía acceso a todos sus recuerdos, aunque aquello no es que hiciera mucha diferencia. Al menos, la Ginny real se mantenía consciente desde su prisión mental durante el tiempo en que Tom la controlaba por completo.

En la actualidad, su cuerpo estaba caminando a través de un corredor desierto. Era la mañana del sábado, bien temprano. La Ginny estúpida tenía un horario predecible y se pasaría casi todo el día, fuera de la vista de todos, en una de las torres desocupadas del colegio, escribiendo aún más en el maldito diario.

De repente, Ginny advirtió el reflejo de una luz colorada en una de las armaduras que recubrían todo el pasillo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como algo colisionaba en su espalda, cayendo desplomada al suelo.

El hechizo no parecía haber golpeado de forma apropiada; Ginny apenas podía moverse pero aún no había perdido la consciencia. Desde donde había aterrizado, pudo ver como una puerta se abría y un niño de cabello rubio platino que se le hacía familiar salía por ésta, entrando en el corredor. Cuando Draco se aproximó a ella, pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba completamente fuera de combate.

"Lo siento por esto, Ginny. Espero que podamos ayudarte. ¡Desmaius!"

La última cosa que pudo ver fue como una luz roja se iba aproximando hacia ella.

**ooo0000ooo**

Fenrir Greyback miró sombríamente a su jarra de cerveza. El famoso licántropo estaba de mal humor. No sólo aquella cerveza sabía como pis, sino que su joven y tierna presa se le había escapado durante su última caza. Y por si fuera poco, el dinero se le estaba acabando. Los tiempos tras la caída del Señor Oscuro habían sido malos, retrasándole enormemente en su tarea de construir un ejército de hombres lobo. Voldemort había pagado bien por los servicios de Fenrir y su manada. Bueno, la falta de fondos era la razón por la que se encontraba en esta pequeña posada destartalada en mitad de la nada y bebiendo cerveza que fácilmente podría haber sido orina de caballo. Los demás clientes eran una bruja borracha y tres trols de montaña; lo que era adecuado, considerando que el barman era un trol de río.

"_Al menos mi contacto llega a su hora._" -pensó Fenrir cuando una figura encapuchada entraba por la puerta. Después de una corta parada para orientarse, la figura se dirigió hacia su mesa. Fenrir reconoció el chasquido medio desapercibido de una varita sin identificar. Un momento más tarde, el ruido del viento y de los demás ocupantes del bar se extinguió.

"Buenos días, señor Greyback."

"No hay nada de bueno en el día."

"Oh, yo no diría eso. Mientras un día no haya terminado, siempre existe la posibilidad de ello, ¿no le parece?" -un gran bolso apareció de entre los pliegues de la capa y lo dejo sobre la mesa-. "Oh, vaya, parece que he extraviado mi monedero. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?"

Fenrir tomó el monedero y miró en su interior. Estaba lleno de galeones dorados; varios cientos, según su estimación. "¿Cuál es mi trabajo?" -preguntó con brusquedad.

"No te estoy contratando para nada, señor Greyback. Lo que hago es señalar simplemente que sería un golpe de buena fortuna si cierto individuo encontrase un final prematuro. Lo único que ha ocurrido es que he perdido mi monedero, que contenía cuatro veces tu tarifa habitual." -la figura encapuchada deslizó un pergamino-. "Actualmente esa persona está demasiado protegida, pero habrá oportunidades en el futuro. Algo ya se está organizando. Sin embargo, te lo advierto, esta persona es muy peligrosa."

"_Los magos y sus gilipolleces._" -pensó Fenrir mientras examinaba atentamente el pergamino. Sabía porque el contacto era tan puñeteramente prudente; él podría ser un salvaje pero no un idiota. La gente como su contacto intentaba conseguir tanta negación como le fuese posible en caso de que llegasen a ser interrogados. Aún así, ya había trabajado con el hombre durante más de una década, y su palabra y su dinero siempre habían sido de la mejor calidad. Cuando alcanzó a leer el nombre del pergamino, una sonrisa depravada apareció sobre su rostro. Disfrutaría de éste. Matar a uno de esos altos, poderosos y estirados gerifaltes de sangre pura y probar su sangre era un placer muy inusual, incluso si éste seguramente no era nada más que huesos y nervios a causa de su edad.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** No hay mucho más que decir salvo daros las gracias por todos los reviews. Hasta pronto._

_**Nota del traductor:**__ Espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo._

_Ante todo, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta traducción y, sobre todo, a aquellos lectores que también escribieron reviews -y que espero que podáis seguir mandándolos; y a los que aún no los han mandado, animarlos a enviarlos, ya sea exponiendo sus comentarios positivos, negativos, críticos, etcetera-._

_¿Y qué me decís de los progresos en la trama en este capitulo? Abraxas, recuperado lo suficiente, ayudando a Draco para deshacerse del diario y ayudar a la pobre Ginny; el licántropo más conocido del bando oscuro del mundo mágico británico, siendo contratado como sicario, como el, más que probable, plan alternativo de Lucius para heredar más pronto que tarde el ansiado título de Lord Malfoy; Dumbledore haciendo de las suyas para garantizarse que Harry se forja como el héroe altruista que necesita para acabar definitivamente con Lord Voldemort; y las pequeñas Morag MacDougal y Daphne Greengrass ayudando a su amigo Draco en uno de sus planes más confidenciales._

_Espero continuar actualizando la traducción tan seguido como lo he estado haciendo últimamente, pero por si acaso no prometo nada. XD  
><em>

_PD: El último review que he recibido es de un tal fdm, un usuario que no se registró y por tanto no puedo contestarle mediante mensaje privado, que comentó que hace ya bastante tiempo que el autor original, Calanor, lleva sin actualizar la historia original, escrita en inglés, haciendo pública su preocupación de que Calanor vaya a dejar la historia así, sin acabar.  
><em>

_He querido comentar esto porque hace poco he podido contactar con Calanor y me ha comunicado que él tiene decidido continuar su historia, aunque puede que tarde en hacerlo, pero que la continuará y la terminará._

**_Saludos a todos y todas. _**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Noveno (9º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. No podía sentir su propio cuerpo. Sus pensamientos se movían a paso de caracol y en su mayoría se disolvían antes de terminarlos. No tenía ninguna idea de lo que la rodeaba y no podía ver nada; era como si estuviera flotando en un vacío oscuro. Las únicas cosas que perforaban aquella neblina eran dos voces; una joven y otra mayor. Pensaba que a la voz joven la reconocía de algo, aunque no podía identificarla y era incapaz de comprender las palabras. El pánico comenzó a instaurarse, pero entonces un recuerdo se le apareció ante ella.

"_Una luz roja... un encantamiento aturdidor... Draco diciendo que me ayudaría..._"

Al instante siguiente, alguien comenzó a hurgar alrededor de su mente. Era una sensación desconcertante. Ya conocía esa sensación por todo lo que el diario había estado haciéndole, pero esta vez era diferente. El diario usaba sobre todo la fuerza bruta, sin preocuparse por el daño que le hiciera a su mente. Quienquiera que fuese el que lo estuviese haciendo ahora, lo hacía de forma muy precisa y cuidadosa, tirando suavemente por aquí y pinchando gentilmente por allá.

Después de un periodo indefinido de tiempo, la sensación cambió. Ahora había memorias al azar que estaban siendo dragadas desde el fondo de las profundidades de su mente y comenzaron a desplegarse ante sus ojos. Esos recuerdos iban desde los más insignificantes hasta los que llegaban a ser muy embarazosos. Muy pronto, la exploración de esos recuerdos fue reemplazada de nuevo por nuevos tirones y pinchazos, y viceversa, a veces con pausas entre ellos. Las voces sonaban cada vez más preocupadas y agitadas. Una vez más, Ginny era completamente incapaz de decir cuanto tiempo había trascurrido.

Cuando la última pausa terminó, sintió como la presión se acumulaba sobre su mente. Al principio simplemente era una incomodidad, pero al poco tiempo se convirtió en dolor, cuya intensidad crecía cada vez más. Ella podía sentir otras intrusiones, tirones y empujones. Finalmente, el dolor llenó completamente su percepción, borrando todos los demás pensamientos y sensaciones. Había mas dolor del que Ginny había pensado que podía existir; un océano, todo un mundo de dolor al rojo vivo. Se sentía como si estuviese siendo desgarrada. Si hubiese sido capaz de sentir o controlar su cuerpo, hubiese gritado sin parar. Por desgracia, había sido incapaz de hacer tal acción durante meses y tenía que conformarse con gritar mentalmente.

Sin ninguna transición, el dolor desapareció súbitamente y se encontró a sí misma en su cuerpo. Asimilando sus alrededores, Ginny vio que se encontraba en una sala escasamente decorada, de muros de piedra. Estaba sentada en alguna clase de butaca. Un anciano de aspecto totalmente exhausto, con un cierto parecido a Draco, estaba sentado en otra butaca con elementos decorativos tallados enfrente de ella, respirando con dificultad con los ojos cerrados. El propio Draco estaba levantado cerca y la miraba fijamente con una expresión preocupada, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose. Le tomó un momento para la niña aún mareada poder dar sentido a sus palabras.

"¿... escucharme, Ginny?"

"Si." -se las arregló para pronunciar en una voz ligeramente mal articulada, pero notaba como se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Sin embargo, sentía algo extraño en su mente.

El alivio se esparció por todo el rostro de Draco. "Está bien. ¿Puedes moverte?"

En respuesta, Ginny levantó su brazo derecho. Entonces parpadeó. No había sido capaz de mover su cuerpo por propia voluntad desde hacía meses. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño. Llevó su mano cerca de su cara, flexionando los dedos. El fenómeno persistía.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Draco.

Ginny redirigió su mirada de su mano hasta al niño rubio. "Soy libre." -dijo ella, con voz aturdida.

Todavía no podía creerlo y en realidad no estaba prestando ninguna atención a lo siguiente que Draco le estaba diciendo. El chico cayó en el silencio cuando ella se levantó y probó su rango de movimientos. No había ninguna resistencia, ni ninguna sobrecogedora presión mental para obligarla a hacer determinadas acciones o impedirla que realizase otras. Su mente todavía se sentía afectada, algo extraña, como si estuviera en carne viva, pero podría tratar con ello más tarde.

Lentamente la comprensión de todo lo sucedido le llegó. Finalmente la pesadilla había terminado. El diario ya no tenía más poder sobre ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando el impacto emocional la golpeó de lleno. Había sido rescatada de un destino peor que la muerte; salvada ni más ni menos que por Draco Malfoy y por quien suponía que era su abuelo. No por Harry Potter, el Niño Qué Vivió, el héroe de su infancia y de las incontables historias que le había contado su madre antes de dormir. Ni por sus hermanos, quienes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que algo profundamente malo le estaba pasando. Ni por el famoso Albus Dumbledore, el hombre por el que sus padres juraban que no podía equivocarse. Ni siquiera el claustro de profesores había notado algo. No, los únicos que la habían salvado pertenecían a una familia que su propia familia siempre había considerado irremediablemente malvada, entre lo peor de lo peor de todo el mundo mágico.

Cediendo a un súbito y sobrecogedor impulso, Ginny saltó sobre Draco y le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cara en su pecho. "Gracias, gracias, gracias...,"

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas normalizó lentamente su respiración mientras era testigo del apuro de su nieto, viéndolo con diversión. La niña no parecía como si fuera a dejarlo ir en el corto plazo, y no es que él pudiera culparla de ello. Había estado sollozando incontrolablemente de alivio y se aferraba con fuerza al chico mientras Draco le palmeaba torpemente la espalda. Abraxas había visto una gran cantidad de los recuerdos de la joven Ginevra. Vivir atrapada dentro de su propia mente durante los últimos meses habrá sido una pesadilla continua para la pobre cría. Francamente, era un milagro que ella continuase manteniendo la cordura. Si se hubiesen retrasado algo más tarde, quizás podría haber sido demasiado tarde para ella. Incluso así, le había tomado casi todo un día poder analizar el problema y encontrar una solución.

Un rápido encantamiento Tempus le mostraba que ellos aún tenían algo de tiempo antes de que Draco y Ginevra tuviesen que regresar a Hogwarts. Si ellos hubiesen podido arriesgarse a sacarla del castillo durante más de un día, Abraxas lo hubiera hecho. Por desgracia, como estaban las cosas, se había visto forzado a emplear medidas más ásperas de las que hubiese preferido para desarticular los ganchos mentales que el diario había tenido sobre la mente de la pequeña Ginevra. Aquel objeto infame ya había hecho algún daño, y su solución había agotado demasiado la mente de la niña. No estaba seguro de si habría consecuencias a largo plazo y habría que hacerle algunas examinaciones en los próximos días.

Y mientras estaba explorando los recuerdos de la pequeña, había podido confirmar otra cosa: Draco había tenido razón. Simplemente no había manera alguna de que a estas alturas Dumbledore no hubiese identificado ya al culpable. La fallecida Myrtle combinado con la cercanía del lugar donde había ocurrido el primero de los ataques recientes con el lugar donde fallecía esa niña lo dejaba completamente claro para cualquiera que supiese algo sobre la última apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos, ocurrida durante los años 40. En ese tiempo Abraxas había estado muy ocupado combatiendo contra Grindelwald, pero incluso él había escuchado los rumores. Demonios, sólo con tener en cuenta el incidente de este pasado Halloween ya hubiese sido más que suficiente para colocar algunos encantamientos sutiles de alarma en los alrededores. Pero no, el estimado director de Hogwarts había dejado que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso por sus propias razones.

"_Bueno, al menos eso me dará suficiente munición para mi planeado ataque público de este verano contra Dumbledore. Todo esto debería ayudarme a conseguir la custodia de Harry._"

Abraxas decidió dar unos pocos minutos más a la pequeña. Y así también podía descansar un poco más. Este arduo trabajo le había agotado en gran medida; su salud, aunque había mejorado, todavía se encontraba débil. En el momento actual ni siquiera podía caminar sin necesitar ayuda y casi siempre usaba su silla flotante para moverse por la casa. En lugar de enfrentar a la chica, decidió permanecer allí, observando a la parejita.

A estas alturas, los sollozos de Ginevra habían disminuido en gran parte. Parecía que su nieto tenía un don para consolar a las chicas: al menos por lo que había escuchado de qué había sido Draco quien había conseguido que Aquila siguiese hacia adelante tras la muerte de Cassie y su propia enfermedad. En unos pocos años, seguramente se convertirá en todo un rompecorazones. Abraxas se había quedado muy sorprendido cuando descubrió los recuerdos del previo contacto de Ginevra con sus nietos, pero no le importaba demasiado. Cultivar contactos e incluso amistades en otras clases sociales siempre podía ser útil. Podías conseguir valiosas lealtades de esa manera. Apenas había sido capaz de reprimir las risas cuando fue testigo del primer beso, accidental por supuesto, de Draco y Ginevra. Narcissa sufriría un infarto si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse de tal evento.

Si no fuese porque ya estaba preparando sacar a su nieto del país en unos pocos meses, podría haber estado ligeramente preocupado de que algo más pudiese desarrollarse entre ellos, pero incluso si así fuese, no había necesidad de intervenir en estos momentos. Draco conocía sus obligaciones. Los años de Hogwarts eran la oportunidad para desinhibirse. El propio Abraxas había sido bastante pillo en su juventud y no podía vetar a su nieto la oportunidad de que consiguiese alguna experiencia y disfrutase de la vida por si mismo. A menudo el matrimonio era un asunto de necesidad política, no de afecto. Abraxas había sido lo suficientemente afortunado para que él y su difunta esposa se gustasen lo suficiente el uno al otro, pero eso no garantizaba que a Draco le sucediese lo mismo. Los propios padres de Abraxas habían tenido sus amantes. Mientras se crease un nuevo heredero de sangre Malfoy para continuar con el linaje familiar, no era importante los amantes o concubinas que se tuviesen por el camino.

Finalmente Abraxas decidió que ya había concedido suficiente tiempo a Ginevra para que recuperase la calma, así que se aclaró fuertemente la garganta.

Al oír esto, Draco asintió y la sacudió con gentileza. Cuando ella alzo la mirada, señaló en dirección a Abraxas. "Ginny, éste es mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy. Él fue quién realmente te liberó."

La chica giró la cabeza en su dirección, sin dejar narchar a Draco. "Muchísimas gracias. Pensaba que nunca podría escapar."

Abraxas dio una sonrisa amable a la niña. Parecía que ella todavía estaba un poco ida, pero había algunos asuntos por tratar. "No hay de qué, jovencita. Nadie debería estar sometido a eso. Si tienes algunas preguntas urgentes, ahora es el tiempo para que pueda responderlas. Los dos tenéis que regresar pronto a Hogwarts."

Ginevra pensó por un momento. "¿Ya soy completamente libre? ¿Sabes lo qué es ese diario? ¿Qué me hubiera ocurrido?"

"Deberías de estar a salvo. He removido por completo toda la influencia que el diario tenía sobre ti. Te pido disculpas por el dolor causado, pero no había otro remedio." -el anciano asintió con gravedad y señaló al diario que descansaba sobre una mesa cercana-. "Este objeto es una infame muestra de magia oscura. No creo que necesites saber todos los detalles, pero basta con decir que te hubiese matado en poco tiempo."

"¿Qué le ocurrió a la Ginny estúpida?" -fue la segunda pregunta de la chica, considerablemente más pálida que antes.

Abraxas necesitó un momento para entender su significado. "¿Te refieres a la mente que tenía el control? ¿Es así como tú la llamabas?"

Ginevra asintió. "Era básicamente yo, pero estúpida y con partes importantes extraviadas. Podía escucharla pensar, pero nunca podía escucharme a mi."

Él suspiró. "Tuve que destruirla. Era una construcción hecha de tus recuerdos y tu mente, pero separada de tu consciencia. No estoy completamente seguro de lo que queda de ella; tu mente ahora está demasiada dolorida para arriesgarme a hacer nuevas intrusiones por mi parte. Tendrás que volver a visitarme de nuevo para que pueda asegurarme."

Juzgando por la expresión que reflejaba el rostro de la niña, ella realmente no comprendía sus respuestas, pero eso no era de extrañar después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. Bueno, tendría que volvérselo a explicar mañana. Afortunadamente Dumbledore estaría lejos de nuevo. Todo gracias al calendario de las sesiones del Wizengamot y de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que era fácilmente accesible para alguien de la posición de Abraxas.

"Cuando se lo cuente a mi familia..."

"No." -dijo Abraxas enérgicamente.

Ginny se detuvo y le miró con sus grandes y, algo temerosos, ojos castaños.

Abraxas le clavó una mirada seria. "No puedes contar nada acerca de esto a nadie, y me estoy refiriendo absolutamente a nadie. Ni a tus hermanos, ni a tus compañeros, ni a tus padres, ni a mi nieta, ni mucho menos a los profesores."

"Pero el profesor Dumbledore..."

"Con casi toda seguridad el director ya lo sabe." -intervino Draco.

"¡¿Qué?!" -después de su arrebato, Ginny miró con incredulidad a Draco y Abraxas.

El anciano asintió con gravedad. "No hay duda sobre eso. Tendría que ser un completo incompetente para no descubrirlo a estas alturas. Ésta no es la primera vez que se ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, y la última vez que sucedió él ya era profesor en Hogwarts. Una niña llamada Myrtle murió en aquella ocasión. ¿Qué tan difícil crees que sería para un mago con las habilidades de Dumbledore establecer algunos mecanismos sutiles de vigilancia dentro y alrededor de esos baños del segundo piso? Después de todo, la gata del celador fue atacada allí. ¿O tal vez alrededor de las puertas de los dormitorios? No, jovencita, el director lo sabe y ha permitido que los ataques continúen."

Si Ginevra no estuviese aún bajo el agarre de Draco, ya se hubiese desplomado al suelo. Su rostro estaba mucho más pálido y ella se tambaleaba peligrosamente. "¿Él...? ¿Él lo sabía y simplemente dejo que sufriese?"

"Albus Dumbledore no se detendrá ante nada por sus planes, incluso si significa sacrificar a otras personas, jovencita. Le he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y él está lejos de ser el inmaculado héroe que muchos queréis ver en él. No hay forma de saber lo que podría hacer si averiguase que has recuperado tu libertad."

Les tomó casi una hora poder calmar a Ginny. La cría todavía estaba bastante agitada, pero Abraxas pensaba que la habían convencido de que no dijera nada a nadie. Normalmente hubiese preferido asegurarse, pero considerando el estado de la mente de la niña, no se podía arriesgar a una nueva influencia mental. Podría provocarla un daño permanente y no se había pasado casi todo un día para salvar su mente solo para deshacer todo ese arduo esfuerzo con un inoportuno hechizo.

Después de que la pequeña y su nieto se marchasen, Abraxas pensó detenidamente en el diario. No estaba seguro de que hacer con ese maldito objeto. Le hubiese gustado destruirlo a la primera oportunidad (después de todo, era perfectamente capaz de conjurar el Fuego Demoníaco y tenía acceso a varias salas seguras para hacerlo), pero podría no ser la mejor opción. No, hasta que se ocupasen del basilisco de una vez por todas, lo mantendría intacto. De hecho, lo mejor que podría hacer es que Ginny lo mantuviese con ella tan pronto como estuviese lo suficientemente recuperada. No sería bueno que Dumbledore descubriese que el diario ha desaparecido. Y mientras Ginevra no volviese a escribir en él, no habría posibilidad de que sufriese otra posesión. No obstante, sería duro para la pequeña.

"_Tengo que pensar las cosas con sumo cuidado._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny miró por la ventana del aula vacía, sin ver realmente nada. El sol había comenzado de nuevo a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts, pero todavía pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el invierno abandonase definitivamente las montañas escocesas. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que la liberaron del influjo del maldito diario y todavía tenía problemas para enfrentarse a su situación.

Su propia mente estaba sorprendentemente intacta después de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no había escapado ilesa. Muchos recuerdos de su época bajo el control del diario estaban distorsionados y sus procesos mentales parecían haber cambiado a como los realizaba antes de que todo sucediera. Según el abuelo de Draco, el daño podía arreglarse conforme transcurriese el tiempo. El anciano era un hombre amable, incluso si era una figura imponente y ella estaba un poco asustada de él. Sólo había sido capaz de abandonar el castillo en dos ocasiones más, pero Draco la estaba enseñando varios ejercicios mentales para que pudiera usarlos por su propia cuenta. A juzgar por la forma en que su mente progresaba con esos ejercicios que le estaban funcionando lentamente, incluso podría aprender oclumancia de forma apropiada al mismo tiempo.

Aun así, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que todas las huellas de la posesión se erradicasen. No obstante, no todo era negativo. La Ginny estúpida había muerto, pero parecía que había dejado algo atrás. Ginny no comprendía la teoría detrás de todo ello, e incluso el abuelo de Draco se había sorprendido cuando lo descubrió durante su última visita. La cascara de la mente de la segunda personalidad descansaba sobre la parte superior y anterior (en la medida en que tales descripciones fuesen aplicables) de su auténtica mente. Era la principal razón por la que Ginny aún se sentía extraña. Lo sorprendente era que podía hacerlo parecer como si la mente falsa fuese su mente real; aparentemente un legilimente tendría que excavar muy profundamente en su cabeza para poder descubrir la auténtica verdad. El abuelo de Draco sólo se había dado cuenta porque ya estaba familiarizado íntimamente con su mente a causa de su esfuerzo por liberarla. Después de un año o dos, aquello se fusionaría con su auténtica mente si continuaba realizando sus ejercicios mentales. Mientras tanto, le ofrecería cierta protección de urgente necesidad contra los intentos del director para sondear sus pensamientos.

"_Es realmente difícil de creer algo así del profesor Dumbledore. Mamá y Papá siempre le han tenido en la mayor estima._"

Ginny suspiró. Realmente no sabía que creer. Toda su corta vida Albus Dumbledore había sido presentado como la misma encarnación de la Luz y ahora se suponía que debía considerarlo como un villano y un enemigo. La joven no estaba segura de si podía manejar eso. Ansiaba poder hablar con alguien sobre su terrible experiencia, pero aparte de Draco no había nadie en que pudiera confiar en si Dumbledore era realmente tan malo. Durante los últimos días había estado seriamente tentada de hablar con sus hermanos y revelarlo todo. Pero nunca habría realizado tal acción. Después de todo, lo había prometido. Sin embargo, había otra razón para no hacerlo.

Un ligera mueca aparecía sobre su rostro cuando se le recordaba su ira. No estaba segura de si sería siquiera capaz de perdonar alguna vez a sus hermanos por no haberse dado cuenta de que algo malo le estaba pasando. Probablemente era injusto, pero su auténtico yo podía haber muerto sin que ellos siquiera se diesen cuenta. Sus compañeros de curso no la conocían lo suficientemente bien para percibir un comportamiento extraño. Pero sus hermanos eran otra cuestión. Era como si una grieta invisible hubiese aparecido entre ellos y Ginny, y ella no sabía como aquello influenciaría en su futura relación con ellos.

"_Ya han pasado cinco minutos desde que Draco se marchó. Supongo que ya es hora de que salga. No quiero llegar tarde a clase._"

Encontrar el tiempo para reunirse con Draco en secreto no era precisamente fácil, pero si le era posible. Bajo la influencia del diario, ella había pasado extensos periodos de tiempo a solas y ahora simplemente continuaba con ese rasgo. Cogiendo su mochila, Ginny abandonó la sala que les había servido como lugar de reunión. El peso le recordó que tenía algo con ella que esperaba que no hubiese tenido que volver a ver: el maldito diario se encontraba en su mochila. Odiaba tener que cargar con esa cosa, pero tanto Draco como su abuelo habían insistido en ello. Ginny no estaba segura de si les creía. Aún así, ambos la habían ayudado y sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

Draco era, sin ninguna duda, su héroe, incluso si él afirmaba que no lo era. Tenía sin duda la apariencia correcta para el rol de su caballero brillante. Un cálido sentimiento se esparcía por toda ella cuando pensaba en él. No creía que ella estuviese encaprichada por él cómo lo había estado con Harry Potter, sino que era más bien un sentimiento más elevado por alguien que se preocupaba realmente de ella como una amiga.

Desde aquel momento donde reflexionaba sobre esos pensamientos, el día parecía haber voladonte sus ojos. Ginny aún se encontraba de buen humor cuando esa tarde se estaba dirigiendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba paseando a través de un pasillo desierto cuando una voz la detuvo.

"Señorita Weasley, me gustaría tener unas palabras, si no le importa."

Sorprendida, Ginny se dio la vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con el director. "¿Señor?"

El viejo le transmitió una sonrisa triste. "Me disculpo por lo que voy a hacer, pero desafortunadamente es necesario."

Antes de que Ginny fuese capaz de reaccionar, el rayo rosa claro apenas visible de un hechizo la golpeó. La confusión la envolvió por un momento, pero entonces todo empezó a aclararse. El director era su mejor amigo y ella haría cualquier cosa por él. Al mismo tiempo, ella se dio cuenta de que eso era completamente erróneo, pero ya no podía controlar sus acciones de nuevo.

"_¡No, no, no, no! ¡Otra vez no!_"

"¿Tienes todavía el diario contigo, Ginevra?" -preguntó el envejecido mago tras un momento.

"Lo tengo en mi mochila."

Dumbledore asintió pesadamente. "Buena chica. No cuentes a nadie sobre esto. Lanza el diario a los servicios donde ronda Myrtle la Llorona. Entonces regresa a mi. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Ginny sintió como su propio cuerpo asentía. No le tomó mucho tiempo dirigirse hacia los baños de Myrtle y deshacerse del diario. Incluso se las arregló para salir de allí antes de que una chillona Myrtle emergiese, inundando el cuarto de baño en el proceso. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por resistir aquella coacción, regresó a donde estaba esperando Dumbledore.

"¿Te encontraste con algún problema?" -ella negó con la cabeza. El director respiró hondo y la miró con ojos afligidos-. "Me disculpo una vez más. Soportar todo esto debe ser duro para ti, lo sé, pero no hay otra forma. Pero necesitamos un héroe que nos libre de las tinieblas. Es por el bien de todos. Ahora sólo recordarás que finalmente querías librarte del diario para que así nadie más se pudiera poner en peligro. ¡Obliviate!"

Los recuerdos fueron borrados y unos nuevos se pusieron en su lugar... en su mente falsa. Tan pronto como Dumbledore estaba fuera de su vista, sintió como la compulsión se desvanecía, pero Ginny continuó caminando. No se podía arriesgar en caso de que todavía continuase vigilándola. Entonces el griterío de Filch por el estropicio que Myrtle había provocado alcanzó débilmente sus oídos, pero eso no era importante ahora.

Las uñas de Ginny se clavaban dolorosamente en sus palmas, de tanto cerrar sus puños. El director la había puesto bajo una compulsión y luego la había desmemoriado. Él sabía todo lo del diario. Su visión del mundo ya había recibido varios golpes fuertes durante este año, pero ahora se le derrumbaba por completo. Sentía como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Dumbledore era malvado. Todo lo que le había enseñado su familia sobre el mundo era una mentira.

"_Tengo que contárselo a Draco. Él sabrá que hacer._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Daphne observó divertida como la clase de Encantamientos era interrumpida de nuevo por uno de esos enanos para entregar otra tarjeta de San Valentín. Llevando puesto unas alas doradas y sosteniendo un arpa en sus manos, el enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado y fuertemente musculoso, realizó una aparición ridícula. La docena de "cupidos" debieron de haber caído muy bajo para aceptar tomar este trabajo. La rubia Slytherin se preguntaba ociosamente donde los había encontrado el idiota de Lockhart. No había muchos enanos, al menos en Gran Bretaña. La mayoría fue víctima de una de las muchas revueltas de los duendes. La última gruta de montaña había sido destruida hacía más de un siglo.

El normalmente afable profesor Flitwick miró al enano después de que hubiese entregado su mensaje, pero la criatura rechoncha simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de abandonar la estancia. Ellos no harían nada que pusiera en peligro su pago por parte de Lockhart.

Flitwick se aclaró la garganta. "Como estaba diciendo..."

El diminuto profesor fue interrumpido una vez más por un enano que entraba al aula. "¡Eh, tú! ¡Daphne Greengrass! ¡Tengo un mensaje musical para entregarte en persona!"

Recorriendo su camino hasta su asiento, el enano aclaró su garganta antes de que comenzase a cantar:

_Su pelo está hecho de hilos de oro,_

_La amo incluso si siempre actúa en frío,_

_Desearía que fuese mía,_

_Ella es realmente divina._

Daphne simplemente asintió y el enano ya se alejaba correteando. Ya le habían enviado varios mensajes y ella se los tomaba con calma. A pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, aquello no le haría perder la compostura. Además, los enanos podían ser realmente perversos si intentabas resistirte. Sabía que estaba desarrollándose y los chicos ya comenzaban a reparar en ella.

"_Seguramente habrá sido otro estudiante de segundo o tercer curso. Realmente estoy contenta de que mis amigos tengan la suficiente clase para abstenerse de realizar tales acciones._"

Su enano apenas acababa de abandonar la clase cuando otro entró; esta vez se dirigía hacia Draco. Su amigo ya había recibido más de una docena de mensajes de San Valentín; en concreto, tres menos que ella. Después de todo, era bien parecido y popular, y había cultivado una buena reputación de ser amable. Parecía que muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de él; o quizás fuese el dinero y el estatus de su familia, si uno lo observaba desde una perspectiva cínica.

Después de que aquel ser diminuto abandonase la estancia, la atención se desplazó hacia el profesor. Sin embargo, Flitwick no parecía que fuera a continuar la lección. Había sacado un libro y estaba leyendo. La frase "Clase cancelada a causa de la invasión de los cupidos" estaba escrita en la pizarra. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar y a mirarse entre sí, confundidos. ¿Flitwick hablaba en serio?

Blaise Zabini fue el primero en hacer la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo. "Profesor, ¿de verdad la clase se ha cancelado?"

El profesor Flitwick alzo la vista de su libro. "Si, no voy a intentar enseñaros hechizos potencialmente peligrosos cuando estamos siendo interrumpidos a cada momento. Sólo tenéis que marcharos y tratar de estudiar en algún lugar tranquilo; si es que podéis encontrar un lugar así." -entonces devolvió su atención al libro que estaba leyendo.

Los primeros estudiantes reunieron sus materiales y salieron del aula, pero la mayoría estaba realmente triste de que la clase hubiese sido cancelada. Flitwick era un profesor muy bueno y sus clases siempre eran interesantes. Daphne ya se estaba yendo cuando notó que Draco le iba a la zaga.

"¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Daphne.

Él la despidió con la mano. "Estoy bien."

Daphne estaba bastante segura de que Draco no estaba bien, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era la razón. Esta mañana había estado bien. Pero eso cambió tras la pausa para el almuerzo. Se había ausentado por sólo unos pocos minutos, pero cuando regresó parecía enfadado por algo. Su estado de ánimo se hundió aún más cuando Potter fue acosado por uno de los enanos. Había sido un recordatorio de que era mejor aguantar la mala poesía que intentar escapar a lo inevitable (y salir dañado en el proceso). Tal vez no era más que frustración por aquel día de locos, pero le parecía que había algo más.

"_Algún día descubriré lo que pasa._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco observó a su abuelo. El anciano parecía estar muy despierto a pesar de lo tarde que era y parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Él asintió. "Harry definitivamente tiene el diario ahora. Se lo vi entre sus cosas cuando uno de esos enanos le abordó."

Abraxas suspiró. "En resumen, Dumbledore obligó a Ginny a deshacerse del diario, que ahora está en manos de Harry. ¿Cuáles son tus conclusiones?"

"Creo que Dumbledore intenta maquinar una confrontación. Por lo que dijo Ginny, él quiere formar a Harry como un héroe. Siempre es el héroe quien confronta el mal, a menudo sin ayuda de los demás. Sé que es ridículo, pero es la conclusión más probable. Otra posibilidad es que él espera que Harry, de alguna manera, destruya el diario. Después de todo, según todas esas historias él derrotó de alguna forma a Voldemort."

"Concuerdo contigo. Alguien como Dumbledore probablemente dudaría en usar soluciones tan efectivas como el Fuego Demoníaco porque lo cataloga como magia oscura. No sé a qué libros tiene acceso, pero él podría estar malinterpretando completamente lo que es un horcrux y cómo actuar con uno." -Abraxas se acarició la barba, pensativo, antes de mirar a Draco-. "¿Qué propones para resolver este problema?"

Había comenzado a ser un hecho recurrente que su abuelo le preguntase sobre cómo proceder, en lugar de simplemente darle ordenes. Siempre analizaba y criticaba su curso de acción antes de decidirse por algo. Draco sabía que su abuelo le estaba preparando sobre cómo afrontar las situaciones cuando él ya no estuviese a su lado. Sólo quedaban unos pocos meses. Incluso si tenían éxito en su intención de abandonar el país, Abraxas no estaría con ellos por mucho más tiempo. Considerando las personalidades de Aquila y Harry, recaería sobre Draco preocuparse por ellos y defender sus intereses.

Draco ya había pensado en una respuesta. "Debemos recuperar el diario a la primera oportunidad y destruirlo. No se sabe lo que podría hacerle a Harry. Y entonces tendremos que ocuparnos del basilisco. Por último, necesitaremos convencer a Dumbledore de alguna forma de que su ansiada confrontación haya tenido lugar. ¿Tenemos objetos mágicos o hechizos que nos puedan servir de ayuda con eso?"

Abraxas reflexionó por unos casi cinco minutos. "Creo que tengo la solución. Acompáñame, Draco."

Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Abraxas se levantó y abandonó la estancia. Draco le siguió. Su abuelo ya era capaz de andar de nuevo, pero todavía le hacía falta un bastón para caminar. Su golpeteo sobre la piedra era el único sonido en todo el complejo subterráneo. No era el único refugio secreto que había en las tierras de los Malfoy. Éste no era tan seguro como donde estaba guardada la roca neurálgica de los Malfoy; sino más bien era como un área de almacenaje. Ni Draco ni su abuelo habían querido colocar el armario evanescente demasiado cerca de los tesoros familiares más importantes y comprometer posiblemente la seguridad de esa manera. Por otra parte, la mansión también era completamente inadecuada para ello. En su lugar, habían seleccionado este lugar.

Era aquí, en estas bóvedas donde los Malfoy mantenían la mayor parte de su riqueza monetaria y los artefactos adquiridos a lo largo de los años. Ninguna de las viejas familias (ni nadie con una pizca de sentido común) confiaría en los duendes. Es cierto que todos ellos poseían bóvedas en Gringotts porque facilitaba mucho el poder hacer negocios, pero en su caso sólo contenían una pequeña parte de su dinero y, sobre todo, ningún artefacto valioso. En caso de que se produjera otra rebelión de los duendes, sus perdidas serían absolutamente soportables.

El padre de Draco sabía sobre este lugar, pero no tenía acceso a todas las áreas, e incluso ni siquiera sabía que existían. Abraxas no confiaba en que Lucius las usase de forma responsable. Y Draco no podía hacer nada más que estar de acuerdo con su abuelo. Si Voldemort resurgiese de nuevo, Lucius estaría más que dispuesto a comprar su favor de nuevo con dinero y artefactos. Su abuelo ya le había concedido pleno acceso, pero le había advertido en contra de explorarlo todo por su propia cuenta. Algunos objetos que guardaban aquí podían ser bastante peligrosos.

De repente, Abraxas se volvió hacia un lado y trazó una figura geométrica sobre una piedra en concreto. Un momento más tarde, la pared se deslizó hacia un lado, revelando una estancia de tamaño medio, llena de innumerables objetos. Draco miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Ya sabía que éste era el lugar donde su abuelo guardaba la mayoría de los objetos que había adquirido durante su juventud, en sus aventuras por el Oriente Medio. Había más de dos docenas de cofres, varias alfombras, más de trescientos libros y un sinfín de otros objetos.

"Estoy seguro de que está por aquí, en alguna parte..." -murmuró Abraxas.

Draco aprovechó el tiempo para examinar los libros. Desafortunadamente no estaban escritos en ninguna lengua que pudiera leer. La mayoría de los ejemplares tenía notas adhesivas pegadas, ofreciendo una visión general sobre sus contenidos. Sin duda era un surtido interesante. Antes de su colapso en el siglo XIX, el Sultanato del Diamante había sido uno de los poderes mágicos más importantes del mundo. Por desgracia para ellos, se encontraban justo entre la Confederación Africana y los magos del Imperio Mogul, los otros dos principales poderes. Bueno, si no contamos con los nigromantes de Australia, pero ellos eran muy aislacionistas. Dado que ninguno de los principales actores estaba dispuesto a avanzar por temor a desencadenar una guerra total por la región, ésta se había quedado en tierra de nadie, siendo una excelente oportunidad para los magos de aventura.

Gran Bretaña y Europa eran insignificantes en comparación. No es que ellos fuesen lo que un muggle pensaría en llamar el tercer mundo, pero si decidiésemos denominarlo de alguna manera, incluso así seríamos de segunda categoría. La Guerra de Grindelwald en particular había causado un enorme daño a la población mágica, pero incluso antes los magos de Europa no habían poseído la misma preeminencia que sus homólogos europeos si habían tenido. Bueno, de todos modos no es como si los países muggles y los mágicos estuvieran emparejados. Bastaba con mirar un mapa político muggle del siglo XVII, cuando el Estatuto del Secreto de la Magia entró en vigor, para saber que tampoco era realmente representativo de los países mágicos.

"_Probablemente sería muy divertido de ver el momento en que un nacido de muggles se daba cuenta de que no existían unos Estados Unidos mágicos y que la totalidad de Norteamérica era más bien un mosaico sin ley de clanes, reinos en miniatura y señores de la guerra de todo pelaje._"

Era una falta de conexión que no se abordaba realmente en Hogwarts: la mayoría del enfoque histórico que se enseñaba se centraba en Europa en general, y en Gran Bretaña en particular.

La voz de Abraxas interrumpió la introspección de Draco. "Ah, aquí está."

Draco se volvió y vio como su abuelo estaba levitando una gran ánfora. Mirando de cerca, notó que toda su superficie estaba cubierta con una escritura que fluía, pareciendo conformar patrones complejos. "¿Qué es eso, Abuelo?"

"Este artefacto es la solución al problema de la puesta en escena de una apropiada confrontación. Lo conseguí de las ruinas del palacio de invierno del Sultán del Diamante. Se llama fantasmagóricon. Originalmente se usaba para propósitos de entretenimiento, similares a los del teatro. Tienes que detallar una escena o una historia. Más tarde se echa sobre la audiencia, provocando como si viviesen la fantasía. Combina magia mental con ilusiones y es completamente convincente si no sabes de antemano lo que hace." -explicó Abraxas orgullosamente.

El chico rubio observó aquella ánfora con un nuevo respeto. "Parece que nos será muy útil. Ya puedo ver toda clase de aplicaciones para un elemento mágico tan poderoso. ¿Por qué no lo has usado antes?"

Abraxas sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Por qué sólo podemos usarlo unas pocas veces más, quizás incluso sólo una más. El conocimiento de su creación se ha perdido. Ninguno de los encantadores que consulté pudo descifrar como funcionaba. Es cierto que aprendieron como usarlo, pero no como recargar el artefacto. Por cierto, lo usé durante la Guerra de Grindelwald con gran efecto, pero en realidad no es un arma. La ánfora es muy frágil y necesita ser cuidadosamente configurada de antemano."

Draco asintió, comprendiendo. Uno de esa clase de artefactos como el que tenía ante sus ojos sólo aparecía de vez en cuando, por lo general como la obra de toda la vida de un maestro encantador o que procedía de países extranjeros que tenían conocimientos mágicos diferentes. A menudo muchos de ellos desaparecían en algún lugar del Departamento de Misterios, para nunca ser visto otra vez.

"Tendré que enseñarte como usarlo, Draco. En cuanto a lo del basilisco... creo que nos será necesaria una visita a una de esas chatarrerías muggles, pero esa parte puede ser manejada por uno de mis testaferros. Una pequeña transformación, un hechizo encogedor y un encantamiento de peso pluma será todo lo que nos será necesario. La serpiente pronto será cosa del pasado. Por supuesto, querré tener las memorias de ello."

La sonrisa que acompañaba a esas palabras causó escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral de Draco.

**ooo0000ooo**

"¿Estás segura de que es el sitio correcto, Ginny?"

Ginny asintió. "Si. Acabo de recordarlo ahora, pero sé que hay otra entrada a la Cámara por aquí. Pero sólo la usé una vez."

Ella observó como Draco examinaba cuidadosamente el rincón. Era un punto remoto y poco conocido, probablemente la razón por la que el diario sólo la trajo aquí una sola vez. Había pasado más de un mes desde que ella había sido liberada y ya estaban en marzo. Su mente ya estaba mucho mejor ahora, pero cada semana Dumbledore conjuraba una compulsión para que ignorase el diario. Aparentemente el viejo se pensaba que ella seguía estando bajo el poder de aquel maldito objeto. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera le veía hacerlo. Afortunadamente había aprendido a limitar esas compulsiones a su mente falsa, permitiéndole actuar contra ellas si tuviera que hacerlo. Por desgracia, no habían encontrado aún la manera de quitarle el diario a Harry. Ella temía tanto lo que esa cosa podría hacerle.

Sin embargo, ahora tenían otro problema. No podían usar la entrada principal a la Cámara de los Secretos para ocuparse de una vez por todas del basilisco. Seguramente Dumbledore la mantenía bajo estrecha vigilancia. Le había tomado mucho esfuerzo encontrar el recuerdo de otra entrada, especialmente porque ella todavía era una absoluta principiante con respecto a la Oclumancia. Después de todo, el basilisco tenía que moverse de alguna manera. Otro problema es que habían olvidado hasta hoy que desconocían si ella retenía la habilidad de hablar la lengua parsel. Ciertamente recordaba usarla, pero eso no significaba que pudiera reproducir los sonidos. Una lengua mágica no trabajaba de esa manera. Estaba segura de que no había sido capaz de hablar con las serpientes antes de que encontrase el diario, pero cabía la posibilidad de que algo dejado atrás en su mente pudiese mantener parte de esa habilidad.

Entonces vio como Draco había terminado su examen. "_No hay tiempo como el presente._"

"Espera un momento; quiero probar algo."

Ginny miró a Draco con curiosidad. Entonces el niño simplemente siseó a la pared. Ella iba a preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo cuando de pronto, el muro retumbaba a un lado. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron al ver eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿También eres un hablante de parsel?"

Draco se rió. "No, no lo soy. Fue sólo un disparo en la oscuridad. Tanto los baños de Myrtle como este rincón parecen mucho más nuevos que si tuvieran 1.000 años. Al menos el baño es una localización muy extraña para elegir. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que existieran en los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin, y la entrada debería haber sido descubierta cuando reformaron el mobiliario. En cualquier caso, me preguntaba si alguien más, quizás un antiguo director, descubrió la Cámara y simplemente la mantuvo en secreto. Probablemente fue quien ordenó las reformas. Si tuvo ayudantes, sería incómodo tener que abrir personalmente las entradas cada vez que fuese necesario, o quizás no podía replicar el encantamiento parselparlante. Personalmente requeriría un siseo combinado con una intención mental. De esa forma, sólo la gente que conoce la Cámara podría entrar."

Ginny estaba un poco escéptica sobre aquella explicación. Le sonaba bastante traída por los pelos, pero no podía discutir con los resultados. "_Creo que Draco sabe más de lo que revela, pero ahora no es el momento más oportuno para preguntarle._"

Ellos iban a entrar por el agujero en el muro cuando Ginny lo escuchó.

"_Matar esta vez... déjame rasgar... despedazar..._"

"¡DRACO, CUIDADO! ¡EL BASILISCO ESTÁ SUELTO! ¡ESTÁ VINIENDO!" -ella se había olvidado completamente de que no había ordenado al basilisco que se durmiese de nuevo. Seguramente vagaba por los túneles todo el tiempo; había un encantamiento en la Cámara que conducía a los animales del bosque hacia su madriguera para alimentar al basilisco mientras se encontraba activo.

Al oír su grito, Draco se giró hacia el otro lado. Al momento siguiente, fue sacado del agujero, empujado por una serpiente descomunal. Ginny logró apretarse contra la pared lateral para evitar el mismo destino.

"_No dañar a la gente con la hablante..._" -escuchó ella antes de que el basilisco desapareciese por una esquina.

"¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! ¡Ordénale que vuelva a dormirse!" -gritó Draco cuando se levantó.

Ginny ya estaba corriendo tras el basilisco, pero la criatura era rápida. Cuando alcanzó la esquina, vio que había encontrado a su siguiente victima. Una chica a la que había visto hablar ocasionalmente con su hermano Percy estaba tumbada en el suelo, petrificada, todavía sosteniendo un espejo de mano en su mano izquierda. Una polvera estaba agarrada en su otra mano. El basilisco se cernía sobre ella, aparentemente indeciso de si debería o no comerse a la muchacha.

"_¡Cúbrete los ojos! ¡Vuelve a la Cámara y duerme!_" -gritó Ginny a la criatura.

La serpiente inmensamente larga y grande se giro para mirarla. Afortunadamente había cubierto sus ojos con sus membranas nictitantes, librándola de los efectos mortales de su mirada.

"_Déjame comerme a esta..._"

"_No. En nombre de Salazar Slytherin: Haz lo que te ordenó. Me acercaré luego para alimentarte más tarde._" -dijo ella con la voz más firme que pudo reunir.

Por un momento el basilisco parecía como si quisiera ignorar la orden. Entonces hizo un movimiento de inclinación, como si asintiera, y fue deslizándose hacia donde se encontraba el muro abierto, pasando al lado de un aterrorizado Draco durante el proceso. Sin embargo, no le atacó.

Ginny se dejó caer, aliviada. Cuando Draco llego hasta su lado, inmediatamente se abrazó al chico sobresaltado. Ese encuentro podía haber ido mucho peor.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews._

_Personalmente encuentro improbable que en el canon, Ginny fuese capaz de tirar simplemente el diario después de haber estado bajo su influjo durante alrededor de unos cinco meses. Si tal cosa fuese posible, haría al diario muy poco adecuado para su finalidad prevista (tanto drenar la vida de su victima como mantener el control sobre ella para que ésta pudiera abrir la Cámara)._

_Del mismo modo, el hecho de que Ron imitase los sonidos de la lengua parsel durante el séptimo libro cuando sólo la había escuchado en dos ocasiones no lograba asimilarlo bien. Dejando a un lado que sea una lengua mágica, intentad imitar una palabra en una idioma fonéticamente hablando completamente diferente y sabréis a lo que me estoy refiriendo. En mi historia alguien abre la Cámara hace mucho tiempo y reemplaza los encantamientos sobre las entradas para hacerlas más fáciles de usar. Draco no sabía sobre ello, pero lo sospechaba._

_**Nota del traductor:**__ Ante todo, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado el interés de leer esta traducción y, sobre todo, a aquellos lectores que también escribieron reviews -y que espero que sigáis mandándolos, y a los que no, mandalos por favor (¡Que eso me anima a publicar antes!)-._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado, con toda su trama: Ginny ya está libre del diario y ya conoce de primera mano las maquinaciones de Dumbledore, mientras Draco y su abuelo idean un plan para acabar con los ataques del basilisco, aunque la aparición final de la bestia no se la esperaban._

_Por otra parte, concuerdo con la teoría mostrada por Calanor en su nota del autor al respecto de la facilidad con que Ginny, Harry y Ron -sobre todo, el pelirrojo, sabiendo todos nosotros como de "inteligente" es- entraron a la Cámara de los Secretos, y que explica Draco en este capitulo. No sé a vosotros, pero si lo pensáis detenidamente cuadra su teoría._

_A su vez, esperó que quedéis contentos con la traducción que he decidido escoger para la palabra que escogió Calanor para denominar a ese artefacto que podrá teatralizar la confrontación entre Harry y el basilisco para satisfacer los caprichos de Dumbledore en convertir y moldear al último de los Potter en el héroe que salve el mundo mágico de Voldemort y compañía. En inglés esa palabra era phantasmagoricon y, basándome en la palabra phantasmagorical (fantasmagórico en inglés), he decidido traducirla como fantasmagóricon._

_Bueno, espero seguir pudiendo actualizar tan a menudo como últimamente, pero no prometo nada por si acaso. XD  
><em>

**_Saludos a todos y todas. _**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Décimo (10º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba salvajemente mientras lograba mantener cerca de él a una temblorosa Ginny. Y no era para menos, pues habían estado a punto de morir. Que de repente el basilisco se les apareciese de improviso, delante de ellos, había sido completamente inesperado. Habían estado al borde de acabar muertos y siendo la próxima comida para esa gigantesca serpiente si Ginny no hubiese sido capaz, de alguna manera, de ordenar al basilisco a que regresase a la Cámara. Éste era el primer encuentro de Draco con un peligro directo, personal, que había amenazado su vida. Y no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir pronto. Ninguna de las memorias que su otro yo le había enviado le había preparado realmente para algo como esto. Es cierto que podía recordar situaciones en las que la vida de su otro yo corría peligro, pero vivirlas era algo completamente distinto.

Parecía que ahora, cuando el peligro ya había pasado, era el momento en que la realidad había golpeado de lleno a Ginny. Ella había logrado mantener la cabeza fría hasta que el peligro había pasado, pero ahora le estaba agarrando como si su vida dependiera de ello. A pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo sólo una niña de once años. No es que hubiese mucha diferencia para él, pues a pesar de todo su conocimiento extra y al hecho de que su mente era mucho más madura para su edad, en algunos aspectos, continuaba siendo sólo un chico de doce años. Probablemente habrá ganado tanto consuelo y seguridad de ese abrazo como lo había hecho Ginny.

Después de un minuto, los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron y su mirada se fijó en la forma todavía petrificada de la muchacha que estaba ante ellos. No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era la prefecta de Ravenclaw de sexto curso, Penelope Clearwater. Ella había sido una de los prefectos responsables de los nuevos estudiantes de la casa Ravenclaw cuando comenzó su estancia en Hogwarts. El espejo y la pequeña polvera en sus manos respondía a la cuestión de lo que estaba haciendo en esta sección normalmente abandonada del castillo: seguramente se estaba preparando para una cita con su novio secreto, Percy Weasley, aunque Draco no sabía muy bien porque querían mantener su relación en secreto. Hace unas pocas semanas, Draco había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrárselos cuando buscaba un aula vacía para practicar algunos hechizos. Aparentemente se les había ocurrido colocar encantamientos silenciadores, pero se habían olvidado de cerrar mágicamente la puerta. Afortunadamente la pareja estaba tan enfrascada en ciertas actividades de naturaleza carnal que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia. Después de unos momentos, observándoles estupefacto, se marchó a toda prisa de allí. Tras finalmente deshacerse del abrazo, caminó hacia la última víctima del basilisco y se arrodilló junto a ella.

"_Está petrificada como las demás víctimas. El basilisco probablemente la derribó después de que le afectará con su mirada._"

"¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" -preguntó Ginny, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Esa era una cuestión difícil. Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer por Penelope, pero ahora tenían problemas mucho más grandes. No se podían arriesgar a explorar la Cámara después de lo que acababa de suceder. Tan pronto como alguien descubriese a la muchacha, este corredor estaría bajo vigilancia, lo que significaba que posiblemente no serían capaces de salir de la Cámara sin que fuesen descubiertos. Si usaban los baños de Myrtle, los hechizos que Dumbledore habrá colocado seguramente allí les detectarían marchándose del lugar.

Draco suspiró. Sus planes tendrían que ser pospuestos. "Ella está viva, pero no podemos ayudarla. Nuestro viaje se ha cancelado; no podemos arriesgarnos a entrar ahora en la Cámara. Vuelve a tu sala común y asegúrate de que te vea la gente. Yo me dirigiré a la biblioteca."

Ginny parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. "Lo siento. Debería haber recordado que el basilisco seguía estando libre por los túneles."

Él puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny, mirándola directamente a sus ojos. "No es culpa tuya, Ginny. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Sólo continua haciendo los ejercicios que Abuelo y yo te enseñamos. Ya descubriremos otra manera."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de aceptación, la niña se volvió y desapareció por una dirección que la llevase a su lugar habitual de lectura. Draco se aseguró de que la entrada a la Cámara estuviese cerrada antes de que él también se marchase de esa zona del castillo. Sin duda esto había torcido sus planes.

Con suerte Ginny recordaría otra entrada; era improbable que ellos fuesen capaces de usar ésta tras la petrificación de Penelope. Por lo que Draco ya conocía, Salazar Slytherin había sido un hombre paranoico (y con buenas razones; mucha gente le quería ver muerto). Al menos habría media docena de formas de llegar hasta la Cámara. La cuestión era cuantas de ellas habían sido visitadas por Ginny mientras estaba bajo el control del diario. Bueno, tenía que trabajar con la situación como ésta se encontraba.

"_La vida no es como una partida de ajedrez. La gente no son peones. Tienen una mente propia y a veces se mueven de forma inesperada. No puedes controlarlo todo. El campo de batalla no es ni un tablero plano y sencillo, ni puedes verlo en su totalidad o ver todas las piezas. Eres tanto una pieza como un jugador. Y así ocurría con todo._"

Era una lección que Abuelo les había repetido innumerables veces a él y a su hermana, desde que tenía memoria. Y las memorias del otro Draco concordaban con ella. La manipulación correcta de las personas y de los hechos era algo muy difícil y a menudo el resultado exacto era impredecible. Lo ideal era que todos los posibles desenlaces fuesen beneficiosos para sus intereses, pero por supuesto eso era una situación improbable. Por eso, tener preparados planes alternativos (y a su vez, contar con multitud de planes de contingencia) era una aceptable segunda opción de acción. En esa línea, Draco había comenzado a investigar mediante sus dones adivinatorios por otras salidas de la Cámara de los Secretos tan pronto como determinó su posición cuando vio a Ginny entrando en ella. Por desgracia, hasta el momento no había tenido éxito en ello; allí abajo había un auténtico laberinto de túneles y pasadizos, y teniendo en cuenta el resto de sus tareas que demandaban su atención, no había encontrado mucho tiempo para ello.

"_Supongo que tendré que darle una mayor prioridad._"

No obstante, eso no era inmediatamente importante dada la situación actual. Draco tendría que esperar y ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos después de que el ataque sobre Penelope fuese descubierto.

Draco empezó a considerar otro asunto que había atraído su atención solamente en los últimos días: Ginny no estaba bien integrada con sus compañeros de curso, ni en Gryffindor ni en el resto de casas. Debido a la influencia que el diario había tenido sobre ella, se estaba convirtiendo en una solitaria. Las camarillas ya se habían formado. Si su abuelo tenía éxito en sacarlos del país, eso dejaría a Ginny completamente sola. Eso podría plantear problemas para la recuperación mental de Ginny y su estabilidad a largo plazo.

A Aquila le encantaría poder pasar mucho más tiempo con Ginny, pero debido a la tradicional rivalidad entre las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin, y a la enemistad habida entre sus respectivas familias, no le era posible; al menos, no sin que algunos conocidos de Ginny en Gryffindor, seguramente la mayoría, le abandonasen. Y desafortunadamente, al menos tres de sus cuatro hermanos que actualmente cursaban estudios en Hogwarts eran unos anti-Slytherin bastante violentos (y especialmente anti-Malfoy). Además, el problema de su marcha del país también se aplicaría a su hermana pequeña.

Por supuesto, ya creía haber averiguado una potencial solución al problema, pero no estaba seguro de si tendría éxito, pues aún no había hecho nada por llevarla a cabo. Unos amigos entrometidos podrían obstaculizar probablemente la habilidad de Ginny para moverse sin trabas. Por otro lado, retrasarlo no haría ningún bien. Desde que la exploración de la Cámara de los Secretos había sido pospuesta por el momento, bien podría hablar con la persona en cuestión. De todos modos, ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella.

**ooo0000ooo**

Hermione Granger se pellizcó el puente de la nariz por la frustración que sentía. "¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dijo la profesora Sinistra, Ron? Ella quiere una descripción detallada tanto de los movimientos de los planetas inferiores como de sus respectivos satélites. Esto ni siquiera tiene un cuarto de la longitud requerida, sin mencionar que ni siquiera has citado a Mercurio. Es para mañana por la tarde. Yo ya lo he hecho."

"¿Puedes arreglarlo, verdad?"

"Seguro, pero..."

"Sólo tienes que entregármelo esta noche, ¿vale?"

"Espera..."

Por desgracia ya era tarde; el pelirrojo ya había abandonado la biblioteca. Hermione cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Cuando aquello no fue suficiente, simplemente continuó contando. Le costó llegar hasta el número 43 antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente calmada cómo para abrir sus ojos. Aquel pedazo ofensivo de pergamino todavía se encontraba sobre la mesa, a su lado. Lo miró intensamente por un minuto, pero no se produjo ningún movimiento que anunciase su combustión espontánea. En realidad eso mismo ya le había ocurrido hace algún tiempo. Era la razón por la que contaba hasta que se encontraba lo suficientemente tranquila. Finalmente Hermione soltó un profundísimo suspiro.

"_Supongo que es inevitable._"

Hermione cogió el pergamino en sus manos para ver si podía salvar algo de las divagaciones de Ron, aunque sus esperanzas no eran muy altas al respecto. Al principio había dejado de ayudar a Ron Weasley con sus deberes desde aquel incidente después de Encantamientos ocurrida durante su primer curso. El chico no lo había tomado bien, pero por un tiempo su contacto había sido tan mínimo como ella pudo lograr, considerando que ambos se encontraban en la misma casa y en el mismo curso. Desafortunadamente, eso cambió después de que aquel trimestre llegase a su fin con las fiestas navideñas. Las notas de Ron cayeron en picado y llegaron varios vociferadores de su madre. Honestamente, ¿acaso esa mujer no tenía sentido del decoro? Humillar a Ron ante todo el colegio no era algo que unos padres que quisiesen a sus hijos deberían hacer.

Aquello provocó que él la volviese a buscar a mediados del mes de enero, pidiéndole ayuda por medio de sus inigualables formas groseras y desconsideradas, pero por supuesto ella le mandó a la mierda. Por desgracia, eso no acabo ahí. Sus hermanos se metieron de por medio, y los gemelos tuvieron una _charla_ con ella. Fueron muy amables cuando apuntaron que sería muy valorado si ella ayudaba a su hermano, como haría cualquier buen y leal compañero de casa. Ella aceptó de inmediato. Querías quedar bien con Fred y George Weasley.

Nadie en su sano juicio haría algo en contra de los Gemelos Terribles, no en Gryffindor. La gente que lo había hecho, les había pasado ciertas _cosas_. Por supuesto, sólo eran _bromas inofensivas_ sin ningún indicio de quien o quienes habían sido los perpetradores... pero todos lo sabían. Su expediente académico no lo demostraba, pero Fred y George eran absolutamente brillantes en su especialidad. Algunos lo llamaban bromas y sentido del humor, pero Hermione lo veía por lo que era realmente: Matonismo en su máxima expresión. Combinado con su posición y su desempeño en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, hacían a los gemelos intocables para sus compañeros. Incluso los alumnos mayores los temían, incluso si nunca llegarían a admitirlo. Es cierto que recibían más detenciones que el resto, pero eso no hacía nada para disuadirlos. Al parecer, los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall, como también sucedía con otros profesores, los encontraban _graciosos_. Al final, todos se reían con ellos a pesar de sus respectivas opiniones personales e intentaban no entrar en su lista negra.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba a si misma haciendo en realidad los deberes de Ron en el último momento posible... otra vez. Sinceramente, si el imbécil perezoso sólo prestase un poquito de atención en clase e invirtiese otro poquito de esfuerzo, sería capaz de hacerlo por si mismo, pero no, todo en lo que estaba interesado era en comer, en el ajedrez y en el quidditch. Sólo estudiaba justo poco antes de los exámenes trimestrales.

"_Bueno, se puede permitir ese lujo. Después de todo, me tiene a mi para hacer sus deberes._" -pensó Hermione mordazmente, mientras guardaba el libro que había estado leyendo y recogía los que necesitaba para su "nueva" tarea.

El sol se había movido una considerable distancia cuando finalmente acabó con la tarea. Ron sería capaz de copiar eso por su propia cuenta.

"_Y otra mañana se había ido._"

Hermione regresó a su propio trabajo, a saber, buscar algún material avanzado sobre Transformaciones. Neville había tenido problemas con algunos de los hechizos y trataba de encontrar algunos medios alternativos que funcionasen mejor para él. Desde aquel incidente en Encantamientos habían sido inseparables. A pesar de sus razones algo... mercenarias para hacerse amiga de él, el muchacho era su primer amigo de verdad. Lo más importante, ella le respetaba de verdad. Es cierto que había tenido problemas en varias asignaturas (y no es que fuese por falta de intentos), pero sobresalía de verdad en Herbología. Desafortunadamente había sido incapaz de determinar la raíz de sus problemas. Bueno, aparte de que Snape era más bien un perjuicio para aprender Pociones que una ayuda.

Estaba tan inmersa en su trabajo que no notó la presencia de otra persona hasta que su hombro fue golpeado suavemente por un dedo. Hermione dejo escapar un chillido indecoroso y su mano tiró un libro de la mesa. Al darse la vuelta, vio como Draco estaba de pie junto a la mesa, con una sonrisa amenazando por aparecer sobre su rostro.

"Por favor, Draco, no me sorprendas así." -dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza de irritación.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Buenos días para ti también. No reaccionabas cuando te llame por tu nombre." -recogió el libro tirado y hojeó el titulo-. "Un libro interesante, no muchos lo leen. ¿Estás buscando algo en especial?"

Hermione vaciló un momento. No quería compartir los problemas de Neville en conjurar hechizos con otras personas. Por otro lado, el chico rubio siempre parecía estar bien informado sobre la mayoría de cosas que sucedían en el castillo y era un fuente de conocimiento. Si alguien de su edad sabía algo que pudiera ayudar a Neville, ese sería Draco; o al menos él sabría a quien preguntar o qué libro había que leer.

Draco no era exactamente un amigo, sino más bien un conocido amigable. Estudiaba con ellos unas pocas veces al mes y se comportaba de manera civilizada con ella, pero no eran cercanos. Hermione no tenía ilusiones de que ella y Neville no fuesen nada más que el departamento de Gryffindor en la red informal de conocidos de Draco. Eso no quería decir que estuviese insatisfecha con ese tipo de relación, ni muchísimo menos. Draco sería _alguien importante_ en unos pocos años gracias a su familia y a sus propias y considerables habilidades como mago. Hermione sabía que necesitaría amigos en las altas esferas si alguna vez quería ser alguien en la sociedad mágica; y más aún si lo que pretendía era cambiar dicha sociedad para mejor. En comparación con su desubicada naturaleza mandona, su tendencia a ser una molesta sabelotodo y en mantener intachable su expediente académico, lograr y cuidar una buena relación con Draco Malfoy era una verdadera guinda del pastel, sobre todo porque el chico realmente podía mantener una conversación inteligente.

"Neville tiene algunas dificultades en conjurar los hechizos, sobre todo en Transformaciones. Estoy buscando algunos consejos que puedan ayudarle. Él conoce bien la teoría, pero tiene problemas cuando tiene que realizar los conjuros. Tiene que haber algún factor en común." -respondió ella finalmente.

Draco pareció pensativo por un momento. "Yo también lo había notado. No estoy seguro de qué puede causarlo, pero creo tener una idea. Es un tema muy delicado y no quisiera traerlo a colación sin más. ¿Has notado algo inusual en la varita de Neville?"

"Bueno, parece un poco antigua, pero Neville la mantiene en muy buena forma. He notado que otras personas también usan otras varitas antiguas." -sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente-. "¿Piensas que la varita es el problema? El señor Ollivander dijo que la varita es quien elige al mago."

"Quizás, pero si fuera tú no lo diría de forma tan directa. Una varita es el objeto más personal que un mago posee. Hay mucho misticismo y superstición alrededor de las costumbres populares de las varitas." -advirtió Draco-. "La mayoría de las familias deciden guardar las varitas de sus parientes fallecidos. Alguna gente usa varitas antiguas porque no tienen el suficiente dinero como para comprarse una nueva, pero sé que los Longbottoms son lo suficientemente ricos para adquirirlas. A quienquiera que perteneciese la varita, debe ser muy importante para Neville. Sugerir siquiera el hecho de que se tiene que comprar una nueva podría considerarse increíblemente grosero."

Hermione podía aceptar ese razonamiento. Durante el pasado verano, había visitado a Neville y había descubierto que sus padres eran residentes permanentes del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Era muy probable que la varita perteneciese originalmente a alguno de ellos. "¿Qué sugieres?"

"Asumo qué visitarás la casa de Neville durante el próximo verano, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió. Ellos ya habían hecho algunos planes para reunirse. Hermione no tenía exactamente ganas de encontrarse de nuevo con la abuela de Neville. La anciana bruja era muy intimidatoria y Hermione tenía la impresión de que ella podía ver a través de su mente. Era muy desconcertante. Durante el último verano, le había enviado varias miradas que casi decían directamente "_Sé lo que estás haciendo y sólo lo permito porque ayuda a Neville._"

"Los Longbottom deberían tener almacenadas las varitas de sus ancestros en algún sitio. Sugiero que hables con Neville sobre varitas en algún momento y le convenzas de que intente probar las otras. Si su problema no desapareciera, habría que intentar algo diferente. Estoy seguro de que podrás manejar los detalles." -explicó Draco.

Una vez más, Hermione asintió. "Gracias por la sugerencia."

"No hay de qué. Es más, en realidad vine aquí para pedirte un favor."

"¿Un favor?" -preguntó Hermione, con mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué podría querer Draco de ella?

"Si, un favor. Consideraría un favor personal si te hicieras amiga de Ginny Weasley. Ella no tiene ninguna amiga cercana en tu casa, si no estoy mal informado."

Hermione simplemente le observó. Su experiencia con Ron le había malquistado prácticamente contra cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley. "¿Por qué?" -le preguntó ella, sospechosamente-. "Ella tiene todos sus hermanos. Estoy segura de que conoces mis... dificultades con Ron."

Draco se mofó. "Por supuesto que las conozco. La Comadreja no es precisamente sutil. En realidad, esto es sobre todo por mi hermana. Ella está muy preocupada de que Ginny esté siendo aislada en vuestra casa. Créetelo o no, pero Aquila y Ginny han sido amigas por correspondencia durante más de un año. Ambas lo mantienen en secreto de nuestras familias. Dudo que mis padres o que la familia de Ginny reaccionasen bien si se enterasen."

Eso era quedarse corto. Todos los chicos Weasley eran extremadamente hostiles con la casa Slytherin en general, y con la familia Malfoy en particular.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga exactamente?" -preguntó Hermione.

"Sólo sé su amiga. A veces Ginny desaparecerá para encontrarse conmigo o con mi hermana, quizás para pasar un tiempo a solas. Supongo que esa es la razón principal por la que no ha hecho más amigos."

Hermione asintió lentamente. "Puedo hacer eso. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. ¿Supongo que no podrás hacer nada con respecto a Ron?"

El niño rubio parecía apenado. "Lo siento de veras, pero en eso no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sin embargo, que seas amiga de Ginny puede ayudarte."

Al final Hermione acordó. Que le debiesen un favor podría resultarle útil, y ella no estaba realmente indispuesta a ayudar a la chica. No fue hasta que se sentó al Gran Comedor para la cena cuando se enteró de las noticias del ataque sobre la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas escuchó en silencio los alardes de su hijo sobre cómo había logrado que cesaran a Dumbledore de Hogwarts tras la noticia del ataque más reciente. Sólo podía sacudir mentalmente la cabeza sobre cómo Lucius habría conseguido que los demás miembros del Consejo Escolar hubiesen firmado esa orden de cese; por medio de la intimidación y la extorsión. Una vez más su hijo había actuado de forma demasiado temeraria y con una inquietante falta de perspectiva. Abraxas estaba absolutamente seguro de que aquel cese no duraría mucho, pero cuando se había enterado de ello, ya era demasiado tarde. Originalmente el cargo en el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts se había concedido a Abraxas, pero el anciano Malfoy no había reclamado todos sus cargos en los que su hijo le había sustituido temporalmente a pesar de su reciente mejoría de salud. Se había centrado en apenas nada más que en sus planes para abandonar el país con Harry y sus nietos en poco más de dos meses, que no tenía mucho significado recuperar esos cargos.

Fue sólo entonces cuando Abraxas notó que Lucius había dejado de hablar. Aparentemente, él esperaba alguna observación. "Lo hiciste bien, Lucius. Estoy orgulloso de ti." -las alabanzas vacías valían barato y no había ninguna necesidad de suscitar el antagonismo de su hijo-. "Ahora, si me disculpas; estos huesos viejos necesitan un poco más de descanso."

El anciano hizo una mueca de disgusto tan pronto como su hijo abandonó la estancia. El nuevo ataque del basilisco significaba que algo había ido mal con la exploración planificada de la Cámara. Afortunadamente ya había recibido una carta de Draco; lo que significaba que su nieto estaba bien y a salvo. Por desgracia, el reciente suceso no jugaría a su favor. La seguridad en Hogwarts se incrementaría, obstaculizando los esfuerzos de su nieto. Al menos, él ya había recibido el paquete con el que se libraría del basilisco, además del fantasmagóricon. Dumbledore podría haber sido cesado, pero no había ninguna garantía de que abandonase realmente el castillo. El viejo chiflado había sido director de Hogwarts durante casi cuarenta largos años, y había sido profesor allí incluso durante más tiempo. Estaba seguro de que conocía todas las protecciones y los pasadizos secretos para entrar y salir del colegio.

"_Si sólo hubiese sido yo en lugar de Lucius. Podría haber convertido esto en algo mucho más dañino a largo plazo que la insignificante victoria momentánea que Lucius ha logrado._" -por desgracia, ni siquiera podía prestar atención a todo lo que sucedía, sin tomar en consideración sus propias debilidades. Había tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Dumbledore era un ejemplo de ello. El hombre era un maestro de la manipulación, pero no podía hacer todo al mismo tiempo. En la actualidad estaba aparentemente concentrando casi su total atención y capital político en formar a Harry en el arma que deseaba. Controlar toda la situación alrededor de la piedra filosofal debió haber sido difícil. Mantener la escuela abierta este año a pesar de los ataques le estará pasando factura y toda su influencia sobre Fudge y el Ministerio se le estará escapando lentamente de las manos. El año pasado Fudge hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que Dumbledore le sugiriese con sólo quitarse el sombrero. Este año... no necesariamente. Por supuesto, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Dumbledore agotase todo el capital político y la buena prensa que poseía. Incluso ahora podría fácilmente recuperar gran parte de la influencia que ya había perdido.

"_Fudge debería ser lo suficientemente receptivo para una transferencia de la tutela de Harry durante el verano. Lo más probable es que Dumbledore sea capaz de revocarlo en dos o tres meses, pero para entonces ya estaremos lejos de su alcance._"

Eso le recordó que aún tenía que negociar su exilio. Incluso para él no era fácil hablar con la gente correcta. En el ámbito mundial, la Gran Bretaña mágica era un país sin importancia para la Confederación Africana y los Malfoy eran una familia más entre muchas.

"_La mejor oportunidad será poco antes de Pascua. El anciano Salomón del Consejo Superior de la Confederación estará visitando Gran Bretaña de incógnito para asistir a esa famosa carrera de caballos muggles como hace todos los años. Ahí será donde lo abordaré. Después de que lleguemos a un acuerdo, podré finalizar con los preparativos._"

Si, eso sería lo mejor. Abraxas era conocido por frecuentar las carreras de caballos; nadie sospecharía nada. Hasta entonces, tendría que guardarse todo para sí mismo. Sus testaferros y administradores normalmente eran dignos de su confianza, pero a alguno se le podría escapar algo a la persona equivocada. Sólo cuando tuviese el compromiso del Salomón involucraría al Ministerio.

"_Con suerte, Draco se las arreglará para deshacerse pronto del basilisco. De lo contrario, me temo lo peor para Harry si dejo que los planes de ese viejo chiflado sigan su curso._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Los pulmones y las piernas de Harry estaban ardiendo. Ramas y más ramas le golpeaban en la cara, pero eso no le detuvo de correr a través del bosque oscuro a la mayor velocidad que pudiese reunir. Los chasquidos que había tras él le servían muy bien de motivación.

"_Seguid las arañas... Hagrid debería pedir en serio que le examinaran la cabeza._"

Después de haber sido testigo de cómo Hagrid era enviado a Azkaban y de que Dumbledore fuera despedido, Harry no sabía qué pensar del crítico mensaje del semigigante. Ninguno de ellos creía realmente que Hagrid fuese el responsable de la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos, a pesar de lo que afirmaba el diario. No fue hasta varios días después que él y Justin habían divisado como un enjambre de arañas se dirigía hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Durante la noche se habían escapado para seguirlas... y tropezaron rápidamente con un nido de acromántulas. Aragog, la araña que Hagrid tuvo como mascota en los años 40 y padre de la colonia de arañas, había dejado que su enorme prole les comiesen. Y ni siquiera les había contado algo importante.

Incluso Harry no estaba seguro de que iba a ocurrir ahora. En un momento se estaba abrazando fuertemente junto a Justin y a Fang, el perro de Hagrid, en medio de la horda de arañas; al siguiente se encontraban a una buena distancia de allí, en el bosque. Era lo mismo que le había ocurrido a él cuando trataba de escapar de Dudley y se encontraba a sí mismo sobre la azotea del colegio. Inmediatamente comenzaron a correr. De alguna forma, Harry perdió el rastro de Justin y Fang. Sólo esperaba que hubieran encontrado una forma de salir de este condenado bosque.

De repente su pie tropezó con unas raíces, provocando que se tropezará. Intentó levantarse, pero se encontraba con que estaba demasiado exhausto. Sus piernas temblorosas no le respondían. Un chasquido justo detrás de él le causó escalofríos por toda la espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio los brillantes ojos de, al menos, cuatro gigantescas arañas, que se le aproximaban. La luz de la luna era débil, pero lo suficiente como para ver que esas bestias con demasiadas patas se le iban acercando cada vez más en aquel bosque deshojado.

En un gesto de desafío, Harry levantó la varita. En realidad no sabía qué hechizos podían ser efectivos en esta situación, pero no tenía ninguna razón para no intentarlo.

"¡Tarantallegra!"

La araña más cercana comenzó a bailar frenéticamente. Desafortunadamente para Harry, sus agitadas patas golpearon su varita, lo que provocó que la perdiese. Las otras arañas permanecieron quietas por un momento, como si las hubieran congelado, pero cuando la primera araña paró de bailar, avanzaron una vez más en su dirección.

Harry sólo podía mirar aterrorizado como una de las arañas saltaba sobre él, con las garras brillando. Estaba casi a punto de tocar a Harry cuando de repente fue lanzada bien lejos, acompañado de un sonido similar a cómo cuando se despedaza algo carnoso.

El niño con gafas parpadeó, confuso sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al instante siguiente, una segunda araña fue golpeada por algo que la lanzó violentamente hacia atrás. Las dos arañas restantes vacilaron, buscando encontrar a ese atacante desconocido. Fue el último error que cometieron. Una vez más, algo salió volando desde la oscuridad y golpeó a la penúltima, causando que las entrañas de su cuerpo salpicasen la tierra del bosque. La última araña se dio la vuelta para huir, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer en la maleza, cayó muerta como las anteriores.

Por unos escasos segundos, todo se quedó en silencio. Harry miró frenéticamente a sus alrededores, pero no pudo atisbar a nadie. Una nube oscurecía la luna y el bosque quedó completamente a oscuras.

"¿Estás herido?"

"¡AHHH!" -gritó Harry mientras luchaba desesperadamente para irse hacia atrás hasta que golpeó un tronco de un árbol. La voz le había sonado casi directamente en su oído. Un momento más tarde, la nube que oscurecía la luna se movió, devolviéndole algo de visión. Ante él se encontraba una pequeña persona vestida con ropa oscura, ceñida al cuerpo, con los brazos en jarras. Varios objetos sin identificar estaban colgando de alguna especie de cintura y una ballesta estaba sujeta a la espalda de la figura. La cabeza de la figura estaba cubierta por telas y una especie de gafas.

La figura suspiró antes de que removiese su capucha. Un largo cabello rubio platino cayó sobre sus hombros, brillando suavemente a la luz de la luna. Era obvio que era producto de alguna especie de trenza que se había deshecho por el camino. Harry reconoció vagamente sus rasgos faciales como pertenecientes a una de las alumnas de primer curso de Slytherin, pero nunca había hablado con la niña. "No estoy aquí para hacerte daño. ¿Estás herido?"

Justo entonces registró que la persona tenía una voz femenina, la cual debió amortiguarse antes hasta quedar irreconocible. "Es... estoy bien."

Escuchó una aspiración, como si la niña no le creyese. "Si tú lo dices. Sólo quédate un momento."

Harry no podía entender lo que la chica estaba haciendo, pero después de un rato ella se acercó a él. El niño sintió un palo de madera familiar siendo colocado en su mano, que aún no dejaba de temblar. "Aquí está tu varita. No hagas ninguna luz; no queremos que más arañas nos rastreen. ¿Puedes levantarte?"

Sus piernas todavía seguían temblando, pero se las arregló para levantarse por si mismo. Aún así, inmediatamente se inclinó contra el árbol. Su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco todavía no se habían normalizado.

"Bastante bien, supongo. Tienes un minuto para coger el aliento mientras recuperó mis flechas."

La chica pasó sobre uno de los cadáveres de acromantula. Al siguiente momento colocó su mano directamente en el cuerpo y tiró de él. Entonces algo salió con un enfermizo sonido de chapoteo. Harry sintió como su estómago se agitaba y cerró los ojos. Ese asqueroso sonido se repitió tres veces más.

"Está bien, ya he terminado. Podemos irnos." -sonó la voz de la chica directamente a su lado. Esta vez Harry se las arregló para reprimir un grito.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" -preguntó él.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Moverte en silencio; nunca he escuchado como te aproximabas a mi."

La niña se burló. "Por favor, moverme sin hacer ni un ruido fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí. No puedes cazar muy bien si la presa te escucha venir desde varias millas de distancia. Ahora vayámonos ya, que no quiero que suban más arañas."

Harry tenía varias cuestiones más, pero la niña simplemente tiró de él tras ponerse sus gafas de nuevo. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, su rescatadora parecía conocer el entorno. Varías veces comenzó a preguntarle algo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, ella inmediatamente le silenciaba. En una ocasión, varias acromántulas pasaron cerca y tuvieron que refugiarse en un bosquecillo de pequeños pinos. Su corazón palpitaba como nunca, mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de la niña. Afortunadamente las arañas no les percibieron y pronto retomaron el camino. Harry no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo les tomó llegar, pero finalmente pudieron ver las luces del castillo de Hogwarts a lo lejos. Iba a correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid cuando la niña le detuvo.

"Aquí es donde nos separamos. Hay rastros de que un perro y un chico se han dirigido hacia la cabaña. Tú no me has visto y yo no te he visto. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Él no iba a dejar que la chica se escapase sin que al menos le respondiera algunas preguntas. "¿Quién eres?"

Respondiendo a su pregunta, la chica se quitó de nuevo su capucha y le miró directamente. En el bosque no pudo echar un buen vistazo a su cara, pero ahora era diferente.

"Eres la hermana pequeña de Draco." -se le escapó a Harry. Su contacto con Draco se había vuelto algo distante durante el segundo curso, pero en ocasiones aún volaban juntos o pasaban el rato.

La niña asintió. "Si, soy Aquila Malfoy. Y ya sé quien eres, Harry Potter."

"¿Y qué estabas haciendo exactamente en el Bosque Prohibido?"

De repente Aquila parecía nerviosa. "Eso no es asunto tuyo; y podría preguntarte lo mismo." -pero después de un momento de silencio, ella continuó hablando-. "Pero si quieres saberlo, quería salir a cazar. Lo tenía planeado desde antes de que llegase a Hogwarts. Y cómo el guardabosques y el director se han marchado, nadie vigila el bosque. Me escape del castillo hace unas horas."

"¿Cazar?" -preguntó Harry, con absoluta incredulidad.

Aquila se encogió de hombros. "Es mi pasatiempo favorito."

"¡Pero eres de primer curso!"

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron "¿Y? Al menos yo sí me he preparado apropiadamente para un paseo por el bosque." -ella le clavó un dedo en el pecho. Bien fuerte. "No cómo otra gente que podría nombrar. ¿En qué estabas pensando, deambulando por ahí con tus túnicas? Así sólo buscarás problemas. Y sin mencionar cómo despertaste a las arañas. ¿Acaso tenías algún plan en caso de qué tuvieses que lidiar con animales salvajes?"

Él tenía que admitir que la niña tenía razón. Sus túnicas estaban sucias y desgarradas en varios sitios. Justin y él no habían pensado esto de forma concienzuda.

"Ahora discúlpame, pero tengo que regresar a mi dormitorio. Ya podrás agradecerme luego que te haya salvado la vida."

Harry se ruborizó. Con todas las emociones vividas, se había olvidado completamente de eso. Iba a hacerlo ahora, pero Aquila ya se había puesto su capucha y desapareció en la oscuridad. No había ningún rastro de la niña.

"_Ella es buena en esto._" -suspiró Harry-. "_Supongo que debería dirigirme a la cabaña y ver si Justin y Fang están realmente allí._"

En efecto, así era. Fang estaba temblando bajo una manta en su canasta, y Justin estaba sentado a la mesa, pálido como un muerto. Saltó sobre sus pies cuando vio a Harry entrar en la cabaña.

"¡Harry, estás bien! Estaba tan preocupado. ¡De pronto ya no estabas con nosotros! Casi salgo a buscar a un profesor." -gritó él-. "¡Seguid a las arañas! Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Somos afortunados de seguir con vida."

Harry estaba de acuerdo. Hagrid probablemente pensaba que Aragog no dañaría a sus amigos. Al menos ya había establecido claramente su inocencia. Después de calmarse lo suficiente, los dos niños cogieron la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Harry no notó hasta mucho más tarde que había perdido el diario de Riddle en algún lugar del bosque.

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny miró al diario que tenía entre sus manos. En realidad no esperaba volver a verlo de nuevo.

"Es tuyo, ¿no? Te vi escribiendo varias veces en él." -comentó Aquila.

La pelirroja se las arregló para sofocar su estupor a tiempo para responder. "Si, te lo agradezco; si, es mio. Lo perdí hace algún tiempo." -una idea horrible floreció en su mente-. "¿No habrás echado un vistazo, verdad?"

Aquila se rió ligeramente. "No, no lo hecho, aunque no es que no estuviese tentada de hacerlo, claro está. Normalmente lo hubiera aprovechado para aprender todos tus jugosos secretos, pero como eres mi amiga, te doy un pase libre por esta vez. Lo encontré hace unos días en un lugar poco visitado."

Su conversación pronto giró hacia otros temas antes de que tuviesen que separarse. Reunirse con Aquila era bastante difícil sin que nadie de sus casas lo descubriese. Se había hecho mucho más difícil desde que se incrementó la seguridad tras el descubrimiento de la petrificación de Penelope Clearwater. Afortunadamente los profesores ya estaban aflojando su estricta supervisión.

Marzo estaba llegando a su fin y ella había estado muy preocupada por el diario. Era imposible saber lo que podría haberle hecho a Harry. Por desgracia ni ella ni Draco habían encontrado una forma de robárselo a Harry, pero este punto afortunadamente ya era irrelevante.

Al tomar cierto desvío, Ginny se adentró en las profundidades del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia el punto de reunión de su próximo encuentro con Draco. El chico rubio ya estaba esperándola allí. "Finalmente he logrado localizar otra entrada de la Cámara, pero aún no he intentado abrirla. Creo que es mejor que lo hagamos juntos."

"Son buenas noticias." -replicó Ginny, antes de mostrarle el diario-. "He recuperado el diario. De entre todas las personas posibles, se lo debemos agradecer a tu hermana. Lo reconoció como mío y me lo acaba de devolver hace poco."

"¿Aquila?" -Draco negó con la cabeza, asombrado-. "¿Cómo diantres llegó a sus manos?" -de repente su semblante mostró su gran preocupación-. "¿Ella no habrá escrito en él?"

"Al parecer, no; quería respetar mi privacidad."

Draco dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias a Merlín."

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Draco la condujo a través de una puerta en un lugar remoto del sótano. A estas alturas sabía como moverse por el castillo, pero nunca había descubierto esa entrada por su propia cuenta. En realidad Hogwarts era un castillo tan grande que sólo se utilizaba efectivamente una porción relativamente pequeña de él. Lejos de las áreas concurridas acechaba un enorme número de posibles descubrimientos. Los corredores por los que Draco la estaba conduciendo parecían haber sido abandonados hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ni siquiera había retratos por ahí.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran estancia vacía. La sala estaba iluminada por varios huecos de luz que desaparecían en el techo. Quizás los rasgos más remarcables eran los muros, que estaban cubiertos de intricados murales que representaban animales y plantas nativos de Gran Bretaña, tanto mágicos como mundanos.

"Estamos bajo la Torre Norte. La entrada debería estar por aquí." -remarcó Draco. Realizó una ronda de inspección por toda la estancia hasta que se detuvo en un lugar específico-. "Las serpientes se concentran aquí. Iré primero." -Draco siseó al muro. Esta vez nada ocurrió-. "Está bien, parece que ésta es una de las entradas originales o he cometido un error. Ginny, tu turno."

Ginny asintió y se aproximó al muro. De alguna manera, sabía cómo usar la lengua parsel. No estaba completamente cómoda con la cuestión de cómo había logrado retener tal habilidad, pero no se podía cuestionar su utilidad. "_Ábrete._"

El muro se deslizó, abriéndose obedientemente, revelando una escalera que descendía hacia las oscuras profundidades. Iluminando sus varitas, ambos niños entraron. Muy pronto la escalera les condujo hacía una maraña de corredores. Sin embargo, Ginny los conocía y tomó la delantera. El diario la había compelido a deambular por ahí varias veces, pero sólo le había hecho usar la entrada de los baños de Myrtle y la otra donde Penelope había sido petrificada. A estas alturas, Ginny tenía un buen panorama de sus acciones bajo el control del diario. Quizás Riddle no había sabido nada de las demás entradas.

"¿Hay algo aquí?" -preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

"No, sólo aulas y corredores desiertos. Creo que todos sus contenidos fueron removidos mucho antes de que Riddle encontrase la Cámara."

Acababa de suscribir la teoría de Draco de que la Cámara había sido abierta en varias ocasiones en el pasado sin que ello supusiese liberar al basilisco. Era lo más lógico. ¿Por qué alguien cuerdo querría dar rienda suelta a ese monstruo por el colegio? El basilisco era un instrumento que sólo tenía una finalidad: matar; estaba en su naturaleza. Todas las salas junto a la cámara del basilisco habían sido vaciadas de cualquier cosa de valor.

Les tomó varios minutos, pero finalmente alcanzaron la principal cámara a través de una puerta oculta. Draco miró alrededor con curiosidad, pero extrañamente parecía saber la disposición general de la cámara.

"Supongo que es el momento de acabar con el basilisco de una vez por todas. No podemos arriesgarnos a retrasarlo por más tiempo." -dijo él en cuanto permanecieron ante la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

"¿Cómo? ¿No trajiste gallos contigo, verdad?"

Draco se rió. "No, no lo hice. Además, por lo que me contó Abuelo, los gallos no son realmente dañinos para un basilisco. Sería completamente inútil como arma si fuese realmente verdad; casi todos los asentamientos del pasado tenían pollos."

Esa información encolerizó a Ginny. "¿Quieres decirme que Riddle me forzó a matar los gallos de Hagrid para nada?"

"Correcto. No obstante, Riddle seguramente nunca comprobó la verdad; hay mucha desinformación al respecto." -su compañero sacó un objeto de su túnica y lo colocó sobre el suelo antes de tocarlo con el extremo de su varita. Inmediatamente se convirtió en un cerdo auténtico, y vivo, pero Ginny le parecía más bien como si fuese un animal producto de una transformación, juzgando por la mirada sin vida que había en sus ojos.

"¡Oink!"

"¿Para qué es el cerdo?" -preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente. "Oh, es la idea de Abuelo para librarnos del basilisco. Contrató a un maestro transformador para preparar esta cosa. Si la serpiente se lo come, le esperará una sorpresa muy desagradable. Por favor, llama al basilisco; será mejor que tomemos refugio."

Ginny hizo lo que le pidió Draco. Tan pronto como la estatua abrió su boca, corrió hacia la entrada oculta, cerrándola tras ella y Draco. Por unos pocos momentos, nada parecía estar sucediendo. Entonces el cerdo chilló de dolor. Y unos momentos más tarde, otro chillido inundó el lugar, pero esté parecía ser más bien de naturaleza reptiliana. Los muros temblaron como si algo chocará contra ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" -preguntó Ginny a Draco mientras los muros continuaban temblando, provocando que cayese arenilla desde el techo.

"¿Yo? Nada." -replicó el chico, con engreimiento-. "El basilisco lo ha hecho todo él sólito. Me imagino que una boca llena de chatarra de acero afilado debe ser algo extremadamente doloroso."

"¿Chatarra de acero?"

Draco asintió. "Mi abuelo la encontró en una chatarrería muggle y fue transformada por un especialista en la forma de un cerdo con un gatillo de liberación en caso de que fuese comido. Un basilisco es inmune a casi cualquier tipo de magia, pero todo eso no le salvaría de un bocado de acero afilado."

Los destrozos continuaron por otros dos minutos hasta que reinó un silencio mortal. No obstante, ambos esperaron cinco minutos adicionales más sólo para asegurarse. Entonces Draco sacó una pequeña pileta plateada, la llenó de agua de un frasco y lo miró intensamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Comprobando que sea seguro poder entrar ahí adentro. Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar sobre cómo lo hago. Secreto de familia." -respondió Draco, excusándose. "Creo que ya es seguro de que el basilisco está muerto. Sus ojos ya han perdido su brillo."

La principal cámara había sido fuertemente dañada. Losas de piedra habían caído del techo y algunas columnas y estatuas tenían partes rotas. El basilisco descansaba en medio de la destrucción como una pila retorcida, mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca abierta. El monstruo que había aterrorizado al colegio estaba muerto. Era casi decepcionante.

Cuando Ginny se acercó, vio como el cerdo se había transformado en una construcción de acero oxidado pero fuerte que tenía pinchos emergiendo en todas direcciones. Y también era muchísimo más grande que el cerdo. Un pincho en particular había atravesado el cerebro del basilisco a través del cielo de su boca.

Draco se aproximó al cadáver y dio golpecitos a la chatarra con su varita. Una vez más se transformó; esta vez en una pequeña estatua de un cerdo, como había sido originalmente. A continuación comenzó a lanzar maldiciones cortantes a los dos ojos de la bestia muerta hasta que soltaron salpicaduras. "Los ojos son una de sus partes más valiosas. Estoy bastante seguro de que Dumbledore pretenderá vender partes del cadáver después de que todo haya terminado y no quiero darle más fondos si puedo evitarlo." -ofreció él en modo de explicación-. "Deberíamos ocuparnos también del diario, antes de que cause más problemas."

Ginny asintió y colocó el diario sobre el suelo. Mientras tanto, Draco hizo algo dentro de la boca del basilisco. Gruñó de esfuerzo y entonces se escuchó cómo si algo finalmente se rompía. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta hacia él, vio que tenía un colmillo roto en sus manos. Él se lo ofreció a ella. "¿Si quieres hacer los honores? Sólo apuñala el diario; el veneno de basilisco debería hacer el resto."

Una sonrisa muy desagradable formaron los labios de Ginny. "Será todo un placer."

Ella tomó cuidadosamente el colmillo en sus manos, lo posicionó correctamente y lo hundió directamente en el corazón del libro. Entonces se produjo un grito largo, espantoso, horrible, desgarrador. La tinta emanaba a chorros del diario, manchando las manos de Ginny, inundando el suelo adyacente. Entonces ya sólo había silencio y un enorme sentimiento de venganza satisfecha en su corazón.

Draco asintió satisfecho y conjuró un hechizo limpiador sobre las manos de Ginny, desvaneciendo toda la tinta. "Y ya nos hemos encargado de eso. Ahora sólo tendremos que escenificar una apropiada confrontación heroica para satisfacer a Dumbledore. Mañana traeremos aquí el fantasmagóricon; necesitaré unas pocas horas para prepararlo adecuadamente. En dos o tres días estará todo preparado. ¿Crees que deberíamos atraer a Harry hasta aquí?"

"Creo que Riddle pondría una especie de mensaje en el muro cercano a los baños de Myrtle. Después de todo, era un melodramático." -respondió Ginny después de considerarlo por un momento-. "Recuerdo el hechizo que Riddle me hizo usar para crear la inscripción en sangre. Haré una nueva y me dirigiré aquí a través de los baños de Myrtle. Entonces sólo tendré que esperar y representar el papel de damisela en apuros."

Al final lograron hacerlo sin problemas. Tres días después de que matasen al basilisco, Ginny dejo un nuevo mensaje sobre el muro, entró en la Cámara y se puso cómoda mientras esperaba a sus salvadores. La cámara estaba húmeda y era incómoda, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Durante mucho tiempo no pasó absolutamente nada de nada.

"_A estas alturas podía haber muerto fácilmente si esto fuera de verdad._" -reflexionó ella. De repente escuchó un estruendo en la distancia. Al parecer, las cosas finalmente estaban avanzando.

"El escenario está listo. Qué comience el espectáculo." -ordenó ella para activar el fantasmagóricon. La extraña ánfora mágica había estado oculta en un oscuro rincón de la estancia. Un momento más tarde, toda la cámara tembló, transformándola a un estado intacto. El cadáver del basilisco desapareció. Sintió como se estaba elaborando la farsa ilusoria, mientras empezaba a ser la víctima indefensa que yacía paralizada en el suelo. El abuelo de Draco les había dado mucha información sobre como el diario probablemente hubiera procedido en su tarea de revivir a Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort. Combinado con su propio conocimiento, había sido relativamente fácil recrear de forma exitosa una función convincente para satisfacer los deseos de Dumbledore en convertir a Harry en un héroe.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que la principal entrada se abrió, revelando a Harry. Justo un momento antes de que pudiera echar un buen vistazo de toda la cámara, una imagen de Riddle se materializó de la nada. Un parte de Ginny vio la confrontación con despreocupada curiosidad mientras que para el mundo ella se encontraba tumbada inconsciente en el suelo. El Riddle ilusorio actuó completamente de forma natural. Todavía perturbaba mucho a Ginny que hubiese estado bajo el control de una forma más joven de Quién-Tú-Sabes.

De repente una música empezó a sonar y un fogonazo de fuego sobre la parte superior de un pilar cogió la atención de Ginny. Un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne había aparecido, canalizando su extraña música al techo abovedado. Tenía una cola dorada tan larga como la de un pavo real y unas brillantes garras, que estaban sujetando un bulto irregular. Un segundo más tarde, el pájaro estaba volando directamente hacia Harry. Dejó caer a sus pies el bulto irregular que estaba llevando, para luego aterrizar con fuerza sobre sus hombros.

La ira mezclada con el pánico corría por Ginny. "_Es el fénix de Dumbledore. Él podía haber entrado y rescatarme todo este tiempo. Muy conveniente que aparezca justo ahora._"

Por un momento Ginny temía que su función fuese descubierta, pero el pájaro no actuaba como si viese el auténtico estado de la cámara. Aparentemente la ilusión también le había atrapado. Draco había dicho que el artefacto afectaría a todo aquel que entrase en su rango, pero ella dudaba de que un fénix entrase dentro de sus parámetros normales. Ellos ciertamente no se habían esperado que ese ave hiciera su aparición. Al parecer, tuvieron suerte.

Después de un poco de cháchara, el Riddle ilusorio convocó al basilisco ilusorio y la lucha comenzó. Harry cerró sus ojos e intentó evadir al basilisco mientras el fénix atacaba sus ojos. Se prolongó por un tiempo hasta que Harry de repente sacó una espada del bulto irregular que el fénix había dejado caer poco antes. Por sólo un instante, Ginny podía sentir cómo la ilusión vacilaba algo para tratar de adaptarse a este nuevo elemento; pero entonces recuperó su fortaleza.

Ciego, el basilisco ilusorio arremetía brutalmente, destruyendo varias columnas grandes de la cámara. Su boca estaba llena de piedras afiladas a causa de una arremetida fallida, mientras el basilisco se hundía repentinamente al suelo. Harry vio la oportunidad y empujo su espada en la boca del basilisco. La gran serpiente pareció morir casi instantáneamente. Un colmillo se rompió y vino a caer bastante cerca. El fénix recogió el diario aparentemente intacto, dejándolo caer al lado del niño. Harry lo destruyó con el colmillo. El Riddle ilusorio se desvaneció. Si Ginny no hubiese sabido que ella había destruido el diario justo en ese preciso lugar hace varios días, estaría completamente convencida de que todo esto había sido genuino.

Ginny sintió como se desvanecía la ilusión cuando ella se movió, pero no había ningún otro cambio en la cámara. De alguna manera aquel artefacto mágico se las había arreglado para controlar todas las acciones con el fin de que terminase justo con la imagen correcta. "_Está bien, es el momento para un poco de buena actuación pasada de moda._"

Ella despertó con un gran jadeo tembloroso y se esforzó en que aparecieran algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Harry... ah, Harry... intenté decíroslo en el d-desayuno, pero delante de los demás no fui c-capaz... Era yo, Harry... pero te j-juro que no quería... Riddle m-me obligaba a hacerlo, se a-apoderó de mi... y... ¿cómo l-lo has matado? ¿D-dónde está Riddle? Lo último que r-recuerdo es que salió del diario."

"Ha terminado todo bien." -dijo Harry, cogiendo el diario para enseñarle a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo-. "Riddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos de aquí..."

Ambos niños dejaron la cámara a través de la entrada principal. La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un suave siseo. Se había producido un derrumbe en el túnel, pero afortunadamente pudieron meterse por un agujero. Para su sorpresa, Justin y Ron la esperaban al otro lado. Ella no dijo mucho, continuando representando a la conmocionada niña de once años. "_¿Por qué Ron está precisamente aquí? Estaba perfectamente contento de ignorarme durante todo este año. Esto es tan impropio de él._"

Cuando alcanzaron la boca de la tubería (al parecer los chicos nunca descubrieron como activar las escaleras), el profesor Lockhart se encontraba plácidamente tarareando, sentado en el suelo. Por lo que le contaron los chicos, él había intentado desmemorizarlos, pero el hechizo le salió por la culata porque había usado la varita de Ron que se había roto mientras bajaban por la tubería. Después de una corta discusión, el fénix les subió por la tubería. Myrtle parecía realmente decepcionada de que aún continuasen con vida.

"¡Harry, creo que le gustas a Myrtle! ¡Ginny, tienes una rival!" -dijo su hermano con su usual manera insensible. Aquello hizo que en ese preciso momento, a la pelirroja no desease nada más que poderle lanzar una buena maldición.

El fénix les condujo hacia la oficina de McGonagall. Ginny se encontró envuelta en un gran abrazo por sus padres. Cuando logró liberarse lo suficiente como para mirar a su alrededor, vio a un radiante profesor Dumbledore de pie junto a la chimenea. Ella sintió una intrusión en su mente falsa e inmediatamente empujó los recuerdos ilusorios a la vanguardia de ésta. Aparentemente satisfecho, la intrusión finalizó y Dumbledore se giró hacia Harry.

Ginny habría esperado que todos ellos los mandasen inmediatamente para la enfermería, pero no, al parecer primero Harry tenía que contar la historia. Ella escuchó con atención mientras mantenía su angustiosa fachada. El relato de Harry era altamente sospechoso. Draco tenía toda la razón; no había manera de que Dumbledore no lo hubiese descubierto por si mismo. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que Ginny sabía por propia experiencia que Dumbledore había diseñado la forma en que Harry encontrase el diario. ¡En nombre de Morgana! ¿los chicos descubren un libro sobre basiliscos justo en el momento más oportuno, en vez de hace varios meses? ¿Los ataques comenzaron ante los baños de Myrtle la Llorona (quien Dumbledore sabía que había muerto la última vez que se abrió la Cámara) y nadie pensó en interrogarla? La información más interesante desde su perspectiva fue que Ron se había aproximado a Harry y Justin justo cuando salían de la oficina de Lockhart. Ella tendría que pensar más tarde sobre lo que eso significaba exactamente.

Al final ella fue enviada a la enfermería, con sus padres profundamente preocupados acompañándola. Ginny no les gustaba preocuparles; en realidad no había padecido ningún peligro real, pero después de aquella actuación en la oficina de McGonagall, se sentía que debía justificar su papel. Dumbledore no había causado la crisis del basilisco, pero la había prolongado y encubierto; todo ello con tal de convertir a Harry en un héroe capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo si fuese necesario.

Fue casi una hora más tarde cuando sus padres finalmente la dejaron a solas, acompañada únicamente por una cansada señora Pomfrey. Sólo se encontraban los alumnos petrificados a su lado, lo que le permitió tomarse un tiempo para poder reflexionar.

Tumbada en la cama, sus pensamientos se centraron en Harry. Venir a rescatarla había sido tan increíblemente valiente y leal... y tan increíblemente estúpido a la vez. Bajo circunstancias normales, no había ninguna manera de que Harry pudiera vencer. ¿En qué estaba pensando, al traer junto a él únicamente a otros dos niños y a Lockhart? A estas alturas todo el mundo sabía que ese hombre sólo era un fraude peligroso. Era el peor profesor al que se podía haber pedido ayuda. Y se agravaba por el hecho de que sabía que se iba a enfrentar a un basilisco. Todo lo que hubiera logrado era conseguir que le mataran a él y a los demás en caso de que aquella confrontación hubiese sido real.

Es cierto que ella estaba agradecida y halagada de que alguien hiciera algo así por ella. Pero ella tenía otro problema. Precipitarse de cabeza hacia situaciones peligrosas era tan abrumadoramente temerario y estúpido que le resultaba difícil poder llegar a apreciarlo de verdad. Y no sólo era un comportamiento que no podía llegar siquiera a respetar; la Ginny estúpida lo encontraría tan increíblemente noble y romántico en caso de que todavía rondase por su mente.

"_Los héroes en todas esas historias que Mamá y Papá me han contado actúan de la misma manera._"

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: Harry podría ser un héroe, pero un héroe no es lo que ella quería o necesitaba. Draco había reconocido que había un problema, investigó en silencio y llegó a una solución que minimizaba los riesgos para todas las personas implicadas. Entonces implementó esa solución con la preparación adecuada. Si él no hubiese hecho nada y si Harry, a pesar de todo, hubiese tenido éxito en jugar a hacer el héroe que tanto quería Dumbledore, la destrucción directa de ese diario le habría causado un daño mental permanente e incalculable. Era un conocimiento escalofriante. Tras todo esto, su ya disminuido encaprichamiento por el Niño Qué Vivió ya había pasado por una silenciosa muerte, sin que aquello le provocase algún lamento.

Una vez hecho esto, sus pensamientos se centraron ahora en Ron. Era demasiado conveniente para él que apareciera justo cuando Harry estaba visitando a Lockhart, lo que ya de por sí era algo completamente extraño de él. Si, estaría preocupado por su desaparición, de eso no tenía duda, ¿pero tanto cómo para meterse en la madriguera del basilisco? Improbable.

"_Piensa como Draco. ¿Quién tiene el don suficiente para manipular los hechos de esa manera? ¿Quién podría querer eso?_"

El quién era bastante obvio. Dumbledore era el culpable más probable. Ahora, ¿qué podía esperar sacar de esto? Ron era completamente inútil para ser un espía o un manipulador. Si ella era honesta consigo misma, Ron no era realmente bueno en nada, sobre todo a causa de que su continua gandulería siempre acababa dominándolo. Al final, todo lo que había en él le hacía ser un chico normal, aunque muy vago e inmaduro.

Y entonces la verdad le golpeó. No era tanto el propio Ron sino más bien su completa familia. Harry era un huérfano. Sus dos padres eran fervientes partidarios de Dumbledore y tomaban sus opiniones y sugerencias como si fueran algo sagrado. Conseguir que Harry tuviese un contacto más cercano con ellos le influiría en la misma dirección. Seguramente no funcionará considerando que a Harry no le gustaba Ron para nada, pero Dumbledore no perdería nada con el hecho de intentarlo. En la misma línea, si incluso insinuaba el más mínimo indicio de los auténticos acontecimientos reales a sus padres, Dumbledore lo sabría de inmediato. Dumbledore era malvado, pero sus padres simplemente no la creerían y buscarían precisamente la ayuda y el consejo de éste.

Ginny llegó a una conclusión devastadora: jamás podría confiar nada realmente importante a su propia familia.

**ooo0000ooo**

Lucius Malfoy estaba encolerizado. No sólo Dumbledore había recuperado su puesto como director, no, si no que a él mismo le habían expulsado del Consejo Escolar. Su artimaña del diario no había conducido a nada. Un artefacto obviamente oscuro hasta la médula, que había estado bajo las mismísimas narices de Arthur Weasley y de Albus Dumbledore durante meses, y al final no habría ninguna consecuencia para ellos. Por ahora, había perdido la batalla.

"_Ya tendré mi oportunidad para vengarme de Potter y ese viejo chiflado._" -pensó él mientras examinaba los terrenos situados alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy. Su rostro se retorció en una mueca de satisfacción cuando vio como Abraxas se marchaba mediante la aparición. Jamás regresaría; al menos ese plan todavía seguía en pie.

Su padre era predecible; siempre visitaba esa concreta carrera de caballos. Lucius no sabía como su padre podía disfrutar tanto, rodeado de esos sucios muggles, pero eso ya no importaba en realidad. Greyback había sido informado y ya estaba esperando en su destino. Pronto habría un nuevo Lord Malfoy.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Gracias por todos los reviews. Ha transcurrido un tiempo desde la última actualización, pero ello ha resultado en este capitulo extra largo. Finalmente he terminado ya con el basilisco. El destino de Abraxas será decidido en el próximo capitulo._

_**Nota del traductor:**__ Ante todo, quiero daros las gracias a todos los que se han tomado el interés de leer este nuevo capitulo traducido, así como aquellos que han escrito reviews para comentar cualquier cosa -y espero que todos vosotros os animéis a escribir nuevos reviews, comentando los nuevos capítulos; al menos hasta alcanzar al 10% de los reviews alcanzados en la historia original, que ya ha superado la cifra de los 500 reviews-._

_He tardado un poco más de tiempo del que había previsto con anterioridad, pero espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, donde podéis ver como se ha resuelto finalmente el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos de forma satisfactoria para todas las partes implicadas, salvo obviamente para el basilisco y el diario de Tom Riddle. XD_

_Y por cierto, hay que festejar que la traducción ya ha superado las 100.000 palabras. XD  
><em>

_**Saludos a todos y todas.**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Undécimo (11º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Sentado en un sillón confortable de la sala común de Ravenclaw, Draco miraba por la ventana hacia los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts. Una vez más el tiempo se había vuelto lluvioso, llevando consigo una ocasional pizca de aguanieve, pero se esperaba que pronto cambiase a mejor. En la mayoría de los corredores del castillo ya no se podía estar a gusto bajo esas condiciones.

Un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba abierto sobre su regazo, incluso si él no lo estaba leyendo realmente. Desde el _percance_ de Lockhart en la Cámara de los Secretos, los profesores Flitwick y Snape se habían hecho cargo de la asignatura, aunque con horas reducidas. Les habían dado muchas tareas por hacer, lo que no era de extrañar considerando la ineptitud de Lockhart en la enseñanza. Afortunadamente Draco había continuado con su estudio independiente por su cuenta (en realidad ya había alcanzado el nivel de cuarto curso en esa materia), pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Los detalles eran importantes y ambos profesores establecían sus propias prioridades. No estaría bien que los últimos exámenes del curso le fueran mal.

Por el momento no tenía nada realmente importante que hacer. El diario había sido destruido de forma segura, el basilisco estaba muerto, Ginny era libre y Harry había resuelto la trama anual de Dumbledore sobre "Cómo convertirse en un mártir" sin sufrir demasiados daños. Dumbledore y Hagrid habían regresado al colegio. Kevin y las demás víctimas del basilisco continuaban estando petrificadas, pero en eso no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer hasta que las mandrágoras madurasen. Eso haría muy difícil que pudieran ponerse al día con sus compañeros, sobre todo con aquellos que habían sido petrificados al principio del curso.

"Draco, Morag, ¿ya habéis decidido qué asignaturas optativas vais a escoger para el próximo curso? Es que no puedo decidirme." -preguntó repentinamente Stephen desde el asiento a su lado.

"Todavía no. Los alumnos de los cursos superiores a los que he preguntado me han dado consejos contradictorios. ¿Draco?" -comentó Morag.

"No estoy muy seguro." -respondió Draco con la mente ausente-. "Todavía hay tiempo; sólo tenemos que decidirnos tras las vacaciones de Pascua."

Draco no esperaba estar por aquí para cursar su tercer año cuando los planes de su abuelo llegasen a buen puerto, pero por supuesto, no podía compartir ese conocimiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como si fuera a regresar tras las vacaciones de verano. Además, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algo fuera mal. Y eso significaba que tendría que escoger al menos dos optativas con las que convivir. Por desgracia, las posibles elecciones no le eran realmente atractivas.

Adivinación era imposible. Si estuviese siendo enseñada de forma competente, sería muy útil e interesante dado los propios talentos de Draco en hidromancia, pero Sybill Trelawney era una farsante incompetente. Incluso la mayoría de los libros relevantes en la materia enterraban semilleros de conocimientos útiles bajo una montaña de tonterías erróneas o completamente equivocadas. Además, no quería dar ningún indicio al exterior de que era talentoso en esas artes mágicas.

Estudios Muggles eran un chiste y estaban demasiado desfasados. Si la información que su otro yo le mandó todavía era vigente, Charity Burbage se haría cargo de la materia el próximo curso. Al menos la mujer era muy dedicada y actualizó en algo la asignatura, pero era un ardiente partidaria de Dumbledore y sus puntos de vista oficiales con respecto a los muggles. En realidad podría hacerlo sin esa propaganda ingenua que sólo era un parecido pasajero a la realidad, especialmente considerando que Burbage era una sangre pura que en realidad no comprendía el mundo muggle por si misma. Además, el padre de Draco se opondría totalmente. Y eso minaría los esfuerzos de Draco en mantener, al menos, una aparente relación cordial y respetuosa con su progenitor.

Aritmancia era algo prometedor. La materia era importante para deshacer maldiciones y crear hechizos. Desafortunadamente, la asignatura que se enseñaba en Hogwarts contenía muchas disciplinas inútiles como intentar predecir el futuro con los números. Gracias a su otro yo del futuro, Draco ya sabía que había algunos defectos fundamentales inherentes a la actual teoría aritmántica. Quizás un tercio de la materia fuese realmente de utilidad. La profesora Vector era muy estricta y asignaba muchos deberes. Sería una fuerte carga sobre el tiempo disponible de Draco. Sorprendentemente la bruja era absolutamente apolítica; su cabeza estaba tan llena de números que en realidad no se preocupaba por nada más.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era muy interesante en teoría. Y más aún, un TIMO y un EXTASIS de esa asignatura sería muy útil para muchos negocios de la familia Malfoy debido a ciertos requerimientos legales. Y cómo requería una gran cantidad de trabajo práctico intensivo, sería imposible adquirir ese conocimiento por su propia cuenta y sería un inconveniente conseguir esos títulos con posterioridad. Por desgracia, la elección de profesores era un poco deficiente. El profesor Silvanus Kettleburn (quien era un excelente ejemplo de cómo no había que enseñar la asignatura considerando el escaso número de extremidades naturales que aún le quedaban) se retiraría al terminar este curso escolar. Desafortunadamente, Hagrid sería, con toda probabilidad, quien le sustituyera. Y no era sólo porque el semigigante no tuviese sentido del peligro que poseían las distintas criaturas que él consideraba como simples mascotas con respecto a los magos y brujas normales, sino porque era un profesor bastante inepto que ignoraba la mayor parte del currículo académico. Aunque eso no era ninguna sorpresa, considerando que él nunca pudo completar el tercer año de su educación en Hogwarts. Hagrid probablemente sería un fantástico asistente para un profesional, gracias a su conocimiento práctico de las distintas criaturas, pero por si sólo, no estaba hecho para enseñar. Es más, nunca cumplió con los requisitos formales para ese puesto docente en particular (lo más importante, estar cualificado como sanador de emergencia), pero por supuesto Dumbledore tenía suficiente influencia para pasarlos por alto. En la otra línea temporal, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank tuvo que cubrirle en varios periodos de tiempo. La vieja bruja era muy competente en su especialidad, pero también era otra ciega partidaria de Dumbledore.

Por último, estaba Runas Antiguas. La profesora Babbling tenía una aptitud cuestionable (y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que era una seguidora leal de Dumbledore) y, una vez más, gran parte de la materia no era digna de perder su tiempo. La mayor parte de los antiguos escritos rúnicos eran sólo de interés histórico. Las partes relevantes para aplicaciones útiles, como encantar y conjurar solo eran cubiertas en los últimos cursos.

Con todo, ninguna de esas materias era lo que Draco buscaba. Por desgracia, tenía que elegir. Con toda probabilidad seguiría los pasos del otro Draco y se inscribiría para Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Tal vez sería conveniente añadir Aritmancia a la lista. De todas formas, seguramente sería irrelevante. En caso de que tuviese que atenderlas, siempre podría abandonar una en caso de que una de las tres optativas probase ser demasiado molesta.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas apenas había dado unos pasos por el callejón trasero que había usado para ocultar su aparición cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba profundamente mal. Un ligero cambio en el ambiente le indicó que se acababa de conjurar un encantamiento anti-desaparición junto con otro anti-traslador. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: una emboscada.

Los pensamientos se precipitaban en la mente del anciano cuando comenzó a sacar su varita de su empuñadura bajo su brazo. "_Debería haber elegido un callejón distinto. Me he vuelto predecible por usar el mismo durante los últimos años._"

Al momento siguiente, Abraxas vio una luz roja desde el rabillo del ojo. Se lanzó hacia adelante con una desenvoltura temeraria, arreglándoselas para evitar el hechizo, pero perdiendo el agarre sobre su bastón. Tres impactos alrededor de él le indicaron que se habían producido más ataques, aparte del que había divisado. Había algunas figuras enfrente de él, pero estaban lo suficientemente distantes para no ser una preocupación inmediata.

Tras el contacto con el suelo, el anciano realizó un salto mortal a pesar de los crujidos de sus doloridos huesos. Más hechizos impactaron en torno a él. Uno le hizo un doloroso corte que cruzaba su costado. Volviendo a rodar en un salto, por fin tuvo su varita preparada y echar un vistazo a sus atacantes. Al menos había seis personas con varitas apuntándole.

"_No hay tiempo para sutilezas o conjuros. Los escudos son inútiles contra tantos oponentes. Tengo que centrarme en aquellos hechizos con la velocidad y el poder máximos con el menor tiempo posible para realizarlos._"

Buscando y encontrando la conexión mágica que le pertenecía como jefe de la familia Malfoy, Abraxas reunió tanta magia como le fuese posible para reforzar sus hechizos. Abraxas primero lanzó un hechizo de invocación mental, que se hundió en el pecho de una mujer, lo que provocó que cayese hacia atrás con un grito balbuceante. Saltando hacia los lados para evadir el fuego contrario, lanzó un hechizo cortante de extenso radio. La fuerza invisible en forma de media luna atravesó a dos atacantes más, antes de formar un profundo hoyo en los muros situados tras ellos, pero otro se las arregló para lanzarse al suelo, mientras que los dos restantes estaban fuera de su alcance. No tuvo tiempo para realizar un tercer hechizo, puesto que sus enemigos le lanzaron otro par de hechizos.

El viejo se dio cuenta de que no podría evitar ambos hechizos. Uno parecía un aturdidor; el otro tenía un enfermizo color verde amarillento. Si le golpeaba el aturdidor, significaría el fin de la lucha para él; tendría que arriesgarse con el otro. Casi se las arregló para evitar incluso el segundo hechizo a pesar de la continua protesta de sus articulaciones. Por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El hechizo golpeó su cadera con un sonido crepitante. Abraxas tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor. Se sentía como si ese área de su cuerpo hubiese sido severamente escaldada.

"_Aficionados. En estas situaciones, usas hechizos que derriben a tu objetivo cuando lo reciban, incluso cuando la ocasión fallida sea lo suficientemente cerca._"

En respuesta, Abraxas lanzó al hombre que había conjurado el encantamiento aturdidor con todo el poder que pudo reunir. No era un uso eficiente de su resistencia, pero no tenía tiempo para realizar florituras de varita. El hombre se golpeó con el muro situado tras él con tan devastadora fuerza como para dejar una profunda impresión suya sobre los ladrillos. Se había quedado reducido a, quizás, la mitad de su espesor, mientras fragmentos de huesos sobresalían y la sangre salpicaba todo el espacio alrededor de la zona del impacto.

Un hechizo mal dirigido por muy poco por el otro enemigo en pie, permitió a Abraxas el suficiente tiempo para lanzar apropiadamente una maldición explosiva. Él sujeto casi la esquiva del todo, pero aún así fue suficiente como para desintegrar prácticamente su pierna izquierda y un buen cacho de su torso, junto con una sección significante del pavimento.

Mientras tanto, el hombre que había eludido su maldición cortante había podido coger su varita para realizar un conjuro de mayor duración de ejecución. Cuando Abraxas se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, apenas consiguió levantar un escudo a tiempo. Al siguiente instante, su campo de visión estaba lleno de llamas. Su escudo creado apresuradamente logró resistir, pero por poco.

Abraxas gimió de dolor cuando el feroz ataque se intensificó. Quienquiera que fuesen sus enemigos, tenían mucho más poder en bruto que el patriarca de los Malfoy. Defenderse contra esa clase de ataques por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo era una opción condenada al fracaso, especialmente con este escudo de emergencia pobremente construido. No podía quitarse de en medio o usar cualquier otro hechizo; los atacantes tenían suficiente radio de acción para abrasarlo si su escudo caía incluso por sólo un momento. Utilizando su mano izquierda libre, tanteó en su abrigo. Le costó unos largos segundos extraer el ornamentado cuchillo de lanzamiento que llevaba encima con la intención original de dárselo a su contacto como regalo/soborno.

"_Las llamas se arremolinan de esa manera... eso significa que mi oponente está... allí._"

No era muy ambidiestro, pero había manejado suficientes cuchillos de lanzamiento en su malgastada (o bien gastada, juzgado por los beneficios) juventud como para conseguir lanzarlos con suficiente precisión. El cuchillo penetró sin esfuerzo su propio escudo y las llamas de su oponente. Un momento más tarde, un aullido de dolor asaltó sus oídos y las llamas desaparecieron. Su atacante se agarraba el estómago, mientras la sangre brotaba de entre sus manos. Por el aspecto, parecía que el idiota se había sacado el cuchillo. Otra maldición cortante le liberó de su cabeza.

Abraxas estaba en el proceso de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a las figuras que había avistado antes cuando algo le golpeó de lado en el pecho. Las costillas se le rompían mientras era arrojado lejos como un muñeco de trapo. Una colisión dolorosa con un muro acabó con su vuelo por los aires.

Parpadeando para quitarse las lágrimas de dolor, Abraxas vio como varios atacantes nuevos habían llegado desde la entrada al callejón y ahora se acercaban con cautela hacia él. O más bien, en la dirección donde había estado la entrada: un muro de piedra ahora bloqueaba esa ruta al derrumbarse. Sin embargo, sólo dos de los nuevos atacantes poseían varitas. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para retener el control sobre su varita, y los atacantes no tenían una buena visión de su brazo derecho. Necesitaría hacer uso de todo el tiempo que le diesen. Trató de obtener una mejor vista mientras usaba su varita para reparar provisionalmente sus costillas y conjurar un poderoso hechizo calmante del dolor, junto con otros que le permitirían ignorar temporalmente los límites de su viejo y frágil cuerpo. Si sobreviviese a esta batalla, necesitaría ser hospitalizado de inmediato o moriría con total seguridad, pero era la única manera de que al menos tuviese una oportunidad.

El anciano sentía como sus costillas se colocaban en su sitio. Sin ninguna duda, era demasiado viejo para combates de vida o muerte, pero aún así podría tener una oportunidad. Debido a que él ahora era incapaz de sentir dolor en gran medida, sería capaz de seguir luchando incluso cuando le infligiesen lesiones que pudieran acabar normalmente con él. Ya se preocuparía más tarde por los efectos secundarios. Entonces divisó al hombre que lideraba a los atacantes y sus esperanzas se desplomaron. La silueta de Fenrir Greyback le era inmediatamente reconocible. Juzgando por la apariencia bestial de sus enemigos, todos ellos eran licántropos.

"_No he hecho nada para ganarme su enemistad. Se trata de un asesinato por encargo._"

Entonces los dos magos levantaron sus varitas y ya no hubo más tiempo que perder. Abraxas murmuró el conjuro para un hechizo desterrador modificado que le lanzó por los aires, evadiendo los hechizos enemigos. Una maldición explosiva redujo a uno de los magos a una sombra turbia de restos sanguinolentos. Abraxas se preparó para su aterrizaje y su próximo hechizo. Entonces sucedió. Su pierna no se movió lo suficientemente rápido. Tropezó y su hechizo salió desviado.

"_Demasiado viejo, demasiado lento._"

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho trajo su atención. Por un momento, se quedó mirando sin comprender. Su mano derecha había sido arrancada de su muñeca. Uno de los hombres lobo la mantenía en sus garras. La única razón por la que Abraxas no había quedado incapacitado era por el hechizo analgésico que se había lanzado con anterioridad. Se espabiló, revaluando la situación. Una mirada hacia abajo le mostró que la varita extra que llevaba en su cadera había sido destruida antes en el combate. Ahora estaba sin varita y apenas había podido arreglárselas con magia sin varita incluso bajo las circunstancias más ideales. Afortunadamente sus enemigos parecían estar tan sorprendidos por su falta de reacción que le dieron un pequeño respiro. Simplemente tenía que intentarlo. Su varita era inaccesible, pero tenía otro arma.

Concentrándose bien fuerte, convocó su bastón que yacía tirado hasta él. Sus enemigos todavía le estaban observando cuando lo cogió con su mano izquierda y empezó con el conjuro para desactivar la transformación con la que había sido hechizado. Una punzada afilada en la laringe del hombre lobo más cercano redujo en uno el número de enemigos, de momento. Sólo entonces ellos volvieron a moverse de nuevo, pero su conjuro finalmente había terminado: su bastón se había transformado en una espada hecha de acero toledano, como había sido originalmente.

El primer objetivo fue el último licántropo con una varita. Cayó fácilmente con un corazón perforado. Entonces, sobrevino un caótico cuerpo a cuerpo.

Corte.

Puñalada.

Regate.

Salto.

Golpe.

Embestida.

Era una pesadilla de sangre, acero y garras. Todos los hombres lobos estaban parcialmente transformados, haciéndoles más fuertes y rápidos que él. La luna llena sería dentro de dos días, dándoles otro estimulo. Por otra parte, ninguno de ellos eran verdaderos luchadores; confiaban en su constitución física superior.

Abraxas no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras esquivaba y apuñalaba desesperadamente. En más de una ocasión garras y dientes se clavaban en él, pero gracias a su hechizo apenas sentía algún dolor. No se detendría hasta que todos sus enemigos estuviesen muertos o cuando ya no pudiera moverse.

De repente las garras se cerraron en torno a su restante mano. El dolor fue extrañamente apagado. La mitad de su mano había sido arrancada, dejándolo únicamente con dos dedos. Abraxas vio la mirada del triunfo en los ojos del hombre lobo gravemente herido, que ya había perdido ambos brazos antes de que la criatura fuese derribada. Al siguiente momento, un golpe de otro enemigo lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho, perforándole profundamente en su cuerpo. Una poderosa patada rompió la rotula de Abraxas y él cayó al suelo.

Ante él se encontraba Fenrir Greyback, su rostro era una mascara de ira. Diversas heridas frescas cruzaban su cuerpo, pero desafortunadamente ninguna era incapacitante o incluso potencialmente mortal. Sus garras se cerraron alrededor de la garganta de Abraxas, levantándolo en el aire.

"Vejestorio, haz diezmado a mi manada. Pagaras por esto. Voy a hacer que tu muerte sea tan dolorosa, más allá de todo lo que puedas siquiera llegar a imaginar."

Entonces Greyback colocó su otra garra en su estómago, lentamente clavándose cada vez más profundo hasta que su codo estaba dentro. El dolor era casi insoportable a pesar del hechizo calmante. En ese momento Abraxas se dio cuenta de que no saldría de ésta con vida. Todos sus preparativos para sacar del país a Harry y a sus nietos habían sido para nada. Sin el acuerdo que había esperado cerrar hoy, nada de eso funcionaría y gracias a su larga enfermedad no había sido capaz de encontrar soluciones alternativas realmente efectivas. El futuro de la familia Malfoy estaría en manos de su nieto, si es que Lucius no se las arreglaba para destruirles mientras tanto. Al menos, algunos planes de contingencia estaban listos.

"_No, todavía hay una cosa que puedo hacer antes de morir._"

Sería capaz de librar al mundo de un monstruo. Incluso sin su varita y al estar ya a las puertas de la muerte, no estaba completamente desamparado. Durante sus viajes había aprendido cierta clase de magia que no requería de varita y era considerada extremadamente oscura, por muy buenas razones. Uno de los factores que condujeron a la caída en desgracia del Sultanato del Diamante había sido la propagación de hechiceros que usaban la sangre y la vida de otros para ganar más poderes, haciendo en el proceso tratos con seres que no eran de este mundo. Ya se habían aniquilado entre si en diversas luchas por la sucesión antes de que llegase a Oriente Medio, pero en cierto periodo Abraxas se había infiltrado en una de las células supervivientes bajo el disfraz de un acólito. Cuando llegó el momento oportuno, los había envenenado a todos y tomado todas sus riquezas. Por suerte la oportunidad había llegado antes de que se le considerase preparado para hacer uno de esos tratos por su propia cuenta. Entonces, no hubiese habido vuelta atrás después de aquello. Había aprendido unos pocos hechizos, pero sin realizar ese trato no había forma de alimentarlos más allá que usando su propia fuerza vital. Incluso conjurar uno de la mayoría de hechizos de bajo consumo le mataría. Pero bueno, no era como si tuviese cualquier otro uso para el resto de sus escasos segundos de vida.

En cuanto tomó esa decisión, comenzó a recitar mentalmente el conjuro en la extraña lengua que los hechiceros habían usado para tal propósito. Podía sentir cómo su fuerza vital restante iba drenándose conforme las palabras tomaban forma en su mente, con su significado claro para él a pesar de esa lengua inhumana. "_¡Qué las llamas del infierno te atrapen, y ardas en las profundidades de los pozos de la oscuridad! ¡Deja que el fuego sea mi espada y te ajusticie!_"

Abraxas tocó la frente de Greyback con su mutilada mano izquierda. Un momento después, la cabeza del hombre lobo estalló en llamas negras que emitían un frío penetrante. El hombre gritó de dolor y dejo caer a Abraxas, destripando al anciano mago en el proceso. Aquel dolor no hacía mucha diferencia. Ya estaba abandonando este mundo. Los gritos de Greyback se interrumpieron cuando el licántropo sucumbió al fuego infernal.

Mientras Abraxas se tumbaba, muriendo entre los cuerpos de los enemigos que había asesinado, no pudo reprimir esbozar una sonrisa. Morir pacíficamente en su cama, rodeado por su familia había sido lo que había esperado, pero ésta era su segunda mejor manera para despedirse de este mundo. Una pequeña parte de él siempre había querido ser un héroe. Librar al mundo de un monstruo como Greyback seguro que contaba.

Un hueco entre las nubes le permitió ver el sol por última vez. Cuando esa grieta entre las nubes se cerró y la luz desapareció, la vida de Abraxas había dejado de existir.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Abraxas Malfoy era un gran hombre. Será echado profundamente de menos. Para mi fue un gran honor poder llamarlo mi amigo. Recuerdo claramente..."

Draco mantuvo su porte intachable mientras se permitía dejarse llevar por el panegírico realizado por Alan MacDougal. Era importante mantener las apariencias; ya era lo suficientemente mayor cómo para permitirse mostrar alguna debilidad. Además, ya era suficiente con sentir la tristeza, la ira, el vacío y el dolor en su interior. No había ninguna razón para divulgar esas intensas emociones al mundo. La gente podría fácilmente tomar ventaja de ello. Una rápida mirada a su lado le mostraba que Aquila también estaba llevándolo bien. Su madre les había recogido de Hogwarts, y les había traído a casa antes de que la noticia se hiciera pública.

El funeral celebrado en los jardines Malfoy había sido extremadamente concurrido. Los jefes de las viejas familias (y todos sus miembros); el Wizengamot al completo; todos aquellos burócratas y funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia que ostentaban algún cargo de renombre, así como muchos otros habían venido. De algunos de ellos se podía haber esperado que viniesen incluso bajo circunstancias más normales; después de todo, su abuelo había sido una figura importante de la sociedad mágica británica. Sólo que las circunstancias habían sido de todo menos normales. El Ministerio incluso había llegado a declarar un día oficial de luto.

La muerte de Abraxas no sólo había sido una muerte. Había sido un caso nítido de asesinato de un importante político de sangre pura nunca visto desde la Guerra de Voldemort. Abraxas había muerto, sí, pero se había llevado con él a casi dos docenas de licántropos, Fenrir Greyback entre ellos. La manada de ese monstruo había sido efectivamente aniquilada. Aún así, la reacción pública contra los hombre lobo era muy fuerte.

Mientras tanto, Cornelius Fudge había sustituido a Lord MacDougal ante el atril. "Me llenó de enorme tristeza enterarme de la prematura muerte de Lord Malfoy a manos de esas bestias, justo cuando acababa de recuperarse de su enfermedad. Con él perdemos a uno de los pilares de nuestra comunidad. Tengan la seguridad de que mi gobierno hará todo lo posible para evitar que algo así se repita de nuevo. Ha sido mi política de larga duración, que podamos proteger a nuestra sociedad de esas peligrosas alimañas a pesar de la oposición profundamente arraigada. ¿No han demostrado esas bestias una y otra vez que no son seres merecedores de nuestra confianza? Mientras hablo, nuevas leyes se están redactando para mantener a cada bruja y a cada mago a salvo y serán sometidas a votación en breve." -Fudge hizo una pausa para potenciar el efecto deseado-. "Aún así, debemos al difunto Lord Malfoy una enorme deuda de gratitud. Incluso severamente superado en numero, se negó a aceptar su destino y luchó. No sólo abatió a cada licántropo que le atacó antes de que sucumbiera a sus heridas, sino que nos libró del monstruo Fenrir Greyback que plagó nuestro mundo durante demasiado tiempo. Estoy orgulloso de otorgar la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase al fallecido. Su comportamiento es un ejemplo que todos debemos aspirar."

En ese momento, Draco paró de escuchar conscientemente. Fudge y otros se estaban valiendo de la muerte de su abuelo para sacar provecho político de ello. Sin embargo, su ultraje probablemente era genuino. Fudge y, sobre todo, su subsecretaria Umbridge siempre habían perseguido una agenda contra los hombres lobo. El propio Draco no estaba seguro acerca de sus propios puntos de vista sobre este asunto.

Los licántropos en general era un tema complicado. Algunos los veían como víctimas inocentes y desafortunadas, mientras que otros los consideraban bestias depravadas. El problema es que ambos discursos tenían razón.

La licantropía no sólo afectaba al cuerpo de la víctima durante la luna llena. También influía sus mentes. No en todos los casos, ni inmediatamente, pero en algún momento casi todos los hombres lobo se convertían en monstruos que combinaban lo peor de las bestias con lo peor de los seres humanos. El cambio podía ocurrir de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, pero por lo general se trataba de un proceso más dilatado que era casi imperceptible conforme pasasen los años, e incluso las décadas. El licántropo en cuestión "olvidaría" tomar las preocupaciones de seguridad o directamente las sabotearía, a veces sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces comenzaría a trazar activamente medios para dañar a otros humanos. Algún tiempo después sólo sería una bestia que sólo tendría de humano su piel, siendo su único objetivo cazar, mutilar y matar mientras expandía cada vez más la enfermedad. En las últimas etapas, incluso su apariencia humana asumía cada vez más y más características propias de bestias. Al final, cambiaban permanentemente. Unos pocos conservaban sus mentes, mientras que otros degeneraban en poco más que unos rabiosos animales sedientos de sangre. Aquellos que conservaban una pizca de su inteligencia humana eran los más peligrosos, y por lo general dirigían las manadas que los licántropos formaban instintivamente. Alguien como Greyback abrazaba el cambio y lo glorificaba. Les daba mayor poder y control, haciéndoles algo resistentes a la magia y al menos les permitía transformarse parcialmente sin la ayuda de la luna llena. Otros trataban de vivir como humanos hasta que el cambio les dominaba y sucumbían a la bestia de su interior.

Eran esas propiedades de la enfermedad lo que hacía de la licantropía un mal muy temido; la incertidumbre de sí y cuando un ser querido se convertirá en un monstruo que sólo se esconde tras una mascara humana. Más de una familia, que sólo había intentado aislar a la víctima durante la luna llena, había caída presa del hombre lobo cuando la enfermedad había progresado demasiado. Por supuesto, todo gracias a la alta variación individual que no era de conocimiento común. A su vez, la poción matalobos no era realmente una solución. Impedía que el licántropo perdiese su mente durante las transformaciones mensuales, pero no hacía nada contra los progresivos cambios fundamentales que sufría la mente. Además, incluso elaborada de forma apropiada, llegaba a ser tóxica a largo plazo.

Draco no estaba seguro de que posición escoger. El tratamiento general de los hombres lobo era terriblemente injusto para las víctimas, pero ellas albergaban un peligro incalculable para todos aquellos que les rodean. Incluso el otro Draco no había encontrado ninguna forma de curar efectivamente la licantropía. En el futuro hallaran una forma de curar las mordeduras más frescas con cierto grado de éxito, pero no funcionaba una vez tomase lugar la primera transformación.

"_Desearía que el día llegase a su fin._"

Después de que todos esos discursos terminasen, el ataúd con los restos de su abuelo fue levitado durante cierta distancia por el monte hasta llegar al bosquecillo que albergaba el panteón familiar de los Malfoy. Afortunadamente sólo su familia y los escasos amigos íntimos de su abuelo entraron allí. Cuando dejaron el ataúd sobre un pedestal de piedra, todos retrocedieron unos pasos. Entonces el padre de Draco levantó su varita y convirtió el ataúd y el cuerpo que contenía en una nube de cenizas. Una brisa conjurada las diseminó entre los arboles. Una lápida sería erigida en otro lugar para que sirviese como memorial, pero era aquí donde sus restos descansarían en paz.

"La tierra nos dio a luz y a la tierra volvemos a la muerte. Descansa en paz y nutre la nueva vida, Abraxas. Ahora te has ido de este mundo, pero no serás olvidado. Te recordamos." -entonó Alan MacDougal. Al ser el más antiguo de los amigos de Abraxas, recayó en él que dirigiera las ceremonias.

Siguieron unos pocos minutos de silencio. La mayoría de los magos europeos en general, y la familia de Draco en particular, no seguía ninguna religión específica. Había cierta influencia de los druidas y del misticismo a la tierra, pero nada que se pareciera a alguna de las religiones organizadas de los muggles. Los rituales y las creencias a menudo variaban entre familias, pero la actitud general era mantener en calma los espíritus de los muertos, los de la naturaleza y aquellas fuerzas supremas posiblemente existentes que se mantenían distantes de nuestras vidas.

Demasiado pronto regresaron a la mansión, donde aún permanecían muchos visitantes. Uno tras otro se acercó para darles el pésame. Draco sólo quería que el día acabase ya.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Nuestras condolencias, Lord Malfoy. El destino fue cruel con golpear a tu padre justo después de que se hubiese recuperado de... su enfermedad." -finalmente Lord Nott y Lord Greengrass le habían arrinconado, aunque no es algo que a Lucius le importase demasiado. Se sentía bien que le llamasen Lord Malfoy y le mostrasen el respeto que se le debía.

Lucius evitó cuidadosamente que la sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Sabía mejor que nadie que no podía delatarse. Nott y Greengrass podrían sospechar algo, pero no tenían ninguna prueba. "Es verdaderamente una tragedia. Sin esas bestias inmundas, mi padre habría disfrutado sin duda de muchos más años como Lord Malfoy. Sólo puedo esperar que sea capaz de dirigir la familia Malfoy en la dirección correcta sin su guía."

El anciano Nott inclinó su cabeza. "Siempre llega un momento en que la generación joven tiene que abandonar la sombra de la que le precede. Una sesión del Wizengamot tomará lugar poco después de Pascua. Tu toma de posesión ya ha sido puesta en el orden del día."

Greengrass fue más directo. "¿Podemos esperar algún cambio en la postura de la familia Malfoy? No me atrevo a hablar mal de los muertos, pero en los últimos años tu padre a veces elegía un... rumbo no completamente razonable."

"Siempre he sentido que las opiniones de mi padre eran algo... alejadas de la realidad. De hecho, recuerdo que hablábamos a menudo sobre ello. Por supuesto, habrá algunos ajustes, tras la debida consideración."

"Por supuesto." -ambos hombres asintieron y se marcharon, dejando a Lucius libre para atender al siguiente invitado.

Lucius disfrutó mucho del día. Incluso desde que el Ministerio le había informado del deceso de Abraxas, estaba casi mareado de placer. Por fin, su padre finalmente ya había abandonado el mundo de los vivos. Le había costado demasiado, pero por fin el entrometido anciano se había marchado. Los niños obviamente estaban consternados, pero más pronto que tarde superarían la muerte del vejete. Lucius desaprobaba algunas de las cosas que el viejo les había enseñado o les había permitido hacer de todos modos. Por ejemplo, aquella amistad de Draco con un sangre sucia se tenía que cortar. Usar a los sangres sucia como fuentes de información ya era algo suficientemente malo, pero una amistad real con uno de ellos era intolerable.

"_Bueno, ese sangre sucia ha estado petrificado por algunos meses. Quizás la amistad se haya enfriado sin el contacto constante._"

Empujando esos pensamientos a un lado, Lucius continuó disfrutando de la tarde. El poder sobre la familia ahora le pertenecía. Todo el dinero y los recursos de la familia Malfoy estaban en este momento bajo su control.

**ooo0000ooo**

Con un latido de pura luz blanca, la roca neurálgica de los Malfoy había aceptado a Draco como el nuevo cabeza de la familia, absorbiendo las gotas de sangre que había rociado sobre ella. Hubo un tiempo en que había sido una formación de cuarzo claro, del tamaño de una cabeza, pero ahora no era nada más que una roca normal. Un gran cristal hexagonal central estaba radicado en un grupo irregular de cristales más pequeños. Ocupada por una mágica luz interna de color blanco, los arcoíris pasaban constantemente a través de los prismas que componían su estructura, bañando la estancia con un movimiento constante de luces que iban cambiando sus tonalidades de color.

Generaciones de Malfoy habían dado su sangre y estaban obligados a dar parte de su poder a la roca. Una de las responsabilidades del cabeza de familia era asegurar que la sangre de cada miembro recién nacido fuese usada tan pronto como fuese posible en un ritual para fortalecer la conexión de nuevo. Incluso sin hacer eso un descendiente estaba conectado a la roca neurálgica, pero conforme pasaran las generaciones, la conexión se iría debilitando hasta desaparecer al cabo de tres o cuatro generaciones sin ligarse a ésta.

También había otro ritual, para tomar el control como cabeza de familia, el mismo que Draco acababa de ejecutar. Cada Malfoy con los conocimientos adecuados y el acceso a la roca podía hacerlo con independencia de otros factores. Esto podría conducir a que dos personas pudieran reclamar dicha posición al mismo tiempo; por eso dicha información era estrechamente controlada. Había una simple razón por la que su padre no lo había realizado; Lucius desconocía la existencia de la roca neurálgica. Abraxas nunca había confiado lo suficiente en Lucius como para compartir tal conocimiento. El otro Draco sólo lo había descubierto tras varias décadas, tras un gran trabajo de investigación y siguiendo pistas ocultas.

Al concentrarse en la piedra, Draco buscó las conexiones existentes que procedían de ésta.

"_Hay están Padre y Aquila. Madre también está ahí, pero su conexión es claramente distinta._"

No era algo sorprendente, considerando que Narcissa estaba originalmente ligada sólo a la roca neurálgica de los Black. El matrimonio incluía una transferencia ritual de autoridad, aunque la mayoría de los participantes no lo reconocían como tal. En la actualidad, su madre tenía dos conexiones, siendo la dominante la de la roca Malfoy. La roca neurálgica de los Black seguramente reconocía a Sirius como su maestro (aunque eso no quería decir que el hombre conociese la existencia de las rocas neurálgicas), pero a Draco le faltaba información detallada. Cada roca neurálgica era diferente, puesto que los detalles diferían enormemente entre familias. Arcturus le había dado sólo vagas insinuaciones antes de morir; había considerado a Draco demasiado joven como para aprender todo. Aún así, todavía recordaba que la roca neurálgica de la familia Black tenía alguna especie de cambio automático del titular cuando el antiguo maestro moría. En algún momento en el futuro, tendría que buscarla.

Con un suave suspiro, Draco paró. En la actualidad no había ningún uso directo para la roca neurálgica. No era posible controlar a la fuerza a los demás miembros de la familia; las rocas neurálgicas no se habían creado con la tiranía en mente. No, servía como un instrumento para acumular los recursos mágicos de una familia. Sus principales aplicaciones consistían en magia ritual a largo plazo, que de otra forma sería imposible de realizar. En una emergencia, Draco podría obtener poder mágico adicional procedente de la roca, pero aparte de eso, no tenía prácticamente ninguna aplicación de combate. No era una especie de arma definitiva.

"_Seguramente ya debería marcharme. Montar de nuevo a caballo me tomará algún tiempo y no quiero que me busquen. Ya ha sido suficientemente difícil dar un extendido paseo a solas._"

Desafortunadamente, que Draco fuese el jefe mágico de la familia no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su estatus legal. Las rocas neurálgicas eran un secreto celosamente guardado por las pocas familias que poseían una, así que usar públicamente sus poderes era algo impensable. Para casi todos los efectos y propósitos, Lucius era el cabeza de la familia. Ahora Draco podría arrebatar a Lucius el control de algunas de las protecciones basadas en la magia familiar, pero esperaba que su padre llegará a ignorar la verdad. De todas formas, la mayoría de las protecciones y hechizos habidos sobre sus terrenos no estaban conectados a la roca neurálgica. Los Malfoy siempre habían sido demasiado paranoicos como para crear un único punto débil. Por supuesto, Abraxas también le había enseñado todos los secretos de esos hechizos y protecciones que estaban desconectados de la roca. La lealtad final de los elfos domésticos era una cuestión abierta: su vínculo era independiente de la roca neurálgica. Ellos claramente sentían aversión a su padre, pero era el Malfoy de mayor edad.

Draco suspiró otra vez. La prematura muerte de su abuelo había creado tantos problemas. Y no menos importantes, cómo el hecho de arruinar el único medio para poner a Harry a salvo.

"_Abuelo, te juro qué encontraré al responsable._"

Alguien había ordenado la muerte de su abuelo. Greyback no hubiera ido tras Abraxas sin que alguien le pagase. ¿Pero quién había sido? Había muchos posibles sospechosos, pero eran bastante menos que en el caso del envenenamiento. Ese licántropo había sido un monstruo y no muchos hubiesen estado dispuestos a emplear sus servicios. Los asesinatos ocurrían ocasionalmente, pero Greyback tendía a ser deliberadamente _sucio_. Por desgracia, los dos hombres lobo que habían sobrevivido no sabían nada, por lo que Draco había logrado averiguar al escuchar a hurtadillas una conversación entre su padre y el ministro Fudge. Si hubiera habido intermediarios de por medio, no había prácticamente ninguna oportunidad de encontrar al auténtico culpable.

Los principales sospechosos eran los antiguos mortífagos. A menudo Voldemort había empleado a Greyback; algunos de ellos se habrían familiarizado con él. Por otra parte, considerando las inclinaciones de Lucius, todos ellos tenían razones de peso para querer que Abraxas abandonase este mundo.

Dumbledore no era un sospechoso principal. El viejo tenía una extraña aversión contra el asesinato y no permitía a sus seguidores emplear medios letales. Ahora, él no estaba por encima del hecho de manipular a las personas hacia una situación donde pudieran conseguir perder la vida, pero nunca daría una orden para un asesinato, ni siquiera de forma indirecta.

Otro sospechoso era el propio padre de Draco. No quería creer algo así de Lucius, pero era una posibilidad a tener en cuenta. Estaba claro que Lucius había deseado ocupar el señorío desde hacía tiempo, y había estado disconforme con algunas decisiones de Abraxas, pero Draco no tenía ninguna forma de saber si realmente él dio esos pasos para librarse de Abraxas.

En el momento presente, no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer para encontrar al culpable, pero ya sabía que eso cambiaría. Algún día, en el futuro, Draco sería lo suficientemente diestro para escarbar en el pasado. Entonces descubriría la verdad y alguien lo pagaría.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Notas del autor:** Gracias por todos los reviews._

_Si, queridos lectores, Abraxas va camino de la próxima gran aventura. Será echado de manos. Espero que su fin haya sido digno de tal personaje._

_**Notas del traductor:** Muchas gracias a todos los que estén leyendo esta traducción y, en concreto, a los que se han tomado la molestia de mandar reviews (y animo a todos y cada uno de los lectores a que envíen un nuevo review por el nuevo capitulo)._

_Espero que debatáis mucho sobre la muerte de Abraxas (Descanse en Paz), aunque no me diréis que no era algo de esperar, puesto que pretendía sacar a Harry, Draco y Aquila, no sólo de Hogwarts, sino de Gran Bretaña, con todo lo que eso supondría para la historia -librarles del inminente regreso de Voldemort, que supondría otra guerra civil en el mundo mágico británico-.  
><em>

_No obstante, creo que todos estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que ha tenido un final muy apropiado, peleando como un jabato contra esa manada de licántropos hasta el último instante._

_Espero poder continuar actualizando tan a menudo como lo he estado haciendo últimamente, aunque cómo ya os he dicho, no prometo nada por si acaso. XD_

_**Saludos a todos y todas.**_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Duodécimo (12º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Amelia Bones, jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, suspiró fatigada cuando estampó su firma sobre otro documento oficial. Desde el asesinato de Abraxas Malfoy, ocurrido hacía dos semanas, apenas había logrado dormir. Muchos insistían en que se continuase con la investigación, pero ésta no conducía a nada, puesto que los dos licántropos supervivientes del ataque no sabían nada y no había otros testigos. Durante los últimos días había recibido incontables visitas que la demandaban a hacer algo contra la "amenaza de los hombres lobo". Ella estaba prácticamente segura de que uno o varios de esos "ciudadanos preocupados" habían sido los que pagaron a Greyback y su manada por el asesinato. Aunque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, quizás estuviese siendo injusta al respecto. Alguien como el difunto Lord Malfoy nunca tendría escasez de enemigos y siempre era posible que alguien fuera de las Islas Británicas fuese el responsable. La falta de pistas seguramente no le proporcionaría favores para su posición en el Ministerio, pero por suerte tenía suficiente capital político y contactos lo suficientemente buenos con el ministro Fudge para capear la tormenta. Bueno, había sido forzada a ceder la autoridad sobre Azkaban a la Oficina del Ministro como especie de contrapartida, pero eso apenas era una perdida en su opinión.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo alzar la mirada de entre los documentos. "Pasé."

La puerta se abrió, revelando a su principal asistente. "Señora Bones, el Jefe de Aurores Scrimgeour está aquí para la reunión programada."

"Por favor, hazle pasar."

Un momento más tarde Rufus Scrimgeour entró a la oficina, saludando cordialmente a Amelia. El primer tema de su conversación era, una vez más, el asesinato de Lord Malfoy. Por supuesto, no había nada nuevo. Con suerte serían capaces de cerrar la inútil investigación en una o dos semanas. Después de lidiar con otros asuntos varios, llegaron al asunto de la futura legislación sobre los licántropos.

"La subsecretaría Umbridge y Stephenson, del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, me visitaron ayer. Ella no estaba contenta cuando le informé que necesitaremos drásticamente más fondos si vamos a tratar de localizar a todos los hombres lobo salvajes. Son muy buenos ocultándose." -explicó Rufus.

Amelia torció ligeramente el gesto. Eso interferiría con su prevista reducción de personal. Por desgracia, eso significaría que tendría que mantener a todos los aduladores que quedaban de la administración Bagnold, en vez de poder darles la patada que bien merecían. Amelia había llegado al cargo poco después de que Fudge fuese nombrado ministro en 1990. Ya estaban a mediados del año 1993 y todavía no había logrado quitarse de encima a todos los que dejaron enchufados, ya fuese despidiéndolos (tristemente la opción menos usada), facilitándoles el retiro anticipado o trasladarlos a cargos donde no pudieran hacer ningún daño. Ella no tenía una estima muy alta por la inteligencia y las capacidades de Fudge más allá de su talento por la economía y el juego político (un hecho que se guardaba celosamente para ella misma), pero él había sido la cabeza y los hombros que habían estado junto a Millicent Bagnold, la ministra que ganó la guerra; o la ministra que no podía encontrar su propio culo ni con un hechizo de seguimiento, en opinión de Amelia.

Bagnold había hecho que el gobierno estuviese profundamente endeudado. Eso había sido razonable durante la reconstrucción en la posguerra, pero ella había continuado gobernando bajos enormes déficits, mientras expandía el Ministerio mucho más allá de lo razonable, incluso cuando los ingresos fiscales alcanzaron su máxima cota en quince años. Tres años después ni siquiera habían podido pagar una décima parte de las deudas, pero al menos habían pasado la carga adeudada de los duendes a las familias mágicas y otros acreedores. Dar a esos pequeños monstruos despiadados siquiera la más mínima palanca para influir políticamente era algo imprudente en extremo. La última revuelta de los duendes había quedado en tablas, aunque por poco. Era una de las razones por las que Fudge siempre estaba intentado ser complaciente con las familias ricas (y la principal razón por la que Amelia había sido nombrada jefa del departamento más grande y con mayor influencia del Ministerio). No había sido fácil desalojar a Bagnold del poder y requirió una coalición política y varios compromisos que todavía le causaban dolores de cabeza. Por desgracia, eso era bastante común en las políticas bizantinas del Ministerio.

Su aliado desde hace largo tiempo había interpretado correctamente su expresión facial. "Lo sé, Amelia, lo sé, pero el problema de los hombres lobo se ha permitido que persista por demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera podemos saber la actual tasa de infección después de que la administración Leach suspendiera el registro obligatorio en los años 60. Muchas familias han mantenido en secreto los ataques de hombres lobo, dejando que el problema creciera cada vez más. Stephenson pintó un panorama oscuro. Los casos de licantropía estaban declinando antes de que Leach fuese nombrado ministro, pero ahora nadie lo sabe. Los blandengues liderados por Dumbledore escenificaron todo un numerito ante la División de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus."

"Típico." -suspiró Amelia-. "Al menos esta vez no será capaz de detenernos por completo. Cornelius y Dolores ya habían planeado algo, pero este asesinato nos dará un argumento mucho mejor."

Rufus asintió. "¿Cómo va la parte legislativa?"

"Por el momento parece que el aislamiento obligatorio está fuera de la mesa para los licántropos que viven en sociedad. Dumbledore y sus aliados todavía siguen dudando y titubeando, pero Cornelius no está inclinado a escucharle en esta ocasión. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de todo lo que hagamos, habrá que llegar a una especie de compromiso. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que la redacción exacta esté disponible. ¿Hay algo más?" -preguntó Amelia.

Rufus vaciló por un momento. "Hay otro asunto. ¿Recuerdas a la auror en prácticas Nymphadora Tonks?"

"La metamorfomaga, si. Ahora debería estar acabando su segundo año del adiestramiento de aurores y ser asignada a un mentor. Creó que Alastor Moody se presentó voluntario para adiestarla. ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

El hombre leonino ante ella suspiró. "Ella estaba entre los primeros en llegar a la escena del crimen cuando se detectó la perturbación mágica. Como sabes, uno de los licántropos supervivientes la atacó y estuvo a punto de morderla. Me temo que lo ha tomado mal."

Amelia se estremeció. La escena del asesinato había sido una de las peores de las que había visto en la última década. Todo el callejón parecía haber sido pintado en sangre, mientras había miembros desparramados por todas partes. El difunto Lord Malfoy había cobrado un alto precio por su vida antes de que fuera vencido. Su cuerpo casi había sido arrancado en pedazos en el momento de su muerte. Ser atacado inesperadamente por un rabioso hombre lobo bajo esas circunstancias era el combustible perfecto para las pesadillas.

"¿Cómo de mal?"

"Mucho. Le dí una baja e hice que la viese un sanador mental. Está recuperada en su mayoría, pero cada vez que tratamos prácticas de combate, se pone a temblar. Y responder al último aviso entrante le provocó un ataque de pánico. El sanador no sabe si logrará recuperarse del todo. Bajo esas circunstancias, me es inútil como auror." -admitió Rufus desgraciadamente-. "Es una verdadera lástima; la chica tenía mucho potencial. Normalmente tendría que echarla. No puedo continuar manteniéndola si no es capaz de hacer el trabajo y me preguntaba si tú..."

La bruja de pelo canoso asintió, comprendiendo. Cómo la joven no había completado el adiestramiento, sería despedida del programa sin prestación alguna. Teniendo en cuenta su situación, eso sería muy duro y se le cerrarían muchas puertas para un futuro empleo. "Envíamela. Por ahora puedo contratarla como otra secretaria y veremos si le encuentro algo más apropiado después."

Rufus parecía aliviado. "Gracias, Amelia. Sabía que podía contar contigo."

Unos pocos minutos después, Amelia estaba de nuevo sola en su oficina y trabajando con otra pila de documentos. Tras cinco horas, tres reuniones y siete pilas de documentos más tarde, ella finalmente pudo marcharse a casa mediante la red flu. Una ducha y un buen almuerzo más tarde la harían sentirse considerablemente mejor.

"¿Hay algo que debería saber?" -preguntó ella al principal elfo doméstico de su hogar mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una butaca ante la llameante chimenea.

El elfo le informó de que varias cartas y un paquete habían llegado ese mismo día.

"_Mejor será que no deje que se acumulen._"

Con un pequeño suspiro, se levantó y fue a la estancia donde los elfos habían dejado el correo. Tras comprobarlo cuidadosamente por si habían hechizos u otras sorpresas desagradables, Amelia comenzó con las cartas. La mayoría de ellas sólo eran invitaciones para eventos sociales, pero algunas de ellos era correspondencia privada con sus viejos amigos. Tendría que reservar un tiempo para responderles pronto. El paquete parecía ser una gran pila de documentos. Una carta estaba adjunta en la parte superior.

_Querida señora Bones._

_Sé que nunca hemos tenido las mejores relaciones, pero me encuentro en un apuro. Si recibe este paquete, yo ya habré abandonado este mundo. No puedo decir qué condujo a mi muerte o quien fue el responsable; me temo que he acumulado un buen numero de enemigos en el curso de mi larga vida. Guardado en este paquete encontrará una colección de material concerniente a Dumbledore y Voldemort. Si, me temo que el Señor Oscuro todavía continua con vida y está tramando su regreso. El estimado director sabe de esto y está haciendo planes por su propia cuenta, peligrosos planes que implican al joven Harry Potter a un grado inaceptable. Incluido aquí encontrará todas las pruebas que he sido capaz de reunir. Por favor, léelas y fórmese su propia opinión. Si esto no es del conocimiento público en el momento de mi muerte o desaparición, sé que habré fracasado en mis planes. El resto de mi familia no sabe nada de esto, pero mi viejo amigo Alan MacDougal ha recibido la misma información._

_¿Se estará preguntando por qué le he enviado todo esto a usted? La respuesta es simple: Mientras que nunca hemos compartido el mismo parecer en muchos asuntos, siempre la he respetado, a usted y a su independencia. Usted es acero en un mundo de idiotas. Confió en usted para que haga lo que sea mejor para nuestro mundo._

_Con los mejores deseos,_

_Abraxas Malfoy._

Con su interés picado por la curiosidad, Amelia comenzó a leer todo el material, sin prestar ninguna atención a lo tarde que era. A los pocos minutos después, comenzó a maldecir con saña. Cuando terminó a las primeras horas de la mañana, su voz estaba ronca y quería asesinar a cierto director.

"_Uso generalizado de magia mental, encubrimiento de crímenes y cosas peores; ¿puedo hacer esto publico y apartarlo de Harry de alguna forma?_"

No, no podía. Dumbledore había cubierto muy bien sus huellas. No había ninguna prueba absoluta para la mayoría de cosas, al menos no las suficientes para que un héroe nacional como él se personase ante un tribunal. Había suficientes otros (cómo esos parientes muggles de Potter) como para señalarlos como los chivos expiatorios. Un maestro oclumente como Dumbledore sería inmune contra toda clase de sueros de la verdad y brebajes similares. Lo que ahora sabía podría ser suficiente para derrocar a Dumbledore bajo circunstancias optimas, pero la administración de Fudge cedería ante él a causa de todos los trapos sucios que tenía sobre ellos. Incluso podría arreglárselas para recuperar la influencia que ya había perdido. Y ella no se podía arriesgar a eso. Si lo que Abraxas había escrito era cierto, los mortífagos que ya se habían librado ya estaban hilando sus redes. Sólo funcionaría en manos de Voldemort si el hombre ya estaba acechando en las sombras, desde alguna parte. Y ni siquiera podía advertir a Fudge. El hombre tenía una extraña fobia a todo lo relacionado con Voldemort y entraría en estado de negación. Por desgracia, en la actualidad era el mejor hombre para el puesto; todos los demás que podrían tener el suficiente respaldo para sustituirlo como Ministro serían peores elecciones. Ni siquiera ella misma tenía el capital político suficiente, todavía no.

"_Tendré que reforzar la formación oclumántica de Susan durante el verano y ver lo que puedo averiguar de ella. Después de todo, ella es una de las mejores amigas de Harry. Quizás sea capaz de encontrar algo en el Ministerio. Probablemente no mucho, puesto que Dumbledore tiene demasiados partidarios por ahí. Verdaderos idiotas como Arthur Weasley, que harían casi cualquier cosa si el director se lo pidiese, sin importarles si era legal o no._"

Sinceramente, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese hombre? Una de las informaciones más recientes incluidas había sido que Ginevra Weasley había sido poseída por un artefacto oscuro... y ese Arthur ni siquiera pensó que era necesario reportarlo ni proporcionar tratamiento a su hija. Si ella hubiera podido, hubiera despedido a Weasley tan pronto como llegó a la oficina, pero tenía demasiado apoyo de la tropa de Dumbledore y el jaleo que produciría realmente no valía la pena. Al menos no podía hacer mucho daño en el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles. Lo único que había descubierto de Hogwarts era que Gilderoy Lockhart y Harry Potter habían resuelto el problema de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero Lockhart había perdido todos sus recuerdos debido a razones desconocidas. Todo aquello olía a mierda de ratas, pero tristemente no contaba con el respaldo necesario como para investigar contra los deseos de Dumbledore.

"_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_"

Lo mejor que podría hacer sería huir del país con Susan... pero ella no se atrevía a hacerlo. Sentía que tenía una responsabilidad por su comunidad. Amelia se preguntó porque Abraxas no había venido a ella antes; juntos podrían haber sido capaces de hacer algo. Por otra parte, antes de su cambio de opinión, después de que sus dos hermanos y sus familias muriesen en la guerra, había sido una de las personas que confiaban plenamente en Dumbledore. La familia Bones había estado firmemente en el bando de Dumbledore durante la última guerra... y aquello les había costado muy caro. Ahora sólo estaban ella y su sobrina.

Demonios, incluso ahora su departamento estaba seguramente atestado de personas que irían a contar todo al director tan pronto como se enterasen de algo. Sólo hacía relativamente poco que había reconocido la escala del problema y eso la asustaba. Y es que toda esa gente no apoyaba a Dumbledore porque les pagase, sino porque pensaban que era la cosa correcta que tenían que hacer. Incluso si se les enfrentaban a las pruebas de esos crímenes, ellos podrían simplemente entrar en modo de negación total. El culto de la personalidad de Dumbledore daba miedo. Abraxas también podría haber pensado que era demasiado peligroso contactar con ella si veía cualquier oportunidad de hacer las cosas a su modo, que más bien parecía que había estado preparándose para huir del país, no reformarlo. Y una palabra en los oídos equivocados podía derrumbar todo. Probablemente se requeriría una campaña de desprestigio de un año de duración para incluso siquiera rayar la imagen pública del director.

"_No tengo suficientes pruebas y no sé en quien puedo confiar. Lo único que puedo hacer es contactar con Lord MacDougall, mantener los ojos bien abiertos y hacer los preparativos mientras espero una oportunidad._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Una brisa inusualmente cálida soplaba sobre el lago, causando que el pelo de Daphne revolotease. La niña ajustó ligeramente su agarre sobre su escoba para compensar el viento. Era un precioso día de mayo, proporcionando al grupo un excelente tiempo para volar.

Draco (que parecía haberse recuperado de la perdida de su abuelo) estaba liderando el pequeño grupo, seguido de cerca por Stephen y el recientemente despetrificado Kevin. Las dos chicas estaban un poco rezagados, volando de forma más sosegada. Daphne no era una apasionada del vuelo como lo eran Draco o todos los fanáticos del quidditch, pero también disfrutaba de la casual excursión. Y por una vez, Morag se había separado de sus queridos libros; aparentemente montar en una escoba era una de las pocas actividades que la niña pelirroja no podía hacer con una pieza de literatura entre sus manos.

Después de unos minutos volando, el grupo llegó a su destino previsto; un prado de montaña con flores que tenía una vista espectacular del lago. Sin embargo, se perdía de vista a Hogwarts, situada tras una montaña. Aún así, el lugar técnicamente se encontraba sobre los terrenos del colegio (Morag lo había comprobado) y, por tanto, se les permitía visitarlo sin pedir específicamente permiso a alguien del personal docente. Y como todos ellos eran estudiantes de segundo curso, se les permitía el uso de sus propias escobas en cualquier momento fuera del horario de clases.

"Todavía no me puedo creer que me haya perdido la mitad del curso escolar. Estoy muy contento de que el profesor Dumbledore me haya exonerado, a mi y a las otras víctimas de hacer los exámenes." -remarcó Kevin tras un rato. De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo-. "¿Y qué pasa con mis padres? ¿Acaso no comenzaron a preocuparse cuando no les escribía?"

Daphne y los otros sólo pudieron encogerse de hombros. Ella no había pensado en ello. Sin embargo, Draco parecía decididamente incómodo. "Kevin, no creo que ellos sepan realmente lo que te ha pasado." -dijo él lentamente.

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"No estoy completamente seguro, pero implica al Estatuto del Secreto de la Magia. Los desmemorizadores modifican las memorias de los muggles que ven algo mágico. Tiene que haber algunas medidas establecidas para impedir que los padres y hermanos de los nacidos de muggles revelen algo sobre nuestro mundo. Creo que es muy probable que ellos u otro departamento sea el responsable de manejar tales casos e impedirían que tus padres notasen que algo iba mal. Quizás incluso fue alguien del personal del colegio. Morag, ¿sabes algo sobre la situación legal?"

Morag se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada realmente en libros de leyes. De todas formas, la Biblioteca de Hogwarts no tiene muchos."

"Eso es lamentable. En realidad no estoy familiarizado con las políticas ministeriales con respecto a los nacidos de muggles y sus parientes muggles. Si fuera tú, no sacaría el tema de la petrificación con tus padres; eso solo conduciría a toda clase de problemas. Por cierto, ¿te dieron realmente alguna opción cuando recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts?" -preguntó Draco.

Kevin frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar. "No, no creo. La profesora McGonagall fue quien nos visitó. Ella parecía asumir que mis padres estarían de acuerdo. Me refiero, la magia es realmente guay."

"No creo que tuvieras realmente una opción. Ellos hubiesen obligado a tus padres a que colaborasen." -interrumpió Stephen-. "Recuerdo a mi madre despotricar sobre algo llamado _la política de no dejar a ningún niño atrás_. No permitirán que ningún niño mágico no reciba su educación. Me pregunto qué ocurriría si Hogwarts te expulsará."

Kevin parecía visiblemente turbado. "¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?"

Draco suspiró. "Porque es muy, muy fácil para los magos manipular mentalmente a los muggles. Para que una compulsión o un hechizo de modificación de la memoria afecte a un mago se necesita una enorme habilidad y mucho poder tras ello, algo que la mayoría de magos no podrían hacer de verdad entre si. Por otro lado, ¿a un muggle? Absolutamente cualquiera que pueda usar una varita y sepa correctamente los hechizos lo podría hacer sin problemas. La mayoría de los más efectivos se desarrollaron a finales del siglo XVII. Sólo piensa en los encantamientos repelentes de muggles. Son un característica estándar de cada vivienda mágica."

Lo que siguió fue una discusión animada sobre lo que probablemente ocurrió con los padres de Kevin y que se podía hacer al respecto, pero ninguno de ellos tenía alguna idea.

Entonces el rubio Malfoy levantó la mano, interrumpiendo la cháchara. "Hay otra razón por la que quería venir aquí hoy. Tengo cosas que contaros que no quería que nadie las escuchará por casualidad. Antes de su asesinato, Abuelo me contó algunas cosas. No sé todo, pero él pensaba abandonar el país. Las cosas probablemente se podrán feas los próximos años."

"¿Cómo de feas?"

"Tan mal como otra guerra mágica." -replicó Draco desoladamente-. "Abuelo no me contó porqué, pero pensaba que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis regresaría u otro Señor Oscuro se levantaría. En su opinión, no habría mucha resistencia. Nuestro país todavía está muy dañado desde la última guerra y el terreno está siendo preparado por ciertas personas para una toma fácil del poder."

De repente Daphne sintió mucho frío a pesar del tiempo cálido. Ella no albergaba la ilusión de que fuese alguna clase de genio político -sabía que no lo era, no con sólo trece años de edad- pero había crecido en un hogar sangre pura con conexiones políticas. Gracias a eso, al menos sabía el panorama general: quién era importante, quién estaba aliado públicamente con quién y qué opiniones políticas tenían ciertas personas. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que estar de acuerdo con Draco.

"Draco tiene razón." -dijo Daphne-. "Las familias como la mía, que fueron neutrales en la última guerra, están entrando en alianzas con aquellos familias que apoyaron o se rumorea que apoyaron a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Los aliados de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis sufrieron una derrota, pero toda la gente que se le opuso está en peor situación. La mayoría de la gente del Ministerio que tomó un bando no sobrevivió a la guerra. No habrá una oposición efectiva."

"¿Y qué pasa con Dumbledore?" -preguntó Stephen. Daphne sabía que mientras que él era un sangre pura, su familia no era importante, hablando políticamente. Ellos estaban envueltos en negocios, pero nada más. No poseía ningún conocimiento en profundidad al respecto.

"Dumbledore no es bien percibido entre las familias neutrales." -Morag ofreció su opinión-. "Lideró la oposición contra Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, pero mi tío-abuelo dijo que era más seguro luchar contra él que junto a él, y no porque el bando de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis tuviera algo especial. Dijo que si Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis no hubiese desaparecido cuando lo hizo, hubiera ganado. El Ministerio ganó a pesar de Dumbledore, no gracias a él."

Stephen parecía como si quisiera objetar, pero al final se quedó en silencio. Fuera del ámbito de las viejas familias, a Dumbledore generalmente se le tenía en muy alta estima. Daphne pensó que eso era muy extraño. Ella ciertamente no veía nada en Dumbledore para que se justificase esa fe sin sentido, pero de nuevo ella había nacido hacia el final de la guerra y no tenía ningún recuerdo consciente de ello. Cómo estudiante de segundo curso, sólo veía al hombre en las comidas, pero sabía que daba algunas lecciones a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso.

"Así que... ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?" -preguntó Kevin.

Draco soltó una breve carcajada. "Absolutamente nada. Somos unos niños; no tenemos forma alguna de influir en la política." -se puso serio-. "En pocos años Gran Bretaña será un lugar muy malo para un nacido de muggles. Kevin, ¿dijiste que tus padres trabajan en España?"

El chico asintió. "No en este momento, pero quieren abandonar las islas de forma permanente tras este verano."

"Creo que deberías irte con ellos y cambiar de colegio."

Kevin parpadeó. "¿Puedes hacerlo? Pregunte al profesor Flitwick al respecto y dijo que no podría cambiar de colegio, algo sobre el sistema educativo mágico de España."

"Normalmente no puedes." -respondió Morag-. "Allí tienen una política diferente con respecto a los nacidos de muggles, o más bien habría que decir que no tienen nacidos de muggles. No introducen en su momento a aquellos que no tengan padres no mágicos; simplemente los catalogan como otra especialidad del Estatuto del Secreto de la Magia. La mayoría de los niños ni siquiera provocan más de media docena de incidentes de magia accidental. Y al dejarles sin adiestrar la magia, ésta permanece en estado latente. De todas formas, para entrar en un colegio allí necesitas un padrino. Daphne, Draco, ¿vuestras familias no estarían dispuestas a patrocinar la entrada de Kevin, verdad?"

Daphne negó con la cabeza. "Sabéis la postura de mi familia. Sin ti, Draco y Stephen alrededor, ni siquiera se me permitiría hablar con Kevin más allá de lo absolutamente necesario durante las clases."

Draco hizo una mueca. "Abuelo era bastante liberal. En realidad no se preocupaba por el estatus de sangre de mis amigos. Sin embargo, mis padres... Todavía no me han dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que no me dejaran que continué siendo tu amigo, Kevin. Ellos tienen medios para averiguarlo y asegurarse de que les obedezco."

Morag suspiró. "A mi familia no le preocupa especialmente, pero creo que podré conseguir que mi tío-abuelo te patrocine para tu entrada en el mejor colegio mágico de España. Después de todo, eres un estudiante bastante bueno."

"Parad, parad, parad. Lo hacéis como si marcharme ya estuviera hecho. Sois mis amigos; no quiero abandonaros." -gritó Kevin agitadamente.

Daphne intercambió miradas con los demás. Stephen parecía desconcertado, Morag resignada y Draco triste. "Sería la mejor decisión para ti. No queremos obligarte, pero si esperas hasta que las señales sean obvias, podría ser demasiado tarde. Sólo mira lo que acaba de ocurrir en este año en Hogwarts. El año pasado un trol entró en el castillo, este año has sido petrificado. ¿Qué ocurrirá el año siguiente? ¿Dementores? ¿Acromántulas? ¿Mortífagos? Nosotros no podemos abandonar Hogwarts porque es el colegio mágico británico por excelencia, pero tu si puedes."

Morag colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kevin. "Sólo piensa en ello por ahora. Durante el verano, yo y alguien de mi familia te visitaremos para discutir tus opciones."

El viaje de regreso al castillo fue en silencio; el buen humor que había traído el cálido día se había evaporado. Daphne usó la ocasión para pensar sobre otros asuntos. A saber, cómo podría conseguir que cierto chico la notase. Ya había empezado a notar a los chicos de _esa_ manera desde hacía meses y que ella estaba siendo observada por los chicos también. Esos tontos enanos de San Valentín ya habían sido prueba suficiente. Desafortunadamente, el chico en el que estaba interesada no parecía ser consciente de su interés específico. Bueno, tal vez las visitas ya planeadas o el baile de verano ofrezcan una oportunidad. Después de todo, sólo quedaba medio mes para que el curso terminase. Casi no podía esperar para que las vacaciones comenzaran.

**ooo0000ooo**

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. Odiaba las vacaciones de verano. Todos sus cosas mágicas habían sido guardadas con llave y no tenía ni idea de cómo podría completar los deberes que le habían mandado sin los libros. Se preguntaba sobre el reciente comportamiento hostil de sus tíos. El último verano no había sido exactamente agradable, pero al final se habían tolerado entre sí. Los Dursley incluso se habían quedado impresionados cuando los padres de Justin le recogieron. Por desgracia, parecía como si su relación hubiera retrocedido de nuevo.

"_Voy a tener que encontrar una oportunidad para abrir la cerradura de la alacena y conseguir mis libros y utensilios de escritura._"

Suspiró de nuevo. Este año no sería capaz de pasar parte del verano con Justin; sus padres le habían llevado por un viaje por todo el mundo y no sería capaz de regresar hasta unos pocos días antes de que comenzase el nuevo curso escolar en Hogwarts. Pura y simplemente, su vida apestaba.

**ooo0000ooo**

El rostro de Draco estaba completamente rojo cuando emergió del trance de meditación. Los recuerdos que acababa de visionar habían estado etiquetados con la advertencia "No visionar dichas memorias hasta haber alcanzado la pubertad" por muy buenas razones. Ya _nunca_ sería capaz de mirar a las chicas de la misma manera que antes. Abuelo y sus padres se habían asegurado de que se familiarizaba con toda la información relevante en un sentido técnico, pero ver (¡y sentir!) los recuerdos de su otro yo era algo bestial, completamente diferente.

Prácticamente todos los nacidos de muggles asumían que la moral de la sociedad mágica era victoriana (de todos modos, no es que la imagen pública se correspondiera con la realidad). Eso no era completamente falso, pero tampoco era absolutamente correcto. El mundo muggle sin duda había influido en ciertas cosas, cuando una moda era pillada o cuando una administración pro-muggle llegaba al poder, pero por lo general ambos mundos se habían desarrollado de forma diferente desde que los magos decidieron ocultarse a finales del siglo XVII. Lo más importante, en cuanto a la moral sexual, ésta había sido mucho menos estricta en el mundo mágico durante la mayor parte de esa época. Sólo muy recientemente los muggles se habían adelantado otra vez en este ámbito. Con todo ese énfasis en la sangre y en la familia, nadie se preocupaba especialmente por las preferencias sexuales de una persona ni lo que hacían tras las puertas cerradas de su hogar. Los medios de control de la natalidad eran fácilmente disponibles, así como los medios para detectar la paternidad de un niño. Por supuesto, existían formas de evitar eso, pero ese no era el punto.

"_Si ni siquiera sabía que fuesen posibles algunas de esas posiciones._"

Mientras poco a poco iba consiguiendo mantener su rubor bajo control, Draco alejó cuidadosamente esas memorias recién desbloqueadas a cierta distancia. Había un montón de materias que no eran precisamente temas de adultos, y algunas más bien eran bastante asquerosas. Draco hubiese sido más feliz sin saber ciertas cosas. Parecía que el otro Draco había colocado todo lo que podría ser remotamente útil en esos recuerdos, además de algunas informaciones realmente perturbadoras sobre el futuro y otras cosas. Si hubiese visto algunas de ellas cuando era un joven niño, probablemente estaría traumatizado profundamente de por vida. Ahora simplemente era algo desagradable. No quería haber conocido como realizar el medio exacto para cosechar la fuerza vital de una persona mientras la asesinaba para utilizarla como combustible para rituales mágicos.

Finalmente terminó de clasificar esos nuevos recuerdos ya disponibles, y volvió a caer en su cama. Ya era bien entrada la madrugada, y probablemente debería dormir un poco, pero aún le quedaban memorias por desbloquear. Originalmente había querido hacer eso durante el año escolar, pero con todo el lío del basilisco y la muerte de su abuelo, nunca había encontrado la paz mental que necesitaba para tal tarea. Ahora, tras unos días después de llegar a casa, finalmente había alcanzado la calma necesaria. Irónicamente sus nuevos conocimientos amenazaban con quitársela de nuevo, sin demora.

Draco había sido consciente de que era bien parecido y que las chicas habían comenzado a notarlo. Los muchos mensajes de San Valentín que había recibido eran prácticamente un claro indicativo de ello. Había sido parcialmente consciente de como se había despertado su propio interés, pero siempre había habido asuntos más importantes en su mente. Lo que realmente no había registrado hasta que visionó esos recuerdos, a la luz de sus nuevas experiencias, era como muchas chicas le lanzaban miradas... y que su amiga Daphne se encontraba entre ellas.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, esa posibilidad nunca había entrado en la mente de Draco. La había visto como una de sus amistades más cercanas, pero nada más. La especulación por sus compañeros (y por los adultos desde el último baile estival) había sido sólo eso. Aunque ahora parecía que Daphne lo veía como algo más que un simple amigo. Sin sus nuevas revelaciones, lo hubiera pasado completado por alto.

"_Al menos mi otro yo me dio un montón de consejos sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer. Con suerte, ahora podré pasar mis años de adolescencia sin convertirme en un completo idiota._"

Bueno, no era como si le importase. Le gustaba Daphne y ella era muy guapa. En algún momento habría planeado empezar a salir, de todas maneras. Sólo podía esperar que su padre se abstuviese de comprometerlo, aunque tal hecho no disuadió a su otro yo al haber estado comprometido con Pansy Parkinson durante unos pocos años. Para él estaba bastante claro que era improbable que su primera relación pudiese durar para siempre, pero esperaría y vería como ésta se desarrollase. El otro Draco no amó realmente a nadie y no hizo ninguna recomendación al respecto, salvo evitar un matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass, la hermana pequeña de Daphne que empezaría Hogwarts en el próximo curso.

No obstante, su otro yo había incluido una lista, aunque no totalmente en serio, de cosas que debería hacer si tuviera la oportunidad. "Liarse con Daphne Greengrass", estaba justo en lo primero de la lista, junto con "hacerlo con las gemelas Patil". Parecía que en la otra línea temporal, esa Daphne siempre había dado la espalda a su otro yo. Draco encontraba esto muy divertido.

"_Ya es suficiente. Sólo me queda un paquete más de memorias._"

Una vez más volvió a entrar en el trance, y así Draco comenzó a descifrar los últimos recuerdos que su otro yo del futuro le había enviado. Entonces, de repente y sin previo aviso, se encontró a sí mismo en el salón principal de la mansión. Casi lo había olvidado, pero esto era exactamente lo mismo que había ocurrido hace siete años cuando su otro yo le visitó.

"Hola Draco."

Y ahí estaba él. La versión más anciana y decrépita de Draco estaba sentada en el sillón de su abuelo.

"Si estas viendo esto, debes de estar agotado por todo lo que te he enviado. Espero que todo esto hará una diferencia suficiente para tu futuro. Abuelo ya debería estar muerto; y tú deberías tener alrededor de trece o catorce años."

"En realidad, cumplí los trece hace dos semanas y Abuelo todavía estaría con vida si no hubiese sido asesinado." -remarcó Draco; no es que su otro yo pudiera escucharlo.

"Te he ocultado una cosa que habría sido capaz de cambiar los hechos en gran medida: la localización de Peter Pettigrew."

Aquella declaración provocó que Draco entrecerrase sus ojos. Él ya sabía que Sirius era inocente, pero su familia ya había hecho todo lo posible para sacarlo de prisión o que tuviese un juicio justo, pero sin ningún resultado. Pettigrew había sido el traidor que dio a Voldemort el paradero de los Potter. El hombre era un animago que se podía transformar en una rata, forma animal con la que se estaba ocultando en alguna parte. Draco había asumido que su otro yo había sido incapaz de darle una localización exacta. Encontrar a una sola rata sin más pistas era algo casi imposible, pero presentar a Pettigrew podría haber sido la única opción para tener alguna esperanza de éxito.

"Existe una muy buena razón tras esto. No dudo que nuestro abuelo pudiera haber liberado a Sirius Black con Pettigrew en sus manos, pero eso era algo que no podía permitir." -el anciano suspiró-. "Verás, Sirius es un completo idiota. En primer lugar, después de que Voldemort matase a los Potter, fue el primero en llegar al lugar de los hechos. Pero en lugar de asegurarse de que Harry estuviese a salvo, siguió su sed de venganza y se lo entregó a Hagrid, un hombre que no puede hacer uso de la magia. La resistencia mágica de un semigigante es inútil contra la maldición asesina. Incluso así, después de todo lo que le ocurrió a él y a Harry, confía plenamente en Dumbledore, el hombre responsable por la atroz infancia de Harry y quien no movió siquiera un dedo para ayudarlo realmente de cualquier manera legal. Él huyó de Gran Bretaña al final de mi tercer año. Y lo que debería haber hecho entonces es llevarse a Harry con él. Entonces en mi cuarto curso, se celebró el Torneo de los Tres Magos y una vez más no hizo nada efectivo, como sugerir a Harry que debería renunciar a las pruebas tras realizar un esfuerzo simbólico. Tan pronto como quedó claro que Voldemort había resurgido, debería haber cogido a Harry y haber huido, pero en su lugar dejó que le arropase la nueva versión de la inútil Orden del Fénix. Los consejos que dio a Harry eran a menudo contraproducentes." -el viejo Draco parecía disgustado-. "Por desgracia, Sirius es uno de los más fervientes creyentes en Dumbledore. No sé si el viejo usó magia mental sobre él, pero por lo que he visto de mi pasado, dudo que llegase a ser necesario con él. Sirius odiaba a la mayoría de su familia y todo lo que representaba las antiguas maneras. Nunca hubiese trabajado con Abuelo u otro de los Black si hubiese sido absuelto, llevándole cada vez más hacia bajo la influencia de Dumbledore. Espero que por el momento que estés escuchando esto, Abuelo se las arreglase para conseguir la custodia de Harry de alguna forma, pero ya no puedo confiar en eso. Tendrás que formular tu propia estrategia para tratar con ese hombre."

Por un momento, el anciano Draco se quedó en silencio. Entonces observó directamente al joven Draco.

"Seguramente estarás bastante enfadado ahora, al no permitir que este conocimiento llegase a ti o te contará donde estaba Pettigrew. Después de todo, Sirius es de la familia. Es completamente comprensible." -el anciano suspiró de nuevo-. "Hay también otra razón por la que mantuve esto en secreto. No quería que tuvieras que hacer la decisión de mantener deliberadamente a un hombre inocente en prisión. Tendrás que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte en el futuro y matar a personas con tu propia varita. Intentaba ahorrarte todo esto por tanto tiempo como me fuese posible. Por favor, disculpa a un anciano por este sentimentalismo por la inocencia perdida hace tanto tiempo." -sonrió él tristemente-. "Ya no volveré a hablarte otra vez. Adiós, Draco."

Entonces, de un momento a otro la visión se desvaneció y Draco estaba de nuevo sentado en su cama, respirando fuertemente. En realidad estaba muy enfadado, pero lo comprendía. Con toda probabilidad, hubiera liberado a Sirius si hubiese sabido esto. Un Sirius libre hubiese echado a perder todos los planes para obtener la custodia de Harry y era completamente cierto que el hombre simplemente permitiría a Dumbledore hacer lo que quisiese. Por supuesto, no hubiese funcionado de ninguna manera, pero su otro yo no podía saber eso. Alguna parte de Draco estaba agradecida de que no se hubiera visto a ser obligado a tomar tal decisión. Su abuelo le había hablado a menudo del peso de realizar tales decisiones. Bueno, no era como si ahora él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Con un suspiro, se internó mentalmente hacia el resto de la información que acababa de ser desbloqueada. Había muchas materias y conocimientos, la mayoría de ellas eran conocimientos mágicos altamente peligrosos que iban mayormente más allá de su actual nivel de comprensión. Incluso una sola pizca de lo que poseía ahora ocasionaría que le desmemoriasen o fuese encarcelado de por vida en el Departamento de Misterios. Otras informaciones (algunas de ellas eran extremadamente espeluznantes) solo comenzarían a ser relevantes en unas pocas décadas y dependían de si él lograse tener éxito en salvar a Harry de las garras de Dumbledore y en eliminar tanto al vejestorio chiflado como a Tom Riddle. Por ahora todo eso lo guardó deliberadamente en una esquina de su mente. No le sería útil por el momento y así podría continuar su vida sin padecer pesadillas.

El sueño no le llegó fácilmente esa noche y se despertó de nuevo a una hora temprana. Sin querer permanecer en cama, Draco se levantó y se preparó para el día. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en la mesa del desayuno. Al parecer, los elfos ya se habían dado cuenta de que había abandonado sus cuartos y comenzaron a preparar la comida. Un momento más tarde, uno de los elfos se apareció y le entregó el ejemplar de hoy de _El Profeta_.

"Gracias, Dobby."

"El joven amo es demasiado amable." -el elfo le dio una inclinación antes de abandonar la estancia. Todos los elfos querían a Draco y a Aquila. Por un momento, Draco consideró las diferencias del otro Dobby con el que conocía. Aquel había sido tan desquiciado tras tantos años de abuso que la criatura trabajó activamente contra la familia e intentó romper su enlace con ésta; algo prácticamente impensable para los elfos domésticos. Por el contrario, su Dobby era un poco extraño (para ser un elfo doméstico) de vez en cuando pero era incuestionablemente leal a él y a su hermana.

A veces se preguntaba a quien obedecerían los elfos si empujará hacia un choque. Ellos estaban ligados a la familia Malfoy como un todo; lo que significaba que ellos aceptarían, por lo general, al jefe de familia como su máxima autoridad. Mientras su abuelo había estado con vida, eso estaba totalmente claro, pero ahora era una cuestión abierta. Legalmente Lucius era el cabeza de familia, pero Draco era el único que estaba ligado a la roca neurálgica familiar. Por otro lado, la conexión de los elfos era independiente de la roca y él era aún bastante joven. Draco estaba bastante seguro de que los elfos despreciaban considerablemente a su padre. Ellos probablemente podrían elegir un bando si se llegase a un conflicto, pero eso no era algo que quisiera probar en un plazo de tiempo cercano.

Desechando esos pensamientos, Draco comenzó a leer el periódico. Lo primero que atrapó su atención fue un artículo sobre los Weasley con una imagen fotográfica de la familia al completo.

_FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO_

_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta._

_El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: "Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts._

_La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley._

Draco puso una cara pensativa. "_Me pregunto si lo habrán amañado. ¿Quizás por todo el lío del basilisco? Espero que Ginny disfrute esas vacaciones._"

Por un momento la mirada de Draco se centró en la mascota roedora de la Comadreja, que era completamente visible en la foto. ¿Sería posible que esa rata fuese Pettigrew?

"_Improbable. ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de algo así? Arthur y su esposa tendrían que ser unos completos imbéciles por no comprobar una rata callejera antes de adoptarla como una mascota. Después de todo, podría transmitir una enfermedad. Creo que ser un animago aparecería en un buen número de pruebas estándar que hacen en las tiendas mágicas de mascotas. Además, una rata normal solo vive un par de años. Seguramente los Weasley notarían si esta rata simplemente continuase viviendo más tiempo del normal._"

Al dar la vuelta a la página, Draco pronto se olvidó del asunto. Siempre había otras noticias que captasen su atención.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Notas del autor:** Gracias por todos los que han escrito reviews._

_Tanto el tiempo libre para escribir como la inspiración se han vuelto bastante escasos por el momento, así que desgraciadamente, eso significa que las actualizaciones continuaron con un ritmo bastante más lento._

_Aquí, Fudge no es un completo idiota, sino que es bastante competente en su zona de confort. Del mismo modo, Amelia Bones no es la todopoderosa sin parangón del bien._

_¡Y no estará Tonks en la Orden del Fénix en mi historia! No puedo imaginarme a un gobierno teniendo contratada a gente que pertenezca a un grupo vigilante. ¿Acaso la Orden hizo realmente algo efectivo en contra de Voldemort? Resguardar la profecía y la fuga de Harry de Privet Drive fueron dos planes increíblemente idiotas, que provocaron el resultados de bajas innecesarias._

_Me siento un poco apenado por mi retrato bastante negativo de Sirius en este capitulo, pero considerando como actuó la noche de la muerte de los Potter, dejo a Harry en la estacada. No se lo ocurrió pensar que todavía habría mortífagos por ahí, y dejar a Hagrid sólo para que protegiese a Harry no fue una decisión muy acertada, entre otras consideraciones. Bueno, quizás Draco pueda darle a Sirius algo de sentido común en un fecha posterior; pero no estoy completamente decidido al respecto._

_Una palabra sobre las relaciones: como ya declaré en el primer capitulo de esta historia, la mayoría del reparto principal tendrá varias relaciones y experimentara un poco durante el curso de la historia. Eso significa que será improbable que sus primeras parejas sean las únicas que conozcan. Después de todo, son adolescentes._

_Hasta la vista._

_**Nota del traductor:**__ Espero que os haya gustado, tras mi larga tardanza en publicar el nuevo capitulo (os doy mis más profundas disculpas), pero entre mis asuntos personales y el ordenador dándome problemas, me ha sido difícil actualizar prontamente._

_Espero poder seguir actualizando pronto._

_**Saludos a todos y todas.**_


End file.
